Club 7
by MoonExpressions
Summary: "Love is Lies," was Fuji's motto; "Love is fake," was Echizen's. Ryoma experiences the other side to Osaka's nightlife when Kirihara decides he has no life and takes him to a Host club...Club 7.
1. Enjoy Life!

**(Read this, it's actually important)**

A/N: This is, if you read my profile just the first chapter and sample for which 2 stories will be released.

If you haven't already known, Here's a briefing here.

**Currently 2 of my stories are finishing up! **

**Somewhere In-Between**

**If It Makes You Happy **

**So that means it gives room to 2 NEW stories.**

**The special in this? **

**WELL, I'm happy to inform all of you that YOU, the readers will get to choose from my pending stories WHICH 2 you want to read. Although all the stories to choose from will be released one day, you all get to choose which ones get to be created 1st.**

**SO, This will be decided through a poll on my Profile here. The first chapter of each choice will be released to give everyone a taste of how each story will flow as well. With the summary and the first chapter you shall all choose ****2 Stories ONLY!**

**POLL ENDS JANUARY 28TH!!! VOTE FAST!!!**

**I will also judge on how many reviews each story gets as well so if you can't vote, leave your vote as a review and I'll count it )**

A/N: For this story I had to research as I usually do for most of my stories, the only difference was, I actually enjoyed researching this topic extensively:0

I'm sure every single one of you has been curious about host boys and clubs at one point or another. I actually have wanted to write a fic based on that setting for a while now but just didn't have time to get the basis down… till now!

I will refer to some original words used but as usual, I'll leave translation next to it. I hope this will show everyone a bit on host clubs…

:P Anyways, enjoy the story and Review as usual and I'll probably continue this story! Reviews are encouragement to me so please leave one:D

* * *

**Club7**

**Rated:** M (Just to be safe)

**Summary**: "Love is Lies," was Fuji's motto; "Love is fake," was Echizen's…so how did lies and fake become attraction? How did attraction become attachment? It all started in Club 7.

**Pairing:**EchizenXFuji

* * *

**Chapter I: Enjoy Life!**

**_Osaka, Japan_**

_**7:58PM**_

"You know this doesn't solve anything…." Kirihara said pulling on a tight-fitting suit jacket over his white shirt that he left open without his tie.

"I know that!" Ryoma snapped as he slipped on a regular jacket.

"You know I have better clothes-"

"Don't want it," Ryoma said cutting him short. "I just want to be normal tonight."

"All right…." Kirihara said with a sigh as he watched his boss take off his expensive watch and anything that screamed money.

Kirihara turned back to stare at his reflection in the mirror and wondered how he got involved in this situation. One minute he had been getting off work with the thought of going to see his favorite man and now he was stuck with his boss because he didn't want to go home. Noticing that Ryoma was not in his room anymore, he ventured out into the living room to see a dark scowl on Ryoma's face as he listened to the person on the other side of the cell phone.

Listening carefully, Kirihara was able to pick up on the basis of Ryoma's mood.

"You come home right now! There are lots of proper girls and guys here!"

"YADDA!" Ryoma said angrily into the phone. " I'm not coming home till you empty my house of those people Nanako!"

With that as finality, Ryoma shut his cell phone and pushed a hand roughly through his hair as he cursed underneath his breath.

"Is that the reason you're sticking to me?" Kirihara asked with a smirk. " It seems Nanako still wants you settled some time soon huh?"

Ryoma nodded as he sat back on the sofa. It was a constant fight between the two cousins as soon as Ryoma passed 25…it'd been a year of nagging since then!

"Birthday wishes never come true!" Ryoma complained.

"So what did you wish for?" Kirihara asked remembering that Ryoma turned 26 last month.

"For Nanako to leave me the hell alone!" Ryoma muttered.

Kirihara smiled slightly at that. It wasn't that Ryoma was bad looking; he was actually a handsome devil at the age of 26 and height of 5'9. With dark green hair that fell in the right places and formidable golden eyes that either cuts people dead or challenges them, he was a great catch. The only problem Kirihara would have to complain on is his boss's stubborn, cocky attitude that turned girls and guys away. He was, as Nanako said, "Too Much," for the general crowd.

"Where are you going anyways?" Ryoma asked looking at his secretary now.

"I told you I'm going out," Kirihara said sticking his wallet into his pocket.

"Fine…I'll be here neglecting work and worrying over Karupin's health!" Ryoma announced settling himself in a comfortable position on Kirihara's sofa.

With a sigh, Kirihara walked towards the hall then stopped. Turning back, he planted himself in front of Ryoma until he looked at him.

"What?' Ryoma asked.

"You have no life!" Kirihara announced.

"Did you just notice? If I'm not working, I'm sleeping; if I'm not eating, I'm playing tennis." Ryoma mumbled out his daily life.

"Come on! I'm going to show you a part of Osaka!" Kirihara said pulling Ryoma up and off the couch.

"Yad-da," Ryoma said with a pout.

"Ryoma!"

"It's Echizen-san to you right now!" Ryoma said irritated at Kirihara insistency.

"Whatever, you're still coming," Kirihara said pushing Ryoma's wallet into his own pocket and dragged Ryoma to the front door.

"Fine, but if I'm bored you and I will be spending the rest of the night here in your apartment!" Ryoma grumbled out slipping on Kirihara's normal shoes.

"Ryoma, put on your own shoes!" Kirihara said a bit irritated now that Ryoma and he wore almost the same size in everything.

"Yadda…" Ryoma muttered, " My shoes are expensive,"

"So?" Kirihara said, "Where we are going, people love you all the more for being rich!"

"Che!" Ryoma merely said as he walked out of Kirihara's apartment so Kirihara could lock it up. "Just hurry up!"

xXx

"So this is the root of Osaka…." Ryoma said, "Prostitution…"

"Ryoma!" Kirihara hissed a bit irritated. He knew most girls standing there were selling their bodies but it was a bit rude to announce it!

"It's the truth," Ryoma muttered as he allowed himself to be pulled passed the flashy buildings and people rushing in either direction. "Where are we going?"

"Club 7," Kirihara said softly dragging him along, "experiencing a host club is what you need!"

"Need?" Ryoma asked as Kirihara came to a halt in front of a black building. Dragged inside, Ryoma noted the girls giggling as they pointed at pictures of men aligned on both sides of the wall and salary men viewing pictures with the girls as well.

"What is this?" Ryoma asked looking at Kirihara who was studying his expression.

"Surprising that a world like this exists outside the office huh?" Kirihara asked Ryoma with a smile, "It's a place where men and women can come relax if they have enough money."

"So it's like a resort?" Ryoma asked being dragged to the elevator.

Kirihara busted out laughing, "You'll see,"

Ryoma sighed as he entered the elegant elevator and leaned against the side to allow the 2 girls riding with them room. So far nothing interesting had happened and he felt utterly led by the nose since Kirihara wasn't telling him much. As the elevator doors slid open, Ryoma noted that it looked like a lounge with so many seats and waiters walking around.

It looked like a normal lounge with soft music and few people scattered about talking happily with guys. The dimmed lights reminded him of a nightclub and the smoke from everyone's cigarette was a bit irritating because he wasn't a smoker…overall though, nothing was too special.

"May I help you? Ah! Kirihara-san!" A man said with a smile. He was in a slim black suit with his white shirt underneath nearly all unbuttoned to expose a nice tone chest covered in necklaces.

"Yes, this is my friend's first time and I want the usual of course." Kirihara said with a smile.

"Of course!" The man said as he turned to the people in the lounge lowering the music.

"Minna (everyone)" The man said.

Ryoma watched as if on cue, all the elegantly dressed men stood to assemble in front of the man. There looked to be 20 of them as they aligned and just as Ryoma wanted to observe more, the man started speaking again.

"A new customer!" He merely said with a hand towards Ryoma.

"IRASSHAIMASSE (welcome)" They all said bowing to Ryoma enthusiastically.

Irked by this, Ryoma turned to Kirihara with a raised brow. He was used to people greeting him, but not so enthusiastically. Kirihara merely smiled at him and leaned over to whisper, "Enjoy!"

* * *

A/N: Yes! That ends chapter one! Short but the next chapter will delve in deeper so stay tuned!

Review for me as well! Onegaishimasu!


	2. Freeloader? I think Not!

A/N: Okay people! We have a dilemma! The votes are in and I counted them, the reviews, the poll, the PM's etc and the results are Fated and A Second Chance TIED at **27** votes each XP

So we will have a **re-vote **on those 2 stories so that by the next mass update we will have a clear story of which will continue. I forgive you all this time and willingly bring you another chapter from both stories to further your knowledge on the background of the stories and make your **FINAL** vote towards which you truly want! So I encourage all of you to vote anyway possible. As for reviews of votes I get, I'm only counting the anonymous people's votes that don't have an account to vote so if you have an account please take the poll or indicate in your review that you're voting in your review instead! Thank you!

Now I have some questions I'd appreciate all of you answer in a review for this story if possible.

This input from you will influence my future format and stories so please do tell me your thoughts or else it may not be to your liking later!

**Quick Questions People:**

Should I start writing old storylines again? Some people asked me through PM's to try writing like everyone else again for a bit and leave my weird original storylines…I don't know…what do you guys want to see? Something like everyone else with my twists or something new that practically no one in the PoT fandom thinks about but me?

Does anyone think I'm rushing my fics too much or is it at a speed you all like? Sometimes I feel as if I'm rushing it but you know I listen to all your opinions so do say so if you think it's going all too fast or too slow! I'll gauge all your opinions and find a middle where I can work. BUT that require that you answer!

Does anyone bother reading the A/N? BE HONEST, Because if you guys don't, I don't know where to leave my little thoughts unless you're willing to check my profile! Which leads into my next question!

Are you willing to check my profile for update dates, polls, and other such stuff? Because if everyone is willing then to find out my next mass release or to have a opinion on my polls will be located there from now on.

Should I only write 1-2 stories at a time instead of 5 or 6? Some people have mentioned that they have to reorganize their brains for each update they read from me because they sometimes confuse characters and storyline. What do you all think?

Does Mass release sound better or individual release? This question is an attempt to ask people what the feel more comfortable with. I started Mass releases because I could release all at the same time and read over all my reviews from all of you at the same time through all my stories so it was a nice little bunch to go through for an hour or so. BUT I can always readjust back to individual releases if it makes everyone feel better!

Does everyone like the chapter previews at the end of the chapter or can you go without it? I'm just curious since I added that recently to some of my stories to test out if everyone would kind of like to know what to expect…but I don't know…your opinion counts!

So Yes! This story came out on top D

It seems people love host boys! I do too! XD

But let's get the Background down then I leave you to the story.

The drinks, atmosphere, prices, boy rotation and so forth are actually done in host clubs. Each host club differs slightly but not much as I figured out in my research! So let's go over some stuff in the first chapter.

Osaka is one of the biggest places for Host Clubs, and other 'works' as Ryoma found out

Generally when entering a host club, all the boys' picture will align the wall to give you a hint of who'll be waiting. Ryoma, of course found this weird when they entered the building.

Every time you enter a host club, you get greeted but the only time every man aligns is on your first time there.

There is an elevator because Host clubs are usually underground so the elevator takes you there

Important Info: Mostly women's frequents Host clubs, but for my/the story's purpose, it'll be both men's and women's!

Anything else can be asked in the next chapter if you're truly interested! This story is going to probably be taken a bit slow as well since I want everyone to see Ryoma and Fuji adjusting to each other XP I hope you are all okay with that! It's a nice break from my usual quick stories! Other than that enjoy and REVIEW!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS- haha, I know you can't really picture Nanako being that type but bear with me in the beginning. She's really herself, it's just now she thinks Ryoma has passed a certain time when he needs someone so she's a bit pushy!

fan girl 666- I'm sure it'll be quite an adventure for you as well.

Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune- oh there will be a lot in Club 7 so get ready for it! XD

RuByMoOn17- you thought right! Of course he'll be in there!

Selyn- Yes Ryoma is quite morale din his own way and Fuji will bring out the bad in him! ;) No doubt about that!

DemonGirl13- He is a bit tall huh? But that's actually a bit above average for normal host's boys though XP that's tall to me since I'm such a shortie!

Melar-Hard as it might be, Yukimura and Fuji were the first ones I thought would make perfect hosts. They are such sweet talkers!

munkyaround- This is yours and everyone else's top pick! This one had to be done first!

abhorsen3- You know, I don't know how I manage to entertain you all as well but I do. I go through my share of fanfics each day and try to put myself in other people's position as they browse the list. I'm quite tired of the same old plotlines and stories as well so I add in a twist to the old plotlines or I go overboard and try something new! I never know how any of you will react to my crazy stories but I do hope you like the difference from a typical story and enjoy the craziness I insert.

nymphadora1982- Fuji will definitely be a host and the story is bound to get more interesting only! It's a slight break from my angst stories!

blood red tensai- I'm glad you liked it! Hopefully this chapter will reinforce that vote.

PheonixShadow- Yup it's a host club )

Firey Chronicles- Strip him of his money? XD you make it sound so bad XD But he will do what he has to!

ThrillPair- I'll bring it the best way I can of course!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Club7**

Rated: M (Just to be safe)

Summary: "Love is Lies," was Fuji's motto; "Love is fake," was Echizen's…so how did lies and fake become attraction? How did attraction become attachment? It all started in Club 7.

**Pairing:**EchizenXFuji

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter II: Freeloader? I Think Not!**

_Recap_

"IRASSHAIMASSE (welcome)" They all said bowing to Ryoma enthusiastically.

Irked by this, Ryoma turned to Kirihara with a raised brow. He was used to people greeting him but not so enthusiastically. Kirihara merely smiled at him and leaned over to whisper, "Enjoy!"

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**8:25PM**_

The man waved them off to what they were doing again and turned back to Kirihara and Ryoma. "Right this way…" He led Ryoma and Kirihara to a place in the back where the people were sparse and the lighting was a bit better.

"Yukimura will be with you soon," the man said to Kirihara before turning to Ryoma. "I am the owner of Club 7, you may refer to me as Daichi…since this is your first time would you like a run through of all 20 men?"

Ryoma eyes widened a bit as he thought of what 'run-through' could mean! He glanced behind the guy to Kirihara who was signaling him to calm down and finally just nodded. After Daichi left, two waiters came by to set Oshibori (Wet towel) in front of both of them and asked what they would like to drink.

"2 bottles of Shochu" Kirihara said ordering for the both of them. As the waiters left, Kirihara scooted closer.

"What the hell did you bring me into and how much was those two bottles?" Ryoma demanded.

"About 10000 yen ($100 US dollars) and this is a host club," Kirihara explained, "Now, when the manager comes back, he'll rotate the guys to talk to you and at the end you'll get to choose your host, who will always talk and entertain you here every time you visit."

"What if I never come back?" Ryoma asked a bit amused at the game Kirihara was making him play.

"It doesn't matter, just choose your favorite!" Kirihara said with a sigh.

"How much is this costing?" Ryoma asked after taking a moment to think.

"For you, up to 2000 yen (roughly $20 US dollars) for 1-2 hours, all you can drink and no tax. If the men ask for drinks allow it since you don't have to pay for it." Kirihara said glancing up to see three people walking towards them.

"What about you? What if I'm not gay?" Ryoma asked amused that Kirihara was getting irritated and flustered at his questions.

"About 2500 yen ($25) for me plus 1000 yen ($10) per drink and 20 tax." Kirihara rushed out, "it doesn't matter if you're gay or not, it's not like you're sleeping with them!"

Ryoma wanted to further irritate him but the manager had returned with 2 men. One looked extremely delicate who immediately latched onto Kirihara and another who looked a bit manlier.

"Please enjoy…we'll rotate in about 10 minutes," The manager said.

Ryoma nodded and turned to the man who now had a smile on his face.

"Can I have a drink?" The man asked first.

Ryoma nodded as he waved a hand to allow the man at the bottle of Shochu just brought over by the waiter.

"My name is Mizuhi and you?" the man asked

"Echizen…Echizen Ryoma." Ryoma replied taking his own drink.

"Oh…So Echizen-san, what do you like to do?"

"What do you like to do?" Ryoma asked right back.

Thoroughly pleased that he flustered the man, Ryoma took a shot of his drink.

"Well…"

xXx

This went on for the rest of the men until it got around to the 11th or 12th.

Ryoma was having the time of his life flustering the poor boys that tried to make conversation and annoying Kirihara from fully enjoying his night with "Yukimura" as Ryoma had just found out. But when the next host sat down, Ryoma felt the presence of someone who'd be a worthy challenge.

"Have a drink," Ryoma offered without letting the man even ask.

"Why thank you," the amused voice said.

Ryoma glanced up to meet with smiling eyes and a slender bodied man like Yukimura; only instead of light purple hair, it was a mass of brown.

"You are?" He asked

Ryoma lifted the corner of his mouth in a half smile as he took another shot from his drink. "I'll tell you my name if you can amuse me."

The man laughed lightly as he looked at Ryoma, "But aren't you already amused by challenging me?"

Ryoma smirked…this one was pretty sharp to catch that so fast! "I am… but it's on my own accord, not yours."

"Then I'm sure you'd like to know my name?"

"Please…" Ryoma said sitting back.

"Perhaps after you tell me yours Echizen-san?" The man said with a smile.

"I see someone already passed my name onto you Fuji," Ryoma finished with a smile.

"I see someone so kindly did the same," Fuji said with a smile to Yukimura whose smile also spread to meet Fuji. "Since we are past that Echizen-san, what would you like to talk about?"

"I'm afraid I might talk about something you know nothing of so why don't you choose?" Ryoma said with a smirk.

"Well if you choose a topic I may know nothing about then I hope you'll kindly teach me a thing or two on it." Fuji said with another quick smile.

Ryoma raised a brow for the first time that night in Club 7. His opinion on the level of intelligence in this club was slowly shifting. He had thought these boys lacked a brain so they became toys for people, he thought these boys should be charismatic, street smart and have high conversational levels; yet only this one proved to be that and more.

"Well then, have you played Tennis?" Ryoma asked rolling his drink with a slight twist of his wrist.

"I have…actually I'm quite good at tennis since it was a sport I played in high school and college before I dropped out." Fuji said leaning against the cushion of the seat to relax as well.

"Well then, I'll be glad to know I don't have to explain the basis of the game." Ryoma said smugly.

"I'll be glad not to re-learn it as well," Fuji said with a smile back.

Ryoma smiled as he took his next drink…this might be a better evening after all…

xXx

"Echizen-san…" Daichi said moving forward again after the last host was ushered to leave. "I trust you have a decision made?"

"I did…" Ryoma said readjusting himself to a more comfortable position.

"Then who do you favor to be your host?" Daichi pressed.

"Fuji," Ryoma said immediately as he continued to sip his drink.

"Fu-Fuji?" Daichi asked as if he hadn't heard right.

Ryoma nodded, "That's right."

"Are you sure…Fuji is our Daihyou (Face of the club) and he's quite spendy." Daichi said studying Ryoma's clothing that looked well worn and comfortable.

"He's exactly who I want to serve me though," Ryoma said firmly before he turned to Kirihara. He held out his hand expectantly at Kirihara while ignoring Diachi's look and Kirihara's sigh.

"Here," Kirihara said as he handed a bunch of bills to Ryoma who handed it to Daichi.

"That enough? Or is he more?" Ryoma asked finishing the rest of his drink before pouring more.

"It's more than enough," Daichi said with a slight bow. He backed away and Ryoma watched as he went towards Fuji who was flirting with a girl.

xXx

"Fuji,"

"Yes?" He said turning to face Daichi.

"He wants you as his host," Daichi said with a sigh, "Kirihara paid more than enough for 2 hours of your time."

"Kirihara-san?" Fuji asked

Daichi nodded, "it seems Kirihara-san is treating him out."

Fuji nodded, "Then I'll be going over there after I send Hime up."

Daichi nodded. He wasn't expecting the man to be able to afford Fuji at all…after all, Fuji was expensive and the pride of the club for the last 2 years.

xXx

_**Club 7**_

_**11:57PM**_

"We have to get going," Kirihara said looking at his watch with a frown.

"Yes, we better…" Ryoma said standing. Although Fuji had been quite amusing about keeping his attention, the rack-up of money was also weighing on his mind. He had more than enough to spare but the thought of losing money just to talk and drink with someone was quite absurd now that it had been done.

"Then I hope you'll visit us again!" Fuji and Yukimura said with smiles. Ryoma lifted a brow slightly when they didn't leave them but waited until Kirihara and he started to head to the door.

Kirihara rounded the table, handed Ryoma his wallet and started forward only to be stopped by Ryoma.

"What are they doing?" Ryoma hissed to Kirihara as they neared the outside of the club and elevator.

"It's their job to escort us up," Kirihara whispered back before looping an arm around Yukimura. They both walked ahead of Fuji and Ryoma and went into the elevator by themselves. Determined not to get left behind; Ryoma started to speed up only to feel a tug on the jacket he was wearing.

"Let them go first… they need some time alone," Fuji said with a smile. "Meanwhile we'll take this one and exchange information…" Fuji added guiding him towards the other elevator that just opened.

"Exchange information?" Ryoma questioned.

"Yes… like cell phone numbers, e-mails…" Fuji listed off.

"Oh," Ryoma said reaching into his wallet to pull out a business card with his contact information all neatly typed out. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Fuji said stuffing it into his pocket without taking a glance at it. He reached into his own pocket and gave Ryoma his card as well.

Ryoma accepted the card just as the elevator door open to reveal Yukimura and Kirihara's quick kiss. Not saying anything to his secretary or the scene he just saw, he allowed Fuji to escort him to the street and hail a cab for Kirihara and him.

"Thank you for coming and choosing me," Fuji said once more before shutting the door after Kirihara and Ryoma entered the cab.

xXx

"Was it so bad?" Kirihara asked when he noted Ryoma's yawn within the car.

Ryoma looked at him for a moment before he turned to look out the window, "It wasn't too bad of an experience… what I want to know is how YOU ever ended up coming to places like this."

"The office girls talk…and I got curious on our last trip to Tokyo…I visited a club there and liked it so I tried out this one in Osaka and well… I like my host."

"I can tell," Ryoma said dryly.

"Jealous boss?" Kirihara asked with a smile.

"Not likely since you are NOT my type," Ryoma said turning away.

"I forgot you like stoic men…" Kirihara muttered before feeling a hard poke on his cheek. "Itai! (Ouch) That hurt dammit!"

"You deserved it; Tezuka and I are just friends now." Ryoma stressed as he pushed his forehead against the glass of the taxi. "I didn't like how they immediately thought I was poor from dressing in your clothes…"

"That's why I told you rich looks better," Kirihara said with a sigh.

"It doesn't matter; it just shows what kind of people they really are…" Ryoma mumbled as he closed his eyes. To experience the life outside the confines of the office was quite interesting but he was more than ready to go back to his life.

'Tezuka would never believe I paid to have someone talk to me' Ryoma thought with a slight smirk…actually now, it was near comical he paid nearly 150000yen! (Approx 1.4K)

xXx

"Well wasn't that a fun experience Sei-kun?" Fuji asked heading back to the elevator.

"Fun? What kind?" Yukimura asked entering the elevator as well.

"Well, wasn't it amusing to see Kirihara pay for Echizen? He racked up quite a bill for Kirihara to pay…with his share as well I mean."

"I wouldn't call that amusing Syuu-chan" Yukimura said with a small smile, "I was trying to make a good impression on Echizen-san as well and I got well rewarded for that." Yukimura finished holding up an extra 10000 yen in front of Fuji's face.

"Good impression on him for what? I was afraid to ask him for a drink in case Kirihara had to pay as well." Fuji teased exiting the elevator to walk back to the club.

"What are you talking about Syuu-chan?" Yukimura asked walking along side him. "If I wasn't attracted to Kirihara, I would've been very jealous his attention was on you."

Fuji stopped with a raised brow at Yukimura, "Why do you say that?"

"Because," Yukimura started brushing Fuji's hair back a bit from his eye, "That was Kirihara's boss he so admires…Echizen Ryoma, the owner of the Sakura hotel chain throughout Japan."

"But that money Kirihara was taking out-" Fuji said opening his eyes.

"Was from Echizen's wallet that Kirihara was holding," Yukimura clarified walking away with a smile.

"He didn't even look rich,"

"Not all rich people look like it." Yukimura said softly to Fuji as he waved to one of his other clients. It was about time he taught Fuji to not only judge the way they dress and seem but to catch the subtle ways of how rich men/women would act no matter what they wore.

* * *

A/N: Well… now he knows:D

But next chapter will even be better as long as you all review for this chapter! So please review!


	3. Visiting?

A/N: Why is this update early? check my profile! Anyways, Thank you to all the people who took the time to reply to the short questions. I've decided to do whatever storyline I may feel like doing. So if there were a certain storyline you would rather see me try, feel free to request it.

I'm also grateful that most of you do read the Author's note for small info about the story. I'll continue to write my thoughts on this part or a question that reviewers may ask and I deem important enough to talk about.

Mass releases will stay since majority voted for that so there's always a 1-2 week wait in-between each mass release. Chapter previews will be removed as well since the majority would prefer to be left in the air without a hint.

As for the profile check, I'm mostly concern that you do that if I go MIA (missing in action) for a while and don't release on the day I was supposed to. My excuses or whatever will be there. Other than that, I may just talk about Thrill pair and Aiba on my profile XD

Besides that! No one asked any questions about hosts and hosts clubs so I'm going assume I did a good job at getting my point across! XD

As always if you have any questions, leave it in your review!

* * *

DemonGirl13- Well I'm not as tall as I want to be either… XD being 5 foot 1 isn't all-bad but it sucks sometimes!

NailBunnyDeadBunny- Cute XD you think so? Just wait till you get the full blunt of it!

ThrillPair- Oh yes! There's so much you'll learn because it's what I want you to learn if you by chance go to Japan and would like to try out a host club! XD this is knowledge for the future! XD It's also the truth that a regular drink for maybe 25 dollars will be inflated to over 100 dollars just because you're in the host club. XP

Melar- Well Ryoma isn't too fond of titles so he of course wants to be a normal person on his time off. Fuji, being Fuji won't take it sitting down of course XD

Heart Br0ken- Yes, Fuji got pawned! But taking all of Ryoma's money! He makes thousands each day taking a bit won't kill…after all Fuji needs money too!

DeadRav- Even the most observant can be forgetful :)

Actually Host boys, when they do go out and scout look for the girls who look loaded XD

I'm glad you enjoy my stories, even if they aren't like the rest of them!

munkyaround- Hehe! I'm glad you liked it! As for the conversation, I left it to everyone's imagination because I felt I shouldn't reveal too much about them yet. :)

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS- Ahhh.. don't worry about Tezuka liking Ryoma like that, there's, as time will reveal, was one-sided…I can't promise much else though… I can't say much or else my intricate plot won't be intricate anymore XD

abhorsen3- Ryoma's will be quite a character in this story and Fuji's past will slowly be revealed but it'll be all worthwhile! How they become connected afterwards will be left to my mind for later XD

MARYLOVER- Actually his plan for Fuji will be a bit upfront but that doesn't mean that the whole story will contain only that. I tried to make this story as original as I can so I hope you'll all enjoy the life and drama around this topic.

lilgurlanima- Well of course I'll update! It'd be mean if I left everyone at that!

Selyn- Yes, sometimes hosts can be very shallow although they don't show it. I personally watched a documentary on it just to try to get into their little world for this story XD

Fuji and Yukimura's past comes into play later… right now it'll focus on their present lifestyle and Ryoma/Syuusuke. This story will be courtship, pasts, society rules and anything else I can get to work! XD Uke pair is love as well for me so that's why they get the limelight too! XD

As for making Tezuka a host….NO…he's just not the type to charm girls/guys. He had a commanding aura...made for serious work only! All work no play! XD

* * *

**Club7**

Rated: M (Just to be safe)

Summary: "Love is Lies," was Fuji's motto; "Love is fake," was Echizen's…so how did lies and fake become attraction? How did attraction become attachment? It all started in Club 7.

**Pairing:**EchizenXFuji

* * *

**Chapter III: Visiting**

**_Osaka, Japan_**

**_Thursday_**

_**6:25PM**_

"It is true…" Fuji muttered watching the TV screen intently. It was all over the news and in the Host club that Echizen Ryoma, Sakura hotel chain owners was in Osaka and indeed a rich man…with Kirihara following him. Compared to last night, the one on TV was mature. He looked official in his black suit, formidable with his intriguing gold eyes, and there wasn't a hint of laughter or light-heartedness in him as he ignored the camera and kept walking to his car. He didn't slouch like yesterday, his posture was as straight and proud as any rich man and of course, he walked like he owned the world…a nice confidence seemed to surround him.

'_Echizen-san has expressed his happiness in coming back to Osaka, where the Sakura hotel headquarters is._

"_I hope to see more of Osaka since it has been a while since I was here."_

Fuji watched how serious he looked to his smooth voice as he commented briefly before being pulled away by Kirihara-san towards the building. Fuji generally disliked this kind of client…not because they looked down on what Fuji was doing or the fact that they could afford to lose a bit because they were so rich. No, it was because this type was the type that attracted him…. and he should've learned that this business wasn't one that allowed emotional attachment of any sort. To allow himself to be emotionally attached was setting himself up for pain…because in this little dreamland clients throw them away when they get bored…their job was merely to entertain, to love, be loved and help them want to grow.

"Sugoi ne?"

Fuji jolted out of his thoughts and turned to see Yukimura lounging on the doorframe with a teasing smile. It seemed Yukimura had been staring at him for a while now if he was smiling like that!

"Aa…I had no idea how big he was…" Fuji admitted watching the end of the news chasing Echizen. Actually, he was rather embarrassed that he had assumed a lot of things about Echizen-san last night and didn't look deeper into the situation. He had completely overlooked the subtle ways that screamed rich from Echizen and had concentrated on his outer appearance.

"Daichi didn't know either…he's quite embarrassed for assuming the worst yesterday." Yukimura stated with amusement. "Oh well… next time they come around, I'm sure Daichi and you will know your manners…but…"

"But?" Fuji asked looking at Yukimura who no longer smiled.

"You have to watch out since you caught a big fish…other host club will try to get his attention now…" Yukimura said getting serious, "You do remember last time right?"

"Don't speak of that time…I've realized love is just money now Seiichi…I'm not going to make that mistake again…"Fuji said with a small smile of his own. He didn't want to remember the last time he got emotionally involved.

"That's not the point Syuu-chan…the point is keeping your client happy and coming back to you," Yukimura said pulling his cell phone out. "Did you e-mail your clients to tell them to have a good day and to visit you tonight?"

"Aa…I went through my whole list this morning." Fuji said closing his eyes momentarily. He barely got any sleep thanks to an early Dohan (Date w/ host) with one of his older clients. Making and spending the money was the joy to being a host member but he had to admit, the hours and drinking could kill him.

"Tired Syuu-chan?" Yukimura said pulling Fuji into his arms.

"Aa…don't touch my hair…" Fuji warned.

"I know…" Yukimura laughed brushing it back only a bit. "How many hours did it take to do your hair tonight?"

"Just one," Fuji said, "I don't like to take too long remember."

Yukimura chuckled lightly. "It's been so many years since we worked here."

"It has only been 7 years," Fuji said with a smile. Thinking back on it, it did seem like a long time ago when they had unknowingly ventured into this world to earn money and do something out of the ordinary.

"But it feels like we're older than 28 sometimes ne?" Yukimura asked looking in the mirror as he gently pushed back his hair. Sometimes he wondered why Fuji and he enjoyed this work when it drained them so much.

'money?' Yukimura thought looking at the gold rings he sported and high-class suit he wore.

"Yes…it sometimes feels like that…" Fuji said with a sigh interrupting Yukimura's thoughts.

"Club Star was featured widely today…" Yukimura said softly turning to face Fuji now. He had saw the cover page recently and thought to share with his favorite host.

"I know…I saw…" Fuji said after a while. He got quiet and looked like he was going to start brooding any second now…

"Yosh! It's time to work Syuu!" Yukimura stated looking at the clock.

"Already?" Fuji groaned snapping out of his thoughts. With a quick stretch he took his time standing up to actually leave the back lounge.

"Aa… if you don't come now, don't be mad if I make more than you do tonight!" Yukimura said with a grin.

"Baka… I had to throw up last night because my clients made me drink so much!" Fuji said with a frown. The aftertaste was horrible as ever and he had no wish to taste that again…hell…his liver was probably shit now…

"Well it can't be helped…tonight is Matsu's birthday so his client will most likely be doing a champagne call in honor of his birthday." Yukimura said.

"That's better than me chugging a whole bottle by myself…" Fuji muttered fixing his jacket, "Let's go,"

Yukimura nodded and led the way to the front of the club…it was time they opened.

xXx

_**Friday Morning**_

_**6:00 am**_

Fuji rubbed his eyes and yawned once more. It was finally time to close and head home to sleep for a few hours. He had just finished e-mailing all his clients to have a good day at work and to come see him later tonight.

"I'm so tired…" Yukimura complained as they rode a cab to their apartment complex. They happened to live at the same complex since an old client that used to frequent the club like both of them so much; she bought both of them apartments that they were free to keep as long as they covered their regular bills.

"Me too…" Fuji muttered leaning his head against Yukimura's. After the hours of work, he no longer cared that his hair might be mussed.

"Will you pay this time?" Yukimura asked.

"Aa…" Fuji muttered and yawned once more. It was so tiring yet he had to go home and shower first…

"I'll pay tomorrow and next week on your birthday okay?" Yukimura muttered out half asleep.

"Aa…"

xXx

_**Friday Morning**_

_**6:00 am**_

_**Sakura Hotel Headquarters**_

"You what?" Tezuka asked drinking his coffee that Kirihara had offered him a few minutes earlier.

"I said I actually spent a fortune talking to a guy Wednesday night." Ryoma said once more as he looked at his schedule for the day and the short e-mail on his phone from that host to come by anytime again.

"Why would you do that…but then again you have almost as much money as Atobe so it won't affect your money much." Tezuka said stiffly as he concentrated on the papers in front of him.

"You're not poor yourself either Tezuka." Ryoma pointed out sitting back a bit to stretch.

"I may be a prominent doctor at the biggest Osaka hospital but that's nothing compared to you who owns chains of the Sakura hotel throughout Japan." Tezuka said.

"Mada Mada," Ryoma muttered, "Do you have patients next week?"

"Yes I do, why?" Tezuka asked glancing up at Ryoma.

"I need someone to attend a get together with Nanako with me next Saturday morning…" Ryoma said with an irritated groan.

"Isn't that because she wants to see who your potential future partner is?" Tezuka asked.

"Yes…" Ryoma said.

"Then I shouldn't go since we have no future as more than friends."

"Tezuka! You should do it because we are friends; you just have to pretend to be my boyfriend!"

"I refuse, "Tezuka said standing. " Not only do I have day duty that day but I refuse to lie to your cousin. If that is all you called me for to talk about then I'm going back to the hospital."

"Baka!" Ryoma said with a pout as Tezuka turn and fled. Practically everyone who he had asked refused to lie to Nanako or had other plans already!

He understood lying was bad and Nanako had a knack for finding out lies really easily but for goodness sake! Couldn't someone spare his or her morning!

"If you don't have anyone you're interested in, 'I' will personally find one for you Ryoma!"

"Yadda!" Ryoma whispered loudly to his empty office. He didn't want Nanako to choose at all! It wasn't that she had bad taste…it was just that he knew he wouldn't agree…

xXx

Tuesday Night 8:00pm "He didn't come with Kirihara-san?" Fuji asked with a small frown. "Iie…" Yukimura said running a hand lightly through his hair. "It seems Echizen-san didn't come with him tonight as well." Fuji was quite worried now…it'd been almost a week since he would have last seen his newest client. Did he make that bad of an impression? Kirihara-san had come back 3 more times since Wednesday night of last week but Echizen-san hadn't shown at all. He had extended invitations on Saturday and Monday but there had been no reply. 

"That's pretty sad to lose your client so easily!" Yunnichi said with a smirk. He brushed his brown/blond hair away from his eye carefully to not ruin the style as he awed at himself in the nearby mirror.

"That's enough Yuu," Yukimura cut through.

"Hai hai…" Yunnichi said and turned to leave.

Yunnichi Yuu wasn't always so cocky or mean…that was until Fuji and Yukimura entered and pushed him from the number one position to 3rd.

"If you don't want to lose such a big client then you had better call," Yukimura said with a sigh. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it before looking back to Fuji. "After all, since such a big shot visited, Club Star and others heard about it and it seems they are trying to get Echizen-san over to their clubs as well." "It's fine right? It's not like I own him…he can go to other clubs if he chooses to…it's not like we're at war with any other club, we have many friends from other clubs." Fuji pointed out. Although he said that he knew that the loss of Echizen was like a cutback on his paycheck. "I know that, but I'm just saying you don't want to lose a hold since you were the first as well you know…it'd be a shame if he went to a different club and never came back here…" Yukimura pointed out before he turned to leave, "Come on! We still have a long night ahead of us." 

Fuji nodded and followed him out. He couldn't let this bring him down, after all he had many other clients in here tonight to celebrate his birthday early since they wouldn't be able to come tomorrow when his real birthday was. He should be happy because this year was actually a leap year where his birthday could actually be celebrated!

"Get ready to do a lot more drinking for the night since you are the Daihyou." Yukimura said opening the door to a full club.

"Aa…" Fuji said and pasted a smile on his face. Tonight he definitely would have to make another stop to the bathroom to throw up before making it the rest of the night.

xXx

_**Wednesday afternoon**_

_**12:00 PM**_

"Why don't you just call him?" Yukimura asked as they lounged around in Fuji's apartment.

"I might later tonight." Fuji said typing various e-mails to different clients that wished him a happy birthday today.

"28 this year right?" Yukimura asked stretching.

"Yeah…" Fuji uttered as he laid back only to have his phone ring. Checking the caller ID really quick, Fuji put a finger to his lips to indicate that Yukimura better be quiet. After he got a nod from Yukimura, Fuji picked up.

"Hello?" Fuji said

"Hello? Syuusuke?" a women's voice came over the line.

"Yes?" Fuji said checking the caller ID really quick again to make sure he knew who this client was.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking about you," Fuji said and got the embarrassed laugh he wanted.

"Uso (liar)"

"I am…Aya, who else would I be thinking about?" Fuji asked. He ignored Yukimura's smirk at that line. Lying to clients and telling them they were the only ones always made them feel special…Fuji, was the best at this.

"Only me… well I wanted to call you personally and wish you a happy birthday! Would you go out with me for dinner tonight?"

"I can't…I work tonight Aya…why don't you come visit me instead tonight?" Fuji asked teasingly. To get a client into the club and spending a bit of money was a host's job and he WAS the Daihyou for some reason!

"I will but my parents will be coming from Tokyo tonight around 10pm so I wouldn't get to spend too much time with you!"

"Why do you say that?" Fuji asked. "I'll have plenty of time with you tonight."

"You'll have customers!" She complained.

"I'll make sure I see to you when you come in since I love you." Fuji said sweetly. Singling them out always worked in Fuji's case…

"Really?"

"Of course, if I can't see my Aya long then I should make time to see her right?" Fuji asked.

"Of course…I love you!"

"Me too…I have to go now but I'll be expecting you tonight."

"Okay! Happy Birthday dear!"

" Aa… thank you." Fuji said quickly before he hung up. Letting out a breath he tossed his phone on the table next to him and yawned.

"How sweet of you," Yukimura laughed collapsing next to Fuji. "Looks like you caught one for tonight for sure!"

"Shut it… I've heard you talk sweeter to yours." Fuji said leaning back further.

"But our job is to tell them what they want to hear right?" Yukimura said running a hand through Fuji's hair lovingly.

"Aa…if I was honest, a lot of my clients would hate me." Fuji said suppressing a groan.

Yukimura merely laughed, " Some birthday huh…I wonder if the club will be full tonight because it's your birthday, Kirihara said he'd stop by but he can't stay pass midnight."

"I see…" Fuji said. He was already dreading the drink fest they would have since he already had to throw up two times last night and his throat was still a bit sore from the second one.

"Perhaps Echizen-san will come by as well." Yukimura hinted rolling on his side to check his own cell phone that beeped with a new message.

xXx

**_Wednesday night_**

_**7:00 pm**_

"You seriously put all the money I give you towards that host club huh?" Ryoma said to Kirihara who he had excused for the night early since he wanted to go wish Fuji a happy birthday.

"I told you I'd be back before midnight to finish the rest of the documents." Kirihara said as he rushed out the door.

"Fine…I'll be checking the time." Ryoma yelled after him. As soon as the door closed he leaned back and stared at the documents. It didn't need to be done tonight but he wanted to finish it so it'd be off his mind.

"Mada mada!" Ryoma chided himself as he up righted himself again to start on the documents. He wanted to leave a pile of work for Kirihara upon his return! A smirk touched Ryoma's lips at that thought…it'd make him a lot happier to see Kirihara wide-eyed and staring at a pile of work after coming back half-drunk and hallucinating!

'You are a devil Ryoma!' Ryoma thought happily as he settled back down to begin the rest of the documents.

xXx

_**7:30 pm**_

He thought of ignoring it but it rang insistently… he thought of shutting it off but the thought of a angry Nanako stopped him from hitting off. Instead, Ryoma looked up as his cell phone rang insistently again…checking the ID, he realized he couldn't identify the number. With a sigh, he flipped his phone open and answered.

"Hello?" Ryoma said trying not to sound irritated in case it was Nanako on the other side.

"Echizen-san?"

"Who…oh Fuji isn't it?" Ryoma said clicking the voice to the picture in his mind. It seemed ever since he ventured out of his normal bounds last week, the amusing Host hadn't left his mind either since he was able to connect the two so fast.

"I'm glad you remembered,"

"I have a pretty good memory," Ryoma said immediately. He was immensely amused that the host boy would actually call him. The notes were customary because he had seen Kirihara with silly grins staring at his phone before but he never thought he would actually call. After all, Ryoma didn't want to admit that his phone still held the messages in the inbox from the host.

"I see…I'm just curious as to the next time you will be coming back to the club."

"When do you have time?" Ryoma teased. If he called to bug him, he might as well have a amusing talk to brighten his night at the office.

"I'm free every night."

"Now that's a lie," Ryoma said amused, "I'm sure you have many clients tonight since it's your birthday." Although he knew Fuji was lying and probably said this same line to all his other clients, he couldn't help but feel a bit happy that is was being said to him…

'Baka!' Ryoma thought suddenly, 'You're being sucked in already aren't you?' He questioned himself with a quick frown.

"So you knew it was my birthday and didn't want to come see me?"

"Che! I'm sure you wouldn't even notice if I was missing." Ryoma scoffed. He had leaned back by now and was thoroughly enjoying his phone call. After all, wasn't that a tint of sadness he caught in Fuji's voice?

"If I didn't notice would I call?"

"I think this is more of a 'when are you coming back' call isn't it?" Ryoma teased staring out the window at the sparse lights of Osaka. His lines were good…how wonder he was Daihyou of Club 7.

"I only have a birthday every four years." Fuji countered.

"Heh…so that means I shouldn't miss this one?" Ryoma asked glancing at his calendar. He had forgotten that today was a day that came every four years only.

"If you see it that way,"

"Well… I have a lot to do tonight so maybe some other time…" Ryoma said. He sensed a challenge almost at that line and Ryoma wasn't one to back away from a challenge but it was more amusing to play with the flow at the moment.

"All right then…I'll see whenever you wish to come back then."

"Okay…" Ryoma said and hung up. It took a while for him to stop staring at his phone in his hands and look at his reflection on the windowpane. He saw a silly grin plastered on his face and was quite horrified.

"Baka da… you're going to be like Akaya if you don't stop now!" Ryoma muttered to himself wiping the silly grin off his face. Putting his cell phone down, he settled back in his chair to try to finish other documents… he had to make sure Kirihara had plenty to do when he got back first.

xXx

Fuji frowned as he hung up…he couldn't believe it! He makes the most out of everyone in the club and yet his newest client wouldn't make any time to see him!

Letting out a sigh, Fuji started to walk back out into the club. Today was his birthday and the clients that didn't come yesterday were celebrating with him, he should be happy!

"Not too happy?" Yukimura asked walking in to check on him. " Your client just ordered another bottle for you to chug on…"

"Kirihara-san coming?" Fuji asked fixing his hair before stepping out with Yukimura into the crowd. He didn't want to talk about his mood and the thought of chugging another bottle was already affecting his mentality at the moment.

"Aa… he's already on his way." Yukimura said, " Alone though…who were you speaking with?"

"Echizen-san…" Fuji said with a slight sigh. He wasn't going to lie to Yukimura…they had known each other long enough to tell a lie before it was finished.

"He's not coming?" Yukimura asked following Fuji into the crowd.

"No he isn't, he's busy!" Fuji yelled over the karaoke machine with many of the host boys singing with their respective clients.

"Syuusuke! A glass for you!" one of his clients shouted holding a cup to him and he took it drinking it down.

"A half of a bottle for you!" Another of his clients said passing him the bottle, "Chug it chug it!" his client and her friends chanted. Doing as he was told. Fuji lifted the bottle to his lips and started drinking while Yukimura held an Oshibori (Wet towel) underneath his chin. Fuji put the bottle down when it was empty and the girls cheered while he smiled. The fun they found in making him suffer…it was only right they had to pay for this pleasure…

"That's your 3rd bottle tonight and it's only almost 8," Yukimura warned.

"I'll throw it up soon," Fuji promised as he sat next to his client who clung onto him possessively.

"I love you!" she yelled and Fuji nodded his approval. It was tiring but he was selling a dream that she loved…she was in Neverland and his job was to make sure her stay there was the best that it could be.

xXx

_**Club 7**_

_**12:02 am**_

"Eh…no clients Fuji?" Yunnichi asked coming towards the front for a bottle of champagne. " I guess that makes you one of the ones who made less than they usually do…"

'Oh? How much did you make Yunnichi?" Fuji asked. Since all of his clients had to leave early, he had no more clients to entertain so he was standing in the front with Daichi, the manager. Yukimura had been standing with them earlier but his client came in recently and he was off to entertain him.

"This is my 12th bottle and it's only 12 Fuji." Yunnichi said with a sigh. "According to the charts you made about 7 bottles today, 2 marriage licenses and a couple extra thousands from your lovely clients. That ultimately means you sold about 1,113,840 yen ($10,400) tonight while I sold 1,145,970 yen ($10,700)…placing me on top today right?"

(A/N: Just to tell all of you. This may be how much they make with their clients sit fee, drink fee, and whatever extra cash they give but this isn't how much they are taking home with them! They only get a 5 from what they make off drinks and such)

"I guess it would seem…but the night is still young…" Fuji stated. He was sick and tired and to hear Yunnichi boasting was making him rather irritated. The smile on his face wavered for just the smallest second at that moment.

Yunnichi laughed, "What can you do in 6 hours when not one of your clients is walking in?"

"You never know," Fuji said with a spreading smile. His eyes opened after a small chuckle and it had the effect Fuji wanted it to have on Yunnichi…he backed down with his ego and grabbed his bottle of Champagne his client just bought.

"Che!" Yunnichi said as he walked away.

Fuji waited till he was farther before he sighed…in a way it was bad because today was his birthday and he made about 500,000yen($4,670) less than he usually make… mostly because most of his clients already came yesterday.

'Yuu is going to push this night on my head for the rest of the year…' Fuji thought with a sigh. The thought of that was irritating him endlessly now…he wondered what all his clients could be doing tonight instead of being entertained by him tonight…

"Fuji…since it seems kind of dead tonight and it is your birthday, take the rest of the night off!" Daichi said with a small smile. " Don't mind not making the usual tonight! There's always tomorrow!"

Fuji nodded, "Aa…" He knew Daichi was trying to make him feel better but the reminder was just an annoyance right now as well.

"Then go get your things and head out!" Daichi said and ushered him towards the back where the changing rooms were.

"Aa… good night then." Fuji said walking towards the back. He had hesitated for the briefest second but going home early to sleep didn't seem to bad now after having to drink, sing, and play with his clients all night.

"Good night and happy birthday Fuji!" Daichi said with a smile patting him on the back lightly.

Fuji merely did as he was told and started for the back not even sparing a look at Yunnichi's smirking face as he passed but he made sure to smile at Yukimura who glanced momentarily his way. It was more to reassure Yukimura that he was all right then a normal smile but it seemed Yukimura was a bit worried since he consumed a lot of alcohol both yesterday and tonight.

"Echizen-san!" Daichi said suddenly making everyone who heard turn towards the front and a hush settle through.

Fuji was just pushing the door to the back open when the hush went through the club's loud talking and soft music. Turning back to see what the hush was about his eyes opened as he realized who just entered the club…Echizen-san…it really was him!

"Get me a bottle and my host." Ryoma merely said as he spotted Fuji towards the back. Even if it was dim, Fuji knew their eyes met at the moment. He saw Echizen advanced towards him and he did the same as he walked forward to greet Echizen, Fuji ushered to an empty seat and settled there with Ryoma as a waiter rushed by to place an Oshibori in front of Ryoma.

"What do you want to drink?" The waiter asked Ryoma. Looking at Fuji, Ryoma smirked and noted that the place was awfully quiet since he walked in.

"Give me a bottle of Hennessy Richard (A/N: believe it or not this bottle sells up to $10,000 in a host club 0.0)" Ryoma said.

Fuji started to say something but Ryoma was faster and slid something his way. Glancing down, Fuji noted it was a gift. Fuji didn't know what to say now, all he could see was Yukimura's grin from the next table and Yunnichi seething in anger at what Ryoma just ordered. That single bottle added 1,071,000yen to what Fuji was making…putting Fuji in the lead again.

'Boku ni katsu no wa mada hayai yo…' Fuji thought silently as his eyes connected briefly with Yunnichi. Snapping back into the situation at hand, Fuji focused his attention back to Ryoma.

"Echizen-san…" Fuji said slowly.

"Open it," Ryoma merely ordered.

Obliging to what his client wanted, Fuji grasped the gift to begin opening the gift…

* * *

A/n: Next chapter they'll get to know each other better, I'm trying to pan out information and not rush too much for this story. They'll take this one step at a time so I hope you'll all bear with me as well and REVIEW! Thank you! 


	4. Agreement

A/N: Happy V-day…. Yeah, I'm getting lazy typing out the whole name so bear with it.

I'd just like to thank you for the reviews; especially the ones that helped pinpoint some areas they wanted me to cover! XP

This mass release didn't include Koori No Ouji because it'll be released by itself before the next mass update since I want to "research" a bit more on Rikkaidai members. I feel I need to know them better so I don't OOC them too much! Anyone want to help me keep them as in character as possible? Just drop me a note on their behavior, attitudes, anything that's not too obvious! I'd love you if you do! It also didn't include The Moon Represents My Heart, because I wanted to release that fic along side Koori No Ouji so it wouldn't be the only one released next week. Don't worry, It'll hopefully be worth the wait as well!

To clarify, yes, Hosts work graveyard and their job never stops even when they leave the host bar. They are obliged to contact all their clients and tell them to have a good day at work, to visit them if needed, or otherwise.

Any other questions about hosts can be asked and will answer to the best of my ability!

Now that I've taken care of that fact, please read and review like usually. Constructive criticism is always welcomed! Flames not so well since I believe they are a waste of the writer's time to write a pointless review just to criticize and not help and a complete waste of my time to read something that will no doubt bring down my mood and not help me in making the story any better.

* * *

DemonGirl13- hehe enjoy!

DarkMoon0- LOL, not really…it's his job to try to entertain Ryoma and try to get him to pay a good amount for that entertainment.

yingyingyang- "Boku ni katsu no wa mada hayai yo" basically means 'it's still too early for you to beat me'

rebeccasanfujieijilvr- well since I said I'd take the development a bit slow in this story, they'll gradually get to know each other and start to get around to being closer soon.

ThrillPair- I see! Thank you for all the things you mentioned to me! I'll definitely improve on description in this chapter for you! I understand you want to see the setting as well!

I-Kirahates2loose- Oh don't worry, you're just one of many who are impatient for me to get chapters out! XD But for the wait I promise longer chapter to savor! Okay trade?

Playgirl Eugene- Well that's great because even though the series is ending I hope Thrill pair will survive and prevail for much longer! Updates are always on my mind… sometimes it may just take weeks though XP because sometimes Life sux!

Melar- I doubt Fuji would ever admit that nor Ryoma. Fuji would rather Ryoma admit it and Ryoma's way too stubborn to admit such a thing XD

tinyNecile- This might've not been tomorrow but it's definitely an update!

just a gal- LOL, you have no idea how many people mistakes Geishas and Hosts to be common whores/prostitutes. But they are there to entertain you, not sleep with you. They will flatter you and make you feel like you're the only one in their universe but that is they're job. To make you feel like you are the most important person…for a price of course. XD Actually Hosts can sleep with their clients but they will prefer not to because a lot of them believe if you give the client exactly what they want, they won't come back and they'd have lost their client.

Firey Chronicles- Congrats on being able to enter Ryoma's mind. He does need someone and who else then someone who is a perfect liar! The gift will be revealed!

munkyaround- Well he's certainly there to celebrate Fuji's birthday! As for taking him away…maybe not; although they will work out something :)

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS- Like I mentioned, there's no need to worry about Tezuka in this fic either… he'll be around a lot but he won't be too BIG of a threat…just a little!

abhorsen3- Oh yes Ryoma is feeling good about the whole situation he's in at the moment! Ryoma is pretty perceptive when he wants to be so we'll see. I actually want to explain even more about what actually happens inside a club and various activities but that'll all have to come slowly as well and I'll be trying to add more description to setting and other things so it doesn't seem like you'll all be just reading dialogue between the characters. You'll see I'm going to mention a lot about drinking and hair a lot since that's what hosts worry about the most before opening. XD

NDebN- Hmm… it'd really help me if I knew what it was? Maybe it's because this is subtler than my normal dramatized fics? Besides that point though, I hope you do continue to read this story.

MARYLOVER- Tezuka will play his parts in here quite often because he is Ryoma's old crush and they do visit each other a lot so he'll be in and out quite often. As for the questions, that's only if you didn't understand something so since you said you're following then I'm doing a good job at explaining why things are they way they are! XD

allek-k- I'm sure Fuji was very shocked that Ryoma rejected him! Especially since it's his specialty to convince Ryoma…well this chapter well go deeper into that

lilgurlanima- Oh yes, Fuji gets spoiled… but there are always strings attached XD

Selyn- LOL you have no idea how much I can actually subtly slip in. The uke? Will be decided later :)

* * *

**Club7**

**Rated:** M (Just to be safe)

**Summary:** "Love is Lies," was Fuji's motto; "Love is fake," was Echizen's…so how did lies and fake become attraction? How did attraction become attachment? It all started in Club 7.

**Pairing:**EchizenXFuji

* * *

**Chapter IV: Agreement**

**Recap**

"Echizen-san…" Fuji said slowly.

"Open it," Ryoma merely ordered.

Obliging to what his client wanted, Fuji grasped the gift to begin opening the gift…

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**Club 7**_

_**12:15AM**_

Fuji's eyes opened completely as he recognized the logo of the gold watch he had lifted out of the box. Matsumoto Jewelry was one of the most expensive jewelers in Japan. Everything was top quality there and nothing cost under 100000 yen in their shops.

"Don't complain since it was a last minute thing," Ryoma said accepting the wine glass from the waiter.

"I haven't complained yet…I'm just a bit shocked you decided to show up and with a present." Fuji said with a smile to Ryoma.

"To be honest, I thought I'd celebrate a birthday that came every four years if I could buy your time this morning." Ryoma said watching Fuji closely. It seemed he was quite tired from his night already since his smile seemed more strained than it did the last time they saw each other. But more than that, Ryoma noted how he eyed the bottle of Hennessy Richard that Ryoma ordered. It seemed he didn't quite want anymore.

"I see…but what's the occasion?" Fuji asked leaning back a bit. He saw the expensive wine set in front of both of them and was happy that his client was spending so much on his behalf but he really didn't want to drink…he hadn't thrown up yet since around ten.

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend from eight in the morning till maybe four or five in the afternoon." Ryoma said in a business-like tone as he scooted closer to Fuji for more privacy. He almost smirked as he saw Fuji's brow lift slightly at how close Ryoma was moving towards him. Although he wasn't going to admit it, it was quite fun playing with Fuji.

"I see…is this for the sake of breaking up with an old boyfriend or otherwise?" Fuji asked weighing the outcome. If it was for an ex-boyfriend, he'd expect Ryoma to come see him a lot more often than the two times he had so far! His eyes met briefly with Yukimura's as Yukimura started to escort the man he was accompanying to the elevator. He seemed to smile just a bit more enthusiastic at Fuji with a tiny wink towards him.

"It's actually for my cousin's sake. She thinks I need someone stable in my life so I figured since you're so good at sweet-talking you can pull a few hours with me." Ryoma said with a smile.

"Oh…" Fuji felt an amused smile touch his lips.

"I'll pay you double," Ryoma said with a slight touch to Fuji's chin. He expected the flash of surprise to appear momentarily on Fuji's face but he didn't predict the rush of excitement to pass to him either.

'Dangerous grounds…' Ryoma thought with a rush of excitement. He hadn't quite had such a thrill since he beat his Baka Oyaji at a game of tennis a couple of years back.

'What is happening between this person and me?' Ryoma wondered studying the slight smile that widened on Fuji's face.

"Fine," Fuji said with a smile, "But I hope you'll repay the favor later."

Ryoma lifted a brow slightly at the sweet smile that settled on Fuji's lips when such a demanding price has just been set.

"A trade in other words?" Ryoma asked. Although he didn't seem to quite like the thought of being cornered into things, he was fairly impressed by the expertise Fuji was using to take advantage of him as well.

"If you would like to view it as such, it's a small demand for a small part to play." Fuji finished with a smile pouring some of the expensive wine into the wine glass near Ryoma.

"Oh? Then what is your demand?" Ryoma asked accepting the glass from Fuji. He had noted that the chatter and laughs were filling the air again around them…it seemed everyone was over the fact that he had walked in. Gee, the fuss people can make…especially when they knew you were walking money!

"Just to drop by every few weeks or so." Fuji said reinforcing his smile as he sat back. "I'm sure that you could do that…"

"Perhaps…" Ryoma said with a smirk, "If I adjusted my schedule every now and then."

"Then maybe you should do that." Fuji suggested running a finger down the side of Ryoma's face as revenge for the surprising reaction Ryoma's touch had invoked earlier. This time, he was able to suppress his reaction and watch the surprise appear in Ryoma's eyes.

"I believe that touch was unnecessary…" Ryoma murmured with a small smile now,

"I believe it was necessary…." Fuji said tilting his head a bit before finishing his sentence, " 15-all right Echizen-san?"

Ryoma's brow quirked a bit as Fuji used it in such an expression referring to tennis, a topic they covered the first time they met. " I suppose you could say that." Ryoma agreed with a smile.

"I thought you would see it my way." Fuji said with his own mysterious smile as he sat back to observe Ryoma take a sip of his expensive wine and consider the weight of what he had just agreed on. It wasn't really a trap to make Echizen-san keep coming but with how everything turned out, Fuji had a reputation to care for as well.

"Well then, shall I do a champagne call for your birthday?" Ryoma asked drawing Fuji's attention back to him.

"Eh? Champagne call?" Fuji questioned. Usually his guest wanted him to chug the bottle down for his birthday…especially if the drink was costing them a lot.

"I don't think you want to down the whole bottle by yourself," Ryoma said with a smile drawing the attention of Yukimura who had just returned from sending his guest up.

"Oi, Minna! (Everyone)" Yukimura said with a smile, "Champagne call!"

A cheer erupted around the club as each host excused themselves from their client and started towards where Ryoma and Fuji sat. The lights that were already dimmed were completely shut off as disco lights flashed on and the chants of the drinking game started.

Ryoma watched as the bottle he knew would costs him a lot went around each host as they downed a good portion only to finally hand it to Fuji who took his own portion. Ryoma had observed the look he gave the bottle earlier and he somehow sensed Fuji wasn't up to drinking the bottle by himself…or rather he would've if Ryoma would've ordered it. Unlike that though, Ryoma considered himself not completely heartless. There was barely any left when his lips left the bottle and the bottle was passed to Ryoma to finish it, after all, he had ordered the bottle. Downing it quickly without removing his eyes off Fuji who held his smile in place, Ryoma removed the bottle when the last drop slid past his throat.

"Yay!" They boys cheered.

"Let me do one as well," A girl called from the corner, " to celebrate the Daihyou's birthday." She finished walking over with a full bottle on regular Hennessy.

"Okay!" Everyone chanted again as they started to open the bottle and pass it around again.

Although the girl seemed to do it all in goodwill for Fuji, Ryoma knew better when her sharp eyes connected with his and a smirked briefly touched her lips. Ryoma knew he could avoid such a silly fight but his pride was suddenly swollen tonight… so swollen he found himself ordering another Hennessy Richard for everyone before he fully registered the thought himself. Yet it satisfied him to see the smirking girl's face turn sour at the cost of what all the boys would be downing again.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!" All the hosts chanted and clapped in time to the chants as they got a hold of the newly ordered bottle and opened it.

To Ryoma, it was just money and a clear victory but to Fuji, this was honor to him as the host of the one who ordered, and a good advance on his pay tonight. This was life for Fuji.

After the bottle was once more distributed around to all of them with Ryoma finishing again. The lights were turned back on and the loud techno music was shut off back the mellow, soothing music. Focusing his attention back to Fuji who sat down next to him, Ryoma turned Fuji's head back to face him by grabbing Fuji's chin gently.

"That was a much better birthday celebration then chugging it by yourself right?" Ryoma asked with a knowing smile.

Fuji merely covered his surprise like an expert host and leaned in a bit. "It's always best to share the fun with friends and co-workers right?"

"Or in your case, rivals." Ryoma finished leaning in as well only to find Fuji not backing up in fear. He liked that about Fuji…the challenge would work well in fooling Nanako later that morning.

"I'm quite busy and will have to run soon but where and when should I pick you up?" Ryoma asked checking his own watch, which looked exactly like the one he had given Fuji.

"Is it just coincidence or did you purposely choose my gift to be like the one you already owned?" Fuji asked looking at Ryoma's watch.

"Why not show everyone who I frequent?" Ryoma answered with a smile.

"That would only work if you frequented," Fuji shot back with his own smile.

"You just love challenging me at every word huh?" Ryoma asked.

"Only as much as you love creating the challenge." Fuji said, " I never back down of what I know I can win."

"And if you can't?" Ryoma asked amused thoroughly now. He didn't regret leaving work after all that night. He was thoroughly satisfied at the look Kirihara had when he walked into the office to see the wonderful stack he had to go through while Ryoma had waltzed out saying he'd be back later. He was also thoroughly satisfied at the interesting challenges he was being attacked with now as well…. He was thoroughly addicted to this kind.

"There has never been a "can't" in my life Echizen-san." Fuji stated with a gentle caress to Ryoma's cheek. "There is no such thing as never in my life either."

"Oh? Then I suppose you've done everything?" Ryoma asked.

"Most of everything." Fuji confirmed, "Want to find out?"

Ryoma laughed loudly, drawing the attention of the hosts and clients in the nearer tables. "I have to say you never bore me Fuji, I'll definitely have to have you show me how far everything extends someday."

Fuji nodded, as he stood along with Ryoma as they walked side-by-side towards the front to pay and to the elevators.

"Then you can pick me up at my apartment tomorrow at eight," Fuji said taking out his contact card to write his address on the back to hand to Ryoma as they waited for the elevator to open.

"I'll do that." Ryoma said accepting it as they entered the elevator that just opened. "You, know how to live in style…"

"It was given to me by an old client." Fuji clarified.

"Wow…my gift is nothing compared to that…" Ryoma muttered.

"It doesn't necessarily always have to be cost to impress me…the identical watch that makes me "your" property is more brow-raising then receiving a spendy apartment."

"Eh…should I buy us matching rings next?" Ryoma asked jokingly as the elevator opened into a hall aligned with pictures of all the hosts. Turning out another door, Ryoma and Fuji exited out into the streets to look for a cab.

"Maybe you should." Fuji merely said and turned his head to look for a cab.

"Fine… don't be surprised if I get one for you then," Ryoma said as Fuji successfully hailed a cab towards their way.

"I won't," Fuji promised with a smile.

"Well then," Ryoma closed the distance between them as Fuji opened the cab door for Ryoma. Moving his head slightly to the side, he moved in only to find Fuji not retreating but moving in as well.

"Impressive," Ryoma said a breath away from Fuji's lips snapping them both out of the trance. "This is going to work." Ryoma finished before he entered the cab, "That's 30-15 right Fuji?"

"…I suppose it is now…" Fuji said with a renewed smile. "But I suggest you stop lobbing me balls…"

"I wasn't lobbing, I was smashing." Ryoma corrected with a small smirk.

"In that case, next time I'll show you a better counter for smashes," Fuji, promised shutting the door. With a wave, Ryoma turned away from the window to order the cab to head back to the Sakura hotel chain headquarters…it was time to check on Akaya's progress.

xXx

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**7:40 AM**_

"Aren't you a bit early?" Fuji asked coming out of the apartment complex still shrugging on a jacket over his fitting T-shirt with golden designs splattered haphazardly over the front. A black snug jean completed the outfit Fuji wore.

"I figured it'd take me longer to find your apartment, turns out I have a find sense of direction." Ryoma said with a smile leaning against his black BMW. Fuji had to admit he liked Ryoma best in casual clothes… it made him look attainable…human. The black long sleeve shirt Ryoma wore was rolled up to about elbow-length showcasing his gold watch and strong forearms. A white vest completed the snug look to the dark, dusty jeans that hugged his hips a bit to seductively than the first time Fuji saw him in loose casual clothes.

"Or a perfect GPS." Fuji said with a smile peeking in through Ryoma's darkened windows ignoring the smirk on Ryoma's face since it appeared after he was caught observing.

"Weird to see me dressed casually?" Ryoma asked looking at Fuji fully with amused eyes.

"Not at all," Fuji merely said with a smile back. It seemed Ryoma had expected more but Fuji wasn't going to comment further.

"Che!" Ryoma merely said after a bit and opened the door for Fuji. "This morning will be on me so don't try to pull anything, we have to go over a few details before we meet my cousin in about thirty minutes."

"Oh? Like what?" Fuji asked entering the car.

"Like how we met, dated, things like that." Ryoma said entering his side of the car. Resting back onto his seat, he looked at Fuji.

"So where should we start?" Fuji asked a bit amused he was even doing this when he should be sleeping off the night's work.

"If Nanako asks, we met when we were introduced to each other by Akaya." Ryoma started.

"What if she asks Kirihara-san?" Fuji asked with a smile. He was quite amazed Ryoma wasn't even feeling guilty for lying to his cousin.

"He's sworn to do as I say or else he won't have a job." Ryoma said with a small, satisfied smirk. "If she asks what we have in common say cats, tennis, and…"

"Humor?" Fuji suggested on the spur of the moment.

"Sure!" Ryoma agreed.

"How do you know I'll like cats though?" Fuji asked looking at Ryoma.

"I like cats, preferably just mine but just say so." Ryoma said.

"What if she asks me about cats?" Fuji asked.

"Tell her half the truth…" Ryoma said searching his head for something. "Tell her you always wanted one but was always to busy to have and care for one. By the way, my cat is a Himalayan cat. She has tannish-white fur with spot of brown, about nine years old, and her name is Karupin."

"I see… this is incase she asks about your cute cat right?" Fuji asked finding himself more intrigued with the looks Ryoma was making trying to figure out things Fuji needed and didn't need to learn than the topic itself.

Ryoma nodded abruptly before turning to Fuji to hand him a folder. "Memorize my address, apartment, and of course note that I'm left-handed…. the last idiot I supposedly dated told her I was right handed." Ryoma muttered.

"I see… so I should tell her we dated for almost a month, we're thinking of moving in together, we have the same watch, we play tennis whenever your schedule is loosened and last night we were together at my apartment acting "cozy"? " Fuji said looking up from the pictures of Ryoma's room. He, of course, wouldn't mind snuggling a bit in that bed since it looked so inviting but that was beyond the point.

"Yes…she'll most likely ask as much as she can over the span of the two hours she put aside today to meet you." Ryoma said with a frown. " I'm not going to put every word in your mouth since I'm sure you can talk your way around easier things."

"I suppose you might want to tell me a few things you like as well since I'm sure she'll touch up on that." Fuji said closing the folder to hand back to Ryoma.

Ryoma's brow scrunched a bit as he thought, "Ponta…I have a weakness for the grape-flavored kind, Fila…I use to model for them before my parents died and left me the entire hotel line."

"I see…then maybe you should know a couple of things about me as well since she may question you right?" Fuji asked slightly amused he had been worry over how much Fuji knew he forgot himself.

"Well go on…" Ryoma said, " I'm pretty quick so I think I'll do okay."

"Well then, I'm Fuji Syuusuke, age 28, full time worker at Club7, dropped out of college to spite my parents after they found out I was gay, I love spicy food and-"

"Hold on!" Ryoma said. " Only list things that are important to learn at the moment."

"Fine, I own my favorite book in at least 6 languages, I take pictures, play the piano occasionally and can enjoy almost anything." Fuji finished.

"Okay…" Ryoma said going over that in his head. "Anything else we should know about each other?"

"Oh…I don't believe in love." Fuji said with a quick smile.

"I don't either," Ryoma agreed readily, " It's a fake feeling people live off of for the moment."

"Knowing my line of work, I'm sure you understand that I believe love is very fake and can be told to anyone with a straight face." Fuji said.

"Aa…. tell me you love me." Ryoma demanded looking at Fuji.

"I love you," Fuji said looking only at him with almost every kind of sincerity in his soft smile.

"Your good," Ryoma said turning away. If he didn't know this was all fake he would have almost believed him….ALMOST!

"Thank you," Fuji said with a normal smile now, " I pride myself at using that line sparsely yet effectively."

"No wonder you're a host…" Ryoma mumbled checking his watch. " It's ten till eight, I better get us there while you recite my apartment to me."

"Fine, the full size bed with black sheets looks very inviting by the way." Fuji said looking at Ryoma slyly.

"It's still 30-15 and not changing." Ryoma stated not falling for the seduction of his bed.

"Just wanted to comment on that and nice fathered sofa look very comfortable for relaxing nights to watch Osaka or TV." Fuji said remembering the view Ryoma had from his living room.

"Continue…" Ryoma said pulling out of the parking space to head towards their destination.

"Is there a reason your tub can fit two people and two people only?" Fuji asked intrigued that the apartment looked like it could hold a family of at least six but the bathroom was so small.

"Yes," Ryoma said stopping at a red light. He turned to Fuji and pressed a dry kiss to Fuji's lips quickly. "It's for reasons like that Syuu-chan…. that would make it 40-15 right?" Ryoma asked pulling away with a satisfied smirk at Fuji's dazed look.

Snapping out of the daze Fuji smiled almost chillingly. " I don't like to fall behind Ryo-baby."

Ryoma raised a brow lightly at that, "Don't call me that!"

"Why not? Aren't we 'dating'?" Fuji asked leaning on Ryoma's shoulder before he jerked away. With a soft chuckle, Fuji leaned back as Ryoma drove and whispered,

"40-30," nipping at Ryoma's earlobe playfully. He wasn't about to let Ryoma win this at all.

xXx

_**Yasharu Resturant**_

_**8:30 AM**_

"Ryoma…" Nanako said hugging Ryoma briefly before turning to Fuji. " Hello!"

Fuji almost raised a brow at how coolly she had greeted her cousin to a cheerful girl who greeted him.

Her hair was pulled up into a perfect loose coiffure with locks of hair loose to frame her face. She looked childish yet grown at the same time as dressed in a yellow tennis outfit. She seemed to focus on Fuji now as she smiled and opened her purse slowly withdrawing her checkbook. " I'd like to say if Ryoma is paying you to do this, I'll pay you triple that amount to leave now." Nanako said with an innocent smile.

"Nanako!" Ryoma said with a frown. " How could you say that to Syuu?"

Ryoma moved over to where Fuji stood and wrapped an arm possessively around his waist. Nanako merely smiled as she slid her wallet back into her purse. " Ryoma…I was merely checking since you always try so hard to fool me every three months or so when I ask to meet a potential mate."

"Well quit it! Syuu and I happen to be thinking of moving in together sometime soon."

"Oh?" Nanako said with a renewed smile, " Then I shall arrange it in a month's time after I do a background check on your boyfriend in case he's only dating you for money."

"Nanako!" Ryoma said with a groan. He looked apologetically at Fuji but Fuji held a smile on his own face. He was absolutely amazed at the length Nanako would go to protect Ryoma. It rather amused him to the fullest! He wasn't regretting accepting this job at all!

"Your table is ready Meino-san…" A waiter said and they all turned to follow. He noted Ryoma and Nanako slid on sunglasses as they walked into the restaurant. It almost seemed like they were hiding…that was until Fuji remembered Ryoma was a rich man. They didn't take it off until they got to the private side that Nanako ordered.

"Now then," Nanako said with a smile, "Let's continue our conversation…what's your name? How did you two meet? And what do you find attractive about the boy sitting next to you with a scowl that could kill a person?"

"Fuji Syuusuke, age 28, we met through Akaya, Ryo-baby's secretary and even now, after a month of dating, I'm not quite sure what part of him I find most attractive." Fuji said with a smile as he kept his gaze on her and only glanced at Ryoma when he absolutely thought he needed to showcase his affections a bit.

"Oh…." Nanako said looking at the both of them. " What's Ryoma's birthday then?"

"Nanako! You know I hate having people gush over my birthday that lands on Christmas Eve! Syuu-chan is forbidden to even speak of it."

"Even though we'll celebrate it…." Fuji said pressing a quick kiss to Ryoma's forehead to smooth out the anger. It was more than an endearment; it was a thank you since Ryoma hadn't mentioned his birthday at all on the way here.

"What about pets?" Nanako asked accepting the tea the waitress brought to them with the menus.

"Well Karupin absolutely adores me and I happen to like cats but have always been to busy to raise one." Fuji said with a soft smile that turned regretful towards the end of his sentence.

"Oh…so what interest does Ryoma and you share to get along so well?" Nanako asked not letting up a second of her time…it had barely been ten minutes since they met!

"Well we both love cats, tennis, and other such activities I shouldn't name."

"I see…" Nanako said looking at her tea briefly as she made no moves to figure out what "other" activities could mean.

"So you like his bed?"

"His shower," Fuji countered with a smile as he eyed the color that crept up Ryoma's face. It seemed he had flustered Ryoma…this put them at a 40-all game and THAT satisfied Fuji thoroughly.

"I see…I wasn't aware Ryoma had preferences…." Nanako said trying to recover from that deep information. Her intention was to trap the man…not learn of her cousin's kinkiness. "Are you two hungry?"

"Not particularly, right Ryo-baby?" Fuji asked reaching over to brush a lock of Ryoma's hair to the side of his face.

"Not at all," Ryoma said leaning his head against Fuji's shoulder lightly before he whispered. "I'll break the tie…." He was quite aware his two point lead had been closed quite soon…he hadn't met someone so challenging since Atobe challenged him a year ago.

Fuji merely chuckled and promised out loud that Ryoma may try to top later. It was really to bad Ryoma didn't fluster but merely glared at Fuji while Nanako cleared her throat.

"Well then! If you two aren't to hungry, I'll order food to go and the both of you shall go play tennis with me." Nanako announced waving the waitress over.

Ryoma suppressed a groan as he looked at Fuji with a look that read 'do you remember how to play?'

"Ryo-baby… we've been playing it since this morning." Fuji said pressing a kiss to Ryoma's lips, "Isn't that how you were leading?"

"Whatever… she'll probably insist on stopping by my place to grab racquets and everything expecting some of your stuff to be there as well so I'll lend you a pair Kirihara left at my apartment.

"Okay… do I get to try the bed?" Fuji whispered to Ryoma with a smile.

Ryoma merely glared at Fuji, " I thought you wanted to try the shower with me?"

"That can come later." Fuji answered turning away to sip his tea.

"Che!" Ryoma uttered before turning away to drink his own tea in front of him. He was thankful there wasn't anybody so early in the morning in the restaurant. Or else rumors of his sexuality and cousin's dispute might make tomorrow's headlines.

Turning his attention away now, Ryoma looked out the glass window at the cherry tree that hadn't bloomed yet but would soon. It looked a bit lonely without any birds or other trees near it…isolated almost-

"Ryo-baby?"

He turned back to see Fuji looking at him with concern. " Are you all right? Nanako-chan is ready to leave to your apartment."

Ryoma nodded and stood to slide on his sunglasses and grab Fuji's hand. At that moment, he thought he saw some real concern in Fuji's eyes but then again, Fuji was good at his job. He was being paid to act concern, to daunt on him, to kiss him on the forehead as if they were a couple…to treat him like he was the only one there was.

Suppressing a scowl, Ryoma wanted to hit himself repeatedly for almost falling for the trap Akaya was stuck in now. This was just business…nothing more…he wasn't going to spend the rest of his life going to a host club like Kirihara…no he wasn't! He was only doing this to escape Nanako…yes….right?

Unlocking his car, he opened the door for both Nanako at the back and Fuji before shutting both their doors and heading to his side to drive.

"I'm guessing he should have at least spare clothes at your house?" Nanako asked setting the take-out next to her tennis bag next to her.

"He does," Ryoma said pulled out of the parking lot. He'd have to drop Nanako off at "home" later before he'd be able to send Fuji home if she was riding with them. But the biggest problem wasn't that on his mind now…oh no! He knew Nanako's plan was to see if Fuji was even liked by Karupin and if he could even play Tennis. The last, last man Ryoma brought had lied that he could play professional tennis and lost horribly to Nanako, who wasn't too good at tennis at all. The one before that guy said he loved cats as well only to find out Karupin hated him and he was allergic to them.

Ryoma suddenly felt himself praying that Karupin would like Fuji.

xXx

_**Ryoma's Apartment**_

_**9:30 AM**_

"Karupin!" Ryoma called out as he searched the floor for a spare slipper and thanked God that Akaya had dropped him off at home this morning and stayed for long enough to have Ryoma pull out the spare. Offering them with a tug at Fuji's shirt, Ryoma slid into his own to find Karupin snuggled on the sofa playing with her toy.

"There you are," Ryoma said softly. He bent to pet her in her favorite way.

Fuji on the other hand was thoroughly amazed at the real apartment. The pictures did no justice to the view Ryoma had to the coziness of the living room. He also never knew Ryoma would have such an expression or tone as he did with the cat. It was clear he loved her dearly from the gentle caresses to the soft, open smile.

Of course this was the real test though! He had seen Nanako looking at them in the car as they talked and held hands in the car to how he had to act as if this wasn't his first time in Ryoma's apartment at all. Now he saw Nanako's gaze directed at the cat and him. Of course this whole sham would be exposed if the cat refused him…she'd know then that dear Karupin had never met him before!

Taking a deep breath, he slid next to Ryoma on the sofa and slid an arm loosely around Ryoma as he reached out to pet Karupin in the same way he saw Ryoma had been doing. Surprisingly, the cat didn't reject him at all; instead she cocked her head to the side and purred beautifully before stepping over Ryoma to rest on Fuji's lap lovingly. At that moment, Fuji was sure they looked every bit the family they had been bullshitting that they were to Nanako. She obviously was satisfied with that as well since she immediately stressed that they should hurry up and get dressed for tennis since they could cuddle whenever they felt like it.

"Come on," Ryoma said to Fuji pulling Karupin off his lap before pulling him towards the bedroom. He ignored Karupin meowed protest and continued dragging him over to the bedroom which he shut as soon as they were in.

"Thank God she likes you!" Ryoma whispered with a sigh as he went into his walk-in closet to find the tennis gear and clothes.

"I do count that as lucky…your cousin is hardcore in trying to find an opening huh?" Fuji asked looking at the bed before reaching down to touch the feather soft black blanket and sheet.

"Aa…" Ryoma said exiting the closet with the spare clothes and racquets. "Here's the stuff."

"Oh…" Fuji said taking it before the bedroom doorknob started turning.

Ryoma sighed and pushed Fuji onto the bed to sit as he forced Fuji's legs open so he could stand in-between them and stared to undress Fuji. Sliding Fuji's jacket off, he let his hand trail to Fuji's waistline before glancing at the door to see Nanako's frown.

"Would you two stop fooling around and get to dressing?"

"Aa…" Ryoma said with the most regretful tone he could muster before he backed off to take off his own vest and long-sleeve. " Close the door Nanako!"

"I'm timing you!" she said before they both heard the door shut.

"Sorry…" Ryoma said slipping on a loose T-shirt. " I didn't mean to undress you."

"But it was all for show so it's okay…" Fuji finished off with a small smile.

Truth be told, they were both shaken. Both of them had no idea how much the other had wanted that scenario to continue as each repeated to themselves that it was for Nanako's sake and not hormonally related.

xXx

_**Tennis Court**_

_**11:30 AM**_

"Not bad Syuusuke!" Ryoma said with a smirk. Fuji had NOT been lying when he had mentioned earlier that morning that if Ryoma smashed another ball at him, he'd show Ryoma a wonderful counter. Higuma Otoshi was wonderfully graceful yet powerful. It had taken him a loss of one game to figure out how to properly make Syuusuke miss his sweet spot. They may have tied in their personal tennis match but here, with Fuji a full game ahead at 3-4, he was at a disadvantage is Fuji threw in anything else.

Fuji though, was having a hard time remembering when he had ever been out on such a relaxing, yet exciting date. Most of his dates with his clients always ended up in Love hotels or he spent so much time flattering them, he had no time to enjoy anything. But today…he felt relief as neither Ryoma nor Nanako demanded too much. Once Nanako was "sure" that they weren't playing with her, she had generally relaxed and was a wonderful woman to play with. She was nice and thoughtful, yet commanding as well.

Fuji got ready to receive as Ryoma started to serve again. He was quite impressed by Ryoma's ability to challenge him equally. No matter how far he put himself to widen the gap between Ryoma and himself, the gap was immediately closed as Ryoma found his way around it. Already two of his many counters were already broken…

'Twisted again?' Fuji thought as he bent slightly to catch it. It was rare to see someone play so well but Ryoma had been full of mysteries! Returning it Fuji decided he better attack a bit…hopefully the wind would rise soon.

(A/n: It's a wonder how I can always fit a game in even if my plot has absolutely nothing to do with tennis huh? XD )

Nanako watched Ryoma play so light-heartedly against Fuji-san with a tiny smile upon her lips. She had forgotten how young he actually was before everything he loved was taken away with his parents accident. She had dropped out of college and took over the dealings of the company while Ryoma started high school. With them both so new to this, Ryoma had to learn to grow up so fast that his carefree nature, his smiles had diminished. It was times like these that reminded Nanako that Ryoma could relax now, that someone could live with him and they could be happy.

She was really happy that Fuji-san could show her a side she thought was surely lost.

'I approve…' Nanako thought silently as she pulled out her cell phone to call for her secretary to pick her up and pick up some sandwiches for the three of them. She wanted to have lunch with them before she left.

xXx

"Satisfied?" Nanako asked the both of them as they downed their own water bottle while their eyes never looked away from each other. She finally saw the beautiful blue eyes Fuji-san had. "Do you two always compete this harshly every time you play?"

"Aa…" Ryoma said with a grin, "We haven't won each other yet."

"I think it counts as my win since I'm ahead by two points." Fuji said with a smile.

"I think you're just trying to back out." Ryoma accused with a smirk.

"If I got more serious you'd be out." Fuji said clucking Ryoma's chin lightly.

"Well-"

RING RING

Fuji glanced at his cell phone and sighed. "Excuse me for a bit." He said to the both of them as he jogged a distance away before answering.

"Misa-chan!" Fuji said cheerfully.

"Syuusuke, what are you doing? Did I wake you?"

"I was just dreaming about you…" Fuji said smoothly hearing the muffled giggling across the line. "Stop it Syuu!"

"I was just telling you the truth!' Fuji said softly. " Did you miss me?"

"Aa! I'll see you tonight since I have to go back to work right now but I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Work hard and I'll see you tonight as well." Fuji said encouragingly.

"Aa…I'll bring lots of money and we can have fun!"

"You know how I feel about you spending too much…" Fuji warned.

"Aa… I promise no expensive drinks and no karaoke!"

"Okay…have a good day." Fuji said

"Aa…I got your text this morning and it made me happy Syuusuke!"

"I hope so, now get back to work."

"Aa…I love you."

"I know," Fuji said and hung up with a sigh. Just when he was starting to relax a bit, duty always had to call. Turning back towards Ryoma and Nanako, he refreshed his smile and went jogging back.

"Work?" Nanako asked once he reached them and saw Nanako setting out food with another girl in a business outfit.

"This is Tomie, my secretary." Nanako introduced the girl who bowed a bit.

"Nice to meet you as well," Fuji said flashing his host smile that made he smile back and bow her head in embarrassment a bit. It seemed he still got what it took!

"Nanako insists we eat lunch with her before we head home…even though I told her you probably wanted a nap before you had to head to work." Ryoma said moving over so Fuji could sit next to him.

"I'm sure an extra hour won't kill you right Fuji-san?" Nanako asked with a smile.

"Of course not," Fuji agreed with a smile, "I believe spending time with the family is always important."

"See?" Nanako said ushering Tomie to sit next to her as well. " Well then, let us eat!"

"Ittadakimasu!" They all chorused and dug into their own sandwiches.

xXx

_**Fuji's Apartment**_

_**12:45 PM**_

"I'm sorry it took so much time." Ryoma apologized as he pulled to a stop in front of Fuji's apartment complex with a sigh.

"It wasn't too bad at all, I had fun." Fuji said taking off his seatbelt.

"Yeah… hope you have time to sleep since you have to shower." Ryoma said with a smile as he dug into his wallet and withdrew a card in Fuji's name.

"This…"

"That's the amount I owe you in whole in a separate account you can access." Ryoma said with a small smirk. " Thank you for your time."

"If you were truly thankful you'd stop by more often at the club right?" Fuji asked getting out of the car.

"We'll see," Ryoma merely said with a smirk as Fuji shut the door and with a wave disappeared inside the building. Fuji was truly interesting…

xXx

"Had fun?"

Fuji glanced up to see Yukimura watching from the stairs.

"Waiting for me love?" Fuji asked teasingly as he climbed the stairs to go up the rest of the way with Yukimura.

"Something like that… It worries me that you might be following the same footsteps as you were doing two years back Syuusuke…I don't want you getting involved in a serious relationship."

"Sei-kun… I don't think Ryoma and I are heading that way."

"You called him by his name so freely." Yukimura pointed out, " Isn't that strange enough after meeting him only two times if you count this morning?"

"Seiichi…" Fuji started.

"Just promise me you won't fall for him like you did with Tezuka-san." Yukimura said running a hand through his hair.

"I won't…" Fuji said immediately.

"Good, now go take a shower and get at least three hours before we have to go to work." Yukimura ordered.

"Okay," Fuji agreed and reached for his key to unlock the door. Glancing at his wrist, he realized he had Ryoma's wristband still on his wrist.

* * *

A/N: Okay! That ends this chapter and I would love for everyone to review! Just to tell me if it was good or if something confused you. Remember, I can't do any better on the next chapter unless you are willing to leave a review! Thank you for reading and expect the next update soon! Please Note that the next updates will take place on February 29th (Syuusuke's Birthday). I'll remind everyone else on my profile:) 


	5. Not Jealous

A/N: Happy B-day to Syuusuke! Anyone want to help me kidnap the little prince to gift him to Fuji with me?

XD

Besides my evil thoughts to throw those two together I have to say thank you to everyone for such amusing/amazing reviews you all took the time to write. You may all thank Syuusuke because his birthday triggered writing syndromes in my head and allowed me to spill not only so many chapters but such LONG chapters to satisfy everyone for the next week or so… check up regularly on my profile for a solid date on the next mass update!

Ramble me out a review if you must, I'm just gauging reviewers responses for the next few chapters to see how long I should wait before my next mass release. I usually sit my butt down and write when I know people are expecting the next chapter soon but lately I feel not inspired enough to type out a chapter so give me so inspiration or words of hope. :)

**One last note:** Tezuka DID NOT date Ryoma. It was one-sided from Ryoma so don't point fingers at Tezuka yet. His association with Fuji will come later.

* * *

ThrillPair- I hope you love the Thrill moments because there's more where that came from! I don't know myself how I'm always able to slip in tennis XD

Ria Sakazaki- Well, I'm always looking for new compelling plots to set apart my fics. We'll see who gets in-between who soon :)

Melar- But of course the teasing and challenges must always be there for these two. That's the thrill to it all! Ryoma had always been one to pick up on subtle things like Fuji so I used it to their advantage.

Tezuka/Fuji problem will come up…later, I promise, because with Ryoma knowing both of them, they are bound to meet sometime soon right? XD

just a gal- LOL, I'm going to have to address this in the A/N. XD

it seems a lot of people assume that Tezuka went out with Ryoma. Atobe is a MUST in this story but he won't make an appearance yet… not until later! You'll know when he enters the room since the Diva shines so brightly! XD

Firey Chronicles- But that's his job XD he offers his companionship for a hefty price that Ryoma can afford.

munkyaround- Well the both of them are adorable! So please continue to read!

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS- Actually Tezuka never dated Ryoma, Ryoma had a thing for him and the connection with Fuji will be revealed soon. He isn't necessarily the bad guy in here at all…he just kind of appears around the story and so forth… I won't say more on him.

abhorsen3- Yes he did, but why and how will, as always, be explained later. They will indefinitely (Especially if I'm the Authoress) run into trouble…after all, both don't believe in love and both don't know the other well enough yet.

MARYLOVER- Oh don't worry, there's more coming their way. That was basic Nanako test but behind that sweet smile she's waiting for a slip-u as well. Fuji just got lucky and saved by Ryoma and Karupin. There will be a LOT more meetings Nanako will insist on so get ready for those situations in chapters to come. After all… ahem… she hasn't run that background check yet :)

Well it's always bound to get more interesting when a bit more information is revealed!

tinyNecile- Does he seem like he's going to be the uke once more? XD I can assure you he's not going to be relenting in this fic or 'Fated' for being on bottom….although I can't say he'll be topping all the time as well. :)

The 29th isn't too far off if you count off the fact that I had a mini release the week in-between. But it does take time to create a worthy chapter!

lilgurlanima- Oh? Did you predict it was Tezuka? What happened back there will eventually, as always, be explained sometime soon.

Selyn- I don't always know how I manage it but I do. XD After all, these boys love tennis and do come from a manga/anime that has to do about it so I'll keep their interest intact. The Thrill is an ABSOLUTE as well! Without the thrill in the relationship, it wouldn't be them. :)

Nanako, I know, wasn't to well-liked in the beginning for being to nagging but wouldn't you feel like you were like that as well if Ryoma showed you a potential mate who was paid to be a potential mate each time you asked. She tried all the regular tricks to dig out the truth but she failed. XD

Lemon…hmmm… that may come later but not anytime soon since they have other things to worry about ( cough Nanako moving them in together cough)

For now, they won't have any idea that it's such a small world. Later though; it might be awkward.

* * *

**Club7**

**Rated:** M (Just to be safe)

** Summary:** "Love is Lies," was Fuji's motto; "Love is fake," was Echizen's…so how did lies and fake become attraction? How did attraction become attachment? It all started in Club 7.

**Pairing:**EchizenXFuji

* * *

**Chapter V: Not Jealous**

**_Osaka, Japan_**

_**Club 7**_

_**6:15PM**_

_**(2 days later after meeting Nanako)**_

"Syuu-chan,"

Fuji turned from where he was fixing his hair to see Yukimura leaning against the doorframe with a slight frown embedded in his expression.

"What is it?" Fuji said, "That look isn't going to make you do well tonight."

"Club Star is scouting out Echizen-san." Yukimura stated as he moved towards Fuji and the mirror himself to fix his own hair.

"How did you hear this so fast?" Fuji asked looking at Yukimura's reflection in the mirror. "Were they successful?"

Yukimura merely gave a quick nod and turned away from the mirror looking at his phone. "Kirihara told me they'd be over there tonight. It seemed Echizen-san cleared his schedule to go to Club Star after they invited him last night."

"So you're saying I shouldn't raise my hopes because he doesn't clear his schedule for me?" Fuji asked with a small smile.

"Aa," Yukimura said taking a seat with a sigh. "I've started seeing signs and I don't like it Syuu-chan…even your expression right now disturbs me."

"Why?" Fuji asked sitting next to his friend. Surely he wasn't being too transparent…was he?

"Because that look in your eye is not one of rivalry but jealously." Yukimura clarified. "For god's sake Syuu, he's seen you twice!"

"I never said I was into him." Fuji pointed out to Yukimura as well. He hated how Yukimura could read him so well sometimes…

"You don't have to," Yukimura said caressing Fuji's face slightly, "The way you fidget, the way you've been expecting him already shows me you're interested."

"You don't know me like that," Fuji said softly. He knew Yukimura was right and it was pissing him off at the moment. He was interested and he wanted to know Ryoma…er...Echizen-san more.

"Sad to say I know you that well." Yukimura said with a slight frown. "I may not wear your chains Syuu-chan but I know you."

"I have no chains," Fuji said standing to straighten his suit.

"Then why quit college just because your parents can't accept that you're gay? Why hide in this world if you wanted to face your family?" Yukimura asked.

"I don't want to depend on onee-san." Fuji said quietly, "Besides, dropping out was my choice because I wasn't interested in going anyways."

"I'd be nice to at least give them your phone number Syuu-chan…I can't always tell them how you're doing." Yukimura said with a sigh before standing to walk towards the door.

Fuji merely nodded and turned away to fidget with other parts of his suit. He hadn't wanted to fight with Yukimura nor talk about his past. He was fine with how others might view him but he had no wish to burden his family. Fuji sighed as pulled out his wallet. Pulling out his wallet, he withdrew the last thing that connected him to the past. A small smile touched his lips as he looked at his parents and siblings. He had willingly left them when his parents expressed their dislike of his interest, changed who he was, refused his sister's help because he wanted to show his father he could live in the world and he didn't want to face Yuuta after his brother had given him that look when his father had disregarded him as a son when he noted his preference. Since then he had gone forward and never looked back…until today. It wasn't that he disregarded them…or even regretted being a part of the family…it was a matter of what he needed to do…

"Let's go open Syuu-chan."

"Aa…" Fuji said stuffing the picture back behind all the cards in his wallet…burying it once more. He knew being interested in a client was wrong, he'd learn the hard way but he couldn't help it if it was creeping up on him again. Was he bad for wanting to like someone? Was his profession holding him back for what could be?

Rounding the corner of the table, he started to follow Yukimura out of the room. It wasn't that he resented Yukimura for warning him so much but no matter what he said…it was already happening…no matter how much Fuji knew he denied it, it was there. Pasting a smile on his lips he took one last look in the mirror. Nothing looked broken so he shouldn't be worrying…he was a professional host, he knew what people yearned for…so why couldn't he see what he was yearning for?

xXx

_**Club7**_

_**8:30PM**_

"May I help you?" Daichi asked as five well dressed ladies walked in with the one in front looking very intimidating although a bright smile was on her face.

"I'd like to speak to Fuji, Syuusuke." She said sweetly although it sounded more like murder would ensue soon.

"I'm sorry, he's currently serving another client right now, would you ladies like a seat to choose a host and I'll have him come right over to you in just a bit." Daichi offered raking his brain for this client. He couldn't remember ever seeing her here or having Fuji as her host.

"My friends may be escorted to a table for all of us and you may do whatever you do here but **I** insist on speaking to Fuji NOW!" She raised her voice a notch over the music drawing a couple clients and hosts who sat closer to the front attention on her.

"Please Miss…"

"Here!" She said divesting a hefty sum into Daichi's hand as she spotted Fuji coming out of the bathroom. "That's for the trouble **this** may cause you!" Without another word she marched passed the staring spectators towards Fuji. Ignoring everyone else she slid an arm through his and smiled blindingly at Fuji.

"Come with me to my table," She coaxed dragging him more than leading him to the table where all four of her friends were all being seated.

"Nanako…is that the man you were mouth-dropping over for in the front?" A brown-eyed, short-haired girl asked looking at Fuji.

"This, ladies… is dear Ryoma's boyfriend. Won't you sit and entertain us _Fuji?_" Nanako said with a lovely smile towards her friend as she more forced him to sit then offered.

"Of course," Fuji said with a sincere smile. Although he was surprised to see Nanako here and extremely scary looking, he was a professional who knew better than to break. "I'm sure Daichi," Fuji said referring to the guy that escorted them to their seat. "Will gladly rotate the hosts through all four of you."

He had purposely excluded Nanako when he felt her grip on his arm telling him exactly whom he belonged to at this moment. He'd have to apologize to Ayako-chan later for disappearing on her.

"This will be a fun experience! I've never done this before!" An emerald eye, longhaired girl said watching the hosts that approached their table with smiles.

"I heard we get to dream here," another girl said with a small smile as she brushed her dark red hair back from her dark eyes framed with cute glasses.

"Do we?" The other girl chimed in with her bright blue eyes and layered blond-brown hair.

"Of course," Fuji answered as he watched Yunnichi, Katsuwa, Okina, and Masuharu approach the table. Waving over Daichi, Fuji kept his smile as he asked Daichi to kindly escort Ayaka-chan up.

"I will… but who is this Fuji? I don't think she's one of you regulars."

"She will be…" Fuji said with a bright smile.

Daichi just nodded and turned towards where he was sure Ayako was waiting for Fuji to return.

"Now Fuji…" Nanako started as she allowed the girls to order Dom Periguin ($800 a bottle) for all of them. "I wonder why Ryoma would allow his lover to work at a host bar… unless he doesn't know yet."

Fuji merely smiled back at Nanako whose evil glint hadn't yet diminished yet. "Well-"

"Do you even love him Fuji?" Nanako demanded with a whisper to keep their conversation as private as possible.

"I-"

"Just because I approved of you for the first time doesn't mean that I've accepted you as someone acceptable to Ryoma yet. Level two had just started!" Nanako said with her usual smile. "If you love Ryoma then I highly doubt you'd be catering other women and men's tastes."

"Nanako-chan…Ryoma knows what I do." Fuji said fast enough before she started another rant.

"Oh really?" Nanako asked picking up two cups of the champagne and handed one to Fuji.

Fuji smiled although he wondered exactly how he got himself into this mess.

xXx

_**Club Star**_

_**9:25PM**_

RING RING

Kirihara's ring tone went off loudly before he excused himself for a bit. He knew that ring tone and the only people who could be on the other side was business related people or distant friends. Kirihara didn't mind overly much…actually he was a bit glad he could excuse himself away anyways. He wasn't enjoying his time here at all like how he enjoy spending time with Seiichi at Club7.

"Hello?" Kirihara said.

"Kirihara-san?"

"Yes it's me, you are?"

"This is Mimako,"

Kirihara blinked a couple times as he tried to place the name and voice to a person. It wasn't working since all he came up on was a huge blank in his head.

"Uh…"

"How could you NOT know me?" The voice asked irritated.

"I'm sorry if I don't recall you," Kirihara said apologetically. If this person turned out to be a big business related person, Ryoma would kill him!

"I'm Nanako's best friend!"

"Oh…" Kirihara said suppressing a sigh. She wasn't even so important…how wonder her name and voice didn't stick. Snapping back to what he was doing, he asked, "What do you need?"

"Where's Ryoma?"

Kirihara sighed…he wondered if it was about Nanako and her plight to marry Ryoma off soon. "Is it urgent?"

"Sure if he wants to save his boyfriend from Nanako…she seems a bit too smiley with him from here to be safe."

"Boyfriend?" Kirihara managed to choke out.

"Aa…tell him he better get to his lover's workplace and save his neck before Nanako swipes him with her nails."

"Wait a-" Kirihara didn't get to say more as he heard the tone indicating she had hung up on him. Cursing underneath his breath, he glanced at the table where Ryoma was currently seated with the Daihyou of Club Star and another host who was entertaining him before the phone call…it seemed he'd have to bother Ryoma.

xXx

Ryoma smiled as he allowed the man now known to him as Tetsuro Shun to pour him a bit more of Shochu. Since he first sat down to talk to Club Star's number one host he hadn't quite felt the thrill or intelligence he had felt when talking to Fuji. To be completely honest…this man was a bit boring…like how Tezuka was when he was pursuing Tezuka. Come to think of it, it wasn't that Tetsuro wasn't striking with his black-blonde tipped hair, or that he wasn't a smooth-talker to the expertise of Fuji….it was merely the fact that he didn't quite a sense of humor like Fuji did…Ryoma found himself carefully pushing the limit around him since he was a bit more uptight about what could be made fun of and what couldn't be made fun of. Adverting his gaze to Kirihara who was heading back to the table, he noted earlier that Kirihara wasn't having fun with his host either and now the look on Kirihara's face didn't look so good.

"So what do you think Echizen-san?"

"You did the right thing." Ryoma merely replied. He had been half-listening and half-dreaming about work the entire time Tetsuro was talking to him and that hadn't changed now.

"Echizen-san…" Kirihara said over the upbeat music in the background as he squeezed back into his seat.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked trying to determine the situation from Kirihara's facial expression.

"We have business that needs to be taken care of right now…" Kirihara said seriously.

"I see…" Ryoma said glancing at Tetsuro. "Then I guess we'll have to cut the evening short." Although he looked apologetically at Tetsuro, Ryoma was delighted that this gave him a reason for leaving this dull place. Gathering his jacket, Ryoma allowed Tetsuro to stand and get ready to escort him up as well. Digging into his wallet for the money, he waited for Kirihara to get ready as well before they headed to the front. He was only distantly aware of the waiter who approached them to say something about a customer to Tetsuro.

"Ready?" Tetsuro asked with a sensual smile to Ryoma. Glancing to make sure Kirihara was ready; Ryoma nodded and allowed himself to be taken to the counter and pay…what he didn't expect was Tezuka to come waltzing from the elevator and straight at them. Who would've thought the straight-laced doctor was into host clubs!

Handing the money to the waiter, Ryoma smiled as he stepped in Tezuka's path. "Amazing to see you here Tezuka-san…"

"Echizen…" Tezuka greeted almost normally save for the brow that quirked upwards and the slight widening of his eyes at the surprise of seeing Ryoma here.

"You know Echizen-san Kuni?" Tetsuro asked.

'Kuni?!' Ryoma thought with a laugh…oh god…it seemed there were things he'd never know about his ex-crush!

"We do know each other," Ryoma clarified to Tetsuro with a smirk. He was still in a stage of shock over the fact that Tezuka was IN a host club when he had scoffed at Ryoma for spending time at Club 7! "But if you two would excuse us, we have business to attend to." Ryoma finished off. "I'll see you later Tezuka-san."

"Aa…" Tezuka merely said as Tetsuro also excused himself to escort Ryoma up.

"I take it you've known Kuni for a while?" Tetsuro asked walking into the elevator with Kirihara, his host and Ryoma.

"Aa," Ryoma said with a smile, "How long have you known him?"

"He's been my customer for a little over two years now." Tetsuro said with pride.

"Is that so?" Ryoma asked with a smile. To think he knew so little…

As the elevator opened, they exchanged information and Ryoma told them to go back since Kirihara drove them here. Getting into the car next to Kirihara with a sigh, he looked at Kirihara's expression since he didn't start the car yet.

"Tell me the problem." Ryoma commanded leaning back against his seat.

"I didn't know…but supposedly you have a boyfriend and he's being threatened at his workplace by Nanako." Kirihara said with a frown, "When did you get a-"

"Shit!" Ryoma said sitting up. "Get us to Club7 Akaya!"

"What? Why there?…. YOU DIDN'T!" Kirihara said as his eyes widened as he realized whom Ryoma could be dating.

"I did and I have to save him." Ryoma said with a small smirk, "Hurry up!"

Kirihara groaned in frustration as he drove towards the club. He wasn't irritated that he's get to see Seiichi but to have his boss use his lover's best friend was killer…no one won against Nanako!

xXx

_**Club 7**_

_**10:00PM**_

Fuji had never felt so trapped before…Nanako was a worthy predator as she selfishly guarded him away from everyone with a 'smile'. He had answered all of her questions but her questions were only getting harder and more probing…which made him a bit uncomfortable…

"Echizen-san!"

Fuji turned his head as soon as he heard Daichi's relieved voice say that aloud, hell…his eyes were searching for that cocky man!

It didn't take long before a glaring Ryoma appeared with a fidgeting Kirihara trailing behind.

"Nanako…" Ryoma greeted more with a glare than the saying. He didn't wait for her reply as he bent his head and pressed his lips against Fuji's lips softly.

"Sorry…" Fuji heard him murmured before he moved to sit next to Fuji pulling him almost on his lap as he wrapped a possessive arm around Fuji waist.

"Ryoma… I didn't think you'd have so much time to stop by tonight." Nanako said swirling her leftover champagne lightly with a twist of her wrist.

"Why wouldn't I have time to see Syuusuke?" Ryoma demanded from Nanako who was starting to smile a bit too brightly for his liking now.

"I don't know… I just never knew you liked sharing what was yours Ryoma." Nanako shot at Ryoma not caring for his glare. " Did Mimako call you?"

"Guilty," the emerald–eyed beauty admitted with a smile. "You were thoroughly harassing him and I thought I better warn Ryoma if his boyfriend suddenly breaks up with him because of you."

Nanako sighed as she looked at Mimako. "I wasn't harassing him.  
"Then I guess throwing money at the manager and escorting him to our table doesn't count towards harassing?" Mimako asked hiding her smile behind the wineglass pressed towards her lips.

"No it doesn't; it counts as recognizing and _asking_him to join us." Nanako clarified before returning a pointed look back at Ryoma. " I think you two misunderstood if you think I fully approve of you two before running through a background check on him!"

"We didn't assume anything yet!" Ryoma said with a small frown towards Nanako. "We merely thought you were okay with us dating since you didn't voice any objections."

"I know I didn't…but that doesn't mean to much either." Nanako said looking back at Fuji who seemed to have regained his full composure with Ryoma next to him now.

"We're definitely not done yet Fuji." Nanako said with a brilliant smile at Fuji. " We have lots of more bonding to do."

"We must if Ryo-chan and I are going to be more serious than we are." Fuji said with his own radiant smile to her.

"Great! Then I will arrange for you to move into Ryoma's apartment by next week." Nanako said opening her purse to get her planner out. " Then when I visit Ryoma I can spend _quality_time with you as well."

"Syuusuke works at night." Ryoma said with a frown.

"I'll visit during the day." Nanako promised as she jotted the note down.

"But he'll be sleeping in the day," Ryoma continued bluntly.

"I'm sure he'll be up by 3 or 4 in the afternoon." Nanako said looking at Ryoma. " Your schedule is pretty flexible as well since you are the CEO and boss of the hotel chain."

"But-"

"No buts Ryo-chan!" Nanako said putting her planner away before she leaned forward a bit and placed a loving hand on Fuji's shoulder. " After all, Fuji and I don't need you to be home to spend quality time with each other."

"Why are you rushing our moving in together then?" Ryoma asked annoyed by the whole complication Nanako was presenting.

"It's not like I'm asking you two to get married…after all weren't you already planning to get together soon? I'm just playing my part and moving it up."

"You don't have to trouble yourself…" Fuji said with a smile.

"But it's no trouble at all if it's for Ryoma and you.' Nanako said with sincerity and finality. "Unless of course you two aren't telling me something…"

Both of them didn't need to say anything to know Nanako had stumped them both and their relationship was taking a turn. They merely looked at each other and Ryoma just sighed as he gripped Fuji's hand…more in apology than anything else while Fuji merely gave him a look that conveyed understanding although Ryoma saw a lot more than understanding in those cerulean eyes that stared back at him.

"Wonderful!" Nanako said and asked the waiter for their most expensive champagne. "We shall celebrate!"

"Aa…" Ryoma muttered although he knew Syuusuke and he were going to have a LONG talk about this later…especially since Nanako was revealing their 'closed' relationship with his co-workers now…actually the look on Akaya's face wasn't too pleasing either.

'Nanako-chan!' Mimako said pointing to her watch. " We got to run!"

Nanako sighed a bit as she looked for Ryoma to Fuji with a small frown. More so from the fact that she had pre-booked something else when this was the perfect time to drill both Ryoma and Fuji.

"Okay…let's go girls…" Nanako said rising, "You'll escort me out right Fuji dear?" Nanako requested rather than asked with a smile.

"Of course, " Fuji said with a smile rising from where he sat as well and held out a hand to Nanako as if he was escorting a princess to her carriage.

Ryoma ignored all the amused ladies and hosts as they headed towards the front to pay and head up. Turning towards the drinks instead, he poured himself one and turned to meet Akaya's glare.

"What?"

"You never mentioned to me about using Fuji!" Kirihara hissed sliding in beside his employer.

"You never asked who I used and it's not your job to know unless I feel like telling." Ryoma stated before taking a sip of the champagne they just brought to the table.

"I'd prefer you don't use Seiichi's friend to cover your tracks Ryoma!" Kirihara said drinking the champagne Ryoma poured him as if it was a shot of it only.

"Well at least this was better than Club Star…" Ryoma mumbled to himself as he ignored Kirihara's long list of complaints about using Fuji.

"Do you hear me?" Kirihara hissed over in order to not bother the people sitting near them.

"I know I'm in deep shit now and since Fuji's walking back over move over." Ryoma whispered over. Ryoma had learned that a smile to die for like that only meant danger when Fuji gave it.

"Echizen-san…." Fuji said with a smile, "It seems we have a bit to talk about."

"I agree," Ryoma agreed, "Now or later?"

"Now would be nice," Fuji suggested.

"Then should we go to a more private seat?" Ryoma asked standing. "Akaya, you stay here and entertain yourself." Ryoma added as Fuji led the way and he followed.

"I'm sorry Nanako found you…" Ryoma said on their way there.

"That's nothing to apologize about…" Fuji said, "It was mere coincidence that her friends and her happened to see."

"I doubt that…" Ryoma muttered. If he knew Nanako…coming to a place like this was no coincidence…someone must've tipped her in the right direction…the question was who.

Fuji stepped aside after opening the door to invite him inside first. The room was small but cozy for any couple that wanted a bit of privacy. Even the sofas looked inviting and homely. Taking the cue that Fuji wanted him to enter first, Ryoma went inside and took a seat first as he waited for Fuji to sit beside him.

"So…where shall we start?"

"How about how you're going to convince Nanako-san that we aren't going to moving in with each other anytime soon." Fuji said

"Despite the mutual attraction we seem to have?" Ryoma asked with a sigh.

"Yes," Fuji emphasized with a slight nod, "I agreed to save you but this is turning out a lot more burdensome than it sounded at first."

"Mada mada…" Ryoma murmured with a smile. "Are you scared?"

"Scared? Nah!" Fuji said with a slight smile to Ryoma, "usually Daichi-san doesn't allow us to have relationships with out clients because our job isn't to get emotionally involved."

"But we aren't really in love so what's the matter, she can move us in with each other and we'll stay that way for a month or so then split saying it didn't work out."

"But that burdens your schedule and mine." Fuji countered.

"Not really, I'm always busy and you're working graveyard while sleeping in the morning right?" Ryoma said. " We don't have to spend real time together unless you count the times Nanako comes by."

"But I like my apartment." Fuji said with a frown now.

"I love mine," Ryoma said, "I can arrange for you to keep your own while you move into mine."

"Do you like to take charge?" Fuji asked noting how the problem had already been worked out in Ryoma's head.

"Why else could I possibly run so many hotels if I couldn't?" Ryoma questioned Fuji with a smirk.

Fuji bit back a sigh…he wasn't used to being stumped by anyone other than Seiichi. Echizen Ryoma was on a different level all together in surprising and stumping him though. He never had to pause and think about every other line so often…why was he so utterly his type?

"So we agree?" Ryoma asked facing Fuji.

"On what? You managing my life?" Fuji asked with a half-smile.

"I could do that but I much prefer to think of what fun you can think to amuse me with." Ryoma admitted with his own smirk. "You're a very interesting person Fuji-san…"

"You're flattering me now," Fuji pointed out.

"You would know since you flatter yourself out of breath everyday huh?" Ryoma asked fidgeting with his watch now. "Is your co-workers knowing about you and me going to affect work?"

"Maybe not," Fuji said before pinning Ryoma against the seat with a smile. "But you are going to have to convince me why I should make my own life harder for you."

Ryoma merely raised a brow in amusement as he closed the distance between them a bit more in challenge. "I'll adjust my schedule to accommodate time for you."

"But that deals already been done with our date right?" Fuji asked tilting his head a bit.

"But this time you'll be living, eating…breathing with me." Ryoma said trailing a hand down Fuji's perfect face as his eyes followed the path his fingers were taking.

"Oh… I thought you'd be busy most of the time?" Fuji asked.

"What do you expect me to offer?" Ryoma asked pushing Fuji against the sofa this time. " Do you expect me to offer my body? More money? More time?"

"Your body doesn't sound too bad…" Fuji muttered with a small smile surfacing from his playful expression.

"Or was it the shower you wanted?" Ryoma asked leaning over to brush his lips against Fuji's cheek gently.

"Are you trying to tempt me Echizen-san?" Fuji asked turning slightly so their lips met briefly.

"Maybe…" Ryoma said slyly, "But if I was, I'd bet I was winning…"

"Why do you say so?" Fuji asked. "Is it a fun game to see if a professional host will fall for you?"

"Is it a fun game to make me attracted to you?" Ryoma countered.

"I can assure you that we wouldn't last a month together…" Fuji said scooting away a bit from Ryoma.

"I can assure you that even if we don't last a month, we'll have fun." Ryoma drawled out as he stared at his watch.

"Did you have fun at Club Star?" Fuji asked changing the subject all of a sudden. Ryoma looking at his watch was making him think that Ryoma had somewhere else to be.

"Jealous?" Ryoma asked with a smile tilting Fuji's chin towards him.

"Generally I'm not jealous," Fuji stated, "I know many of my clients frequent other clubs besides this one."  
"But that's generally…" Ryoma said staring at Fuji with his amused golden eyes that seemingly drowned all thoughts Fuji was having on his mind now. "Tell me…. are you?"

"Is it wrong to ask if you enjoyed your time there?" Fuji countered. The position Ryoma was putting him in wasn't one he wanted to be in.

"Actually the whole time I was there, I found myself comparing him to you." Ryoma admitted standing. "I'll give you tonight to think of my proposal…it's not in any way disadvantageous to you…although…"

"Although?" Fuji asked standing as well.

"Nanako will have tricks up her sleeve…" Ryoma said with a smile.

"What else can she do?" Fuji asked with a hint of a smile appearing on his own lips.

"A lot…" Ryoma confirmed.

"Then I should withdraw and save my own life right now?" Fuji asked as they both walked towards the door.

"Sure you can," Ryoma said before a naughty smile replaced his usual smirk, "But then you would have lied to me and not fulfill your part of showing me there is never and "can't " in your life."

"Is that so…" Fuji said remembering his words well.

"Aa…"

"Then Echizen-san… you better be prepared to suffer the consequences of being under one roof with me." Fuji whispered.

"Hn… let's seal this then…" Ryoma said as Fuji opened the door for him.

"How?" Fuji asked stepping aside to let Ryoma pass by first.

"With this-" Ryoma said pressing a full kiss onto Fuji's unsuspecting mouth. Breaking away as soon as it started Ryoma smiled back at Fuji's unreadable face as he continued to walk out ignoring the people who sat close-by and saw that kiss. Really, that kiss was suppose to be his revenge against Fuji for demanding such high prices but thinking back on it now Ryoma felt as if he was only satisfying his hunger for the host.

'Baka!' Ryoma thought silently as he allowed Fuji to lead the way again towards Akaya. He was playing a high-risk game right now and the feeling that he might not be the winner was bothering him.

'You are not attracted to a host!'

"Ryoma…" Kirihara said standing from where he was sitting with Yukimura.

"Let's go…I have things to arrange…I'll contact you via phone when I have the basis of the plan done." Ryoma said looking back at Fuji who nodded.

"Fine… but Echizen-san-"

"I thought it was Ryo-baby?" Ryoma said with a smirk. "I know it'll be fun Syuu-chan, so keep your comments till afterwards."

"Fine…Ryo-chan." Fuji said with his own smile that took each challenge Ryoma was throwing at him.

"That's better love," Ryoma said running a quick finger down Fuji's cheek. "I like it better when you take the challenge I give."

"I like it better when you have to eat your words…" Fuji murmured to him as he escorted Ryoma towards the front to pay.

"Che!" Ryoma said digging out his wallet, " we'll see who will be eating's whose words."

"We will," Fuji promised as the bills were handed to Daichi before they headed to the elevator, each with their pride fully bared.

"Since I have most of everything, I think all you really need to bring is your clothes…unless you have a teddy bear or something you need to feel comfortable…" Ryoma added after conversation between them died off in the elevator.

"I have cactuses instead Ryo-baby… sorry to disjoint your imagination." Fuji said almost sadly although a smile appeared on his lips instead.

"Oh…better not try to crawl into your bed." Ryoma joked.

"That reminds me to ask if Nanako ill be expecting us to be sleeping together."

"We don't have to," Ryoma said with a smile, "unless you want to…but otherwise, I have 2 other guestrooms and even another bathroom."

"Will she ask?" Fuji asked.

"If she does, we'll just say we do," Ryoma said shrugging it off like it was nothing to worry about.

"I see…" Fuji said leaning down to kiss him on the cheek lightly, "Then have a good night."

"Hn… if you wanted to give me a kiss then you should give me a proper one." Ryoma joked with a small pout.

"Saa…" Fuji said before evading Ryoma's defenses and giving him an all-out kiss. Fuji forced himself to pull back when he felt Ryoma starting to participate…whatever was running between the two of them was dangerous.

"We'll finish that some other time." Ryoma promised as he turned to see Akaya waiting.  
"Good night Kirihara-san…" Fuji managed to say with a smile.

"Good night Fuji…" Kirihara said with an apologetic smile. It seemed he felt a bit responsible for getting Fuji into all this trouble.

xXx

_**Club 7**_

_**3AM**_

For the first time in a long time, Fuji didn't feel tired as he loaded Yukimura and himself into a taxi heading for home. The light drizzle of rain that fell on his head felt nice as well as his thoughts was on a certain client who had visited him all through work anyways. Giving the usual directions to the taxi driver Fuji sat back and allowed himself to stare out the window while allowing Yukimura to use him as a pillow, Fuji thoughts drew him back to Ryoma's alluring golden eyes as he had pinned him against the sofa. He wasn't quite sure why Echizen was so attractive to him but it was a certain charm that captured Fuji attention.

"Syuu-chan?"

"Hmm?" Fuji asked snapping out of his thoughts back to the man leaning against him.

"Are you really going to move in with him?"

"Why not? I'd be making money and sleeping in luxury…" Fuji joked.

"But I see so much more than an arrangement when I look at Echizen and you Syuu-chan…" Yukimura said softly. "There's a deep attraction from the both of you and I'm not sure whose going to break first but this attraction shouldn't exist."

"Sei-chan…I'm glad your worried for me but this is life…" Fuji said with a small smile, "I can do this because I'm a professional at my work."

"I'm a professional as well Syuu-chan and I can tell the way you're looking at him now was the exact same as Tezuka-san… the only difference between him and Tezuka-san is he's showing signs of returning your feelings and Tezuka-san didn't to his depth."

"Sei-kun…I wish you wouldn't bring up my blunder from two years ago… I've learned and what Echizen-san and I have will eventually fade after I spend a night with him."

"Then why don't you spend a night with him and end it then?" Yukimura asked. "He's from the other side of the tracks from us and to hope for him is only a dream."

"I know that…that's why we're not serious." Fuji said staring back out at the rain dropping down the window.

"You keep saying that but I can see how trapped you are in the lie your setting up…I don't think you'll have another chance to pull completely out unless you do it now."

"Then he will have won." Fuji said softly.

"Does it matter if he wins?" Yukimura asked removing his head from Fuji's shoulder completely now.

"Maybe…" Fuji said.

"Syuu-chan… in the host world it's either you give up love or you leave the world…" Yukimura said softly.

"What about you and Kirihara-san then?" Fuji asked.

"I'm quitting Syuu-chan…I'm quitting my job…" Yukimura said with a smile. "I tried to escape love but you know what Syuu-chan…love cannot be abandoned, it can only be betrayed…"

"Uso…" Fuji whispered looking at his friend fully now. Yukimura merely smiled at him.

"Sorry Syuu-chan…I already put in my two weeks notice tonight and I'm moving out to live with him soon…He…We're serious about each other and I…I've found the love I thought was taken."

"The world you said I couldn't get to… you've already crossed over too though…" Fuji said softly.

"Aa…but I'm merely loving and living with Kirihara-san who works for the man you like." Yukimura said, " Can you give up everything you've become to be with him?"

"I don't know yet…I haven't seen him enough to know…" Fuji admitted.

"That's exactly why I'm warning you… you're opening up to soon like you did with Tezuka-san and I'm scared I won't be there to catch you…" Yukimura said pulling Fuji into his arms. " So no matter what happens after we split, you'll be careful ne?"

"…Aa…"

* * *

A/N: Oh wow huh! That ends chapter five with some big changes coming up. For the Uke pair lovers, they will be in and out of many scenes due to their close relationship with the two main and we'll get to see their first few days of being a "couple" in the next chapter. So review please! 


	6. Cohabitation

A/N: Finally the update has come so I won't say much but I'm so sorry it wasn't released on the day it was suppose to… please review! It'll be a huge reward for me :)

* * *

ThrillPair- Sadly, He is leaving Syuusuke there by himself but it won't be so bad since they'll still see each other!

Ria Sakazaki- Well you get more, more and more…so review ne? I'll have to get around to reviewing for your story as well :) since I'm currently reading it.

just a gal- LOL, this means they are all getting close rand moving up a step in the ladder!

Firey Chronicles- Isn't it? Everything is turned upside down now!

munkyaround- Well he gets to move in but as too a more serious relationship… that may or may not happen with these two :)

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS- Actually those two are going to be staying together now. Now you know how Ryoma felt when he saw Tezuka walking into the club. XD Tezuka's preference will be revealed later, but you can bet for fireworks when Ryoma introduced Fuji as a BF to Tezuka.

abhorsen3- I have no idea how I'm going to end this yet so don't fear… my deigns usually come to me when I sense an end to the fic… until then it's pretty much unknown to myself as well. XD

A lot of people have told me they love Nanako as well… despite how she sounded in chapter one. XD She has a lot of time and things up her sleeve so look forward to those stunts! My writing is a nice break from studying as well :D but it's my time to get creative.

MARYLOVER- Oh Nanako pretty quick when it comes to the ones dating Ryoma. She's rarely left in the dark too long as you'll all notice soon. The people or 'person' who gave out the information will be revealed soon. As to your questions on other characters appearing, yes they will be… sometimes doing odd jobs just to pop up but do expect some canon characters besides the ones introduced already. Why Tezuka? Because he's just the perfect barrier XD or is he in this fic?

Melar- I'm always unexpectedly throwing in these things so you'll get used to it. Trust me; he probably almost had a heart attack when he looped her arms through his with 'that' smile. Ryoma is experimenting to see if his reaction with other hosts is like his reactions to Fuji. Now he's proven to himself he favors Fuji XD Oh dear… if he frequents Club Star as well he'd be sharing his host with his ex-crush XP

Tetsuro and his part will eventually surface as well.

catmum56- Well I thought Ryoma needed something to finish his night off. Nanako wasn't a true devil :) She was just 'concerned' for Ryoma. There's a lot more where this is headed so do stay tuned for Nanako's antics.

Pax Silva- There'll be a lot more to keep you edging in this chapter!

NDebN-I'm glad you're finally into the story because I know it's running at a snail pace compared to my old pace but I wanted to show a bit of depth in my newer stories. :D Trust me; Nanako has many other things in store for the two of them… anything to make sure they are really dating XD

lilgurlanima- LoL , nothing's too easy in Nanako's eyes… she will have various stages where Fuji must make it through!

Selyn- Aww… I enjoy the reviews as well so I think of as a reward for all my hard work writing the chapters. Fuji will be in real trouble if she asks to meet the family XD

Fuji and Tezuka's relationship…later, kissing on a deeper level and getting in each other pants… They are too close to it! :D

* * *

**Club7**

**Rated: M (Language) **

**Summary: **"Love is Lies," was Fuji's motto; "Love is fake," was Echizen's…so how did lies and fake become attraction? How did attraction become attachment? It all started in Club 7.

**Pairing: **EchizenXFuji

* * *

**Chapter VI: Cohabitation**

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**Club 7**_

_**8 PM**_

_**Thursday**_

_**(Two week since Nanako and Ryoma's trip to Club7)**_

"Well…at least he stopped by more often to see you right?" Yukimura teased as he styled his hair for the night.

"Aa…" Fuji answered although his thoughts were elsewhere… life was slowly changing and it had done a 180 when Ryoma walked into his life. In the past two weeks, Ryoma had dropped by twice to talk about them and moving in together. Although he was only a bit disappointed he wouldn't get to see Ryoma for a while because he was currently on a business trip to Hokkaido, he got his fill of Nanako daily. She made it her business to walk in at least once every day to make sure he wasn't serving anyone beyond what he had to do…THAT was affecting his work of course and he'd have to talk to Ryoma about that.

Standing to straighten his suit, Fuji unbuttoned one more buttons to reveal more chest and slipped on a cross necklace. Ignoring the mutters behind him, Fuji walked out of the backroom towards the bathroom. He knew a lot of the hosts were very torn on how to feel about him right now. Many were jealous or in awe that Fuji had managed to get so close to a millionaire in record time…actually he heard Tetsuro wasn't too happy Ryoma hadn't liked him enough to even go back and visit whereas Fuji had scored two more visits. Entering the bathroom, Fuji turned on the nearest faucet and cupped his hands together to wash his face. He was tired…it was a common thing to feel but recently he felt more restless and tired.

'Is it because he's abandoning you here?' Fuji asked his reflection as he watched the cool drops of water run down his face solemnly.

He had known since the beginning that nothing stays the same forever but he wasn't expecting Yukimura to drop out of the hosting industry without too much a warning…especially to him. He had known Yukimura was sleeping with Kirihara and that they were thinking of more than a regular host to client relationship but…he never thought it would drop his mood to this level. He was used to the normal pressures of life but after a week of contemplating life without Yukimura by his side at work he was slowly beginning to realize how much he'd miss him.

"You okay?"

Fuji eyes connected with Yukimura who was leaning against the bathroom door looking at him in slight worry.

"Un…" Fuji said with a small reassuring smile. "You must be excited that you'll be out of here in another three days."

"Syuusuke… are you missing me already?" Yukimura asked with a slight frown.

Fuji merely dried his hands without answering him…that was until Yukimura closed the distance between them and lifted Fuji's chin so they were face-to-face with each other.

"Syuu-chan…" Yukimura said leaning his forehead against Fuji's. " I'll still be able to see you…it'll just be not everyday."

"I know…" Fuji said with a small smile. " I'll just have to get used to not having to rely on you for everything…"

"Is it that scary to grow up?" Yukimura asked with a lop-sided grin.

"No…it'll just take some getting used to." Fuji said with a small sigh. "Despite that, I wish you all the best Seiichi."

"I know you do." Yukimura said with a smile. "Even if I endlessly torture you, order you to do things for me and selfishly demand you spend time with me despite your already tight schedule."

"Despite all that…" Fuji said with a smile.

"Come on… our Daihyou can't look his worst today! Especially since we're celebrating my leaving." Yukimura said walking out of the bathroom.

"I'm sure Yunnichi will be celebrating his climb to second for the first time in five years." Fuji joked with a smile.

"Aa…he should be thrilled." Yukimura said with a nod. Although it was a bit hard to leave Fuji like this he knew that it was time he let Fuji go. Hopefully he would remember the words of advice he gave to Fuji though…It was amusing to see Fuji so excited at seeing Echizen but the way the relationship was heading and the speed it was going at scared him. Cohabiting with each other was a big step…he just hoped Syuusuke and Echizen's "cohabiting' wouldn't take a turn for the worse.

"Fuji…"

Fuji and Yukimura turned to see Daichi heading towards them.

"What is it Daichi-buchou?" Fuji asked facing his boss who looked extremely worried.

"_**She's**_ here." Daichi said with a slight frown. "Are you going to make anything tonight?"

"You know I always make something…especially if it's her money." Fuji said with a smile. " It's just how well I can charm her and my other s clients that I have to worry about."

"True… she pays good money but is really hogging up your time… Are you really dating Echizen-san?"

"I am," Fuji said with a smile, "I'm sure we'll be okay tonight."

"Okay…" Daichi said although he had a frown on his face. "When will Echizen-san be back? I haven't seen him in almost a week."

"He's on business in Hokkaido." Fuji said with a small smile.

"You must miss him then," Yunnichi said with a smirk to Fuji as he walked past him to the front.

"I do," Fuji confirmed with a smile to Yunnichi, "Until then It's cute how his cousin comes in to keep me company all the time isn't it Yunnichi?"

"Che!" Yunnichi scoffed out before continuing the rest of the way to the front.

"You can't help but piss him off huh?" Yukimura asked Fuji.

"It's fun to press a button you know how to use…" Fuji merely uttered before going to the front to receive a very early Nanako.

xXx

"Nanako-chan…" Fuji greeted with a smile as he saw her standing next to her secretary impatient to see him.

"I see you are well."

"But of course I am." Fuji said with a warm smile, " If you excuse me briefly, I have to greet someone and I'll be back."

"Fine…but make it any longer than it needs to be and I'll make a scene." Nanako said with a bright smile.

"I'll remember that., until then Daichi will escort Tomie-san and you to your usual table." Fuji said with his own smile before disappearing into the crowd of shuffling hosts and customers. Sighing, he wondered if he would last the four to five hours Nanako dedicated into making his evening the most "memorable" part of his workday.

'Doesn't she run the business as well?' Fuji thought as he smiled at fellow patrons of their club in his haste to greet one of his regulars. 'Ryo-chan works so long and hard yet she has so much time to waste….'

"Syuu-chan…"

Fuji turned to see Yukimura coming towards him. " I've already asked Nanako to let you join in the celebration today and have a few customers…but she's insistent that you spend at least two hours max with her or else she's not paying the full bill for staying her usual four to five hours."

"I guess that's the fairest trade-off you can get from her." Fuji said with a smile, " Thanks anyways Sei-kun, it's too bad Kirihara-san couldn't make it."

"Don't you mean its too bad Echizen-san couldn't make it?" Yukimura asked with a brief smile. "Well," Yukimura said turning serious as he looked at Fuji, " Don't slip now, it's only the beginning of the evening."

"Aa," Fuji said with a nod and turned to continue his way to Misa's table.

xXx

"Thank you for working so fast after the first meeting to tell me his line of work Tomie." Nanako said as she sipped a glass of Don Periguin champagne.

"I had a lead from a friend." Tomie merely replied to her boss, " she steered me in the right direction."

"Still, it helped to corner him…it'll be only a matter of time before I find a hole in their story…" Nanako said with a smile.

"You don't believe Echizen-san?" Tomie asked monotonously.

"Something is always fishy in Ryoma's head…" Nanako muttered. " If they pass by the end of all the tricks and tests in my head I'll truly acknowledge them and leave Ryoma alone."

"Mieno-san…don't you sense a different feeling to this relationship then the ones he had before though?" Tomie pressed.

"Hmm…." Nanako hummed leaning back softly staring at the drink in her hand as it reflected the dimness against the glass. "I do…but I feel responsible for isolating Ryoma into a workaholic…"

"How so? You quit college to look after the hotel chain and look at how far you've come in the ten years we've ran the business." Tomie praised lightly.

"I know we accomplished a lot and I overworked a lot in the two years trying to figure out how to work everything…but I never meant for Ryoma to start learning the business at sixteen…he did nothing but work and go to school until he graduated and took over the business completely at the young age of twenty-one." Nanako said with a bitter smile. "He didn't want me to struggle at all…"

"Well his parents death and the young age of fourteen was a pressure on him as much as it was on you." Tomie said. " You did the best you could for him and I think he appreciates that."

"Do you think so?" Nanako asked scanning the club as girls giggled to there hosts delight and older women's draped their arms around men who were definitely younger than they were. "Tomie…" Nanako asked after a while of viewing the smoking, the teasing and the drinking from her VIP seat.

"Yes?" Tomie asked looking at Nanako's blank expression with a bit of a frown…Nanako was only like this when reminiscing the first two years she had slaved to save the company and the five years after that where they all watched Ryoma go through restless nights of studying for school and working on the expansion of the Sakura hotel chain.

"Did I corrupt him unknowingly?" Nanako asked.

"Of course not…" Tomie said, "Sacrifices had to be made to keep the business in the family and to keep all the employees with a job."

Nanako didn't answer as she unconsciously swirled her drink in one hand and twist her hair with her free hand. She didn't notice that she herself was quite grown herself yet as well even if she was almost in her mid thirties.

xXx

_**Club7**_

_**12AM**_

"Last hour of her terror right?" Daichi asked Fuji who had finished with one of his client and was heading back to Nanako's table where she had spent hours in the phone, talking to her secretary or just staring off when he wasn't with her.

"Something like that…Yukimura looks drunk."

"Well… all his clients are very sad to see him go so they are giving him a last farewell-"

"Even though he still has three nights left." Fuji said jokingly.

"He wanted to get the party over with sooner rather than later." Daichi said with a smile as he watched Yukimura down one more shot glass of expensive French champagne. " He's still strong after almost twenty champagne calls and various chugging throughout the four hours he was here."

"Aa…" Fuji said with a slight smile.

"How many have you had?" Daichi asked surveying his Daihyou's face.

"Just about as much as he did." Fuji confirmed.

"I'll see you later than…try to hold up till three?"

"You know I always do…after all we're closing at four today rather than five right?" Fuji questioned.

"Aa…courtesy to this party." Daichi said and sighed. " There's more customers coming in for Yukimura so I'll talk to you later."

"Aa…" Fuji merely said before walking over to Nanako.

"Finish another girl off?" Nanako asked with a slight smile. Her hand supported her head as she was propped against her arm looking at him.

"Tired?" Fuji asked brushing a stray hair from her face.

"Somewhat…." Nanako said with a small smile, " Why is they're so many cheap calls for Hennessy tonight?"

Fuji smiled slightly as he settled himself next to her. "Yukimura… our number two in the club is leaving the club."

"Akaya's boyfriend?" Nanako asked.

"Aa…" Fuji confirmed.

"I should celebrate it as well then!" Nanako said with a half-smile, " Then you should learn from him and quit this world to be with my Ryo-chan…"

"Nanako-san…"

"Order me the most expensive champagne!" Nanako said. " I shall do my own champagne call for him."

"If that is your wish…" Fuji said ushering one of the waiter's over to the table. After ordering it, the waiter announced it to the club over speaker and everyone headed to Nanako's table to do her champagne call.

"You didn't have to," Yukimura said to Nanako who merely smiled at him after giving him a kiss on his cheek lovingly.

"Why not? God knows I'll be seeing and getting to know you more often after these fateful encounters!" Nanako said.

" If you insist," Yukimura merely said with a smile as the chanting started and the bottle was opened and handed to Yukimura first. Chugging down his first gulps, Yukimura passed the bottle onto everyone until it rounded all fifteen hosts for the night and came back around to Fuji who was handed the Oshibori and bottle last. Raising the bottle to his lips, he was surprised to see the bottle snatched from his grasp and finished. The cheering had stopped and Fuji raised a brow as the empty bottle was set back on the table and amused golden eyes stared back at him as he wiped the drops of the champagne off the corner of his mouth temptingly.

"Ryoma…" Fuji greeted with a smile, " I thought you'd be in Hokkaido till the end of the week."

"Well I finished early…" Ryoma said with a slow smile.

"You have the right timing Ryo-chan…" Nanako said with a smile. " I was just about to go so be a dear and pay my dues okay?"

"Why not? It's just money anyways…" Ryoma said with a sigh as he replaced himself where Nanako and Tomie had been sitting.

"Ja Syuu-kun…" Nanako said with a tired smile. "You don't have to walk me up as usual since Ryo-chan is here."

"Then have a good morning Nanako-chan." Fuji said with a soft kiss to the side of her face and a quick nod to Tomie. After they went into the elevator he turned to see Kirihara and Yukimura sitting next to Ryoma now.

"Miss me?" Ryoma asked pouring himself a glass of regular champagne that he just ordered.

"I don't know," Fuji said with a smile as he grabbed for the bottle to pour himself a glass as well.

"Yadda," Ryoma said removing the bottle from his hands.

Fuji raised a brow in surprise at Ryoma's action.

"You've had too much already tonight, no more." Ryoma ordered.

"I'm required to fuck up my liver for you," Fuji said jokingly.

"And I'm asking you not to," Ryoma said looking at Fuji intently. " You've had more than enough."

"But just one sip won't kill me more than it already has," Fuji pointed out.

"Is that so?" Ryoma said as his golden eyes darkened.

"Actually it-"

Fuji never finished as Ryoma had reacted too quickly and by the time he realized what was happening, it had already happened. Ryoma had already taken a sip of his champagne and transferred it into Fuji's mouth using a hard kiss. Before Fuji could be enticed to deepening the kiss though Ryoma pulled back with a deep breath.

" There's your sip, no more for the night as long as I'm the one you're hosting." Ryoma declared as he poured himself another glass of champagne.

"What if I wanted another sip?" Fuji asked naughtily ignoring the place and the two sitting across from them.

"Then I'd give it to you tomorrow." Ryoma stated.

"Aren't you mean?" Fuji said with a smile.

"Only mean enough to match you." Ryoma said with a smirk.

"Nanako was telling me that you disappeared two days ago for half the day and worried everyone." Fuji said switching the topic as he watched Ryoma's strong hand tap lightly on the tabletop in time to a piano piece bei ng played in the club right then.

"Che… even I can get bored and ditch my guards to do normal things can't I?" Ryoma asked.

Fuji merely chuckled lightly, " You love challenging everyone huh?"

"Life is too short not to do as much as I can." Ryoma stated after swallowing a gulp of champagne.

"True…" Fuji said leaning against the cushion of the booth he was sitting in with the three of them.

"I'm moving you in by Friday night."

Fuji wanted to laugh; Ryoma hadn't asked him, he was stating that it was going to happen whether he wanted it to or not.

"And if I'm not ready?" Fuji asked withholding his chuckle and amusement behind a careful smile.

"That's just too bad." Ryoma said, " I already finalized everything with the moving company for Friday afternoon."

"Without my permission?" Fuji asked.

"It would have taken an extra phone call and more time so I arranged it with the movers to pick yours and Yukimura's stuff at the same time." Ryoma said rubbing his forehead slightly. " Saves me money to spend on you and time on both our parts if you just go along with it without me having to force you at gunpoint."

"Oh?" Fuji said running a hand down the front of Ryoma's suit. " So if I refused you would have pointed a gun to my head?"

"If I must literally…I usually get my way." Ryoma said with a lop-sided smile to him.

"Well I suppose I'll just go with the easy way." Fuji said with a slight shrug, "Since your so eager to get in my pants."

"Eager?" Ryoma almost snorted, "More like I fantasize about it every time I masturbate." He finished sarcastically.

"I see…now I'm the object of your desire when you touch yourself?" Fuji said playing along innocently.

"It's not hard to imagine when I've already seen you half naked…" Ryoma uttered not in the least embarrassed that the couples on either side of them might be able to hear what they were discussing.

"My…aren't you quite open?" Fuji said with a small chuckle.

"How much longer does six inches get?" Ryoma asked bluntly making Kirihara choke on the champagne he had been drinking, Yukimura chuckle in amusement and Fuji open his eyes in surprise. How had he known that Fuji was…

"One game love ne Syuu-suke?" Ryoma said with a sly smile, "I guessed right then?"

"Ryo-baby…" Fuji started.

"Mada Mada dane Fuji-san…If this keeps up it'll be six games to love ne?" Ryoma said with a emphasized sigh.

"Aren't you being a bit cheeky tonight?"

"Aren't you being submissive tonight?" Ryoma countered, '" What's wrong with my Syuu-chan tonight? Not even defying my every word and twisting it in your favor like usual…"

"That can be hastily arranged if you're so desperate to see 'Me' " Fuji uttered opening his eyes slowly to create a dramatic effect to his words.

"Arrange it then," Ryoma ordered cheekily, " Life would get boring if you didn't resurface."

"Then I won't hold back when I tempt you," Fuji said with a smile," I'll have you in my bed by the end of the first week."

"Or will you be in my bed?" Ryoma countered with a superior smile.

"You better not regret it when we end up in my bed then... I hope you're confident in your skill because I am in mine." Fuji confirmed with a mysterious smile.

"Do I look like I frequent partners in bed Syuusuke?"

"Are you saying you're a virgin in every way possible? No, that's impossible with your naughty mouth…" Fuji countered moving closer to Ryoma in challenge.

"Are you saying I'm dirty? For your information, I am an innocent when it comes to sex…books and classes will never give the experience of performing it." Ryoma said withholding the blush that was currently heating up his face.

" So I have to play sensei and break you?" Fuji asked with a widened smile, " That doesn't sound bad at all…"

"Then please teach me well Sen-sei Syuu-su-ke" Ryoma said moving to meet him with each word.

"You're sealing your death," Fuji said a breath away from Ryoma's mouth

"Aren't you sealing yours?" Ryoma asked not backing away at all while noting that many, many people were interested in seeing a full blown kiss between the "rumored" couple.

"Don't regret it," Fuji whispered against Ryoma's lips.

"I RARELY regret," Ryoma said crushing the distance between them and sealing their pact once more.

In all, they enjoyed a lingering, hot kiss and the audience enjoyed a hot scene.

xXx

_**Elsewhere**_

"Did he call me?" Nanako asked

"He did…he says he'll be back in town soon." Tomie said setting aside her paperwork to stare at Nanako.

" I see… I do miss him…" Nanako muttered.

"Does that explain the four to five hours we spend observing Fuji-san for the last week?" Tomie asked typing up a report that was to be discussed tomorrow morning with the faculty.

"Perhaps…" Nanako said through a long sigh. " Did you prepare the 'small' welcoming party for Fuji?"

"I did… Saturday night." Tomie said, " Are you sure it's wise?"

"Whether it's wise or not Ryoma will have to live through the humiliation if he's lying to me about this one."

"You think he's trying to pull your leg again?"

" Since when has he ever pulled my leg Tomie? That kid had always pulled and twisted my leg!" Nanako said with a small smile, " He's stubborn and refuses to lose even at a dead end."

"But you think he's lying again?" Tomie asked.

"It's always an option when t comes to Ryoma so I will refuse to believe otherwise until they prove it to me." Nanako finally said to Tomie.

Tomie merely nodded and continued typing…whatever the outcome may be, she was afraid someone wouldn't escape unscathed.

xXx

_**Sakura Hotel Headquarters**_

_**9:20AM**_

_**Friday Morning**_

"So…what were you doing there then?' Ryoma asked with a slow smile as he saw Tezuka shift uncomfortably when he realized Ryoma was referring to their unexpected run-in two weeks ago at Club Star.

"Just for fun," Tezuka said looking more at his cup of coffee than Ryoma. Being caught at something he scoffed at Ryoma for was not his style.

"So Tezuka…how long have you frequented there since you chided me for doing the same thing you do?" Ryoma asked with a snarky smile written in more ways then one on his face.

"A year or so," Tezuka admitted. There was no use lying since he was already caught.

"I see… yet you criticize me for recently picking it up?" Ryoma asked with an expression of disapproval; which Tezuka frequently wore when lecturing Ryoma about right and wrongs.

"I don't happen to spend as much as you do in one-go Echizen." Tezuka said emotionlessly.

"Eeeehhhh, but like you said,; I can afford it." Ryoma said with a smirk. He knew he was being snarky but since when did he care if he was being anything.

Before Tezuka could answer, a knock sounded at Ryoma office door ad he called out for whoever was on the other side to walk in.

"You have a guest," Kirihara said stepping in.

"If it's the monkey-king, show him in."

"Brat! How many times have I told you to NOT call ore-sama such a abominable name?" Atobe said walking in with frown.

"Che! Why should I stop since I haven't been anyone but 'Brat' to you?" Ryoma asked with a smirk.

"Ore-sama will definitely NEVER stop calling you that until you grow up…Tezuka…good to see you." Atobe said finally noting Tezuka's presence.

"Likewise," Tezuka merely said.

"Anyways Brat! I want to settle the grand party I'm set to give next week in your ballroom." Atobe said sitting in the chair opposite of Ryoma.

"What's wrong now?" Ryoma asked, "Not enough windows to make sure your gray hair looks a different color?"

"Why you snarky little-" Atobe started before he calmed himself down and gave Ryoma a glare worthy of a Atobe. "It's silver NOT gray for the last time!"

"whatever…" Ryoma said with a sigh.

"It's too bad you hit a growth spurt that boosted your status of dwarf to normal." Atobe said with smile.

"I am not awed so don't even mention it." Ryoma said with a frown. " trying to mess with me ahn?"

"Don't use Ore-sama's line you brat."

"Why not? I never restrict you from using my lines- OH, I forgot," Ryoma said with a smirk, " You have to much pride to stoop to my level."

"It's something you learn as you age mentally." Atobe said through his teeth at Ryoma.

"What are you implying you flashy king of monkeys?" Ryoma demanded.

"I'm saying-"

Tezuka gradually zoned out the rest of their fight as he thought about his encounter with Ryoma at Club Star two weeks ago. He hadn't expected Ryoma to be there nor have the same host he frequented. It wasn't that he was in love with Tetsuro or was addicted to drinking…. No, it wasn't that at all! It was that at all, was more like Tetsuro distantly reminded him of someone he was very interested in. The attitude and some responses at least made them similar. That and how they never seem to bore him…perhaps that was the reason he hadn't felt guilty for sleeping with Tetsuro every once in a while. Focusing his attention back on Ryoma and Atobe, he noted both were standing face-to-face ready to kill each other again. Atobe's face was graced with a huge scowl and looking very stubborn as he usually did if he wasn't acting all high and mighty…it was an attractive trait to Tezuka though…it wasn't annoying at Ryoma often complained about…it was more amusing and…stimulating.

"YOU!"

Tezuka snapped out of his thoughts as he noted Ryoma was pushing Atobe to the edge once more.

"Echizen…" Tezuka interrupted it. He always ended up playing mediator between these two…then again it was thanks to Ryoma that he even knew Atobe.

xXx

_**Friday Morning**_

_**Fuji Apartment**_

"I can't believe we're going to be leaving the place we lived for almost three years now." Yukimura said watching the trucks with their whole lives leave for a new destination.

"I'll be coming back here remember?" Fuji said reminding Yukimura that his cohabiting with Ryoma was temporarily only.

"I don't think you'll be coming back if the feeling is mutual on both sides." Yukimura said. "I'm not saying I agree with what you're doing but…it seems both of you are already falling into the hole."

"I don't believe in love remember?" Fuji pointed out.

"You insist on that but that look and the game you involved yourself in is high-risk on that." Yukimura said. "You have a day off today and tomorrow because you didn't take a day off last week right?"

"Aa…" Fuji said looking at empty apartment save for the stuff Ryoma was already supplying.

"So let's spend the night together." Yukimura said with a straight face.

"Sure, I'll rent a movie and we'll stay here like we used to." Fuji said.

"Aa!" Yukimura said, " Who knows when and if we'll ever be able to do this again."

"That's true," Fuji said with a small smile, " Then let me get some food for us tonight."

'Aa…" Yukimura agreed and watched Syuusuke run out. Somehow, he knew he'd miss days like this for sure.

xXx

_**Saturday **_

_**6:00PM**_

"Finally!" Ryoma said leaning on his couch with Kirihara, Fuji and Yukimura.

"We finished setting everything right!" Fuji said petting Karupin who had crawled onto his lap. Obviously she remembered who could touch her like her master.

"I can't we spent so much time at your place!" Ryoma complained looking at Kirihara accusingly.

"Hey! Unlike you two, we aren't _pretending_ we are seriously moving in with each other." Kirihara defended.

"Whatever…" Ryoma said looking at Fuji. "I'm just glad Fuji didn't have too much."

"Aren't you?" Fuji said with a smile.

"I am," Ryoma confirmed.

" Should I get that?" Kirihara asked hearing the doorbell ring insistently on the first ring.

"Go ahead…it's probably Nanako making sure Syuusuke moved in…" Ryoma said burying his head against the cushion of his sofa.

"It probably is," Yukimura and Fuji agreed at the same time.

Kirihara let out a long sigh as he went to the door and opened the door.

"Akaya!" Nanako greeted throwing herself into his arms.

"Nanako!" Kirihara announced holding her briefly as well. "Ryoma was expecting you."

"That's good! He should be! I also brought something special for Syuu as well."

"What's that?" Fuji asked coming to the door where Tomie had just entered through with Nanako.

"Well with you being all secretive, I did my own searching and found…. your sister!"

Fuji's eyes widen as he saw the slender brown-haired woman walk through the door as well. She looked well but seemed unsure of how to greet her little brother who had disappeared from their sight for over five years.

"Yu-Yumiko-nee-san?" Fuji started as Yumiko stood in front of him.

"Syuusuke…. how have you been?" She finally spoke after looking him over. She was well satisfied that her mother's prediction of a sullen, starved Syuusuke was wrong and her father's prediction of him being a druggie with multiple males partners was also wrong. To tell the truth, she had never felt so much release as the moment Mieno Nanako walked into her office this morning asking her to please accompany her to visit her cousin and Yumiko's brother. There were many gaps since Nanako wanted to know about Syuusuke and she hadn't been able to provide any information since she hadn't seen him in years either. Now…now that he was in front of her, she didn't know what to do. She had ran over the scene of their reunion each time in her head for the last five years and each time she ran over the scene she always had a different emotion. So here was her opportunity to give him the big slap or even the hug and tears of joy but none of the scenarios she thought out happened…no; instead she merely stared at him, too overcome with emotion to say anything.

"I've been doing good…" Fuji said with his usual soft smile. All these years that he wanted to see his family yet resisted…all the yearnings to see his cute Yuuta, spontaneous sister and parents seemed to overfill him at the moment. The feeling was scary... he had no idea what Yumiko was thinking with such a blank expression…although he'd understand if she hated him for running and not facing the truth out. He was unsure if he should initiate a hug, if he should greet her as if he never ran, or keep the wall in-between.

"Syuuusuke…." Yumiko started but never finished. Unable to keep the tears back, she opened her arms and Syuusuke entered them. She would forgive her shortsighted brother… not because he was looking sorry or she felt she needed to, but because she knew with one look that the five years he left were not wasted. He looked more confident then the day he confronted their parents about his sexuality, he looked strong because he hadn't relied on anyone but himself, he looked…like a improved Syuusuke.

"I missed you Nee-san…" Fuji whispered what he knew Yumiko meant to say. In that moment, both siblings felt connected as if they had seen each other everyday in the five years they were apart. Yumiko merely nodded and continued holding her brother tightly as if tomorrow would never come.

xXx

A slight smile touched Ryoma's lips as he watched Fuji and his sister's tearful reunion. Although he hadn't mentioned it to anyone, he had did his own tracking down of Fuji's family and found that he had left college to become a host for unknown reasons. He was also able to pick up that he isolated himself from his family for about five years when he researched. Turning to face Yukimura, he could see a smile on the man's lips. There was a lot he found out from his secret search but there was a lot he didn't yet know about. He knew that Yukimura and Fuji were very close but he still couldn't figure out why both had dropped college just to work as hosts.

'I'll get Fuji to talk sooner or later.' Ryoma decided. After all, What Echizen Ryoma usually set his goal on; he never lets go until he won. ' Be prepared….'

Turning back to the other people in the room, he noted Kirihara was taking in the touching scene just as much as Nanako seemed to be doing. The fact that Nanako showed up with Fuji's sister was enough for Ryoma to know Nanako was having Tomie run a through check o Fuji just as he had done. That meant they have to be extremely careful because he knew how useful Tomie could be when it came to exposing the truth. Turning to pet Karupin who was beside him, he wondered why Nanako would decide to do the 'reunion' between siblings today…unless she had an ultimate motive…

As if realizing the danger suddenly shook him to the next level, the doorbell disrupted his thoughts and returned him to the problem at hand. Raising a brow in suspicion, he moved towards the door and eyed his cousin's expression at the same time. His gut was telling him that she had something to do with this next doorbell ring and usually when she involved herself it was never good. Swinging the door open he turned to see an irritated Atobe who brushed past him to scan the room.

"So… who is the handsome bastard who finally caught you brat?" Atobe said looking at the people in the room. Not waiting for a reply, Atobe spotted Yukimura sitting alone on the couch and surveyed him as he closed the distance between them.

"So he likes the soft one ahn?" Atobe said looking over Yukimura. "The brat is one hard-headed idiot so I hope you can handle it."

"Oi! Who are you saying that too Mokey-king?!" Ryoma demanded from where he stood by the door.

"Ore-sama was just making sure he knew what he was getting into!" Atobe said with a dignified sigh. " Really, I have no idea who could ever agree to put up with you!"

"I suppose I'm late?"

Ryoma turned and saw Tezuka at the door with a package in hand.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked after Tezuka handed him the package.

"It's surprising that you didn't know you were having a party Echizen." Tezuka said stepping in as stoically as ever. "So where the person who caught you?"

"Why are-" Ryoma said a few others just exiting the elevator and heading towards him…to make it worse they were all old friends. " NANAKO!"

" I invited five of your dearest friends to have a welcoming party for Syuu-chan." Nanako said with an innocent smile.

"You-" Ryoma wanted to groan in agony. He was wrong when he thought Nanako would let up on Syuusuke and his relationship…instead she had decided to involve everyone so he'd be publicly humiliated if this 'relationship' turned out to be a scam.

"What? Dating Syuusuke was a secret or something?" Nanako probed with a raised brow.

"We had agreed to keep in _personal,_" Ryoma stressed to Nanako. "No one save for Kirihara and Yukimura knew we were dating."

"Well, what a perfect time to introduce to all your friends who your future mate will be… even if he can't bear your children." Nanako said cheerfully.

"Na-na-KO!" Ryoma growled underneath his breath as he looked at Fuji who was sitting at the dining table talking to his sister to Atobe who was harassing Yukimura. Not wanting to blow everything out of proportion here, Ryoma breathed deeply and crooked a finger for Kirihara, who had just come out of the bathroom, to come to his side patiently.

"What is it?" Kirihara asked looking at Atobe who seemed to be very interested in his Yukimura.

"Call Ookochi and have him haul his ass to my apartment to get his women." Ryoma demanded softly as he "happily" invited the three of his friends that had arrived inside.

"But he would have just flown in a few hours ago." Kirihara said checking his watch.

"Even better!" Ryoma bit out. " I have a early meeting tomorrow at six so I want this 'affair' to be done and over with before ten."

"I'll do my best but I don't know if he'll come."

"He'll come all right!, just mention 'the' engagement ring." Ryoma said before turning to go towards Atobe. He'd have to steer the diva away from Yukimura.

xXx

Yukimura chuckled as Atobe rattled off Ryoma's bad habit of sleeping late, his stubbornness, and many other things while making his own comments in between. He was quite amusing and if it had been any other situation he'd have played along but he had to tell the flashy man he had the wrong person.

"Ano…"

"Hm?" Atobe asked stopping mid-sentence.

"It's just…it was really nice of you to warn me of all Ryo-chan's bad habits but I'm not his boyfriend." Yukimura said with a smile.

"You…you aren't?" Atobe asked with a frown. He wasn't particularly angry with the man, he was just not used to being wrong…

"That's right monkey-king," Ryoma said coming from behind Atobe with a smirk, "That's Yukimura-san… Kirihara's boyfriend…mine is over there." Ryoma said tilting his head towards the kitchen.

"Oh….yet you let me believe he was this one?" Atobe asked with a frown.

"You assumed on your own." Ryoma said turning to walk away. "I'll bring him out if you keep your mouth shut."

"You little-"

"Brat…. I know." Ryoma said with a sigh. " Why don't you go talk to the rest of the guys unless you'd like to continue telling Yukimura my bad habits."

Atobe didn't say anything else as he turned to walk towards Tezuka, Momoshiro, Oshitari and Saeki. Offering Yukimura a quick nod, he headed to the kitchen to bother Fuji and his sister's reunion.

xXx

"I'm glad they are all doing okay…" Fuji said with a sort smile.

"I'm glad YOU are okay." Yumiko said squeezing Fuji's slender hand soft yet firmly.

They stayed that way for a while until Fuji heard throat being cleared softly from his right.

"Ryoma…" Fuji said noting Ryoma presence as the entrance of the dining room from the living room.

"I'm sorry to bother the both of you but I need to borrow Syuusuke for a bit." Ryoma said more to Yumiko then Syuusuke.

"That's fine… I'll just wait by Nanako…we've said all we really need to say." Yumiko said picking up her purse before grabbing Ryoma's hand softly in hers.

"I look forward to getting to know you as well."

"…Aa…" Ryoma said a bit surprised at Yumiko's action. Watching her leave them, Ryoma grabbed Fuji and looked at him.

"Nanako decided to throw as a party to celebrate out moving in together." Ryoma briefed for Syuusuke. "So I need to introduce you to my closer friends."

"That's fine I guess… since Yumiko thinks we are serious as well now…" Fuji whispered to Ryoma.

"It had better be fine because we no way out of this… come on… we'll just play the 'deeply in love' couple till ten then we'll kick them all out."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Fuji said with a smile and pressed a kiss to Ryoma's lips softly. " Let's go then?"

:Aa…:

Ryoma wrapped an arm loosely on Fuji's waist as they exited the kitchen. Walking towards the men Fuji placed a smile on his face and hoped this would end soon.

"Syuusuke, I want you to meet my friends, "Momoshiro Takeshi, Oshitari Yuushi, Atobe Keigo, Saeki Koijirou, and Tezuka Kunimitsu…we all have some history together…" Ryoma rambled out quickly, " You guys, my boyfriend… Fuji Syuusuke."

Fuji smile froze on his face as his eyes connected with Tezuka…he never believed that it was a small world until today. Meeting his ex-client and "lover" was the last thing he needed but he was also aware that he was working and working meant he had to-

"Nice to meet you," They all said…. He went along with Tezuka's lead. If Tezuka was going to pretend he didn't know him, then he wasn't going to bother revealing that fact either. Fuji felt Ryoma's eyes on him and knew he messed up in greeting his friends when his eyes connected on Tezuka…great! Even if he didn't have to explain to anyone else, Ryoma would insist on knowing. But it wasn't particularly his fault either since Tezuka hadn't looked at all calm when Ryoma introduced them was well.

"Eh? So you really do like pretty boys ahn?" Atobe said observing Fuji with an eye.

"Is that bad?" Fuji asked with a more normal smile now. He would ignore Tezuka's presence and play loving boyfriend to the fullest…because Ryoma expected him to fool Nanako.

"Just a change from his usual type…you do have a 'sense' of fashion though." Atobe said approving the name brand and style which he wore his clothes.

"I consider it tasteful," Fuji said with a smile, "I can see your fashion sense runs similar to mine."

"Ore-sama does try his best to "fit" in during the brat's gathering…otherwise I'd have gone all out." Atobe said with a smile.

"I must see your all out one day." Fuji said politely.

"Want to be like me ahn?" Atobe said with an approving smile, " You may not be so bad."

Fuji smiled…he may just get along with them… except for Tezuka.

xXx

_**Elsewhere**_

Hirasawa Kai really had no wish to pick up his ringing cell phone right now. He'd just flown in from New York and jet lag was really getting to him. Despite his resolve not to answer his phone, the insistent calls still went on and on and even after it had ended it started once more. Flashing an evil eye at his cell phone he almost wanted to curse the annoying jerk on the other side of the phone to drop dead. Pushing a hand through his brown hair, he managed to stretch his other arm far enough to grasp his cell phone on the table by his head.

'If I drop it, it wasn't meant to be…' Kai thought with a sigh. It must've been meant to be since it was easily moved from the table to his ear. He didn't even need to look at the caller ID; he had a pretty good guess of who it was from the ring tone already.

"Yes?" Kai asked trying his best not to sound 'TOO' irritated.

"Kai-san…"

"What do you want Akaya?" Kai asked recognizing the voice immediately.

"Ryoma-"

"I don't care," Kai said immediately, "I just want to sleep dammit!"

"…Engagement ring…"

"Fuck!" Kai said sitting up on his sofa he was so intent on falling asleep on. "What does he want?"

"He asked that you rush to his apartment right now and remove Nanako-san from his presence."

"What's she doing over there?" Kai demanded.

"Harassing him as usual." Kirihara happily informed the dead-tired fiancé of Nanako. He heard a long, frustrated groan from Kai and felt sorry for him. He had definitely fallen in love with the wrong woman.

"I'll be there…." Kai muttered as he stood to look for his keys.

He hung up as and stuffed his phone in his pocket. Finding his keys, he wished he never did the 'engagement ring' incident to have Ryoma blackmail him with it for this long.

xXx

_**Ryoma/Syuusuke apartment**_

_**8:00PM**_

Ryoma was only thankful Nanako had Tomie order enough elegant, tasteful food to satisfy Atobe's pickiness and Momoshiro's appetite…although his appetite could get pretty big as well seeing this was his third plate. Kirihara had already mentioned that Kai was on his way thirty minutes ago.

DING DONG

'About time…' Ryoma thought as he signaled Kirihara to get the door.

Just as he expected, a grumpy Kai came stalking into the room with hand-combed hair and deep frown on his lips.

"Anata!" Nanako said with a smile despite the frown on his face, "Did you just fly in today?"

"Aa…" Kai said although his glare was on Ryoma now.

"Is there a reason he's glaring at you?" Fuji asked in a soft voice.

"Aa…because he's not too happy…but I'm not either." Ryoma clarified as he set his plate down to go towards Nanako and Kai.

"It's nice to see you so lively," Ryoma said with sarcasm.

"Just as nice to see you shot." Kai said bluntly giving Nanako a quick hug.

"Che! Now that I've seen you, you may leave with the baggage." Ryoma said walking away.

"Are you telling me he called my darling to _drag_ me out of here?" Nanako asked with a frown.

"More or less…yes." Ryoma said with a smile. " Enjoy you're evening pacifying him!"

"You-"

"Come on sweetheart…" Kai said with a smile, "we should get going…"

Nanako frowned though. When Kai said such things with such a smile it meant she was going to be just as tired as he was when they finished. " But I'd rather-"

"Go home with me or use Ryoma's room." Kai laid out her choices bluntly.

"I'll get my purse." Nanako decided with a frown and only stopped to tell Tomie she could go home. She left wit Kai willing, but only after giving Ryoma a good glare and whispering that she'll get him back.

"Two down, seven to go.' Ryoma thought looking at the rest. Excusing himself, Ryoma decided his friends weren't busy enough for their own good. In the privacy of his bedroom, Ryoma shifted through his contacts until he found the right numbers.

xXx

It was an almost simultaneous reaction of cell phones at the dining room table as it started with Tezuka and ended with Atobe. They all excused themselves only to come back apologizing that they had work and Ryoma willing accepting said apologies with understanding.

"I'm a busy man as well…" Ryoma said as he all but pushed Saeki out the door last.

Turning to face the remaining pair and Fuji, He started to clean up a bit while talking to Fuji about how sorry he was for forgetting to let him know Nanako would pull something like this.

"It was enjoyable…" Fuji said with a brief smile as he began to load the dishwasher.

"Was it … I noticed you and Tezuka seem to know each other…tell me he's not your doctor."

" He isn't," Fuji reassured with a slight chuckle, "can I say we have a brief history only?"

"Fine, I won't dig." Ryoma said cleaning up the last of the trash. "Now let's get Akaya and Yukimura out so you can head to bed for tomorrow and I need to finish up a last minute thing before going to bed."

"Aa…" Fuji said as they walked out of the kitchen straight into a heavy make-out session with Kirihara and Yukimura. " Should I-"

"I'm sure they'll be done anytime now," Ryoma said clearing his throat. Sadly, they were _very_ into what they were doing, they zoned out Ryoma's throat-clearing.

"How much longer do we have to pretend we're not seeing this?" Fuji asked a bit amused at the scene before him.

"Just a bit longer…" Ryoma said as he walked over to pull Kirihara off Yukimura. " Finish THAT at home." Ryoma said referring to the apparent tent between both participants' pants.

"Aa…" They both said and said a quick goodbye to Fuji before heading out.

"Geez…" Ryoma uttered as he started for his bedroom with a stretch.

"Eh? Is this one of their cell phone?" Fuji asked as he looked at the table and opened the cell phone to see. A picture with Kai and a heart around his face appeared as the background and for a moment Fuji wondered if it was Nanako's.

"It's mine," Ryoma said recognizing his phone, "leave it on the table because I have to make a call soon."

Before Fuji even knew what he was doing and Ryoma could react, he closed the distance in-between the both of them and covered Ryoma's mouth with his own for a hard kiss.

"What…" Ryoma started as soon as Fuji broke away but stopped when he saw that Fuji was a bit irritated by the look of his face.

"You have a lot of guts to put that guy as your background while dating me." Fuji said softly as he turned to walk down the hall to his own bedroom.

'Guy?' Ryoma thought as he went to open his own phone and saw the picture. 'So that's what Nanako meant by getting back at me….but why did Fuji react that way when we're only…'

A smile crossed Ryoma's face as he deleted the picture and headed down the hall to Fuji's room as well. If he didn't know any better, he'd have thought that Fuji was actually jealous.

"Fuji…" Ryoma said coming into his room.

"You don't have to explain." Fuji said as he shrugged out of his shirt.

"But I do," Ryoma said tracing a finger down Fuji's exposed back. "Not only are you nosey, you mistaken Nanako's fiancé as a man I may like."

"Then why do you have that picture on your phone if you're not secretly in love with him?" Fuji asked.

"Nanako was getting back at me but I didn't think you'd react so strongly like she thought you would." Ryoma said with a smile. "I guess this puts me at 15-love again."

"I-"

"Care to make it 30-love?" Ryoma asked as he started out of the room.

"I'll regain ground." Fuji promised just as Ryoma shut the door softly. In truth, he hadn't meant to be jealous at all but living with Ryoma and seeing him lately made him slightly possessive. Collapsing on his new bed he hit his head lightly,

'Baka!'

xXx

It wasn't until an hour later when Fuji realized he'd rather watch TV or eat rather than stare at the ceiling trying to fall asleep. It just wasn't time for him to be sleeping since he was usually hosting at nine. Swinging his legs out of bed, he slid his slippers on and opened the door. Walking down the hall he heard talking and he thought Ryoma had the TV on but he was actually on the phone. The scene was absolutely breath taking to Fuji as he leaned against the wall to observe Ryoma in full business mode in pajama pants and no shirt while talking in English to whoever was on the other side of the line. His eyes were looking at the paper he held and reading glasses were propped on his face as he continued to talk.

'You do work a lot…' Fuji thought with a slight smile. He was the kind Fuji should never fall in love with.

* * *

A/N: What can I really say but please review once more. It's the beginning of them and Nanako's schemes so get ready for a war of some sort. Review for more fun!


	7. The Wonders Of Being A Couple

A/N: Well… nothing much to say but ask if you enjoyed the longer chapter… this one isn't as lengthy but will be worth the read! So read and review to tell me what you think! Come on, pressing the button on the bottom of the page will make my anniversary happy! Plus I have that bet with a fellow friend that I can rack up 100 reviews from all my releases! Help me prove her to her that readers are reviewers, not just readers!

**Happy 3****rd**** anniversary to me on fanfic this year! I can't believe it has already been that long but it has. At this time Last year, I was writing 'The Risks We Take' and now I'm loaded with ideas and new stories.**

**I'm very happy to have come so far with the Thrill crowd and am extremely happy I'm not letting the Thrill fandom die at all even if the manga had finished. The only slight problem from here on out for a few months is that fact that I might be getting a job and becoming bogged with my life outside writing so release dates may not always go the way I pre-planned. If it gets to be too bad though, I'll just ask that everyone check out the story randomly and I may just have updated. :)**

**Besides that problem, I'm having lots of troubles with my muses at the moment. They've decided to abandon me :( Yep, they've given up on me recently so it would really help to have extra encouragement from all you reviewers. Other than that, I'm very appreciative towards the reviewers who take time out of their day to read and review and offer critique, thoughts, or encouragement to me. It helps me connect with everyone and it definitely does wonders to encourage me to sit and write so THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

Plus I have that bet with a fellow friend that I can rack up 100 reviews from all my releases! Help me prove her to her that readers are reviewers, not just readers!

* * *

Ria Sakazaki- Tell you what, Bribe bribe Since this chapter is long you should update your story as well for me. :)

Nightbloodrose- There's a reason why Nanako is always meddling in Ryoma's life…Tomie and she'll get her chance to defend her side later.

munkyaround- Well we all know Fuji is interested to an extent and Ryoma doesn't seem to be discouraging his advances either. But we'll see what builds from physical attraction and amusement.

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS- Don't know if Imperial will happen yet because it's one-sided at the moment but Thrill pair is a set pair. Tezuka and Fuji get their private confrontation later.

abhorsen3- Ryoma unconsciously looks out for him so that'll be here and there a lot. Atobe, who is never wrong, just warned the wrong person of all the things he'd have to live with. He'll make sure his parts in the story stand out though. XD

Ryoma knowing about Tezuka and Fuji may be revealed sooner than later so watch for that. Ryoma can be an absolute genius when methodically getting rid of people he doesn't want in his house…even if it meant calling people to make them busy XD The ring incident will fully be explained through pieces as well.

MARYLOVER- It's a complicated situation they both placed themselves in as well. Hirasawa will be in and out a lot because Nanako will be in and out a lot. You'll actually get to see how their relationship is a bit. Lucky for you, Yuuta and Yumiko will be appearing soon again but not this chapter. I believe they are already starting a relationship unknowingly… to themselves but everyone else can basically see it XD It'll be a lot more exciting from here!

Melar- Yes, the playing field has to even out somewhere…besides, Nanako really is just looking out for Ryoma. The reason that Nanako brought Yumiko and not Ryoma will be revealed in this chapter when Ryoma and Fuji talk of his past. Overall, Ryoma's bossy and Fuji's lenient of that…. to an extent as it shall be seen.

**XxSisz4evaxx-** Glad you liked it! I am toning down my fluff for later since they have just started 'seeing' each other and they already took some big steps for the beginning of this fic already! XD

lilgurlanima- LoL we'll see in this chapter actually!

Yukimurafangirl- Tezuka and Fuji get their confrontation in this chapter. :D

Selyn- I had to be a bit witty since Fuji and Ryoma are playing witty characters throughout this whole story. They'll always try to top each other so I'm always thinking of witty responses that will stump one or the other based on their nature. XD There's more scenes coming up that will bring the pair closer emotionally as well as physically so do wait for those…despite the slower pace of the relationship I'm taking with this story XP. But I do so love long reviews…they last longer as I neglect homework. XD

* * *

**Club7**

Rated: M (Language and "activities")

Summary: "Love is Lies," was Fuji's motto; "Love is fake," was Echizen's…so how did lies and fake become attraction? How did attraction become attachment? It all started in Club 7.

**Pairing: **EchizenXFuji

* * *

**Chapter VII: The Wonders Of Being A Couple**

**Osaka, Japan**

_**8 PM**_

_**Sunday Morning**_

Fuji stretched lazily as he yawned. Climbing out of his bed, he was a bit surprised to see Karupin curled up next to him.

"Good morning…" Fuji murmured to the cat as he looked at the clock. It read seven in the morning and Fuji knew that he'd be knocked out at this time if he worked last night…instead Ryoma had shipped him off to bed early like a child.

"Really… your master is so used to getting his way huh?" Fuji asked Karupin who merely purred and set her head back down lazily.

"I am if you're wondering." Ryoma stated from the door with his cell phone pressed against one ear and a smirk upon his lips. " Breakfast?"

"Why not…since I'm already awake." Fuji said with a smile and slid off his bed. "Did you already have breakfast without me?"

"Of course… I run a full schedule." Ryoma said with a smirk.

"How late did you go to bed?"

"Two or so…" Ryoma said with a shrug before switching back to English to answer the person on the other line.

"Yet you're up already?" Fuji asked a bit surprised.

"Since five," Ryoma said with a spreading smirk. "Unlike you, I don't drown myself in alcohol and suffer from hangovers every night so I'm okay."

"It almost sounds like you want me to quit being a host…" Fuji said with a small smile.

"What if I asked?" Ryoma asked leaning against the doorframe as Fuji slid a shirt over his bare chest.

"Our relationship doesn't allow you that privilege." Fuji responded.

"Oh? Then what does your relationship permit?"

Both turned to see Nanako with a raised eyebrow towards Fuji's bed before glancing down the hall to Ryoma's bed.

"Does, not sleeping with each other also count as a privilege that's restricted since you two aren't really in a relationship?" Nanako asked with a sight to Ryoma.

"**Thank you for doubles checking for me Mr. McGinnis, I hope to talk to you soon again.**" Ryoma finished to the man on the other side of the phone before he hung up and glared at Nanako. " How did you get in?"

"With your spare keys of course," Nanako said brushing that fact away. "Why don't you tell me why you two aren't even at the stage where you two sleep together?"

"I couldn't sleep," Fuji suddenly said. "Ryoma was up all night doing business so I slept here to get some sleep."

"But you work nights." Nanako stated. " Wouldn't you have _entertained _him while he worked?"

"That's none of your business what we did before I sent him to bed over here so I could get some peace to do work."

"I see…." Nanako said with a frown, " He was SO distracting, you kicked him out of your bed so you could pour over paperwork?"

'That's right," Fuji said with a small smile. "But I made enough noise to keep him up thinking…"Fuji said with a chuckle.

"I'm so sorry Ryoma can't stay focused… I swear, he'll be impotent if he works any harder." Nanako said with a sigh, " but since you both are up, let's spend the whole day together."

"Where's Hirasawa?" Ryoma asked with a scowl.

"Working very hard," Nanako said with a smile, "He did exactly what you did to poor Syuu-chan last night to me."

"So he screwed you on the sofa, wall, and bed before pulling out his cell phone to make a few calls and do business?" Ryoma asked bluntly. " Oh wait… I forgot the blowjob while I was typing and the-"

"You don't have to share that!" Nanako said turning bright pink all of a sudden. "I merely meant I was TOO tempting so he kicked me out."

"Is that so…" Ryoma said bluntly before turning to leave and drag Nanako out as well. "Syuusuke needs to do his morning business before breakfast so why don't you be a WOMAN for once and wait PROPERLY in the living room.

"I am a woman all the time and very proper thank you very much!" Nanako snapped.

"I'm sure you weren't very proper last night with Hirasawa." Ryoma said with a smirk.

"Stop assuming what I was doing last night."

"Then stop assuming why Syuusuke and I spent the night apart." Ryoma snapped back.

"Mou!" Nanako said with a good frown to Ryoma before escorting herself to the living room.

"Sorry about that…" Ryoma muttered before leaving.

"I'm surprised you could say all that with a straight face." Fuji said amused at the vivid imaginary night he had described to Nanako.

"I'm a businessman, what do you expect." Ryoma said with smirk.

"So that is…" Fuji murmured as he watched Ryoma walk out the door and down the hall towards the living room.

'Yep…he's definitely the type not to fall for.' Fuji thought silently. If he could lie to his clients that he loved all of them with all his heart then anyone could do the same to him. If Fuji was honest to himself, he knew he would say, 'I'm scared to fall in love.'

xXx

"I didn't appreciate being thrown out last night." Nanako said with a huge frown when Ryoma appeared in the living room as well.

"I didn't appreciate unwelcome parties either." Ryoma shot back.

"Didn't you see how happy he was to see his sister? I'm surprised you never in ALL the time you dated him, went to find his sister."

"Unlike you, I found that the family was split due to private issues and I wasn't about to be nosey like you obviously were." Ryoma stated.

"I would never overlook it in case he's a criminal."

"Does he look like a criminal?" Ryoma asked.

"Did the guy who killed your parents look like a murderer?" Nanako asked with a frown.

"They were in a car accident." Ryoma said softly.

"A car accident that was on purpose and that guy is still on the loose!" Nanako said. " That's why I prefer you stop disappearing without someone with you."

"I'm perfectly capable to self defense!" Ryoma argued heatedly.

"Oh really?" Nanako asked.

"Of course." Ryoma stated.

"Even in the face of a gun?" Nanako asked.

"Hn…" Ryoma merely replied.

"Kirihara should always be by your side." Nanako stated.

"He's not my babysitter and for god's sake Nanako! I'm no prince nor prime minister!"

"No you're not!" Nanako agreed readily, " but you're a very rich and powerful young man who some people wouldn't mind seeing dead! Tomie and Kirihara has been with us for ages protecting us but you must stop running off on your own as well!"

"I don't want to risk his life for mine!" Ryoma stated.

"It's his job!" Nanako insisted.

"It's his job to be my secretary!" Ryoma reinforced.

"And to protect you!" Nanako said.

"Nanako," Ryoma started.

"I just want to protect you Ryoma…" Nanako said as a stray tear fell down her cheek. "I don't want to lose the only family I have left to some psycho, money-crazed person!"

Ryoma sighed…he HATED tears…because that meant he had to compromise with her…he had many times compromised with her…. that's why his apartment ended up in this building, his secretary is his personal bodyguard and his schedule is always set with security.

"Mada Mada Nanako…but even the mother needs to let her child go…" Ryoma quoted his mother when he had decided to go to his first summer camp as a child.

"I know…. but all I ask is that you're cautious…"

"I will…"

"Good, because Sanada will be here to see you soon."

'After Syuusuke goes out to work like we agreed!" Ryoma said with a sigh.

"Of course… although I don't know why you can't tell the one your dating these issues…"

"He doesn't need to be burdened with it." Ryoma said softly.

"Well-"

"I'm ready for breakfast!" Fuji said cheerfully as he walked through the doorway.

"About time…" Ryoma said teasingly losing all seriousness at once.

"Right…I brought some waffles…"Nanako said with a smile.

"Were you crying?" Fuji asked with a frown.

"Why do you ask?" Nanako asked a bit surprised.

"A… tear-streak on you face." Fuji gently pointed out.

"Oh… it's allergies actually." Nanako said with a small laugh as she wiped it carelessly away. "I'm so used to it sometimes I don't even know it's there."

"It would seem so…" Fuji said as Ryoma handed him a plate to get his breakfast on. Accepting a soft kiss to his cheek, Fuji concentrated on the food and wondered when was the last time he actually had a decent home-cooked meal with others besides Yukimura….

"I hope you like it… I sometimes use Ryoma as a guinea pig since I'm trying to be a good wife." Nanako admitted with a smile. "If you don't mind me asking, why haven't your sister and you seen each other till last night."

"Oh…" Fuji said with a reinforced smile now, "I had a falling out with my parents that prevented me from seeing my sister and brother."

"Oh…"Nanako said with a small smile. " I hope that she'll be able to see you more now then…she was quite surprised with your line of work as well."

"No one knows really…" Fuji said with a softer smile.

"I see…" Nanako said before glancing up and seeing Ryoma head towards his bedroom with his cell phone.

"I need to make a quick phone call so don't bother answering her if she becomes nosey…" Ryoma said bending down to place a quick kiss on Fuji's head like a child. " And YOU…leave him alone…" Ryoma warned before he went down the hall and the slight shut of the door could be heard.

"He is very clever this time around to hire such a professional for a boyfriend this time…" Nanako said with a smile.

"You still think-"

"Yes I do," Nanako confirmed, "because somewhere inside me it's not right yet."

"Then we'll just have to-"

"Prove me wrong?" Nanako asked. "You don't know how torn my heart is at the moment…I want to believe you two yet the nagging keeps coming back and I doubt the two of you…but I can tell you, out of all the people he actually dated or hired, he's been happiest with you."

"I see…" Fuji said with a small smile.

"But I promise you, if you're anything like Hiruki, I'll personally shoot you down!" Nanako said.

"Hiruki?" Fuji asked a bit curious now as you who that was….

xXx

"Tell me she's not at your place…"

"Sadly she is…" Ryoma said with his own frustration clear in his voice.

"oh god…."

"I expect you here any minute now to remove her Hirasawa." Ryoma ordered.

"Fine but you best quit using that engagement incident for things!"

"Che! If you didn't propose to the wrong girl and lose the ring then I'd have nothing to blackmail you with."

"Those were called 'MISTAKES' and the biggest one I made that day was to do it in front of you and ask for your help."

"Your mistake," Ryoma said before hanging up. Looking towards the dining room, he hoped his cousin hadn't overly dug into Fuji's life.

xXx

"He was probably the biggest mistake Ryoma ever did…or fall in love with." Nanako said with a sigh as she stared out the window.

"I thought he didn't believe in love? I recall him telling me that love is fake."

"Because the love he has experience has all been fake." Nanako clarified. "Besides…if he thought love was fake, why are you here? Aren't you two in love?"

"More like we have an understanding of each other to a point where we can be together…" Fuji said softly. " I'm not too sure about love myself."

"Syuusuke?"

"Hm?" Fuji asked turning towards the hall where Ryoma had popped up.

"Come here…I need to talk to you."

"Okay…excuse me…" Fuji said excusing himself from Nanako who nodded. Following Ryoma to Ryoma's room, he watched as Ryoma shut the door and walked towards him.

"She didn't harass you did she?" Ryoma asked sitting on his bed.

"Not too much," Fuji said taking a seat next to him. "More like threaten me…"

"I'm pretty sure you're regretting the position I put you in now huh?" Ryoma said with a small smile.

"A bit…" Fuji said, " but it livens my life."

"For the worst." Ryoma said with a small laugh.

"What's this?" Fuji asked looking at the nice stack of condom on Ryoma's bed.

"My friend's idea of a good joke." Ryoma said with a slight scowl as he remembered how Momoshiro had casually passed him it as a welcome gift for Syuusuke and him.

"Do you even have a use for this?" Fuji asked amused.

"No I…'

"Hm?" Fuji looked up as he noted that Ryoma's door seemed to be subtly opening.

"Mou!" Ryoma muttered as he took the condom from Fuji's hand and stared as the door fully opened and Nanako looked at the both of them staring at her.

"You two were doing naughty things weren't you?" Nanako demanded.

"We were talking." Ryoma said bluntly.

"Oh…" Nanako said walking forward. "I never knew talking involved a open condom as well…. what is this…sex-ed?"

"Nanako…"

"You little liars…" Nanako said as she turned to leave the room. "I expect you two after you two have cleared a few things up…you have ten minutes!"

Fuji looked at the packet he had been touching earlier had been ripped open and looked ready to be used.

"You're truly a genius in the sleeping aren't you?" Fuji asked with a smile. "You told the truth yet now she believes a lie because you methodically placed it here."

"I have a few tricks myself…" Ryoma merely said

"The wonders of being a couple with you!" Fuji said with a small laugh.

"Che!" Ryoma said as he attempted to stand only to be pulled down towards Fuji. " What is it?"

"I just wanted a taste…" Fuji said pressing his lips against Ryoma's fully before both relented to the other and the simple kiss turned out to be mind-boggling.

"We have to go out there…" Fuji finally managed to say as he recovered from the kiss first.

"Un…" Ryoma muttered as he fell back on his bed with a slight blush dusted across his face.

'Too tempting…' Fuji thought as he eyed the perfectly arousing boy almost panting on the bed.

xXx

"About time!" Nanako complained. " Come here Syuusuke…"

"What?" Fuji asked following Nanako towards a container.

"Eat this for me…" Nanako said holding a pickled ume up to Fuji's mouth despite Ryoma's scowl as he had his hands planted on his hips in frustration at her actions.

"Oh stop it Ryoma!" Nanako said with her own frown. "You already had your fun…it's my turn!"

Fuji cautiously opened his mouth and Nanako placed the whole thing into his mouth.

"Good?" Nanako asked.

The flavor wasn't exactly straight on but it was decent enough. "It's pretty good." Fuji commented.

"Eat this as well…" Nanako said with a bright smile holding out some fish to Fuji's mouth. Opening his mouth obediently the front door swung open and everyone turned to see Hirasawa with a scowl that deepened as he saw what his fiancée was doing.

"Kai darling!" Nanako said a bit more timid now.

"What are you doing?" Hirasawa asked with a not 'normal' smile that looked a bit like a scowl…. was such a look even possible?

"I'm…. doing tradition!" Nanako said with a nervous smile to her fiancé.

"Tradition?" Hirasawa asked cupping her chin with one of his hands as he stared directly at her and ignored the other two present.

"Un… see!" Nanako said picking up a bit more fish and shoving it into the grumpy looking Ryoma's mouth.

"Since you like tradition so much," Hirasawa said with a slight nod of acknowledgement to Ryoma and removing the chopsticks from Nanako's hand, " Then let's go do _OUR_tradition…"

"We-we have one?" Nanako whispered out as she allowed her fiancé to guide her towards the front door where Ryoma was waiting with her purse and coat.

"Aa…" Hirasawa said accepting the stuff for Nanako, " It involves a bed and you telling me how much you love me while I'm on top of you."

"Ryoma you're behind this aren't you?" Nanako demanded angrily.

Ryoma merely shrugged and shut the door behind the both of them with a relieved sigh.

"Do you have him on speed dial or so?" Fuji asked amused at the turn of events.

"I do…" Ryoma said as he went to sit on the sofa and switch on the TV. "He has actually helped in a lot of situations…"

"As expected of you." Fuji merely said as he sat next to Ryoma. " Do you mind telling me about Hiruki?"

"If you don't mind telling me why you know Dr. Tezuka." Ryoma shot back.

"What if I merely told you he was an ex-client?" Fuji asked testing the waters.

"Then I shall tell you that Hiruki was a ex-lover." Ryoma stated simply.

"You drive a hard bargain don't you?" Fuji said with a slight smile.

"Of course," Ryoma agreed.

"Then I'll just have to ask someone else…"

"You're absolutely right," Ryoma said finally sparing Fuji a glance. "You ask people about my past and I'll dig through yours."

"Won't that be inconvenient for you?"

"Won't it incur my displeasure if you dig?" Ryoma asked back.

"I suppose that means you don't want to share and rather no one else shares as well?"

'"Smart Syuusuke…" Ryoma merely said.

"Mou…don't treat me like a dog…" Fuji said pressing a kiss to Ryoma's cheek. Ryoma, on the other hand didn't find it too unpleasant either…in fact, he had wanted to turn and continue what they were doing in his bed.

"_Then I won't hold back when I tempt you," Fuji said with a smile," I'll have you in my bed by the end of the first week."_

"_Or will you be in my bed?" Ryoma countered with a superior smile._

'Hmm…' Ryoma thought as he looked at Syuusuke. " For this...maybe Nanako would come in handy…"

xXx

**Later that Night**

"How was the accident with my hotel manager?" Ryoma asked Sanada as soon as he entered Ryoma's apartment.

"As your cousin suspected," Sanada said with a sigh. "It was rammed by the pick-up truck because you were suppose to be within the vehicle as well… for once the police force and I was relieved you were reckless and disappeared for a few hours.

"Going to play tennis like a normal person is NOT reckless." Ryoma snapped at the detective.

"But you have to remember you're not normal." Sanada reminded him sternly. "The accidents that have been happening ever since you decided to enter the hotel management are signs that whoever took out your parents, want you gone as well." Sanada said with a sigh.

"Dammit Gen…I'm tired of hiding year after year from someone who could be my best business associate at the moment! I just want a normal life running my parent's hotels!"

"Well sadly, whoever your parents and you offended isn't going to stop…" Sanada said with a small sigh. "But for the first time in all these years, we have a lead."

"Go on…"Ryoma said with a small sigh.

'The person who rammed the semi into your limo didn't die as the others did in all the other cases but he survived." Sanada explained. "It'll take some time but if he can recover enough to tell us who hired him we might have a solid lead."

"But wouldn't the opposition try to kill him off before he speaks?" Ryoma questioned.

'That's exactly why Nanako paid the doctors to pronounce him dead so that we won't have outside interference. Your personal bodyguards are personally watching him and protecting him."

"I need to have people watching Syuusuke as well…"

"I will personally see that I get someone for him as well." Sanada said, "The old suspect for your parents death…"

"Tetsuro right?"

"Yes…I heard you went to see him?" Sanada said, " I prefer you didn't place yourself in danger."

"His father ran away and left his son to see to the welfare of his sister." Ryoma said. "To be albe to privide for the two of them, he works as a host… besides his father was never found to be guilty of that."

"But a man who was certain he wasn't guilty wouldn't have run off." Sanada stated. " For all we know he could be an accomplice to destroying you…please stay away from Club Star and Tetsuro Shun."

"Fine… but I insist you watch Tezuka closer as well… it seems he frequents Tetsuro…" Ryoma stated.

"He…he does?"

"Aa…" Ryoma said without looking at Sanada. He didn't need to ask to know that Sanada had a thing for Tezuka Kunimitsu as well.

"I'll keep an eye on him."

Ryoma merely nodded. "I just don't want to have unnecessary deaths…"

"Understood…" Sanada said and stood to leave. He knew Ryoma had not yet recovered from the incident from two years ago.

xXx

**Club7**

"How's the new arrangement?" Daichi asked Fuji as he came out of the back room to work.

"It's working out pretty good."

"_She's _not coming is she?" Daichi asked wearily looking at the steady flow of incoming customers.

"I highly doubt it Daichi-san…her fiancé is back in town."

" That's great!" Daichi immediately brightened. "That means your customers can be comfortable now!"

"Aa…" Fuji said with a smile.

"Fuji…"

"Hm?"

"To be honest, I dislike that fact that you're even with him because I think he's only playing with you."

"Am I not playing with him as well?" Fuji questioned.

"But already you're as attached to him as you were with Tezuka-san…please think about your actions Fuji."

"I will…" Fuji promised and watched Daichi walk away. Could it be…. he was setting himself up for another heartbreaking relationship?

"Fuji!"

Fuji snapped out of his trance to look at his co-worker. " What is it?"

"You have a customer…"

"Oh…then…" His eyes connected with the man's and he forced himself to smile. "It's been a while Tezuka…"

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know… shorter chapter but it is what it is so hopefully this will keep you all wondering what happened to all the characters. Review please!


	8. Surprise?

A/N: First of all, I just want to apologize for disappearing so long. Life was coming at me and I finally have a job and juggle the constant surprises in my life. After my laptop crashed fro the nth time and my USB decided to become corrupted all at the same time, my muses abandoned me and I lost the inspiration to write. But now, finally with constant support, PM's, and review from all of you I have finally been able to write this short chapter and actually announce that my summer mass release will follow if I can get everything I planned into action :)

Thank you so much for patiently waiting and even if this is a short comeback, it's better than nothing because the summer mass release will be much longer and more fulfilling.

Read and review and usual please and thank you all again for waiting so patiently!

* * *

Nightbloodrose- Enjoy the newest chapter!

Pax Silva- isn't that one of y specialties? Pulling in someone out of nowhere to fit into the story XD

The mysteries continue!

ThrillPair- It unfortunately has… but it'll lighten again and go back and forth between those moods XP

neko.kitsune.tenshi.- Oh… it'll be revealed as to who likes who :)

PheonixShadow- Well…you know me.. mini mysteries connect to become the full big picture! XD Using Nanko to his advantage will be showcased in here. The past of both the characters will be revealed slowly but surely!

my moonless darkz- Only in this story is Nanako in the way… and it's for the welfare of Ryoma. :)

munkyaround- Well the actual Nanako wasn't shown much so I used that to my advantage and twisted her character a bit.

Skryrssb- That was one of the most wonderful distractions I've had in a long time :)

Nanako will continue to be very unpredictable in this fic so get used to her popping up here and there. Whether Ryoma is Seme or Uke is to be decided when they actually get to it.

Ryoma had quite a vivid imagination of doing all sorts of positions with Fuji ne? XD

Ryoma has a fairly dark past that will haunt him as Fuji's will so keep a lookout on those pieces and Hiruki is a person from Ryoma's past. Slowly things and Hiruki will be explained more in detail.  
Despite how utterly cute Kai was about the who engagement incident, Ryoma was solid blackmail on him and that incident will further be explained in future chapters. Ryoma obviously was used to Nanako's devious tricks since he had that condom ripped and ready while telling the truth.  
Tezuka's abrupt arrival at Club7 is obviously the opening of this chapter so go on and read!  
Reviews will always be a show of support so I appreciate every single one :)

NDebN- Well you may continue to love them since they, hopefully, are not attracted to each other anymore.

CrystalKitteN-MeW- I'm very happy you are trying other stories I've written. Yes I suck at summaries so people will probably never pick up my stories unless they were super bored or have read something by me before. I'm glad you think it's interesting despite it being about hosting. Right now I feel Hirasawa and Nanako are under developed so I may focus on them as well to show some depth on them and make it not seem as if they are only there to distract people. The complication of the situation is very…complicated XD Just wait till you get Atobe's PoV and then find out more about Tetsuro. But the facts you have written are all true and straight as of right now.

prima- Well it's great to have a new reader because it's always great for me that I'm spreading myt crazy story out. XD Atobe's partner only gets decided by him so look forward to that as the story progresses.

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS- Hehe… Besides Tezuka liking Atobe, Ryoma is only assuming Sanada likes Tezuka so nothing is certain at this point and time. Hiruki will re-surface later when Fuji starts to dig into Ryoma's business.

abhorsen3- It seems our hunt for my muses was very successful! After all, here I am writing again! :)

I know Nanako seems like a annoying person right now to most people but she is, like you say, allowing every reader to see delicious scenes of Fuji and Ryoma together while she finds a hole in their "flawless" story. You're absolutely right about Hirasawa suffering for life… that is…unless he gets blackmail material on Ryoma that equals to his blunder…. Smiles evilly ahem! Anyways we'll see who can tough who out as the battle each other chapter by chapter.

Hiruki involvement will be revealed soon so the possibilities are indeed endless of what I can do XD

Akaya and Yukimura will be making their appearance again very soon so they can be developed more as well since Akaya plays a role in Ryoma's everyday life.

MARYLOVER- It's a very light chapter and you may know me better than you think now…light chapters always mean something big is going to happen next after all. Of course this is just the beginning of their relationship so much is bound to happen.

fan girl 666- I realize I'm pretty mean when I do cliffies but I can't reveal everything in one chapter XD

Get ready for more hot, funny, and awkward scenes!

Melar- We may see in the next chapter if he gets it changed or not :) Ryoma must've burned out his brain in that short amount of time finding excuses of why they didn't sleep in the same bed. Ryoma always has a reason for everything so we get to experience his yearnings a bit this chapter and Tezuka is back at Club7 to have a talk with Fuji of course. XP

XxSisz4evaxx**-** Well Ryoma did say all that with a straight face so even Fuji had to be impressed.

Stars for Tears- Well it's nice to see you reviewing for my stories now, even if it's the first, I appreciate knowing people read my stories.

just a gal- The pairings of right now is KiriharaXYukimura, KaiXNanako, and Ryoma with Fuji. No one else has a certain pairing yet.

lilgurlanima- He's been Fuji's customer before Ryoma discovered Fuji so they have a history.

Yukimurafangirl- XP It happened to be a cliffy anyways xD

* * *

**Club7**

**Rated**: M (Language and "activities")

**Summary:** "Love is Lies," was Fuji's motto; "Love is fake," was Echizen's…so how did lies and fake become attraction? How did attraction become attachment? It all started in Club 7.

**Pairing: **EchizenXFuji

* * *

**Chapter VIII: Surprise?**

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**8 PM**_

_**Sunday Night**_

Fuji suppressed the urge to kick Tezuka out from where he came from as he stared at his old flame with the usually smile and 'hopefully' friendliness.

"What a surprise to see you after so long Tezuka-san… why don't we sit here?" Fuji offered pointing to the seat closest to the door. He wanted to make this meeting, if it could even be called so, to end quickly.

Fuji didn't say anything else as Tezuka took the seat offered wordlessly and thanked the waiter as he was handed a oshibori and ordered a light drink. A silence settled between them as the waiter disappeared to get Tezuka's order. It had been a while since they were in this setting…now it was awkward to even think they used to be so comfortable in a setting like this borderline flirting with each other.

Even now, Fuji could still feel the slightest bit of attraction towards Tezuka. It had been years ago… 3 years to be exact when he had encountered Tezuka while working at this very club. Tezuka had walked in with a couple of colleagues and Fuji had personally settled out with the others that Tezuka was his prey. He had been intrigued by the stoic face, amused by the slightest twitch of his brow when Fuji overstepped his boundaries and overall just entertaining to be with in Fuji's opinion. It was no wonder after a few meetings that they eventually started seeing each other outside of the club and gradually even becoming bed partners… It had been a unlikely match to begin with but Fuji had thought Tezuka felt just as strongly for him and went for it despite Yukimura's initial protests. In the end, he was horribly betrayed when Tezuka announced the end of the relationship and attached himself to Tetsuro… a man he specifically remembered telling Tezuka he disliked.

"Should we get to it?" Fuji finally asked after the waiter came back with his order. Personally he wanted nothing to do with the man sitting next to him now but since that man was the one who initiated this meeting, he didn't have a choice but to comply.

"I didn't expect you yesterday…" Tezuka finally said getting the cue that Fuji wanted to get it done and over with as fast as possible as well.

"Well I could say the same thing." Fuji countered carefully, not quite looking Tezuka in the eye. "I wasn't expecting you to be even acquainted with Ryoma."

"Are you saying I shouldn't have such connections?" Tezuka asked with a slightly raised brow.

"Are you assuming that's what I believed?" Fuji countered.

"It sounded like t."

"Well it wasn't." Fuji clarified, "I merely was a bit surprised to see that Ryoma knew you."

"It's because I know him well that I decided to confront you." Tezuka said straight-forwardly.

"Confront?" Fuji asked with innocence. "Why Tezuka… I don't know why you feel you need to confront me on this issue… unless you disapprove of our relationship."

"I do." Tezuka said not bothering to conceal that matter. " I don't like that fact that your moving in on one of my most sensible friend."

"So you're saying I lured him in?" Fuji asked a bit offended.

"I'm not saying you did, but I'm not saying you didn't either." Tezuka clarified. "But the fact remains that you must've influenced him subtly because you're not his type."

"In other words," Fuji began with icy blue eyes focused on Tezuka's stoic face now. "You think I can't get anyone of that "class" huh?"

"You're phrasing it quite bad Fuji." Tezuka said with a slight frown.

"A criticism can't be put in any other way." Fuji retorted "Your opinion of me may have sunk very low but I'm very much offended that you thin I initiated Ryoma and my relationship… perhaps it might shock you that HE initiated it."

"Ryoma wouldn't-"

"I think we should end this conversation here before it gets any uglier Tezuka, I wouldn't want you to foot a bill you don't want to pay." Fuji finished in a controlled voice. It was one thing to insult him but to suggest that he initiated the chase and Ryoma was completely innocent pissed him way off.

XxX

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**8 PM**_

_**Sunday Night**_

Ryoma fidgeted once more as he tried to re-read the same paragraph again. He should just face it… what Sanada had said was bothering him an had he NOT made his decision this morning?

'Just get it done and over with. You're the boss, why are you scared?' Ryoma yelled at himself again and again until he finally slammed down his pen in frustration and called Kirihara into his office.

'_Kirihara-san has someone else besides you now huh? It's quite surprising since you two have been so isolated till now…'_

"You called Ryoma?" Kirihara asked sticking his head through the door slightly. "Hirasawa-san isn't here yet."

"I know he isn't… or else you would've showed him in already." Ryoma snapped looking impatiently at Kirihara.

"Something wrong?" Kirihara started with a smile.

"Not at all…" Ryoma said in a more calm voice.

"Then-"

"You're fired." Ryoma said turning back to his paper on his desk as if he announced this like a normal occurrence.

"What?"

"You heard me." Ryoma said bluntly as he picked up his pen and started tapping the tip as he tried to read the paragraph again.

"You can't-"

"I can too." Ryoma said forcefully. "I'm the boss."

"Of people you hire!" Kirihara said walking over to slam his hand as down in front of Ryoma. "I wasn't hired by you!"

"You're dismissed from duties." Ryoma said with finality.

"Why?" Kirihara finally said after he was sure Ryoma wasn't right in the head.

"Because I said so." Ryoma said with a pout. "Besides you have to worry about Yukimura now…"

Kirihara brow twitched slightly in amusement and irritation. In that one whole line Kirihara understood that Ryoma was jealous, worried about him, and beyond the annoying blunt brat he's ever been.

"Ryoma…" Kirihara started after a sigh.

"We're done with this." Ryoma announced.

"We aren't!" Kirihara said reaching over to pull his stubborn boss' head up to meet him eye to eye.

"I know you're worried, but Sei understands."

"What are you trying to say?" Ryoma demanded. "I'm merely sick and tired of you hounding me with Nanako."

"Stop it…" Kirihara said pulling Ryoma into a light embrace. "I'm not going to die… I'm not going to leave you like your parents…"

"Baka… whoever said anything about—" Ryoma started with a frown as he tried to push away from Kirihara.

"I know you're worried…But having Seiichi next to me won't change anything Ryoma… it just means I have someone else to live for besides Nanako and you now…just like you have Fuji."

"You're still fired…" Ryoma uttered with a pout. He was obviously mad that he wasn't getting his way and irritated at Kirihara for knowing him a little too well.

'_Your mother and I will be back by tonight so stay with Nanako okay?'_

"_Che! Do I look that young? Baka oyaji."_

"_Mada Mada dana Ryoma…"_

"_Your parents aren't coming home…"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_They were killed…I'm sorry"_

"_USO!!"_

"Ryoma…"

Ryoma glanced at Kirihara who had a grin on his face. "trust me a little ne? I've been your guard and secretary for way too long!"

"I don't trust you." Ryoma said a bit roughly as he turned back to his work. He faintly heard Kirihara sigh a bit and open the door to leave but he didn't look up. He didn't want to have to tell Yukimura one day that Kirihara wasn't coming home. He didn't want to ever tell anyone the news he heard…

NEVER

KNOCK KNOCK

" What?" Ryoma asked looking at the door.

"Hirasawa is here and he brought-"

"Me!" Nanako said happily walking into the room where a scowling Ryoma promptly ignored her. " Mou… where's the happiness?"

"gone… since you arrived." Ryoma said as he stood to shake hands with Kai. " I see you brought along the banshee."

"She insisted." Kai said with a slight smile.

"I'll insist next time that you don't." Ryoma said with a small frown as he sat down in his chair once more and offered the chairs across from him for the couple. "Let's get on with it."

XxX

Nanako sighed as she was promptly ignored and hr fiancé and cousin got en grossed in products for the hotel. She had met Kai through her aunt and uncle. His father and he had been the main suppliers of the Sakura hotel products and worked closely with Nanjiroh and Rinko to make sure everything was to the liking of their customers. After Aunt Rinko and Uncle Nanjiroh's death, it had been Kai who guided her on how to run the hotels and helped out as much as he could while Ryoma finished up school.

"_Ryoma's going to Tokyo next week right?"_

"_That is correct!" Nanako said with a smile to Sanada, "what's wrong?"_

"_I'd like him to stay there for a week or more if possible… I got some news that there may be attempt on his life on his way back…to keep him clear of that I'd like to keep him there."_

"_Ryoma would never-"_

"_I know… that's why I want you to convince him to stay put over there until its clear here."_

"_I…"_

"_For Ryoma right?"_

"…_Aa…"_

"Nanako"

Nanako blinked a couple of times and turned towards Kai who had a frown on his face. "Yes?"

"I said, Ryoma and I am done with our business, was there a reason you wanted to come with me here?"

"There is." Nanako said pushing off her worries. She had to make sure she could convince him without putting out why he needed to be there. "It's just that I noticed you'd be in Tokyo next week."

"I will…" Ryoma said not getting where she was headed at all.

"Is it possible for you to stay longer than that?" Nanako questioned with feigned innocence surrounding her.

"No…" Ryoma merely bit out. "Why should I?"

Nanako soghed, " Sanada suggests-"

"I'm not going to stay for longer than I have to." Ryoma said more defensively now. He was really sick and tired of Nanako and Sanada planning things without his approval.

"Ryoma, it's for your safety."

"Isn't it always?" Ryoma mocked with a deep frown. "I refuse."

"You have no choice," Nanako concluded for him. " You're going to be over there for more than a week until the threat is out of the way."

"There's been another threat on my life?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes… and I know you don't want anyone to die on your behalf!" Nanako said hitting home. If there was any way to get Ryoma to bend, it was to put the thing he hated most in front of him.

Ryoma's golden eyes flashed angrily yet he didn't retort….

"I don't want to be put under house arrest over there." Ryoma said more calmly.

"It's the only way." Nanako said more firmly. "It's for your own good."

"Is it?" Ryoma asked with disgust as he stood and headed out of his office only stopping long enough o bark at Kirihara that he was going home.

"Ryo-" Nanako started.

"Let him go." Kai said grabbing her shoulder gently to haul her against him softly. "Its hard for him to accept that he can't do things on his own… he's not kid anymore Nanako."

"I know….I know he isn't but he has to understand the consequences…" Nanako said softly gripping Kai's suit jacket tightly as she watched him disappear towards the elevator.

"Give him a break hun… he's had a tough life… you're not making it any easier." Kai said with a small smile towards the end.

"I know… but the 'what if' is running in my head all the time and I fear for him… I can see the scenes again and again Kai… if Sanada hadn't been there….He and I would be-"

"But he was there." Kai said holding his fiancée tightly in his embrace. "He was and he save d the both of you…. You two are going to get through this… and once Sanada cracks this case everything will be fine… you have me… you have Ryoma."

"I know…" Nanako said as tears trailed her cheeks. She hated living with this fear, she hated it all… but she'd have to endure it…

XxX

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**9 PM**_

_**Sunday Night**_

Fuji walked as calmly as he could towards the elevator for a slight break. He took a cigarette and lit it. He had quit a long time ago but whenever he couldn't handle whatever situation it may be, he smoked on occasion. Tonight was one of them.

'_You don't think Echizen is actually serious about you do you?'_

Fuji quickly inhaled and ignored the people passing by who stared at him. He knew he wasn't looking friendly, he knew he wasn't in a good mood for anything but punching someone but he had an image to uphold… for Daichi and Club 7. He forced himself to look more casual… as if he was just having a smoke… but his mind was a mess from the encounter with Tezuka moments earlier…

'_I'm a doctor… I suppose I could give you a check-up before sleeping with him._

Damn that man! How dare he think that he carried diseases to infect Ryoma with… better yet Fuji wanted to punch him and tell him about Ryoma and hi REAL relationship. Would an expression of shock on that damnable stoic face look better than the smug 'I'm-better than-you' look?

'_Don't kid yourself, hosts don't fall in love, they don't know how.'_

'_Are you assuming that what I told you that day was a lie as well?'_

'_I would assume so since this is your profession…lying.'_

Fuji sighed as he flicked away the dying embers of his cigarette. It had been a painful journey to the past and perhaps Tezuka was right. Maybe he didn't know how to fall in love… but he had never claimed in the first place to be in love with Ryoma. Attracted, yes…Love… no….HELL NO…

"It wouldn't work out…" Fuji muttered as he buried his face into his hands as he tried to regain his composure. Everything was wrong… Ryoma was a busy RICH man… and he…he was a host. A person, who entertained the rich, gave dreams to the ones who couldn't think it possible and a escort for those lonely in the mind and body…

'We have just about nothing in common…' Fuji summarized in his mind. Straightening, Fuji headed back down. He was sure he wouldn't be getting any deeper anyways… it'd be a mistake after knowing his ex was such a close friend to Ryoma anyway.

"You just do your job Fuji." Fuji muttered to himself as he pushed the elevator button to head back down. He just had to remember that. He was in for the money… money was the power to everything... it was HIS happiness! Love was fake… it didn't exist… only a fragment of a dream… and dreams were only sold …

So he shouldn't expect more or less…

XxX

**_Osaka, Japan_**

_**5 AM**_

_**Monday Night**_

Fuji opened the door to his apartment….his apartment he shared with Ryoma. Slipping into the apartment, he took off his shoes and glanced up only to see a scowling Ryoma settled at the dining table pouring over stacks of paper.

Fuji swallowed… wondering if he should announce himself or not… but aftr seeing Ryoma so concentrated he decided not to…

'It's enough to see him ne?' Fuji thought as he crept towards the hall and down the hall to his bedroom. He was tired, exhausted and everything else at the moment… he only needed to-

Fuji collapsed on the bed… and for the first time in a long time, Sleep overtook him before any other thought…

XxX

Ryoma was aware of Fuji's presence when the door opened… hell! He wished Fuji would've attempted to distract him form the work and his thoughts but when Fuji had turned towards the hall instead, Ryoma realized how selfish he was being by not considering that he had been up all night and working.

"He's' not yours!" Ryoma uttered to himself as he finally gave up on his work and took off his reading glasses to fall face first into the dining table. Staring at the clock, Ryoma wondered if he could freeze time so he could just sulk for a few hours ion peace… in-

DING DONG

Ryoma groaned…he knew the only person to do this so early in the morning would be behind that door… and he ignored it…that was until he heard a key being inserted into the lock. Irritated that he couldn't even sulk in peace, Ryoma pushed his chair back angrily and headed towards the door…which unceremoniously flung open inches from his face to reveal the devil herself.

"Ryoma!" Nanako said happily as she entered without being invited.

Ryoma; despite being weary, managed to give his best glare at the women's trudging in with a LOT of luggage. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Surprise!" Nanako merely said as she shut the door behind Tomoe.

Ryoma merely frowned deeper than he was already and pointed back towards the door. "OUT!"

* * *

A/N: Pretty short… but this is what I could churn out before the real deal in a few weeks or less. Review as always and I promise more interaction with the main pairing coming next chapter for sure! As well as the drama!


	9. Our Kinds Of Days

A/N:I'm Back!!

Thank you to all the people who reviewed for the last chapter because THAT was what really got me focused to start writing again! :)

Anyways! I have a new USB and am loaded with enough chapter outlines to be written after this load as well XD

This is officially my BIG summer release for the summer so I hope you'll all read and review all my stories newest chapters! Enjoy the releases and remember to review and keep my muses happy or else they might run on me again!

Have a wonderful summer!

Moon Expressions

* * *

Heart- No, I didn't abandon my fic. Just a bad case of technical difficulties XP activities are definitely coming up… just not quite yet.

Nothing- Trust me, my stories are never complete without at least one drastic moment and drama to boot XD

Marauders Jr- Ryoma wants to fire Kirihara so that he won't be in danger anymore.

Magical Monkey Glomps- well she didn't exactly move in as you'll soon see. :D

munkyaround- They just have to work out some different views and problems… but they'll be fine… for now.

Skryrssb- Yes I did update and I was mighty proud of myself! Well it's been so long since I wrote a chapter that it felt a bit strange to be doing it but whatever XD Well shorter chapters usually set the scene so I hope you didn't mind too much. I definitely won't abandon my stories so have faith and just hold tight as I maneuver around my slump and regularly update again.

TeNsHi No ToIkI- There is always a reason behind my madness so sit tight for all that fun. Kirihara and Yukimura will be appearing quite frequently as well so it won't be the last of them.

CrystalKitteN-MeW- I was trying to bring the more important problems to light in the last chapter so this one could continue from all the mess. :)

MARYLOVER- It's nice to be back :D and brining Nanako in was just to add a little spice to the drama to even everything out a bit. You can count on Nanako to bring that in this story all the time. Tezuka gets his time to gradually explain his thoughts out within the story too so give that time. They are very much in danger but not many people know that save for a couple so yes Fuji should be watching his back now s well huh?

fan girl 666- I'm pretty sure after that chapter everyone else wanted to kill him too xD

Melar- Tezuka gets to play the changeable character without a changeable face in this story XD. It's bound to be an obstacle but knowing me, it'll be drawn out over time between the real action:D

It's just too bad, everyone wants to put their two cents into their budding relationship, because everyone is going to continue doing that for a while.

lilgurlanima- knowing Fuji, of course they would keep their own problems to themselves.

* * *

**Club7**

**Rated: M** (Language and "activities")

**Summary:** "Love is Lies," was Fuji's motto; "Love is fake," was Echizen's…so how did lies and fake become attraction? How did attraction become attachment? It all started in Club 7.

**Pairing: **EchizenXFuji

* * *

**Chapter IX: Our Kind Of Days**

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**5 AM**_

_**Monday morning**_

"OUT!"

"How could you be so cruel to your guardian?" Nanako said with a pout.

"I'm over age now!" Ryoma said suppressing the urge to rub the headache forming over his eyes.

"I consider myself that until you settle down and get married." Nanako said with a shrug and collapsed on Ryoma's couch with a sigh. "Don't worry… I'm not staying forever, just for a couple days since Kai has to go back to America and settle something. He'll pick me up when he gets back."

"Why couldn't you have stayed-"

"Because it's my responsibility to make sure your safe and me staying away is not helping!" Nanako said standing abruptly as she ushered Tomoe towards the hall. "Come Tomoe… my stuff is definitely going in the guest room!"

"Hai…"

"I'm going to kill you…" Ryoma mentally promised Kai in his head when he heard Nanako's announcement. "WAIT!"

He had forgotten Fuji was in there and NOT in his room.

"Nonsense Ryoma, I knw my way around and Fuji stuff won't be bothered since he sleeps with…you?" Nanako finished flinging the door open to see Fuji sprawled across the bed asleep with his socks, slippers and suit still on.

"That!" Ryoma hissed, " Is exactly why I told you to wait!" He finished by pulling Nanako out of the room and back into the hallway just for good measure.

Nanako merely raised a brow. "Why is he not in your room then?"

"Because I NEED to use my room and the racquet would disturb him!" Ryoma said with a frown, "Now remove yourself because my darling JUST got home!"

"Well I-"

"Darling can't sleep anymore because of your loud racquet anyways…." Fuji said through a yawn. "What's all the fuss?"

"Syuu-darling!" Nanako said with a bright smile as she pushed passed a glaring Ryoma back into the bedroom." You don't mind if I call you that do you? Of course you don't! I was just fussing over the fact that you're NOT in Ryoma's room sleeping AND you didn't remove your suit before you went to bed."

" I was a bit tired…" Fuji said through a smile deciding not to comment on how Nanako could refer to him.

"Why isn't it your lover's job to strip you then?" Nanako asked through a small frown.

"He was quite busy when I got home so I didn't even bother him." Fuji confessed with a tired smile.

"Well, since you're up, why don't you migrate to Ryoma's room since Tomoe and I will be sharing this room for my stay." Nanako informed rather than asked.

"You're staying?" Fuji asked with a questioning look to a scowling Ryoma and nodding Nanako.

"Uh huh… don't worry! I won't be in your or Ryoma's way at all!"

"I beg to differ!" Ryoma said trying his best to glare a hole through Nanako's skull at the moment.

"Aren't you a little to find of Atobe's language as of late?" Nanako asked with a wondering look to Ryoma. She decided she'd forgive him for naming her a bothersome person for the moment and got up to direct where all her bags should go to Tomoe.

"Then I suppose I'll go…" Fuji said standing with a minor stretch.

"Come on…" Ryoma said wrapping an arm around Fuji's waist. "She just lives to give me hell..."

"I'll take that as a compliment! Nanako said keeping an eye on them as they walked down the hall to Ryoma's room. She couldn't quite figure out their relationship but she knew it was more or less than what they claimed it to be.

XxX

"I'm sorry…" Ryoma mumbled to Fuji as they turned into his room. "She was unexpected."

"It's okay…" Fuji said with a small smile as he leaned over to give Ryoma a teasing kiss. "You're going to die from heart failure from frowning and stressing too much about women."

"Wouldn't that be you?" Ryoma asked almost wishing that kiss would've lasted longer.

"I'm an expert at it… you're not." Fuji said with a slight chuckle as he freed himself from his suit jacket and slippers. Falling onto the bed, Fuji looked at Ryoma who sat on the bed next to him and smiled wider. "Guess this means I'm rooming with you for a couple of days."

"Aa…" Ryoma said tossing a blanket on top of Fuji. "Now get some sleep before the banshee gets to you again."

"She's not so bad." Fuji said with a concealed smile.

"Now you're lying." Ryoma confirmed with a small frown of disapproval and bent to kiss Fuji on the forehead softly. "Good night."

"You mean good morning…" Fuji muttered liking the soft touch of Ryoma's lips on him. " But I think I'll enjoy messing up your bed."

"Fine…" Ryoma conceded with a small sigh. "But it took less than a week to get you in my bed huh?"

Fuji eyes flew open to connect with Ryoma's amused golden ones and a smirk upon his lips.

"You sly-"

"It was thanks to a…inconvenience…" Ryoma said and turned away. "Do get some sleep though."

"I'll battle with you once I regain a bit of my senses again…" Fuji said through a yawn.

"I look forward to that." Ryoma said walking to his computer to check his e-mail.

Fuji suppressed a sigh as he watched Ryoma's fingers practically dance across the keyboard as he replied to an e-mail. He found in increasingly hard not to be attracted to his arrogance… many might think it was a turn-off but Fuji found it unbearably adorable. Even now… although his body and mind ached for some sort of rest, Ryoma's presence continued to disrupt his pace… which was good … and bad.

'_Maybe you should break it off with Echizen… he might hurt you when he's done with you.'_

Fuji fingers clenched into a fist as Tezuka's insults filled his thoughts once more. As much as he hated to admit it, He was attracted to Ryoma. There was no doubt about that… but the matter of having to stand Tezuka's presence and insults was absolutely revolting… especially if Yukimura caught Tezuka alone… things wouldn't be too pretty…

"Can't sleep?"

Fuji eyes met Ryoma's curious ones as he walked towards him to sit next to him.

"No I can't…" Fuji uttered half wondering if having such attractive golden eyes was a crime.

"Should I accompany you?" Ryoma teased lightly.

"You should…" Fuji invited despite all the prior warning he had told himself this morning. He just couldn't resist the temptation of playing with Ryoma.

"I might…" Ryoma said leaning over Fuji with a smirk. " I didn't get much sleep either… then again we might not be getting any sleep if we're in bed together."

"Let's prove that theory then…" Fuji said pulling Ryoma towards him with his hand.

Ryoma didn't bother resisting as he pressed a hard kiss against Fuji's open mouth and let desire do all the talking.

He knew it was all fake, he knew it was for Nanako's sake… but despite all the conditions set, Ryoma was quite afraid that this silly attraction for Fuji was becoming all too real.

'Ne Fuji….what would you say if I told you I honestly liked you?' Ryoma wondered as their carnal kiss became more possessive and erotic.

Dreams…. Ryoma had to remember that Fuji sold dreams… there was nothing more… so he shouldn't expect more than he claimed to have want in the first place from Fuji.

"_Ryoma…why did you choose Fuji out of everyone in the world?"_

"_Does it bother you that I chose your boyfriend's best friend Kirihara?"_

"_It bothers me that you contracted a total stranger to you with no second thoughts… that doesn't sound like you…"_

'Why did I choose you?' Ryoma thought hazily as his arms wrapped themselves around Fuji's slender body to pull him closer. 'What are you setting yourself up for?'

XxX

Nanako removed herself from where she had been peeking from. She'd leave them to indulge in each other… after all she had so much more time!

"Nanako-san… is it wise to lie to them that Kai is gone?" Tomoe asked in a low whisper following her employer to the living room.

"Stop worrying Tomoe! Who's going to know?" Nanako said with a smile.

XxX

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**Hirasawa Residence**_

_**6 AM**_

Kai yawned slightly as he set away his paperwork. At any other time around this time he'd be in bed, enjoying his fiancée's warmth…

"Too bed she's in France shopping!" Kai complained to the empty apartment… perhaps later he might call Ryoma to see what he was up to.

Lying back on his sofa, Kai closed his eyes momentarily and wondered why some funds from their company was disappearing yet his father kept brushing it away as if it didn't matter.

'Should I play detective?' Kai thought. After all, the company would be his when his father retired and he wasn't about to keep allowing thousands of yen to disappear.

"Unless it's dad who's using it!" Kai thought with a sigh. Ever since his mother had asked for a divorce after being humiliated that he brought his lover into the house. His father had freely done things his way reassuring Kai along the way that they were going to be rich.

'more like poor…'Kai thought looking at the reports… the withdrawals and money disappearance were getting bigger each year and his father was pushing the company to provide for another hotel chain… the same hotel chain that had Echizen-san and his wife murdered.

'_Tetsuro is now a runaway and his daughter runs the hotel now! She's a very nice girl… even married to the police chief in Osaka!'_

Kai sighed… he'd look over everything once more just to see if everything would be going right.

XxX

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**Elsewhere**_

_**7;30 AM**_

Sanada sighed as he watched Tezuka exit out of the hotel. For a long time now, he had no idea what was exactly going on in Tezuka's head. Sanada knew that there was a 15 percent chance that Tezuka was the spy telling Tetsuro exactly when to target Ryoma but Sanada held firmly to fact that he was Ryoma's friend and… he guess he was a bit bias because he liked the guy too. Although Ryoma had just found about Tezuka and Tetsuro, he himself had known for close to two years now. If only he could put his fears to rest by completely eliminating him one way or the other…

Sanada sighed and headed back to headquarters… lately he had been wondering if Tetsuro was even the one trying to kill Ryoma. Tetsuro Shun's father had been the one trying to eliminate competition by killing off Echizen-san and his wife but the kids had nothing to do with their father's problems… or the fact that they shouldn't be condemned for their father's misdoings. After all, Shun was a host and wasn't doing a nothing overly suspicious nor was his sister Hana, who now owed the Tetsuro hotels in Osaka.

"Sanada-san!"

Sanada suppressed a groan as he stopped and waited for the women to cross the street towards him.

Tetsuro Hana was an attractive lady who was married to his boss and commander. She was also a prime suspect in the plots to murder Ryoma. Honestly, he had nothing against her…besides the fact that she was always trying to crawl into his pants…

"Headed to the office?" Hana asked wrapping an arm through Sanada's quite tightly. A seductive smile played on her lips as her other hand trailed little circles on Sanada's arm.

"Yes I am Mamori-san…" Sanada addressed her accordingly.

"What did I say about being so formal Sanada…just call me Hana…" She purred out as they continued their walk to the station.

"Are you headed there to see your husband?" Sanada asked trying to make an attempt at small talk.

"Yeah…" Hana said although she was definitely more interested in what was beneath his clothes. "Do you have a girlfriend yet Sanada?"

"Not yet…." Sanada said and mentally groaned… she'd obviously targeted him.

XxX

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**Kurosawa Hospital**_

_**8 AM**_

"Good morning Tezuka-san." The nurses greeted as he came through the door.

"Good morning." He returned politely as he headed up to his office. He had some things to look over before his morning rounds. He had spent the night with Tetsuro trying to wash away the unsatisfying meeting with Fuji before meeting Tetsuro.

He admitted he was quite surprised to see his ex attached to the man who used to like him Saturday night but what he didn't expect was a ruffled Fuji telling him Ryoma had made the move to stay with him. He was almost absolutely positive that Fuji had encouraged him.

'I would never let Ryoma become entangled with him like I almost did!' Tezuka swore to himself silently. It was thanks to Tetsuro that he could see where Fuji was trying to mislead him into…. Then again… he felt a bit bad that he had only allowed Ryoma to stay by his side because of a certain Diva…

XxX

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**Ryoma and Fuji's Apartment**_

_**8 AM**_

"I'm sure you two have enough of each other by now. Nanako said as she pushed Ryoma's door wide open. "Breakfast is on the table and Tomoe and I are going out for an hour of so."

"How about forever?" Ryoma groaned out as he rolled onto his side.

"No such luck Ryo-dear… see you in a couple hours!" Nanako sang out as she turned to leave. She was sure they were both exhausted because after their heavy make out session, both had drifted to sleep in each other's arms. To be honest… she was secretly hoping this wasn't another one of Ryoma's scam because despite Fuji being a host, they looked very good together.

XxX

"Have a good nap?" Ryoma asked Fuji when Fuji rolled over with a groan.

"Un…" Fuji said as he rolled out of bed with Ryoma. Both did their own business separately although completely aware the other was not far.

Ryoma was quite surprised he was able to peacefully sleep for that whole two hours without awakening once to worry about work or some other task left undone…. It was satisfying yet made him feel insecure at the same time… did he really need someone to sleep with hi just to get some rest?

Meanwhile on the other side, Fuji was worrying over the same thing. He had ACTUALLY rested…. It was rare for him since he was a light-sleeper.

He was very used to sleeping with temporary lovers but he never fully relaxed as he had in those two hours with anyone in his life…. The revelation that it was because it was RYOMA next to him was scaring him a bit. Not because he didn't like it, but because this was a charade and charades ALWAYS end…

"Ready for breakfast?" Ryoma asked deciding to break the silence between them.

"Aa…" Fuji merely muttered as he followed Ryoma out to the hall and to the kitchen. He knew there was an awkward kind of air around at the moment but he didn't feel the need to break it as he usually would… which was strange because they didn't even go all the way.

Ryoma finally broke the tension after he got up to wash his dishes. Although it wasn't much, he merely asked Fuji if he could take his bowl as well.

"I could do it."

"Weren't you the fatigue one?" Ryoma teased.

"I thought you worked all night too?" Fuji asked with a raised brow.

"Yes I did, but aren't we both used to late nights?" Ryoma questioned soaping the bowls.

"But you looked exhausted when Nanako woke you up earlier."

"Che! I thought you didn't want to run that mouth of your because you were still too tired to." Ryoma countered a bit defensively. "I'm only as tired as you."

"But I thought YOU were too tired to talk so I didn't make conversation." Fuji chuckled out.

"Isn't it your job to be intuitive enough o tell?" Ryoma asked turning off the faucet to look at him fully.

"Well-"

DING DONG

Ryoma groaned as he looked at Fuji. They were both intuitive at the moment to know that they didn't want it to be Nanako behind that door.

"Didn't she say a few hours?" Fuji questioned walking with Ryoma towards the door.

"I thought so as well… it's barely been forty minutes." Ryoma scowled out as he reached for the door and pulled it open after the fourth, impatient ring.

"It's about time brat!" Atobe said walking in with a scowl, "Ore-sama does not have all day to wait for you to open the door."

"What are you doing here monkey-king?" Ryoma asked with his won scowl. He wasn't sure if he should be more thankful that it wasn't Nanako or regretful.

"Saeki suggested that Ore-sama should come along and visit with him." Atobe announced settling himself on the sofa with a sigh.

"And you had nothing better to do then visit me?" Ryoma asked with a raised brow in amusement.

"Ore-sama took the time out of schedule to get to know your Fuji, not for YOU!" Atobe said pointedly turning to focus on Fuji instead. " Sit and tell me where we can connect unlike that brat and me."

Fuji chuckled lightly as he did what he was told and smiled at Atobe. "I'm sure you two must have something in common to be this close."

"Business," Both echoed looking at ach other with glares.

"Really?" Fuji questioned with a teasing smile.

"Absolutely," Atobe clarified.

"They really are close." Saeki finished for Fuji's sake. "They just show their love for each other through their pet names."

"I see…" Fuji said.

"It's done out of hate despite what anyone may tell you." Ryoma said pulling Fuji's attention back to him by grasping his had lightly. Somehow he was quite jealous that Fuji was fitting in quite well with his friends and ignoring him.

"That's why you don't have any admirers!" Atobe said with a glare at Ryoma. "It's quite fortunate you found one to stay next to you."

"Che!" Ryoma said without the least bit of jealously in his voice. "I'm thankful that I don't have a pack of love-sick pups running after me."

"I wouldn't mind giving all those up for a person's attention either…" Atobe muttered bringing a hand to cover his head slightly.

"Eh?" Ryoma said clearly perking up to that news. "Who would dare to ignore "ore-sama's" presence?"

"None of your business brat!" Atobe grounded out with a frown

"You made it my business when you brought it up." Ryoma defended completely acting relaxed and bratty in front of Fuji for the first time.

In Fuji's opinion, he liked this Ryoma lots better than the one who seemed so strong and superior on TV and in public places. A small smile touched his lips as he watched the passionate fight between his "beloved" and the diva dubbed "monkey-king". He was only sidetracked once when he realizes that Saeki had an evil gleam in his eyes…that could only mean he meant to join the 'fight'.

"It's because Atobe's precious waiter at the coffee shop likes to sleep a lot more than stare at Atobe's amazing prowess."

Atobe gasped as Ryoma took the information in with a wicked smirk that reminded Fuji of a mischievous child who had just figured out his bully's weakest state.

"Is that so Saeki? Would that be the same coffee shop he ALWAYS goes to even if he can get the very best coffee delivered to him?"

"It'd be that one." Saeki said with a grin

"I see…" Ryoma said slyly.

"Both of you are dead!" Atobe said with irritation written in bold letters across his ahead.

"Funny how you notice all that but did you know Tezuka was into you monkey-king?" Ryoma asked with a smirk.

"He is?" Saeki, Atobe and Fuji echoed looking at Ryoma with an incredulous look.

"Am I the only one intuitive to know?" Ryoma asked with a smile.

"THAT… I didn't know…" Atobe said with a small frown.

XxX

Nanako laughed as she pulled out the spare keys to Ryoma's apartment. Tomoe had totally freaked when she had momentarily lost sight of Nanako and was now in the process of telling Nanako what her stunt could've cost her…. It sounded much like the one she gave Ryoma each time he pulled a stunt like she did.

"Oh hush Tomoe… I'm pretty sure our two hours gave Ryoma and Fuji enough smooching time ne? Let's go see the after effects!"

With that announcement, Nanako pulled the door open to hear laughter and angry outburst of more than TWO voices...

"Okaeri Nanako-chan…"

Fuji's greeting snapped Nanako out of hr stupor and she nodded before advancing to see who could've ruined the 2 hours she had personally given them. When she noted that it was only Atobe and Saeki, a smile stretched across her face again as she greeted them accordingly and left to the kitchen where Tomoe stationed herself.

"Scared it was Hirasawa-san ne?" Tomoe asked with a smirk.

"Tomoe, you just do what I paid you to do and not a word more." Nanako said with a bright smile to her secretary/bodyguard.

Tomoe didn't reply, she merely took her attention elsewhere as she wondered exactly what Nanako was thinking to accomplish here.

XxX

Ryoma groaned as Atobe announced that he had a meeting and needed to get going. That meant he'd have to deal with the she-devil just waiting for Atobe and Saeki to leave.

"If you really must!" Ryoma said walking both to the door with Fuji.

"I must brat! Unlike you, I have people who miss my presence in the company."

"Of course!" Ryoma agreed, "You mustn't forget you fan club personally established at work as well."

"Oe day brat!" Atobe said with a glare at Ryoma, "I'm going to beat you senseless for that attitude."

"I look forward to it." Ryoma said brattily just to piss Atobe off more.

"That's enough..." Saeki said with a small grin and guided Atobe out the door before he could exchange anymore verbal blows with Ryoma.

"Have a good Day Ryoma and it was truly a pleasure to get to know you better Fuji… hope the handful isn't too much."

"I'm NOT a handful!" Ryoma voiced out with a pout.

"I'll see you two later!" Saeki merely said carting a angry Atobe off with him down the hall.

"Well…" Fuji said closing the door behind the two. "That was an experience ne Ryoma?"

"I hope the last!" Ryoma said turning only to back up in fear as Nanako advanced with a 'bright' smile on her face.

"Ryoma…. You have mentioned to Fuji-dear what you were doing next week right?"

"Not yet!" Ryoma snapped.

"Then get on it before I do." Nanako coaxed with a smile to Fuji.

"What do you have to tell me?" Fuji asked settling back on the sofa with Ryoma next to him.

"Nothing much… just that I'm headed to Tokyo for-"

"A week," Nanako specified ignoring Ryoma's glare.

"I see…" Fuji said with a nod.

"You're coming as well."

"ME?" Fuji asked with a smile, "You've decided without me?"

"Yes I did." Ryoma said with a nod. "I had Kirihara arrange it with your boss this morning before you came home."

"But I wasn't informed?" Fuji asked looking at Ryoma almost breaking into a laugh at Ryoma's authoritative attitude.

"I was to do that." Ryoma said as if it was just another duty he had not finished. "And now I have so you shouldn't make it harder."

"I suppose we could go." Fuji said deciding not to irritate Ryoma in the presence of Nanako.

"Then it's settled." Ryoma cleared immediately. "I expect you to be gone before next week Nanako."

"I wouldn't dream of staying here without you two as entertainment anyways." Nanako clarified. "I'm going to take a late afternoon nap."

Ryoma didn't bother replying as he went over everything in his head mentally. He really didn't need to take Fuji along but Sanada had mentioned that he was seen with Fuji on too many occasions to pass off as acquaintances and nothing else.

'_Besides…you two live with each other.'_

Ryoma frowned remembering his brief talk with Sanada yesterday… or rather this morning. He honestly had forgotten when he had began playing the charade of being a "couple" with Fuji that he was putting the innocent in danger… that was until Sanada reminded him.

"Ryoma…"

"Hmm?" Ryoma questioned focusing back on Fuji.

"Shouldn't you honestly tell me why I have to go with you Friday night?" Fuji asked with a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Because I'll absolutely die without the man I love by my side for a week." Ryoma deadpanned out. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Fuji let out a gentle chuckle as he leaned his head against Ryoma's softly. "I'd love to hear that with _sincerity_ included in your expression next time."

"Only when you submit to me," Ryoma said with a gentle smile.

'I may already have…' Fuji thought silently as he placed a finger onto Ryoma's smile gently. This was bad…

"I haven't even gone for a minute and you two are already all over each other!" Nanako chuckled out as she passed by them to the kitchen.

"Now what?" Ryoma questioned with a frown.

"Nothing…" Nanako merely said grabbing a bottle of water. She smiled slightly to herself as she headed back to the room she was using… despite what her gut was telling her, she had a feeling they were together.

"Did that ruin your mood?" Fuji asked tilting Ryoma's chin up a bit so they were eye-to-eye.

"Did that ruin your mood?" Fuji asked tilting Ryoma's chin up a bit so they were eye-to-eye.

"Somewhat," Ryoma sighed out as he stood. "Do you want to go hit a few balls?"

"We could do a few scores in the bedroom." Fuji suggested.

"Yadda… you would automatically lose." Ryoma said with a stretch as he headed to his room. "If we go to the courts then that will at least guarantee you a fair chance."

"Are you saying I don't know the roundabouts within the bedroom?" Fuji asked getting up to follow Ryoma towards the bedroom.

"Maybe… maybe not," Ryoma said lazily shrugging it off. "The point is-"

"What is the point?" Fuji asked shutting the door behind them both as they both entered the bedroom.

"The point is the bedroom is not the shower." Ryoma teased remembering that Fuji had wanted to sex him out in the shower.

"But my point is, no matter where the location is, I'll still get what I want." Fuji clarified twisting Ryoma to face him with a pull at Ryoma's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Ryoma asked as Fuji's lips came dangerously close to his.

"First off, I'm teaching you a lesson of my skills…" Fuji said with a small smile. "And second… I'll teach you that you may have experience with the other sex in your bed but I'm on a whole other level when it comes to the same sex…"

"Mada mada-"

Ryoma never finished as Fuji's lips closed over his own and both fought for control over the kiss…

The last thoughts on Ryoma mind was the fact that he was becoming attached… attached to someone other than his close knit of friends. Meanwhile Fuji's last coherent thought was that he was starting to believe… and hope that he could have someone who was unattainable…someone who could fill the emptiness?

XxX

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**Club7**_

_**11 PM**_

_**Monday Night**_

Fuji sighed as tried to push the memories of the afternoon away. He was disappointed with himself… he had let emotions get in the way of work and attacked Ryoma. Although they didn't go all the way, Fuji himself knew he was so close to loosing it and allowing Ryoma to go all the way… actually… Fuji was a hundred percent sure that it was only a matter of time and no Nanako before they would be having full blown sex.

Although they had stopped and he had proven his point, Fuji felt as if he had lost… because he HAD lost….to desire.

'_I told you you'd lose!'_

Fuji chuckled remembering how he had pushed Ryoma off of him at the last minute when Nanako had bothered them by knocking on the door loudly. Even afterwards, Ryoma had avoided him unconsciously and he himself had as well…after all… it was awkward that they'd have such strong desires for each other when they were only contracted to work together. Ryoma hadn't spoken to him again until he insisted on having Kirihara drive him to work since they were headed to the company anyways. It had been a bit weird when they entered the car and Ryoma had taken hold of his hand and gripped his hand every time a car pulled up beside them or anyone walked to close to the doors. It was an unusual thing but Fuji hadn't questioned him. Ryoma had personally walked him to the door of the club and gave him a hard kiss telling him that he might be by later.

"Fuji!"

Fuji glanced up to se Daichi looking at him

"What is it?"

"Nothing… it's just that today is more dead than usual…" Daichi said with a sigh. "But we have made a lot more income and customers I the past month thanks to you and Yukimura."

"That's my job as Daihyou." Fuji merely said with a smile.

"I'm happy that your keeping Echizen as a customer Fuji… It was a terrible lost to Club Star that he decided to stay with us."

"Serves them right for always stealing our wealthier customers' ne?" Fuji said with a slight smirk.

"Eh?"

"What?" Fuji asked looking at Daichi's shocked face.

Suddenly Daichi laughed heartily and patted Fuji on the shoulder.

"What?" Fui repeated quite lost as to why his boss was laughing now.

"It's just that you're seeing too much of him that you picked up his smirks as well…" Daichi informed with a smile.

"Did I…" Fuji said with a small smile as well.

"It is-"

"Daichi-san!!"

Fuji and Daichi both turned as they saw Kenta, one of the hosts come running in through the doors. His eyes were a bit wild as he bent to catch his breath.

"What is it Kenta-kun?" Daichi asked standing from where he sat with Fuji.

"Club…Star…Tetsuro…Leading…" Kenta said between breaths.

Daichi and Fuji didn't hear more as they dashed out the back to the front where Tetsuro was commenting loudly about how unwelcoming the club was.

"Get the hell off our territory and back to yours!" Yunnichi said angrily trying to kick Tetsuro and the five other hosts from Club Star out of the club.

"That's the rudest thing you can say to me kid!" Tetsuro said shoving Yunnichi back into the other hosts that stood behind him. "I can be anywhere… the hell I want!" Tetsuro said waving a signal as one of his guys sent two chairs flying into the nearby counter causing some guests to scream in alarm.

"Tetsuro-san…" Daichi said stepping up. "We are no longer afflicted with your club so I ask you to kindly leave or I'll have to call the police on you."

"Che!" Tetsuro laughed. "You seriously think my brother-in-law will arrest me?"

"I trust he'll do the right thing…" Daichi said firmly although his hands shook in silent anger.

"Well… I highly doubt arresting me is the right thing to do…." Tetsuro said smashing two expensive bottles of wine. "After all… I was only cleaning up a trashy club from the rest!"

With that he threw a chair through the rest of the neatly aligned bottles of wine… it would amount to thousands… maybe millions lost that night fro his anger!

"Stop it!" Yunnichi yelled charging at the other five who were freely tearing up the front of the club now.

Yunnichi was overtaken quickly by all five as they stomped on his face, a host best asset on first impressions.

"That's far enough!" Daichi said as others flew to help Yunnichi. Even he knew that adding fire to the fuel would only get them in a worse situation since Tetsuro's brother in law was the police chief in town.

"Call the police!" Daichi directed to Kenta who ran for the back phone as Daichi attempted to go save Yunnichi with Fuji.

"How about this?" Tetsuro laughed out as he slammed a punch into Yunnichi's jaw when Fuji and Daichi managed to pull him up.

"Stop it!" Fuji said with icy blue eyes staring straight at Tetsuro.

"Oh! Their Daihyou wants a turn boys!" Tetsuro jeered out. "Get him!"

Fuji blocked the first few but Tetsuro landed one to his stomach and as he bowled over. The others kicked him on the forehead and shoulders hard. Taking the pain, Fuji did his best to protect himself as he fell to the ground and got ambushed by all six.

All hell broke loose them as Daichi and the other hosts started to retaliate and hold back the six. The only persistent one that broke out of their grasp was Tetsuro himself who waited for Fuji to stagger up and land a blow to his jaw. Fuji's world whirled once more and blurred as he tried to focus on the menacing grin on Tetsuro's face… he started to close his eyes to lighten the pain as he saw Tetsuro draw back his fist and aim once more for his face…

It never came as he realized someone had reached out and grabbed Tetsuro fist jerking him away from Fuji completely.

"Who the fuck do you think you're hitting?" Ryoma roared out to Tetsuro as he wrapped an arm possessively around Fuji to steady him while his glare was all for Tetesuro.

"Echizen-san!" Daichi stuttered out as the chaos ceased at once and Kirihara came rushing to Ryoma's side from where he had just entered. There was no answer as the other five re-grouped behind a heaving Tetsuro who was staring with slightly shocked eyes at Ryoma. Ryoma on the other hand tore his gae away to check out Fuji's damages. For some reason the bruising jaw and slight blood made Ryoma want to pound Tetsuro to the ground until he was worse than Fuji's state. Turning back with angry eyes, he waited for a reply from Tetsuro.

* * *

A/N: Hope that was more satisfying than last chapter for most people because the next chapter will focus wholly on them for the rest of the week in Osaka, so DO get ready for that.

Review for me please and move on to the next update it you haven't already read them.


	10. Tokyo

A/N: Sorry for the late update but life has become hectic at this time again so I really want to say

Thank you to all your continuous support and this chapter is for all the ones who took the time to review and make me write.

**Just on a side-note,** Playgirl Eugene and I have co-written our first fic together so please do check that out as well. It is our attempt to bring Thrill back so please support us by reading and reviewing for that story as well :D

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Heart- Trust is now their biggest issue since both of them logically know it's not possible to trust each other but they are unconsciously falling for it so expect a pull of back and forth for a while.

Nothing- Everyone and you are excited… most want to see Tetsuro pawned while the other half in anticipating Tokyo without Nanako but whatever you're waiting for… it'll most likely happen in this chapter.

Liliath- XP I'm sorry you feel the need to cringe each time she appears. It's just that she's a factor that was the purpose of them getting together and she will continue to pop in. No one in the fic is really surprised by her actions because they are quite used to her taking everything a step too far.

Demonprincezz-  I absolutely know everyone needs another update and I'm so sorry I'm so slow to update at times .

cheriesluv- it was his father's idea but his father has disappeared for the moment

ketsuekilover- He may or may not at the moment… up to Ryoma though. XD

HappyDuckyDay- if that's what it's been doing to you then hopefully it stays that way because that's the aim of all my stories… to keep everyone entertained while introducing stories rarely written about in the fandom.

xxsisz4evaxx- Well… I have the tendency to keep everyone entertained with a long chapter yet leave them hanging at the end of it. XD it's normal but keeps everyone guessing right?

evilsmirk- Aww.. this cliff wasn't as bad and mean as some others I've written so patience and it'll all be revealed.:D

Maybellefic- I'm glad it was able to hold your attention for all nine chapters because that's always my aim. To keep everyone entertained and guessing to the very last minute.

nicki-gurl- I will continue to try to update quickly from now on too :D But yes, Nanako os mainly the reason they're ending in such positions and of course most readers get a laugh at her timing. The next week in Tokyo may be more successful thought since Nanako will NOT be there.

Ria Sakazaki- Take your time with your fic since I'm taking my time with my own XD I just expect you to finish at some point after leaving us hanging like that with so much angst.

Magical Monkey Glomps- A LOT is going to happen XD that's all I can really say without spoiling anything more.

munkyaround- Just shows how smart a women can get huh? She may have a lot or trouble thought since her fiancé's making his move.

Amethyst Sunset- rofl… THAT will definitely come back to haunt him later though.

Winter's Light—I take it you like the constant interruptions that they receive then XD

His friends believe they need to be a part of his love life as well obviously.

PheonixShadow- Well it's just too bad the character angst is really the development to most of the characters then XP.

Skryrssb- Leaving questions unanswered is my usually writing so don't be surprised if nothing gets revealed for a while because that's just the format of my story. You're not the only one with a love/hate relationship with Nanako but don't expect her to disappear either because she's very much a part of their relationship. Well… all I can say is one of them will end up snapping soon.

ReenaYuki-hime- We'll see how Ryoma deals with him.

Lapis Rane- Hopefully I can keep up-to-date with everything from now on.:D

L'uke-chan-LOL

Yes… it seems Ryoma's determined to size him up right now and Tezuka is being 'set' in his ways at the moment he may be a pain for a bit longer. Nanako is a much-needed factor for these two despite how some people may ate her interference. They wouldn't be doing half the things they are doing if she wasn't constantly popping in and checking their relationship. She's like the comic relief most of the time… as for Sanada… he just has to be a bit firm and stay strong while investigating.

TeNsHi No ToIkI- There's a big square kind of thing going on but it won't affect Thrill too much…. Sanada is just speculating at the moment so nothing is final as of right now. No need to panic about anything yet.

CrystalKitteN-MeW- Anyone is free to kick that guy… after Ryoma of course. LOL he insist on having the honor first.XD

Explosive Linh-Linh- I'm sure Tetsuro's already getting scared.

MARYLOVER- Yes I did… I decided he needed something to do then contemplate Tezuka's words and his present lifestyle. Besides, that scene is necessary to show why the two clubs have so much tension with each other.

Well I hope that was enough of a teaser for fan girls actually. XD I could've actually tortured everyone worse but decided not to, How I see it is that there's always a method to the madness so slowly that will come into lay through many people's action so wait for that…the lightness of fic is actually fading into darker themes right now but hopefully the fluff will cool some of that down. OC's are menat to be mysterious right now so don't feel that their intentions at the moment are really their intentions right now as well.  
Tezuka has his own story and view point later as well and I'll subtly reveal more and more of that for everyone so he gets some justice for his 'set' thinking as well.

BlackVixin- But the normal interruptions are really making them wait. XD

fan girl 666- Ryoma had to fit that part of course. XD

perfect-pisces- both of them are in the process of reevaluating their current relationship at the moment.. Now for one to bend huh? XD

nightbloodrose- somebody had to right? XD

Melar- You know… he's very capable of that actually… but who knows if he'll go to that length. Tetsuro has his own plans and I'm pretty sure you'll all be quite ware of it when it does happen. Nanako back off? Highly unlikely unless someone finds her in Ryoma's apartment and not in France. XD

kisalamode- Well… no love story was ever easy so here's another one where you as the bystander just want to smack them both upside the head XD

lilgurlanima- Not for long… as the ending of last chapter portrayed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Club7**

**Rated:** M

**Summary**: "Love is Lies," was Fuji's motto; "Love is fake," was Echizen's…so how did lies and fake become attraction? How did attraction become attachment? It all started in Club 7.

**Pairing: **EchizenXFuji

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter X: Tokyo**

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**11:30 PM**_

_**Monday night**_

Tetsuro stood in slight shock at who blocked his clean shot at Fuji… better yet he was slightly afraid of the angry gold eyes that stared back at him. He knew when to retreat and at the moment, his gut was clearly saying go.

"Let's get out of here boys." Tetsuro merely said instead and turned to head out the door,

"But!" The others stuttered out. They could so take on the puny host and his glaring savior!

"Let's go!" Tetsuro shouted once more and disappeared through the door to get to the elevator.

"We haven't settled anything yet!" The boys threatened before the back out and followed their boss willingly.

"Shoud I-" Kirihara asked Ryoma only to be cut off more by the look of worry on Ryoma's face than his words.

"No…let them run… we know where they are from anyways… are you okay?" Ryoma asked Fuji who was still trying to make himself believe that he was just saved by Ryoma.

"…Aa…" Fuji murmured. He was astonished at Ryoma's abrupt change of attitude from the murderer to a wholly concerned lover.

"It seems we owe you one Echizen-san." Daichi said stepping out from the crowd that had watched the whole incident.

"Akaya, do see to the damages and put it on my bill." Ryoma said calmly although Kirihara knew better. The tone of how calmly Ryoma had called him was chilling to the bone when matched with his killer eyes. " Daichi-san… I need a few words with you." Ryoma said switching his attention to the man surveying his damages as well.

"Really Echizen-san… you don't have to pay-"

"I will, but this concerns a different matter, watch Fuji, Kirihara." Ryoma said as Daichi lead him to another part of the club to talk without further protest.

xXx

"Why didn't we just kill all of them?" the tall host annoyingly said while chewing his gum loudly. " We could've destroyed them all.

"Yeah Tetsuro," Another voiced. "We could've showed them whose boss real quick!"

"We would've lost against Echizen." Tetsuro merely said as a sigh escaped his lips briefly as well.

"That puny business man? We could've-"

"He could've used the law against us for causing ruckus at someone else's club." Tetsuro stated. " He has enough influential power to have us jailed."

"But your brother-I-law is the police chief here!'" another protested at the absurdity of one man having so much power.

"He may be that but he also reports to a superior you know." Tetsuro reminded everyone. He walked ahead of them and kicked a rock hard in frustration at being caught by Echizen like that. He was positive after that blunder; Ryoma would never be a potential customer at Club Star.

"I guess he got us there huh… che, Stupid business men!"

"Can't help it." Tetsuro almost said bitterly. "They have an advantage in connections and life… if we got serious and the police came, at best, my brother-in-law would only be able to pull me out."

The others swallowed at that. Most of them made their living from working as much as possible and they wouldn't be able to afford bail if they were to get taken in. After some thought, they all agreed mentally that it had been better to leave it at that and not personally clash with Echizen.

xXx

Fuji sighed as he turned his head to look at the busy nightlife rushing by. It had been a while now since the incident but he wasn't sure if he liked the outcome of the situation at all. It wasn't that he didn't like being pampered by Echizen… it was the fact that he controlled almost every prospect of his life that was irritating him. It reminded him of living with his parents… trying to live with their expectations.

'_Echizen has requested that I let you take two weeks off of work.'_

'_The bruise on my face won't affect me that long, I can-'_

'_I can't offer him anything else Syuusuke… he willingly paid for all the damages and took care of everything else… all he asked for was you.'_

'_So you're selling me off?'_

'_Of course not! I'm sure he just has your best interests at heart!'_

"Tsk…. I wonder why I feel like I'm fired then…" Fuji mumbled under his breath as he pressed his forehead against the glass of the car window. He felt almost like a prisoner… or maybe he was.

"Something wrong?" Ryoma asked breaking away from his conversation with Kirihara to look at Fuji.

"No, not really." Fuji said not turning to look at him at all.

"Are you mad that I didn't ask you about the two weeks first?" Ryoma pressed on staring at Fuji's reflection off the glass. It was clear the man was sulking.

"No Echizen-san." Fuji said

"So you are mad." Ryoma concluded with a frown.

"Didn't I just say-"Fuji started with a bit of frustration in his voice as he turned to face Ryoma only to be cut off.

"Whatever happened to me being Ryoma?" Ryoma asked before turning away from Fuji. "The two weeks are necessary whether you like it or not."

"It's not," Fuji protested.

"It is, with that purple face, I hardly think you can entertain your customers." Ryoma stated. "Besides, I'm going to Tokyo next week and I won't be here to watch you so I'm taking you with me."

"I'm no dog for you to drag-"

"I'd feel safer if you were with me." Ryoma merely stated, turning to meet Fuji's eyes with his serious ones.

"I really dislike you controlling my life." Fuji stated truthfully as his gaze wandered back to the people walking outside. He glanced back and lifted a brow suspiciously as Ryoma smiled and poked his forehead slightly.

"Wha-"Fuji started then stopped as Ryoma pulled him into his arms.

"Is that what's bothering you." Ryoma said with a lop-sided smile before he tried to look serious. "I'll try not to do that anymore."

"Try?" Fuji said softly although a smile tugged at his lips at how adorable Ryoma could look as he tried to be serious about not being so controlling.

"Is that not good enough?" Ryoma asked with a frown.

"No… it could be worse." Fuji said brushing a soft kiss against Ryoma's cheek.

"Yes it could," Ryoma agreed. "So stop pouting or else I'll fid something else for your mouth to do."

Fuji chuckled lightly as he traced the buttons on Ryoma's shirt, "The why don't you otherwise occupy it then…" He suggested with a slow smile.

A smirk touched Ryoma's lips as he readjusted the position he was sitting in and grabbed Fuji's chin lightly to coax his mouth open. Going with the flow, Fuji opened his mouth and was acutely aware that Ryoma thought he was in control at the moment.

'Good… you may influence everything but my playing field…' Fuji thought lingering his mouth open.

Suddenly Fuji's eyes bulged open and he choked a bit as he distantly heard Ryoma trying to cough back his laughter at the state he was in. Recovering enough to pull whatever it was that Ryoma had stuffed into his mouth, he fought back a frown at the dango in his hand with the imprint of his teeth on one side.

"Chew," Ryoma finally managed to say though his eyes twinkled in mischief.

"You are impossible sometimes…" Fuji uttered as he turned away with a frown. "What do you expect me to do for two weeks then huh?"

"I'll show you around Tokyo." Ryoma promised as he unbuckled himself and opened the door after Kirihara pulled to a stop in front of their apartment building.

"You'd better," Fuji replied as he exited out of the other door and followed Ryoma into the building.

xXx

Osaka, Japan

_**12:10AM**_

**Ryoma and Fuji's Apartment.**

"Hn…" Fuji uttered as he took a seat on the sofa with his drink.

"Now what's wrong? What are you drinking for now?" Ryoma asked from where he sat at the dining table going over stacks of work.

"I'm bored," Fuji said as he reached for the remote to the TV. "What else do you expect me to do?"

"I thought you said hosting was a full time job whether or not you were at the club or not." Ryoma teased as he continued to flip through papers and jot down various things.

"So you're saying I should pull out my cell phone and start running through my clients to tell them that I won't be at the club for two weeks because you have me under hostage?"

"If you want to word it that way." Ryoma uttered. "Just be glad that 'woman' is not here to bother us,"

"But if Nanako-chan was here she could be better company then you." Fuji said as he turned off the TV and headed towards Ryoma.

"I have work to do." Ryoma mumbled out as he set aside a folder only to grab for the next one.

"So did I until _something_ happened." Fuji prodded out as he sat across from Ryoma. "Why should you get to work if I don't?"

Ryoma let out a small sigh as he glanced up with a small smirk playing on his lips. "Then should we finish what we started last time then?"

A rush of fear and excitement ran through Fuji's body as he heard that uttered from Ryoma's lips. For a moment and a half he hesitated in fear, which was not like him at all. Nonetheless he hesitated because he was shaken by the fact that if they crossed this line, they would know each other a lot better than they did now and he might just cross the 'tracks' Seiichi warned him of.

"_You keep saying that but I can see how trapped you are in the lie your setting up…I don't think you'll have another chance to pull completely out unless you do it now."_

Syuusuke weighed the good and bad of the situation… he knew he wanted to sleep with Ryoma but the consequences of finding out what their relationship would turn out like was frightening at the moment… then again he didn't want to live with regret of NOT knowing either.

"Scared?" Ryoma asked with a knowing smile. "That's fine as well…" He merely sighed out with _slight_ regret. Turning back to his work he picked up the folder he had been looking at only to see it slammed back down onto the desk by Fuji's hand.

"Fine… I'm game… let's see what our attraction really is..." Fuji murmured eyeing him with mischief and challenge.

"Hn…." Ryoma merely said as he stood and followed Fuji into his room. He too wanted to know the extent of how attracted he was to this host. It was unlike him to fall for these types… especially in this line of work but he was also open to the fact that the future could hold many twists and turns for him. He had been dreaming of this encounter for a while now and suggested more as a way to get Fuji to back off but in the midst of that, Ryoma was a bit excited Fuji had accepted.

Fuji, on the other hand chided himself at being so nervous as if he was a virgin again. Hadn't he been the one to accept the challenge and braved the moment to find the truth to them. What the two of them didn't know was that they both had the same thought as they closed the bedroom door.

'It's nothing but lust'

xXx

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**12:30AM**_

**Nanako**

Nanako sighed as she stepped out of her friend's party and into the car with Tomoe following faithfully behind.

"Wasn't that fun?" Nanako asked Tomoe when they settled into the car while Tomoe started the engine.

"Lying to Ryoma-san and Fuji is one thing but to all your friends is another." Tomoe said with a small frown. "How are you going to explain your appearance at the party if one of those guests talk to Hirasawa-san?"

"Like who would?" Nanako asked with a small pout. "None of them know him that well besides my friends and they wouldn't tell."

"You never know." Tomoe said with a dejected sigh. " Should we head home now or are you still going to go along with the charade at Ryoma-san's house?"

"Tomoe… there is something strange about Fuji-san and Ryoma-dear's relationship." Nanako declared a bit dramatically. " All I know is that I will find out what it is!"

"I think we should leave them be tonight at least." Tomoe said with a slight frown at her employer's methods sometimes. To test the man out and visit was one thing, to live with them is quite another.

"We should go out for a while though!" Nanako said looking at the time. "Fuji-dear isn't home yet for another few hours and I don't want to hear Ryoma ramble about my being there."

"He will ramble whether you go back now or later…" Tomoe said without the slightest sympathy for her employer. "It's only a matter of time before he calls Hirasawa-san and-"

"Could we think about that later? Kai is busy for the next few days so he shouldn't be around and hopefully Ryoma won't mention about my visit before it's over!" Nanako snapped out. "Really Tomoe… you're never so vocal about my behavior unless-"

"You cross that line one too many times." Tomoe said plainly. "I think you're going a little overboard lately."

"I just don't want him to make a mistake like that damn Okinato Hiruki!" Nanako said changing her annoyed tone to a murderous one at the thought of Ryoma's ex. She still had a deep hatred for that fool who toyed with Ryoma and escaped.

"If I remember correctly, you also approved of him before we went to Paris." Tomoe pointed out.

"I know!" Nanako said angrily. "That's why I cannot make the same mistake… I WON'T."

Tomoe didn't say more as she drove her employer to her favorite all-night club. It should calm her down before going back.

xXx

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**12:30AM**_

**Ryoma and Fuji's Apartment.**

Fuji bit back a groan as Ryoma's hand brushed by his hardness and skimmed his thigh lightly while he gently sucked on Fuji's neck tenderly. It wasn't that he wasn't used to doing this, or that this might be too different from all the other times he slept with other but the fact that he had never been loved so tenderly and carefully before. The feeling in him wasn't exactly happiness nor was it fear as well… it was something in between that warned him to be cautious yet invited him to let go as well. It was scary… it was scary but he couldn't help but ask for more… to want more… more of Ryoma and his tender caresses that was driving him over the edge. Gripping the bed sheets with one hand while his body was arched towards Ryoma's, Fuji ran his other hand into Ryoma's hair and forced their lips to meet once more… somehow it wasn't enough… nothing seemed enough and when Ryoma's lips touched his, he knew… it hadn't been enough for him either.

Ryoma dueled with Fuji for dominance over this kiss briefly but his thoughts were of other things. He was captivated by how lithe yet strong Fuji was underneath him… kind of like a pinned butterfly waiting to be engulfed in beauty. Ryoma wasn't sure what was making him snap out of control yet gently caress the beauty beneath him, but he was sure it had to do with the groans and gasps escaping Syuusuke's naughty mouth and the slender yet strong hands that demanded he give more and more with each time. It was the first time Ryoma remembered wanting something so much…and even though it was in his grasp, he felt the blue eyes that rarely opened to the world or him staring past him more than it darkened in pleasure. Pushing the thoughts away, Ryoma skimmed his lips down Fuji's chest and to the side to nip and his nipple lightly. All that mattered was the moment… there needed to be nothing else…right?

He felt Ryoma pushing against his entrance, the slight discomfort, but he welcomed the distraction… he was sure this was going to be like every other time he had done this with others… nothing would be different.

'No one will ever give you the same feeling Syuusuke…'

Fuji's eyes snapped open as he tried to concentrate on who was above him and who he was suppose to be loving… When his eyes focused and the discomfort passed all he saw through the darkness of the room was golden eyes… golden eyes that told the truth of their relationship. He didn't know what to say or do as they first waves of desire hit and he reached blindly up towards the gold eyes staring so deeply at him.

'Save me…' Fuji thought frantically within the pleasure. Somehow, he wondered if Ryoma heard his silent cry for help since the golden eyes that eyed him softened and strong arms wrapped around him as it tenderly reassured him that he wasn't going to leave him here… that they'd reach where ever they were going together.

xXx

Fuji continued to lie beside Ryoma although they had finished over thirty minutes ago. It had been the most tender, explosive sex he had ever had… it was exciting, thrilling, and positively scary. He was shaken by the mere fact that with this one act, he was able to confirm what Ryoma hadn't told him yet, his own fears, and the road that lay ahead. The thoughts had scared him so bad; he hadn't thought to respond to Ryoma's gentle kiss after they finished being pleasured by one another's warmth. Instead, he had withdrawn into his uncertain thoughts like he usually did when he slept with one of his clients. He could tell it was morning already since light spilled from between the cracks of the blinds. Even if he felt physically weak and not ready to get up, his habit of leaving the bed to shower without his partner was prodding at him. Fuji knew love wasn't for him… he had proven if twice already… he didn't need another time. Rolling to his side, he let his body readjusts to the familiar aches and such as he sat up and tried not to awaken Ryoma should he be sleeping.

"Was it not satisfying enough?"

Fuji stopped moving at the sound of Ryoma's voice and heard the slight disappointment in Ryoma's tone. Pasting a smile onto his face as he usually did, he turned to smile at Ryoma as teasingly as he could before apologizing. "Gomen, I just usually get up to shower after sex. After all, this is nothing more than an obligation to please my customers and earn money right? We shouldn't see it as more."

With that said, Fuji got up and headed to the bathroom to bathe. If what he heard in Ryoma's tone and eyes during their embracement was heading in the way he thought it was heading then it was best to kill his intentions now then lead him on. After all, didn't they both agree love didn't exist and the lust was what tempted their coupling?

Meanwhile turmoil boiled in Ryoma's head at Fuji's insensitive reply to his question. For some reason an ache was forming in his chest and growing with each beat of his heart. Rolling onto his side in frustration, he tried to clear his head of what was the goal and purpose of Syuusuke being here and why they even slept together.

xXx

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**6:40AM**_

**Ryoma and Fuji's Apartment.**

"Morning Syuu-chan!"

Syuusuke turned and saw Nanako sitting on the sofa already enjoying her coffee.

"Good morning," Fuji greeted back with a smile as he headed to the kitchen.

Nanako frowned a bit as she approached him and stared at him as he poured himself some of the coffee Tomoe had made earlier in the morning. " Ryoma is at his computer working again isn't he?"

"He is," Fuji nodded sitting down next to Nanako. "Isn't that what he usually does?"

"Sure… when you're still sleeping… but when you're up, he usually makes an effort to spend time with you as I seen. Something wrong?" Nanako questioned although she knew that all of Ryoma's work was spread on one end of the dining table instead of in his room as Fuji SHOULD know.

"Why do you say that?" Fuji asked looking at Nanako who was critically trying to find something on his face or body to back up her assessment.

"Because you walked out here a bit gloomy." Nanako said with a small sigh as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh… we just had a little spat I guess." Fuji said taking a sip of his coffee. Which was close enough to the truth since Ryoma had refused to talk to him unless in was absolutely necessary since they got up a while ago.

"About what?"

"Why don't we watch some TV," Fuji suggested instead. He didn't want to remember or think of the incident this morning at all… it seemed they both needed time to re-think everything… but that was between them and no one else.

"Let's watch this!" Nanako said pulling Fuji towards the living room with a chick flick in hand. " I wanted to watch it with Ryoma but he refused so I'll watch it with you!" Nanako said happily as she seated Fuji in the living room with his cup of coffee and she fiddled with the TV to play her movie.

It didn't take too long before both of them were engrossed into the movie while Tomoe cooked breakfast and Ryoma was still buried in his room although all his work was on the dining table. During that time the doorbell rang and although Tomoe heard the ring, didn't bother going to get it since she figured Fuji or Nanako would be responsible enough to get it. Sadly both were captivated by the movie and although she was still cooking, Tomoe let out a small sigh as she started for the door only to see Ryoma practically stalking towards the door in pent-up anger. It seemed he was fed up with everyone who didn't want to open the door.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kai asked with a small smile at Ryoma's annoyed expression.

"You're early aren't you?" Ryoma asked ushering him in.

"Early?" Kai asked taking the invitation as he started to remove his shoes at the door while staring at Ryoma who shut the door a bit loudly.

"Well it's a good thing you're back early." Ryoma clarified. "So hurry and take Nanako with you."

"Nanako?" Kai asked in suspicion now. " She's in France for the week though."

"France?" Ryoma asked a look of disbelief now, "I don't know when my apartment turned to France but I'd like her removed."

Kai merely lifted a brow as he followed Ryoma's finger towards the living room where his _adorable_ fiancée was completely oblivious to his arrival and completely engrossed in the movie on TV. He closed his eyes momentarily and prayed for patience and understanding as he asked to borrow a room from Ryoma before heading towards Nanako.

Ryoma, of course, readily agreed and was actually quite thrilled when rather than ask, Kai had picked Nanako up and headed towards the bedroom to have their 'talk'. He turned his head slightly and caught Fuji's glance before he turned towards the kitchen to talk to Tomoe instead. It seemed their night wasn't all what it was hyped to be.

It didn't take more than fifteen minutes before Kai came out of the bedroom with a pouting Nanako in tow. He thanked Ryoma and Fuji for putting up with her, gave Tomoe instructions to follow them to HIS apartment after she gather everything they, and was out the door with Nanako in the next instant.

"Well… that was interesting…" Fuji murmured.

"Aa…" Ryoma agreed.

They both looked at each other and found no words until Tomoe told them to eat and left to go pack as Kai had suggested to her. Finding the food as common, safe ground, they found a common topic to talk about lightly and before they knew it, they were talking as if they never had an awkward moment before.

The rest of the week flew by and although they didn't touch each other intimately again, Fuji never went back to the room he was suppose to occupy. Instead, they continued to sleep together and found that they were quite compatible as bed partner's…maybe in more ways than one.

xXx

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

_**9:45PM**_

**Sakura Hotel **

**Main Tokyo branch suite**

"You two just can't keep your hands off each other huh?" Fuji questioned as Yukimura and Kirihara were once again making out on the sofa of Ryoma and his suite.

"I could say the same to you two." Yukimura teased looking at where Fuji's hand was connected to Ryoma's although Ryoma was busy talking on the phone held in place on his ear by his lifted shoulder and tilted head while jotting down notes with his right hand.

"It's different from making out every five minutes." Fuji said with a smile.

"Sorry about that," Ryoma said hanging up and placing his cell phone back into his pocket. " There was a problem with one of the branches here that I need to look at later… so where are we going?"

"I," Kirihara said with a smile. "Am going to show you three what host clubs are all about in Tokyo."

"Omoshiro…" Fuji and Yukimura uttered at the same time. Although they both once lived in this city, both had never ventured out to the host clubs here before going to Osaka and becoming host over their seven years ago.

"Che!" Ryoma said with a sigh, " we might as well."

With no further thoughts but the fun ahead, all four left the room and headed out to explore the Tokyo nights everyone talked of. None knew this trip would forever change what they believed was written in stone…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: Forgive me for such a short chapter but because it was short, the next chapter will be out next week so remember to review and look forward to next week's releases. :D


	11. Reunion

A/N: Sorry for the late update XP

I've just been busy so this update will be released and hopefully another few stories on Veteren's day will be released. After that I will go on to edit the first chapter of Gene and my collab story. Yep, I'm running full-time writing schedules between school, work and other activities in my life so please bare with it and review for me!

* * *

Heart- LOL

Love is full of insecurities and they are just blindly at the center of it right now. Nanako feels a certain amount of guilt for letting Ryoma down the first time around so she's a hundred percent on Syuusuke's actions and behavior. Kai has his moments and he'll definitely be playing his 'remove Nanako from scene' more and more soon

Kvhottie-LOL you get a little more sex in this one and a whole lot of jealousy XD

xxsisz4evaxx- We will be working hard to get the next chapter out but it may be a while since we are both busy and we are juggling our own stories as well which is first priority. But thank you for supporting our story :D

Linda-I'm afraid people miss my stories a lot since the rating is always Mature. :X

But I'm glad I can entertain people with my favorite pairing. I hope you'll enjoy other stories I've written as well then :D

Ria Sakazaki- I hope you don't leave everyone hanging with WYSLMT, because it was just getting to the good point too! They're finally all realizing things and I find myself a bit impatient to find out what happens next XD

munkyaround- Sorry it was kind of short -_- nonetheless its something right? And yes, unknowingly, they've started developing feelings past a acquainted relationship.

12nothing- :D

I'm glad you look forward to my fics :D please do continue to review and read !

Skryrssb- It's never easy to describe the million emotions that run in the head afterwards but it's my closest shot. I hope to see you around as well so please do continue supporting the Thrill community and me:D

oOoAriakeoOo- It was a little later than next week but nonetheless released :D I'm thankful you and many others picked up our collab story. I can't say what we have in store for you and everyone else but get ready :D

ThrillPair- I'm glad everyone is updating again :D That means Gene and I were successful in creating a stir in the PoT community. With the announcement of another PoT season from Konomi-sensei I'm sure PoT will once again rise!

Beg and I will have no choice but to give :D

who-8-mai-rice- The direction is set and hopefully everyone is looking forward to the updates I have in store for the future as well as now :P

And it is a pleasure to write chapters that will be read by all of you :D

Hannah-I'm glad you are one of the silent readers that have finally decided to say something. In general, if I don't get reviews then I have to wonder why I didn't so to come out and say you loved and want more gives me motivation to write more for you and everyone.

Fated huh? I'll update that one as well :D

Sweet3- Will try to!

PGMD- I'm sorry for the wait… Life in general was the factor… that and the spark just wouldn't come as I was writing. :D

This chapter should give you a little more to think about :D

L'uke-chan- Kai comes in handy a lot to Ryoma and I suppose the rest of the readers as he removes Nanako away from scenes so easily. :D

I can't and wouldn't be able to make them all sappy after just this once. That would make it to unrealistic and defy the Fuji I've created. A host member would never fall so easily as well as the fact that Ryoma's pride at the moment will not bend to that.

Tetsu will show up and disturb again so that's not the last of him. Tomoe does seem a bit of everything and as the fic goes on, you'll see she IS a bit of everything.

TeNsHi No ToIkI- The twice comes from Fuji's unraveled past so don't worry too much about it because it will eventually come out.

MARYLOVER- LOL, unlike most of my chapter titles, this one had more to do with what was to come and what they are running from. Won't say much more but it has more to do than just the city itself.

The line Syuusuke was remembering was from his past and that will ultimately tie in later so wait for that. Again, the line 'save me' has more to do with Syuusuke's past and not really Ryoma as Ryoma stated in the last chapter that Syuusuke was staring past him more than into the act. But I can say that Syuusuke is starting to experience the emotions and things he wanted to forget again due to Ryoma and that is what he describes as scary. Ryoma at this point isn't sure what to feel after Fuji's words because he noted earlier during their 'sex' that Fuji was distant and when they finished and he became even more distant.

Yes, for once I have a uke Fuji BUT no one ever said it will stay that way. The last line does refer to their belief in love and yes; many people are in Tokyo awaiting them. Won't say more, read on to find out :D

tsub4ki-I usually prefer that as well ut, a change once in a while wouldn't kill… as I decided :D

They are just in the midst of denial and building right now so they are far from being done.

fan girl 666-Yes the world would be very small LOL but nonetheless Nanako is removed and you all get the long-awaited lemon :D

o0violetphoenix0o- Yukimura and Kirihara will start popping back up a lot more now since these four share a bond.

Melar- Desptie how you may wish it, life in general isn't that easy so get ready for more of that. Oh yes, No fic of mine happens without surprises after all. There's a reason why Okinato Hiruki is still alive for the hunting and such so stay tuned for some people's past to come back for them.

lilgurlanima- LOL I leave that to your imagination since I didn't write it :D

* * *

**Club7**

**Rated:** M[for cursing and scenes XD]

**Summary:** "Love is Lies," was Fuji's motto; "Love is fake," was Echizen's…so how did lies and fake become attraction? How did attraction become attachment? It all started in Club 7.

**Pairing: **EchizenXFuji

* * *

**Chapter XI: Reunion**

**_Tokyo, Japan_**

_**10:00 PM**_

_**Sunday Night**_

Fuji had to admit sometimes he missed the big city and all the wonders. The crowds rushing back and forth across streets, the chatter of laughter, the people who-

"Here we are!" Kirihara called from the front seat to Ryoma and Fuji who were seated in the backseat. "The club that started my obsession."

"I look forward to meeting the one who caught your attention enough to start that obsession." Yukimura said with a small smile.

Kirihara merely let out a small laugh as he drove into the parking lot. In the back, Fuji spent his time observing Ryoma from the corner of his eye most of the time. Their intimate encounter had him made him tense around Ryoma and there didn't seem to be a way out of that yet. Their night had revealed to Fuji clearly that Ryoma was harboring more than lust and companionship for him and it was when his clients crossed the line that he usually had to remind them of the truth as gently as he could. Yet… with Ryoma he had snapped it out. He hadn't been able to calmly explain it as he usually did; he panicked and pushed Ryoma away so coldly.

'Serves you right if he doesn't treat you the same way again.' Fuji thought as he tried to focus on other things then the man who sat less then a foot away.

"Oi…"

Fuji glanced up to see the golden eyes he couldn't erase since that night staring straight at him. The only difference was the fact that the gentle love and affection he had seen was now replaced with emotionless hardness.

"Are you going to continue sitting there?" He questioned with a note of irritation and impatience very evident.

"Ikemasho Syuu-chan! (Let's go Syuu-chan)" Yukimura called already at the entrance with Kirihara.

"We're here?" Fuji asked in a daze as he exited the car and watched Ryoma shut the door behind him.

"Of course." Ryoma said as started towards where Yukimura and Kirihara were waiting without even glancing or waiting for Fuji who trailed behind wondering how to fix their relationship a bit.

'Isn't it best this way to not create more unnecessary feelings?' Fuji thought as he continued to walk behind Ryoma. But if that was true…then why did it feel as if he was chasing Ryoma desperately inside to fix the hurtful words he said?

xXx

**Tokyo Star**

Honestly, Fuji was a bit uncomfortable inside the club as men who used the same lines he spouted everyday to customers were used back at him. Yukimura had laughed and enthusiastically tried to counter each line just to test his hosting abilities and such, while Kirihara stared almost jealously at the host keeping Yukimura occupied and Ryoma was doing the exact thing he had done when they first met. He was pawning his host at every subject… even lines. But that wasn't the bulk of what was bothering Fuji at all… no… it was the fact that it didn't fluster the host like Ryoma hadn't flustered him and the look of interest in the hosts eyes didn't help to quench his jealousy either.

For god damn sake! He was practically saying 'screw me' to Ryoma as each subtle touch became MUCH more noticeable and the "hint" became more obvious with each sentence he spoke. Fuji suppressed the urge to peel the little lecher of Ryoma and turned back to his host who was quite a good host too. He was actually getting good ignoring Ryoma… until he lifted his glass to drink and happened to see the reflection of the host FULLY kissing HIS Ryoma!

His eyes opened slightly in anger at the scene and for a moment, Fuji was scared he might just blow his cool and remove the host completely by pieces rather than a whole. Setting his glass down, He turned a murderous gaze towards the pair making out next to him and noted that Ryoma glanced up to catch his gaze. Adverting his eyes to his glass, he attempted to ignore Ryoma purposely but that didn't happen since the all-knowing smirk touched Ryoma's lips as he moved away from the host.

"Jealous Fuji?" Ryoma asked bending slightly to get his glass of Hennessy.

"Perhaps you're dreaming it Echizen, I'm not so interested In your hobbies to kiss the first willing thing that wants it." Fuji retorted back and turned back to his host to flirt. Strangely he felt annoyed and wanted to leave but of course, that wasn't happening till the drivers wanted to leave.

'Shit….' Fuji cursed as he continued his happy façade and expertise flirting.

On the other side of the table though, Yukimura acknowledge the jealous in Fuji as if it were himself. The way Ryoma was flirting and the distance he noted before their trip between Ryoma and Fuji was worrying him. Although Kirihara and he knew of the arrangement, Yukimura had already sensed that Fuji was in way deeper than he was admitting. This latest display was more than a hint that they had crossed a certain line that shouldn't be crossed between client and host. Fuji shouldn't have been jealous unless they were together personally… since it was common knowledge that many of their clients circled other host clubs there was never any jealously between clients and hosts. Catching Fuji's eye the next time he looked up to find the bottle of wine, He conveyed the knowledge to Fuji mentally and felt Fuji hesitate to answer his challenge. That was all the confirmation he needed and ushered Fuji to get up to follow him to the bathroom.

"Excuse Fuji and I really quick as we head to the bathroom." Yukimura said with a slight smile to Kirihara and the hosts serving them.

As soon as they had advanced out of earshot, Yukimura started his lecture.

"You promised you wouldn't!" Yukimura started.

"Wouldn't do what?" Fuji played innocent.

"Don't give me that Syuu-chan… we know each other better than that and the display you just gave was evidence enough."

"I was just a bit annoyed." Fuji said brushing it off as he opened the door to the bathroom for Yukimura and himself.

"That was not annoyance of any regular means!" Yukimura said sternly with a frown, " That was annoyance made out of jealousy that shouldn't be there unless you two were a couple!"

"We aren't anything more than we said we were." Fuji bit out.

"Even now you're lying!" Yukimura sighed out. "There's more than that now and I've been noting it since the trip here! What happened between you two?"

"We slept together… but it means nothing.. just some lust."

"That's bull right there! You realized something when you two slept with each other didn't you?" Yukimura demanded staring hard at Fuji now.

"I realized how he felt about me but I already pushed it off and drew the line."

"Drawing the line for him but when will you draw yours?" Yukimura demanded. "Don't you know that man doesn't believe in love… not after his incident with…"

"With who?" Fuji asked latching on immediately.

"If you didn't see him more than a client why are you digging?" Yukimura asked with a deeper frown now.

"That was a lie wasn't it? To get me to see how deep I wa sin huh?"

"Perhaps... Either way, if you don't commit to him, it's best you break away fast… I don't want to see him hurt."

"That's why I pushed him away… because I can't love again."

"Baka… you're already in love.. And so is he… but you know something… he's insensitive." Yukimura said as the exited the bathroom without using it.

"Ryoma?"

"Aa… almost like you at one point…" Yukimura uttered before he covered his face with a smile and walked back to the table letting Fuji trail behind in thought. Despite the situation being pointed out to him, he was still jealous!

xXx

**Tokyo Sakura Hotel**

Fuji brushed past Ryoma as he walked into their suite and proceeded to undress as he walked towards the bed. Throwing himself on the bed face-first, he let out a sigh of relief that the night was over

"Hn…. You seem a bit worn out… how unlikely of a host to feel fatigue after being hosted." Ryoma said as he loosened his tie and took a seat on the nearest sofa.

"I never said I was tired… perhaps it is you who is tired from seducing that poor host." Fuji shot back almost a bit to harshly.

"Che…. What's your problem… a bit too jealous I was interested in someone other than you?" Ryoma shot back.

"I never said that!" Fuji said with a frown as he sat up on the bed to give Ryoma good glare.

"It's not something you had to say when you emitted that all night." Ryoma said as if it was the most obvious thing. "You scared my host away with your aura."

"It's not my fault he refused your invitation to spend the night!" Fuji snapped. He was trying to calm down a bit to his usual light-hearted self but the emotion in him and Ryoma's words was practically like adding fuel to fire!

"Well he wouldn't have refused if someone didn't mention they were in the same room as I was in." Ryoma shot back with sharpened eyes at Fuji.

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"He wanted me and we both knew it." Ryoma said with a superior smirk towards Fuji. " So you can get off your high-horse because I can have anyone in my bed, not just you!"

"Don't add me to your collection."

"Fuck you Fuji, I don't have a collection unlike you." Ryoma said standing up in anger.

"Then why don't you since you had so much energy to work up a good make-out with that host?" Fuji asked standing to meet Ryoma angry tirade as well.

There didn't need to be another invitation as Ryoma pushed Fuji onto the king-size bed and dominated immediately as he initiated a harsh kiss while his hands fumbled to rip off Fuji's shirt. It didn't seem like Fuji was patient either since he was just as busy working on Ryoma's pants and returning the kiss as harshly as Ryoma was giving it to him. Their lips crushed each other's in fury as their tongues danced to a slower tune and deeper promises of desires to come.

Fuji felt lost in the moment once more as Ryoma broke the kiss and kissed the pulse on his neck lovingly. The anger had withdrawn and passion was lighting as Fuji allowed Ryoma to strip him completely of everything while he grasped the bed sheets in a desperate attempt to hold on to his sanity.

'_No one can give you this prison… you'll remember it each time… you'll bask in the sinful desires and no one… no one but I can save and drench you in passion like this…'_

Fuji breath hitched once more as Ryoma caressed his inner thigh slightly tenderly while Ryoma's lips gently nipped his nipple to heightened his pleasure… somewhere between that feeling was the building of desire that needed his touch in a different place…

Fuji hands dug into Ryoma's back as he tried to rub his need against Ryoma but he felt so drained… so powerless underneath the golden eyes that bore into his each time they made eye contact. Those golden eyes that continued to haunt him each night since their first time.

"Hurry…" Fuji heard himself moan out as Ryoma finally stroked him slowly.

"Never…" Ryoma uttered against his ear as his eyes slide close and all he could hear was Ryoma removing the rest of his clothes and the feel of Ryoma's slightly rough hands on him.

"Nhhh…" Fuji breathed out as he turned his head in need as his hands sought Ryoma's body.

'_Beg if you want it… bed me to fuck you Syuu-chan… beg to ride me until your too faint from desire… fall into the darkness!'_

Fuji's eyes snapped open as he felt Ryoma's lips touch his tenderly as Ryoma opened his legs widely to fit himself between them.

"Please…" Fuji whispered.

Ryoma didn't answer… his golden eyes merely adverted from his gaze as he caressed Fuji's length gently as his other hand trailed lower to Fuji's entrance.

Fuji felt a fear grip him once more like it always did when it came to the moment. " Wait…" Fuji uttered as he tried to turn away from Ryoma. " Let's do it the other way so it goes-"

"Yadda…" Ryoma said looking straight into Fuji's cloudy blue eyes now. " You're more honest when I can see your expression… Besides… I can go deep into you in any position."

Fuji let out a gasp as his eyes tightly shut when Ryoma dipped his finger within the ring so easily.

"I can't…" Fuji gasped out. The darkness was approaching so quick and he didn't want to fall… he didn't want to…

"But you're already begging for it…" Ryoma whispered as he inserted another finger to join his other within Fuji.

"No…" Fuji gasped out.

"Yes…" Ryoma said adding yet another finger as he reached deeper feeling for that certain spot.

Fuji's loud groan and release signified that Ryoma had found the right spot. Whipping Fuji up as he switched their positions, Ryoma allowed Fuji to straddle him as he slid the tip within Fuji while pushing Fuji downward to meet his thrust. It may be just his imagination, but it seemed as if Fuji was always elsewhere when they did this. The unclear blue eyes always seemed to be miles away, the pleas for more or less was seemingly distant as if he talked not to his partner but someone else. Determined to get Fuji to focus this time instead of like their first time, Ryoma continued to hold out from his full potential as he teased Fuji randomly while carefully watching Fuji's dazed blue eyes almost come back to life… yet it kept dying.

'Can't escape the darkness…' Fuji thought as he rode willingly as he started to lose out to the incoming darkness.

"I've got you…" Ryoma whispered against Fuji's lips as his control snapped and he thrust with his full potential into Fuji.

Fuji eyes snapped open as the darkness cleared and it wasn't the light that he saw but determined golden eyes staring at him.

"I'll catch you…" Ryoma whispered trailing his lips to the side of Fuji's jaw lovingly…

"I love you Syuusuke…"

and for the first time ever in his life, he felt content yet fearful of the words admitted to him.

xXx

**Shibuya**

"I haven't been here in forever…" Fuji said with a smile to Yukimura. " Ne Sei-kun?"

"Un…" Seiichi said with a small smile. Although nothing had been said about last night, Yukimura could tell that Fuji was distancing himself from Ryoma more than ever now. It seemed the attraction was scaring him… and he was afraid to trust the wrong person again...like Tezuka.

'Mou Syuu-chan… won't you forget sensei after all this time?' Yukimura thought as he glanced back to see Kirihara trying to remove the horrible aura around Ryoma. If he guessed right, they probably had sex and Fuji, in habit, moved away from him and withdrew completely.

'What should I do?' Yukimura thought as he turned back to walk forward only to slam into a breasts and the sound of a small scream as the girl fell backwards.

Reaching out to steady her in speed, Yukimura apologized immediately.

"Seiichi-kun?"

"Eh?" Yukimura said looking at whom he bumped into to. " Yu-Yumiko-chan!"

The brown haired women smiled as she embraced Yukimura fully and waved a man over.

"Yuuta! Look who it is!"

"Yuuta?"

Both Yukimura and Yumiko turned to see Syuusuke standing about two feet away staring at the man approaching… not believing that the one walking towards them was his little brother whom he loved so dearly.

"Seiichi…Aniki?" Yuuta said glancing past his sister and Yukimura to the one standing a bit behind them.

"Yuuta?" Fuji said again with a genuine smile. "You've grown so much…"

xXx

"I haven't seen him so genuinely happy in so long." Yukimura stated to Kirihara and Ryoma as they watched the three siblings catch up with each other.

"So the both of you are originally from Tokyo huh?" Kirihara said with a nod.

"Both dropped out of Todai for personal reasons." Ryoma said as if he recited the alphabet. "Went to Osaka to begin again, joined Club Star and eventually immigrated to Club7."

"Wasn't someone being nosey?" Yukimura asked looking at Ryoma a bit suspiciously.

"Not really… I was just trying to find out a bit of who I was going to be associating with… call it research." Ryoma said swallowing the last of his coffee. "I have to get to work."

"Then I'll go get-" Yukimura said standing only to feel a pull on his shoulder. " eh?"

"Let them be…" Ryoma said as he dropped some money as tip and headed to the next table. Placing a hand on Fuji's shoulder he acknowledged Yumiko and Yuuta briefly before turning to Fuji.

"I have to go to work…"

"Oh, then-"

"It's fine… I can tell you still have lots more to talk about. Why don't you go ahead and spend the night with them?"

"That's okay, Onee-san-" Fuji started with a protest.

"Syuusuke… I'd love to have you over even if you don't want to face mom and dad yet." Yumiko said with a smile. " When am I ever going to see you in Tokyo again?"

"Stay with them." Ryoma said gently. " You can come back to the hotel tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure…" Fuji asked.

"Aa…" Ryoma said abruptly before excusing himself from them and joined Yukimura and Kirihara.

"I'm sure he appreciated it." Yukimura said with a smile.

"I'm sure he'd rather spend it with his siblings then me anyways…"Ryoma said bluntly as he turned to lead them back to the hotel without another word.

"I think something bad happened last night." Kirihara stated wrapping an arm around Yukimura.

"I'm sure something happened." Yukimura said as he centered a look at Ryoma's back. It seemed even Ryoma was noting Fuji's oddness.

xXx

**Tokyo Sakura Hotel**

Ryoma walked down the hall to his suite ignoring the guards that followed obediently behind him. He had asked Yukimura and Kirihara to go down to their suite for the night while he… he had nothing to do. Opening his cell phone he opened his bedroom door and ushered the guard away to wherever they wanted to be for the rest of the night. Shutting the door behind him, he noted that he had no new messaged or phone calls. Tossing his cell onto the bed, Ryoma tossed out a sweater and casual jeans to change into before grabbing a jacket, his cell and heading down to the hotel's bar. On his way down he flipped his cell open and decided to call a certain someone he hadn't seen a while.

Pressing on the name he waited as the phone continued to ring until a irritated voice answered on the other side.

"Yoshikawa… get your ass to my hotel!" Ryoma merely said.

'You're back?'

"Aa… so get over here!" Ryoma stated before closing his cell phone. If there was no entertainment, he'd find entertainment.

xXx

**Yumiko's Apartment**

"Night Syuusuke," Yumiko said as she headed to her room to catch some sleep to go to work tomorrow morning.

"Night Nee-san." Syuusuke called back as he continued to stare out the window. Although he was happy to spend the night bonding with his siblings… he couldn't' help but wonder what Ryoma was doing tonight by himself.

'Why care?' Fuji drilled inside his head instead in frustration. Really, he needed to refocus and remove Ryoma from meaning more right now!

'Your golden eyes are just too similar to his…' Fuji thought sadly as he buried his head into his arms.

xXx

**Tokyo Sakura Hotel**

_**The next morning.**_

_**8:00 AM**_

Fuji sighed as he stepped off the elevator to the top floor slightly wet. It was pouring outside but he found himself quite restless to return to Ryoma's side despite the fact that he specifically told himself not to be a hypocrite and lead him on. Rounding the corner to head towards the suite door he came to a stop as the door opened and a naked Ryoma with a towel wrapped around his waist stepped out letting a tall, dark, elegant man out of their suite. They even went on to share a full chaste kiss before the man walked away and past Fuji as if he didn't even exist.

"Your early aren't you?" Ryoma asked noting his presence though.

"Maybe a bit too early… sorry to disturb your fun," Fuji said as pleasantly as he could without too much sarcasm.

Obviously Ryoma chose not to care or he didn't even notice since he proceeded to get dressed while stating that it didn't matter because they were already awake anyways.

"You-"

"What?" Ryoma asked sliding a long sleeve t-shirt over his head to cover his chest.

Fuji's patience snapped and before he could fully comprehend his actions, he had already pulled Ryoma against him and was forcing a rather harsh kiss on him. It seemed Ryoma didn't mind about the harshness since he answered the kiss with tenderness and slid his arms around Fuji's waist lovingly.

As soon as it had ignited though, Fuji pushed Ryoma away from him as he took a harsh breath to calm his lust and anger.

"Sorry…" Fuji merely mumbled as he sat at the corner of his bed. " I didn't mean to…"

"Use me?" Ryoma asked a bit angrily. "Che… you did anyways."

Fuji didn't say more nor did Ryoma as he heard Ryoma grab his jacket and slam the door behind him. It seemed as if he made everything worse only… he needed to get out of the situation… he couldn't do this anymore….

xXx

**12 hours later.**

"Are you two really going to stay the whole day in there?" Kirihara called out knocking on their suite door. " let's go take a drink at least!"

The door opened slowly as Fuji opened the door with a glass of brandy in his hands and mussed hair.

"What are you two doing?" Kirihara asked walking into the dark suite with Yukimura trailing behind. " Where's Ryoma?"

"He hasn't been back for a while…" Fuji said taking a seat at the sofa.

"Back? Where did he go?" Kirihara asked with widened eyes.

"I don't know… we fought a bit and he left…"

"By himself? When?"

"This morning…" Fuji sighed out.

"THIS MORNING?! FUCK" Kirihara said digging out his cell phone as he checked for his gun and dialed a number at the same time.

"Chill a bit… he's a big boy-"

"You don't fuckin understand!" Kirihara said raking a hand thorough his hair as he flung open the door and yelled for the guards posted. "Front desk? Did Echizen-san walk by this morning and out the door unguarded?…. HE did?! FUCK! Why didn't you- sorry is not going to work, you fuckin get every damn guard to meet me downstairs and I'll tear you all apart when I get down there!" Hanging up angrily, Kirihara didn't say anything to Yukimura or Fuji as he rushed out the door slamming the doors behind him.

"What's going on?" Fuji asked wide-eyed and awake from Kirihara's reaction now.

"You might not know but Ryoma isn't just a rich guy with a lot of guards for show… there's actually someone who's waiting for a chance to kill him." Yukimura explained.

Fuji dropped his glass of brandy as he abruptly stood in fear. If Ryoma died… it'd be his fault…

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry the chapters aren't as long as I'd like it to be anymore XP

But time is racing against me in everything at the moment and this is the best length I can pull at the moment XP

Please review though! Thank you!


	12. Life As A Host

A/N: Not much to say except happy b-day to the Prince and do read and review :)

* * *

Heart- LOL

If he does easily then this would be the end of the story XD

He may not have brought destruction to the dinosaurs but he did defy gravity and the limitations of the human body XD

Fuji has definitely been full of confidence since the beginning. But now that he's getting emotionally attached, the tides has turned for him.

Kvhottie- Well knowing how jealous Ryoma can get as well, he won't stand to be forgotten during sex. XD and really, you're the first to go YAY! Cliffhanger XD

Ria Sakazaki- Completely understandable that you don't go for that but I think you meant to review for A second Chance and not Club7 XD

munkyaround- I can say it's for certain Ryoma has taken a liking to Fuji but even if he knows, he continually denies it at the moment. XP Ryoga… Ryoga I can say now, won't be a part of this line-up.

12nothing- :D I'm glad the chills gives you reason to read on because from here on out, emotionally, it's going to get intense.

ASW x0x-TinnKiTn- Oh that's been the whole reason why Nanako's so uptight about him reproducing and disappearing on the guards.

Fuji's problem is being emotionally scarred and THAT will take a while because memories and the past just doesn't go away. There will definitely be more Yuuta and Yumiko before they leave Tokyo so get ready for some of that!

wuzzgoinon- No one's going to die…. Yet. Although I do have some deaths planned XP

InnocentxSorrow-rofl

I don't think I may be cut out to be the next Stephanie Meyer but I just love telling stories for people to enjoy. :D

It's a lot of fun to twist plots and develop characters throughout emotional problems. Thrill has never been appropriate and it's not going to start being appropriate either. XD Yep… Kirihara has some work cut out for him and it isn't pretty!

I may just do something cliché… just to try it out XD

I don't know, but there will be some definite tension hanging in the air after this.

Yes! Do update and bring the Thrill back… it's lonely without it XD. Especially with all the excitement of the new PoT series coming out, it's time to stir the PoT community to life again with Thrill!

Playgirl Eugene- Yoshikawa definitely gets to come back into the scene and there is another trip to the Host bar so something may develop along those lines in the next chapter. Possessive nature will never stray from Thrill and it won't be stopping now either as their attraction progresses.

L'uke-chan- I can confirm the guy with golden eyes is NOT Tezuka but if the danger is real or not, I'll let you find out by reading the chapter!

TeNsHi No ToIkI- They are familiar to someone he knew and that begins the journey of his own hurts.

MARYLOVER- I hope it ended on a good part XP

As for Fuji's expression… this chapter delves into Fuji's life a bit so you get to see form his PoV.

Correct, Tezuka's eyes are far from golden so mystery person cannot and WILL NOT be him.

The siblings are definitely not done with each other yet so I definitely have more of those three for everyone.

The strange this about that ooc part is, he unconsciously stated that without fully being aware of what he has just revealed.

tsub4ki- Yes they fought, but that's normal in a relationship :D What they were referring to before Ryoma left was the fact that Fuji was frustrated at seeing Ryoma with someone so he kissed Ryoma and used that as a way to vent his jealousy although he already specified that there should be nothing more between them

Melar- LOL sadly, they are putting themselves in harder positions because they both don't want to be the first to admit what they're feeling for one another. Yoshikawa's purpose will come back into play and wow, you took the hint of the chaste kiss. XD

Rofl, wouldn't that make a wonderful scene and headline? CEO of Sakura Hotels beats the crap out of his kidnapper

XD

lilgurlanima- He probably won't be unless the story ends next chapter XD

* * *

**Club7**

**Rated:** M

**Summary**: "Love is Lies," was Fuji's motto; "Love is fake," was Echizen's…so how did lies and fake become attraction? How did attraction become attachment? It all started in Club 7.

**Pairing: **EchizenXFuji

* * *

**Chapter XII: Life As A Host**

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

_**8:00 PM**_

_**Tuesday Night**_

"What's going on?" Fuji asked wide-eyed and awake from Kirihara's reaction now.

"You might not know but Ryoma isn't just a rich guy with a lot of guards for show… there's actually someone who's waiting for a chance to kill him." Yukimura explained.

Fuji dropped his glass of brandy as he abruptly stood in fear. If Ryoma died… it'd be his fault…

xXx

**Osaka, Japan**

**8:00PM**

**Tuesday Night**

"How did this happen?" Sanada practically yelled into the phone as he ignored everyone's look as stalked towards the privacy of his office.

'I'm not quite sure…. He's been out for 12 hours by himself; anything could've happened…"

"Damn right anything could've!" Sanada finished before dropping himself into the closest chair. "Find him… if he isn't found in another four hours have the whole Tokyo police force out watching… I don't want to inform Nanako of this unless it becomes more dire than it already is."

"_Understood, I'll call as soon as the brat is found."_

Sanada heard the faint click of Kirihara hanging up before he himself removed the cell phone from his ear. He was shaken to the point where he needed to do something else while he waited for Kirihara's report. Osaka was a dangerous place for Ryoma… but Tokyo was ten times as dangerous!

'That Baka!' Sanada thought angrily as he ignored the stares and utters from his co-workers and stepped out of the office to the café down the street. He walked briskly as he ignored everyone else and pulled the café door to seat himself as he waited for the waitress to finish with the other table.

"Hana-chan!"

Sanada froze as the voice behind him sounded so familiar.

"Please sit so we can discuss our _business._"

Sanada hand tightened into a fist as he recognized the voice of Mamori-san, the police chief's wife as well. It seemed Mamori Tetsuro Hana had something up her sleeve. He shifted his head a bit and was shocked at who the guy was.

'Why… why are they associating?' Sanada thought as he whipped his head back to look at the menu in thought.

xXx

**Tokyo, Japan**

**9:00PM**

**Tuesday Night**

"Any sign of him here?" Kirihara asked one of the guards he emerged from the nightclub.

"No…" The guy said with a frown. " Not here…"

"Let's continue then…" Kirihara growled out as he cut past a group of gangsters.

"Aren't you going to even apologize?" one of the men demanded.

"I don't have the fuckin' time too!" Kirihara said with a murderous tone to the guys. "So fuck off!"

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Another voiced out.

"You… " The guy came flying at Kirihara with his fists but Kirihara swiftly ducked underneath the fist and swiped out one leg to send the guy flat on his back. Not wanting to deal with them anymore, Kirihara turned away and as if the sudden chill in his back was a sign to watch out, Kirihara turned in time to hear a slight ring of a gun going off before pain tore through his shoulder. Scanning the area while gritting the pain and frustration of panic from his team of men's, he spotted a figure slipping through the crowd quite suspiciously.

"Sir…"

"Black glasses, brown trench coat…. About your height Hatsu…intercept him." Kirihara rattled out while ignoring the burning sensation numbing his right arm.

"Okay…" The guy said not daring to disobey. It seemed the boss was pretty calm about this so he should just go along with it. He signaled for another guy to get the boss out of here while he chased. The rest could look for their troublesome employer.

"Hatsu!"

"Yes?" Hatsu answered Kirihara as he eyed the man who moved carefully through the gathering crowd.

"I personally want to see him when caught ne?" Kirihara said with a grim face.

"Aa…" Hatsu agreed. Obviously the boss wasn't to happy about being shot.

xXx

**Tokyo, Japan**

**9:20PM**

**Tuesday Night**

"What exactly did you two argue about?" Yukimura asked viewing Fuji's restless stare at the clock and constant movements.

"Just a minor disagreement…" Fuji muttered out trying himself, to remember why Ryoma had stalked out so angrily from him apologizing.

"But if it was so minor why would he need to-"

The door slammed open as a brown-haired woman walked confidently in and surveyed the suite. She wore a white lab coat over a black one-piece dress that hugged her figure with each step she took with her leather black boots that made her look more intimidating then casual.

"Uh…" Fuji started as she stopped in front of the both of them with a frown and slid on her black-rimmed glasses.

"Make room for me," She demanded more than ask as two other guys dressed in black suits with ear pieces rushed in with two bags filled with equipment. She spoke English as she sharply ordered them to place the equipment in the right places.

"He's here," one said interrupting her orders.

"Have him here then," She said quickly as she turned away to slide on a pair of gloves.

"I'm fine," Kirihara bit out to the two guys that guided him towards the bed where the woman waited with a slight frown at how 'well' Kirihara was taking his wound.

"Remove your jacket carefully, we'll rip your shirt as I survey the damage," The woman said switching to Japanese as she pulled over a chair and ordered one of the men to get her the scissors.

"What happened?" Yukimura asked stepping past the men to go stand beside a scowling Kirihara as Fuji froze as the sight of the bloodstains on Kirihara's jacket and arm.

"I- ouch Suza-chan!" Kirihara complained as she pressed alcohol along the edges of his wound to see if the bullet was lodged in the wound or not.

"And this is?" Yukimura questioned Kirihara glancing at the woman fussing over his wound as she extracted the bullet with a pair of tweezers.

"It-"

"Take it like a man," The woman said as she placed the bullet onto a tray and began to disinfect the rest of the wound.

"I am!" Kirihara complained. "Anyways…. This lovely woman is Suzaka-chan, she is a private doctor for Ryoma and also Ryoma's friend's-"

"Look at the drenched kitty I found at the local tennis court!" A voice said almost amusingly as Ryoma and a taller man in a tailored black suit entered the room. "Eto…. If it isn't my wife hard at work…"

"YOU!" Kirihara said at the frowning man standing next to taller man. "I- OUCH!"

"It's not my fault you moved…" Suzaka muttered as she continued to do her job.

"YOU ARE SO-"

Kirihara didn't get to finish as the latter was silenced by Fuji throwing himself into Ryoma's arms so suddenly. No one spoke as they openly stared at Fuji's display and Ryoma's slow reaction to wrap his arms around Fuji.

"I think we should leave them alone right Akaya?" The man said moving to his wife's side. "Are you done sweetheart?"

" I've gotten pretty good at dislodging and disinfecting in record time…" Suzaka merely said as she stood and ushered the two men to bring her stuff outside. "I'll bandage it right away."

"Thanks for finding him Oshitari… I owe you one." Kirihara said as he stood and followed Oshitari and his wife out along with Yukimura."

"I ran into him… I didn't expect to find him." Oshitari said with a small smile as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. " Those two love birds need time?"

"A lot it seems…" Kirihara said with a sigh, "But when I get my turn-"

"He's going to get the lecture of his life." Suzaka and Oshitari finished with a slight smile to one another.

"How-"

"You say that every time he pulls a disappearing act like this." Suzuka says with a sigh. " Yet every time this happens, I find myself treating the guards and you of injuries and not the 'man' himself."

"He has a bit of luck!" Kirihara complained, "But that will surely run out one day…"

"Yuushi… I left Mizuki with the nanny." Suzaka said with a small frown.

"We'll check on her later," He said pressing a kiss on his wife's forehead. Their little girl was barely five months old and Suzaka wasn't too trustful with the nanny's after one incident.

"You three!" Kirihara said as they all headed to Kirihara and Yukimura's suite down the hall. "Guard the door with your lives or I'll take them if he's gone again."

"AA!" The three said as they scrambled to guard the door. They had no wish to find their employer again since each time he disappeared Kirihara always took his anger out on them.

xXx

"Are you done?" Ryoma finally asked as he heard the door shut and Fuji's arms loosen after realizing what he had just done.

"Somewhat…" Fuji muttered as he realized Ryoma, who had been soaked in the rain, had dampened his clothes as well.

"You…. you never told me you were in danger!" Fuji finally accused.

"It's not something I mention to everyone I meet, especially people who want nothing to do with me." Ryoma said a bit sarcastically as he started to remove his shirt that clung to his figure.

"I'm sorry… but my job is to play your mover… nothing more… I shouldn't have crossed the boundaries." Fuji apologized, as he felt frozen in place.

"I crossed the boundary we set… part of the blame is on me… I shouldn't force a man who loves many to pay attention to me." Ryoma finally said after a moment of silence. "My parents died when I was still in my first year of high school… my cousin dropped out of college to take over the company so I could finish high school at least."

Fuji didn't comment. He wasn't so insensitive as to NOT notice that opening the past was painful for Ryoma. The distant look as he talked of his parents death and his cousin sacrifice in that short sentence revealed how close to pain it was to talk about. He wasn't a host for no reason. He had heard many tales of heartbreak, regrets, and broken promises… this was no different.

"The prime suspect for murdering my parents was Tetsuro Shun's father. He was the last to see my parents alive and was the only one known to have wanted my parents out of the way since he also ran a hotel tycoon as well." Ryoma said continuing as he ran a towel over his body to subtly distract himself from completely falling into the depressive memories. Lots of times Fuji noted his clients did this when reminiscing a painful part of their past… even he himself adverted his gaze and played with his clothes when he reminisced his past.

"He was named the killer once he ran… the police tried to catch him but ended up shooting him to his death when he held a couple hostage while trying to get out of Osaka." Ryoma continued. " Yet the threats for Nanako and my life continued… this time, it could be anybody…"

"Why would you think that?" Fuji asked in curiosity.

"The Sakura hotel chain equals a lot a money…if Nanako and I are gone, the money and hotels fall into our spouses… in this case, it'd be Kai."

"Then he-"

"He wouldn't….it's just not like him." Ryoma said. "His father and he were the only ones who stood strongly beside Nanako and me as everyone else abandoned us."

"But the possibility of-"

"There's a possibility on everyone around me and he's no more dangerous than you are to me." Ryoma brushed off. " I'm going to take a shower…"

"Aa…" Fuji replied as he watched the bathroom door slide shut.

Ryoma was beginning to open up to him… that meant he succeeded in his job as a host… to become his client's confidant, to guide them gently through their pain, and then to give them hope to live on and happily with the thought that someone cared for them. But for some reason, he wasn't feeling too proud that he had broken another client down using his gentle, insensitive talks…. No, he felt burdened as he had never before.

Life as a host wasn't easy and it had never been easy as competition was high, requiring lots of stamina, charm and alcohol tolerance. He had his share of passing out after work from drinking too much and listening this female and male clients talk of ex-lovers, demanding wives, stressful jobs and so much more. Somehow his skills he was so proud of and honed were not seemingly right to comfort Ryoma now. He had no wish to tell Ryoma that no matter what he was there, he had no wish to smile and welcome his advances that he knew Ryoma was emitting towards him, nor did he feel like saying he loved Ryoma.

No… the last time he had meant those words; he was painfully shot down by Tezuka. He didn't need to feel the depression again of getting involved with a client. Tezuka was the first and last time he would associate himself personally with a client…

Being betrayed for the second time was a burden on his heart and he had no wish to have a strike three from Ryoma. It had only been four years since the let down from Tezuka and Fuji himself was quite sure he only had four years of peace before a great disaster passed through his life. From the moment he turned eighteen and found out he preferred boys to girls to turning twenty-one and disappointing his family buy dropping out of college to go to Osaka and become a host… then the year he turned twenty-five, Tezuka and dumped him for Tetsuro Shun… now he was twenty-eight, almost twenty-nine in a month and a week and he was already charged with Ryoma stirring another four-year curse on him!

'What am I going to do?' Fuji thought as he stared at the closed bathroom door in confusion. It would be his decision and THAT was the hard part.

xXx

**Osaka, Japan**

**9:50PM**

**Tuesday Night**

Kai groaned as he heard his phone ring insistently for the fifth time after ignoring it for so long. He tossed a pillow on top of his head as he tried to fall asleep with his fiancée.

"Just get it Kai…" Nanako said sleepily as she ran a hand tiredly through his hair. "It must be important…"

"Hn…" Kai mumbled as he pressed a kiss on Nanako's shoulder before reaching for his cell phone. Cracking his eyes open, he used the last of his strength to sit and reach for his cell phone while mumbling about the person on the other line better have a damn good reason for calling him.

"What?" Kai said in his most patient voice he could muster.

"_It's about time you picked up… I want to talk to you." _

"What is it?" Kai asked straightening up as he heard Sanada's voice wake his whole system up with that sentence.

xXx

**Osaka, Japan**

**9:52PM**

**Tuesday Night**

"How much longer is it going to take your men and you to get rid of a bitch and brat?"

"Be patient." Shun said with a sigh, "My father, if you don't remember was labeled the prime suspects for killing the kid's parents."

The man let out a short laugh as he walked away from the younger man. "Suspect? He WAS the killer!"

"There's no-"

"No innocent would run as if they were being chased by the devil himself unless he was guilty boy!"

Shun didn't answer as he clenched his fist in anger at how the man mock his father so quickly.

"Tetsuro!"

Shun glanced up and smiled as he saw one of his clients near him.

"Misao… what are you up to?"

xXx

**Tokyo, Japan**

**9:55PM**

**Tuesday Night**

Ryoma ran a towel through his hair as opened the bathroom door to see Fuji deep in thought. Something told him it wasn't going to be good… but then again, nothing these days seemed to satisfy him. There was always something lacking…

Walking through the suite, he ignored Fuji's trailing eyes as he himself, started to re-think everything. The initial deal was just to get Nanako off his back…. But now, it was so much more. It was an attraction and he'd be damned if it wasn't mutual! Fuji clearly showed all the signs of this being so much more than just a mere arrangement. What made Ryoma mad wasn't his breech of the contract as much as Fuji's denial that there was much more than a bout of sex!

He wasn't TOO insulted that Fuji may not have liked the aftermath of sex with him, but he was clearly irritated to the point of putting himself in danger that the man thought it was okay to write off their clear feelings as 'lust' and 'mere coincidence'.

'But what are you aiming for?' Ryoma questioned himself with a slight frown as he through on dry clothes. What was it that he wanted Fuji to admit… what was it that he wanted from a host he barely knew?

"_I don't think that it was accidental Ryoma… the disappearance and his desperate phone call to me… it's just not possible that he hurt you on purpose!"_

"_Then how could it be that he would leave me such a letter and disappear with mountains of my money Taku?"_

"_It just doesn't seem like him… not then… not now Ryoma… I still won't believe what Nanako-san has said until Hiruki is found and says it."_

"_It's been years! What makes you think he's not living in luxury with the money he took from me now?"_

"_I wished you'd trust me Ryoma…"_

"Ryoma…"

Ryoma glanced up seeing Fuji shift uncomfortably as he looked at Ryoma in a strong, yet shaky stare.

"What?" Ryoma said sitting. It was now or never with their talk… and now seemed like it was going to happen.

Fuji bit his bottom lip as he gathered his courage to say what he needed to say. It was for the best that he needed to reinstate the original agreement… it was for the best he didn't fall any deeper than he needed to.

"We should break up after we get back to Osaka… I feel it's for the best." Fuji stated not really gauging Ryoma's reaction to that but found himself gauging it vaguely anyways.

Fuji expected to hear an outburst of rage as men usually did when they wanted to fully possess him, see tears as the women's did when he told them that he couldn't give more than his "love" and understanding for their troubles but when Ryoma reacted… it wasn't either of those two. He merely resigned to a sigh and nodded.

"If that is what you truly want."

Although he had answered that it was what he wanted, the dull hit of him willing to part so suddenly hurt Fuji. Was it that both times Ryoma held him just for the fun of it too? He stood and walked into the bathroom as he tried to analyze the dull pain that was quickly rising. He was used to the upper hand… he was a host, a master at this… yet why did it feel as if he fell into a trap?

Ryoma pushed the thoughts of Fuji wanting to break off away from his mind. It was bound to happen sooner or later anyways… they were bonded through contract and nothing else, they had nothing more to do with each other… it shouldn't matter if Fuji wanted to leave…. He was free to as the contract stated; he was able to walk after the duration that Nanako believed they were together. So what if Fuji got scared that he may be targeted since Ryoma was on someone's death list…. So what if Fuji didn't want to be more than client and host…. He was Echizen Ryoma! He could damn well have anyone in the world… he wasn't bad looking nor poor!

"To hell with this feeling!" Ryoma muttered as he stalked across the room towards the liquor. To hell with everything actually!

xXx

**Osaka, Japan**

**9:55PM**

**Tuesday Night**

"You're awfully strange sometimes Tezuka." Atobe said placing his legs on the footrest in front of him as he mulled over the questions Tezuka was tossing at him.

"Why… do you say that?"

"Because it's rare for you to come find me to talk of the brat's schedule and hobbies." Atobe stated.

"So… you don't know where he is?" Tezuka asked taking a sip of the expensive tea Atobe's maid had brought in earlier for her master and his guest.  
"I do…" Atobe said with a sigh. "Oshitari called and told me he's in Tokyo dealing with that branch."

"Oh…." Tezuka said glancing away as if mulling over that thought now.

"Aa…."

"Then I'll be-" Tezuka started to say as he began to stand.

"Ore-sama would be much happier if you were to stop seeing that Tetsuro guy Tezuka." Atobe said noting that Tezuka was about to make a brisk escape.

Tezuka's eyebrow lifted in mere surprise at Atobe request. "How-"

"I have my ways." Atobe answered standing to close the distance between himself and Tezuka. "don't underestimate me Tezuka… "

"But why…" Tezuka questioned.

"That guy is no good for a man like you Tezuka… even if it is only a pastime you may enjoy. " Atobe said brushing back his hair. " Besides, did you know his father was linked with the murder of Ryoma's parents?"

"I… had no clue…"

"Well now you do… it seems the brat is uncomfortable with your relationship with that man too…" Atobe announced. " I hope you understand."

"I do… but Atobe…"

"What?"

"If I said I liked you…"

"You?" Atobe said searching Tezuka's stoic face. "Me?"

Tezuka nodded, not moving a muscle on his face as he looked seriously at Atobe. " Would you consider that?"

"I…" Atobe paused. He hadn't ever given this a thought… he didn't think he'd be speechless over such a confession.

"_I know someone who likes you monkey-king!"_

'It can't be…' Atobe thought as he searched Tezuka's serious face and matched it with the brat's confident line from a couple days ago.

"I…I'd have to think about that…" Atobe admitted as he also remembered the brat himself liked Tezuka… or so he thought before he saw Fuji and the brat.

xXx

**Tokyo, Japan**

**8:25AM**

**Wednesday Morning.**

"Onee-san…" Fuji said as he sat down at the indoor café near her apartment and the Sakura hotel.

"Syuusuke," Yumiko said with a smile as she ushered him to order breakfast. "It's unlike you to need to talk so early in the morning."

"I was out for a walk so I thought I'd give you a call…"

"I gather you told Echizen-san of our meeting…"

"No… he was exhausted so I didn't say anything…" Fuji said with a small smile to his sister. "It seems I can't seem to sort my feelings out onee-san… and-"

"Why don't you start at the beginning with no lies Syuusuke?" Yumiko said as she shifted into a comfortable position, as she got ready to listen.

"I…" Syuusuke sighed as he managed a polite smile to the waitress who came by with Yumiko's order and prepared to take his.

After he gave his order he turned his attention back to his sister as he spilled the whole reason why Ryoma and he were even together only pausing when the waitress returned with his order.

He patiently waited as his sister mulled over the story and drank in silence as she continued to mull it all out. Fuji waited in silence as he watched a couple people in suits run by the café window and other people bustle round the streets of Tokyo trying to get to work or school.

"I think…"

Fuji looked back at his sister who was looking at him now with a blank expression.

"I think that he truly cares for you and loves you despite you being a host." Yumiko finished with a slight smile.

"It's nothing like that onee-san… it's just that he's doing his job and what he promised." Fuji said pushing Ryoma's actions as if it was nothing off.

Yumiko shook her head slightly. " I think you are the one whose not understanding that he truly does care… yet… I believe we should be heading back if you don't want him to worry about you disappearing so early."

"But-"

"Knowing you Syuusuke, I know you didn't leave a note."

"He'll still be sleeping or working anyways," Fuji protested as his sister diligently paid for herself and her brother before ushering him towards the door out.

"You need to consider his feelings as well Syuusuke… you're a host! You should know that best."

"I do but onee-san-"

"I-"

Fuji gasped as his sister was roughly pushed towards the side as two people in suits apprehended both of his arms tightly.

"If you don't want to cause more of a scene come with us." Another man said as he stepped in front of Fuji slightly showing a gun.

"You-" Fuji started.

"UGH!"

Fuji whirled around to see one of the men holding his arm hit the floor hard and the other hit a few seconds afterwards with two other black suited men apprehending them now. He turned quick enough to see Kirihara stalking over with a serious expression as he whips out a police badge and announces to the surprise of everyone in the café that the three men were under arrest.

Fuji straightens and is suddenly unsure of how to feel as Ryoma bursts through the crowd with a blank stare at Fuji. He walks quickly towards Fuji in a brisk pace until he suddenly tosses Fuji facedown onto the floor as Fuji hears a shot ring out. He scrambled up only to feel the force of Ryoma hitting him with a grunt as he watches Ryoma slide a gun out and shoot a man who was retreating quickly fall.

"Ryoma!" Kirihara cries out as Fuji trembled slightly at how Ryoma's hand gripped his chest with the look of pain on his face.

xXx

"Give me room!" Suzuka shouted as the crowd split immediately to allow her entrance to the bed. She sighed as she flung open Ryoma's shirt and checked his skin. Everyone waited in silence as she stood and pressed a kiss to the side of her husband's face as she glared at Kirihara.

"It'll only bruise, no huge damage thanks to the bullet proof vest." Suzuka announced. " There was no need to rush my husband and me here."

"It was for safety measures." Kirihara countered as he frowned down at Ryoma as everyone else emptied from the room. "Didn't I tell you it was for your own good? Look how the vest protected you!"

Fuji tuned out Kirihara's lecture as Yukimura led him from the room to settle on the sofa outside the room.

"Where did you go this morning?" Yukimura finally asked after a few moments of silence.

"To see my sister…" Fuji whispered as he blindly accepted a cup of coffee from Yukimura.

"He panicked this morning when you weren't beside him you know… the guards that fell asleep guarding the door were fired ruthlessly."

"I-" Fuji started but Yukimura continued not bothering to notice that he was going to explain.

"The rest was punished for not even seeing you leave… he spent three hours looking for you… of course locating one person in Tokyo during morning rush hour is almost impossible don't you think?"

"It-"

"Well it isn't if you have ten hundred thousand yen to waste hiring the police force and the best trackers around town."

"I…"

"Feel horrible? You should… I'm not sure what exactly happened to you two but I can honestly say he cares for you."

Fuji didn't try to say anything else as Yukimura shifted his head towards the bedroom to get him to go in and personally talk to Ryoma about his reasons for being gone this morning.

"The excuses aren't for me to hear." Yukimura explained as he walked away to talk to the others leaving Fuji up to re-entering the bedroom… if he dared.

Not thinking twice before he could chicken out, Fuji reached for the doorknob only to have it open for him as Kirihara stepped out of the room. Sidestepping each other, Kirihara exited and Fuji entered shutting the door behind him. Quietly he made his way next to a frowning Ryoma as he started thinking about how he was going to start his apology.

"I-"

"Ryoma!"

Fuji head jerked towards the door as an insane jealousy welled within him at the sight of the man who caused all the problems entered with a look of worry on his face. Fuji was beginning to hate everything about this man who drifted in so elegantly and seemed to command Ryoma's attention in the same elegant manner as well.

"Are you okay?" The man said sitting right on the bed beside Ryoma as he brushed the locks of Ryoma's hair back with his long, slender fingers that seemed to dance more than push Ryoma's hair.

"Do I look like I'm dying?" Ryoma asked with a smile as he allowed the man to fuss over him.

The scene all of a sudden became too much as the man dropped a kiss on Ryoma and Ryoma lovingly returned it teasingly. Fuji silently excused himself as he barely made it out of the room without making it too obvious how jealous he was. Slipping out, he ran into Yukimura who had a frown on his face. Everyone else seemed to have left except for Kirihara, Suzuka and Oshitari.

"Why are you already out?" Yukimura questioned.

"Oh… I'm leaving Ryoma with his lover of course." Fuji said with a tight smile.

"Lover?" Kirihara said with a raised brow.

"Aa… he's tall…. Dark-haired… partial to looking elegant." Fuji said in his most non-caring attitude he could summon.

Suzuka's musical laughter filled the air before her husband's and Kirihara's joined in amusement.

"You don't mean Taku do you?" Kirihara asked with a small grin.

"Who?" Fuji asked feeling a bit mocked at the moment.

"Yoshikawa Takumi, the tall, elegant man you described." Suzuka said with a small smile. "He's nothing more than a big brother to Ryoma."

"Aa…" Kirihara confirmed. " He visits Ryoma when Ryoma's in town and he's more or less just a big brother who happened to introduce Hiruki to Ryoma a few years back."

"Hiruki…" Fuji uttered. That name was the name of Ryoma's ex wasn't it? He was almost sure that was the name Nanako had so vehemently promised to kill during one of their talks in Osaka.

The conversation changed as Oshitari switched topics and Fuji retreated into his own thoughts as he remembered his brother and sister encouraging him to return to Tokyo and if he wanted to, he could continue to host in Tokyo.

But did he really want to come back here… when he had left in search of…sensei?

"_Our parents would want to see you back and well as well Syuusuke."_

"_Especially with your… er- choice… I'm sure mom would at least like to meet your Echizen."_

"Fuji?"

Fuji glanced up at Yukimura and blinked a couple of times as he waited for Yukimura to continue.

"Fuji?"

"Yeah?"

"We're leaving…. It seems Kirihara is going to take Taku out for a drink downstairs… would you like to join us or guard grumpy?"

"I'll join grumpy." Fuji decided before he could even process the whole situation.

"Fine, we'll see you later. Make sure he gets rest" Kirihara said with a sigh.

"Aa…"

"So that's Ryoma's lover huh? Quite different from his usual…"

Fuji bit back a retort as he merely shut the door behind Taku and the rest of them. He approached the bedroom door again and hesitated as his fingers brushed by the doorknob. He wasn't sure how to apologize yet but he was sure it'd all come…. hopefully.

Opening the door, Fuji stepped through to see Ryoma reading a stack of documents as he a laptop with documents under different tabs could be seen from the angle he entered in.

"You're not suppose to be working…" Fuji said finally deciding to use that to break the silence.

"I don't care what Kirihara says." Ryoma merely uttered as his eyes continue to scan the documents in his hands.

"What makes you so sure that Kirihara ordered that?"

"Sounds like something he'd say and no one else." Ryoma muttered as he put the documents down to shuffle through the ones on his laptop.

"I-I'm sorry," Fuji said straightforwardly. There was no other way to go about it so he might as well do it now. " I shouldn't have gone out without saying anything but-"

"You're nothing but trouble… but it must make you happy that there's only four days left of this messy affair before you can leave right?" Ryoma said in a bored tone as he continued his work without even sparing Fuji a look.

Fuji didn't bother saying more. If he did…. It'd make it worse and more awkward than it already was. He wandered to the bathroom and as he leaned against the sink in thought, his cell phone rang. Picking up, he frowned at the number, which he didn't recognize. Answering anyways, he listened to see who it was.

"Hello?"

'You know the position you're in at the moment can make you a lot.'

"Who are you?"

'That doesn't matter much right now… if you can provide us some inside information on Echizen's schedule though… his death will definitely give you a lot of money.'

"How did you get my number?" Fuji asked as fear gripped his heart. Someone wanted HIM to kill Ryoma!

'I have my ways… think about it…'

The phone line went dead as Fuji carelessly dropped his phone into the sink. He opened the door and looked at a busy Ryoma as he tried to assess the whole situation. He was already in too deep if people knew of his position to Ryoma now….

"Yet you're the biggest threat to me is you… if I become addicted huh?" Fuji whispered softly as he watched Ryoma feeling another burden land on his heart.

* * *

A/N: I finally updated! And yup! It seems the real plot is coming into play now! Much more is hidden and more will need to be discovered so do leave a review and I'll get around to updating again soon!


	13. Denial

A/N: It seems the latest chapter has everyone interested in whose the mysterious caller right? Well that will have to wait since this is the beginning of the real set up, the past coming back for another round and a time to face facts… well at least for Syuusuke and Ryoma.

Read and Review and I'll continually update.

* * *

Heart- Well, they are stubborn when it comes to love right? The mysterious caller may be coming sooner than you think though.

Kvhottie- I really should thank you for reading it and all. Thrill had a couple scenes in here and Takumi far from done with his kisses, smugness, and everything else is just getting more complicated at time progresses.

Ria Sakazaki- I will… and hopefully you will too?

munkyaround- Suzuka is Oshitari's wife and Ryoma's physician but do look forward to more drama from this point on.

thfourteenth- Really? I really don't want to confuse anyone at all so if you say so, I'll try to tone the scene changing a bit and we'll see if it's less confusing for you XD

nicki-gurl- succumbing will be up to Fuji at the moment and yes, Tezuka's really in it for Atobe… the scene with Fuji has to do with rumors he's heard of from Tetsuro that made him want to protect Ryoma from Fuji.

wuzzgoinon- hopefully my schedule will stay about the same so I can continuously update every two weeks or so at the latest! Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint you!

Playgirl Eugene- ROFL, There's more to that scene then you may think as there's a scene in this chapter that flashes back to Atobe for a while on his "thoughts" about Tezuka's confession. Takumi definitely reappears in this chapter and Hiruki… maybe later :3

TeNsHi No ToIkI- It's a for sure it isn't Ryoga. He is not included in this story so no fear there.

tsub4ki- Hmmm… their may be more childish feats coming up since they can't seem to properly confess… but who knows… after this chapter's end… anything can happen right?

fan girl 666- I hope you'll continue to think that in the next few chapters :D

o0violetphoenix0o- It will continue to since I can say the end is in the spotlight already since everything is slowly being revealed so sit tight for the rest of the ride.

lilgurlanima- What Kirihara and Ryoma fear may very well happen. Fuji will become another way to hurt Ryoma and they now have to proceed even more cautiously. As for seeing your lover with another, the reaction would be walk out or attack XD

* * *

**Club7**

**Rated**: M

**Summary**: "Love is Lies," was Fuji's motto; "Love is fake," was Echizen's…so how did lies and fake become attraction? How did attraction become attachment? It all started in Club 7.

**Pairing: **EchizenXFuji

* * *

**Chapter XIII: Denial**

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

_**8:00 AM**_

_**Thursday Morning**_

"Here," Ryoma said carelessly tossing Fuji an envelope.

"What is this?" Fuji asked staring at the manila-colored envelope. The weight of it was familiar and a trigger in Fuji's head went off as he guessed it before Ryoma could answer.

"Your wages… after all, you were working for me right?" Ryoma asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "You could even leave tomorrow morning if you want…. after all you're quite ready to leave me right?"

"Ryo-"

"Don't worry," Ryoma said turning around with a smirk. " I'll have Kirihara arrange for your stuff to be shipped back to your apartment, it's still there you know."

"But this-"

"Not enough?" Ryoma asked with a raised brow as he took a small sip of his coffee. "I'll add another 500,000 yen into your bank account."

"It's not that I'm in a hurry!" Fuji said trying to get his sentence across.  
"I'll leave with you and make it convenient… since I haven't really had time with my family… I'd like to stay."

"That's fine as well…" Ryoma said as he turned to walk back towards the desk where he stationed all his work.

"Would you go with me to see my parents?"

"Are we pretending to be together for them as well…" Ryoma asked with a raised brow.

"Well…"

"Suit yourself," Ryoma merely shrugged off as he settled himself in front of his laptop. "I don't mind."

"Thank you…" Fuji uttered although he was more than sure Ryoma could care anymore. He had been mean and insensitive towards Ryoma… he didn't expect anything else from Ryoma back.

Ryoma, on the other hand, was having a hard time getting used to the idea that Fuji wasn't going to be with him anymore. Yesterday he had been angry and irritated that Fuji had ran off and endangered himself… but he realized himself that he did that often enough to Kirihara and his guards causing them the same distress he had felt yesterday. THAT was the only reason why he withdrew firing the guards and warned them instead earlier that morning. Last night, he had been irritated that every time Fuji appeared in his mind, he immediately loss all his senses and intelligence and jumped into the stupidest physical actions and thoughts a man could do. Especially after Taku had even suggested that damn notion into his head.

'_Did you ever think that you might love him?'_

"Damn that man!" Ryoma swore softly under his breath as he stared at the computer screen not really seeing nor understanding the page before him. Taku had diagnosed him yesterday after hearing how he got shot. SURE, it was unusual that he would chase down a "lover" and YEAH it was crazy to think he'd let the bullet hit him and not his "lover".

BUT it was beyond reason to assume that he was infatuated OR in love with Fuji!

It just wasn't done! Echizen Ryoma did NOT fall in love with a host; he did NOT fall in love with a professional sweet-talker OR even for the least part LIKE him to that extent….

Well at least that's what he found himself repeating at the moment…

'Then why did you tell him you loved him during sex the other day?' Ryoma screamed at himself mentally.

He wasn't all there the other day but he wasn't totally ignorant that he had confessed something like that either. It was one of those spur of the moment things…. It didn't, SHOULD'NT mean anything more to him.

"It is not love, right?" Ryoma asked his computer screen as he reviewed their brief, yet eventful time together. They were just playing their parts…. Joking around, enjoying the others company and-

'Since when did we stop acting and feeling?' Ryoma pondered. So deep in thought, he didn't see the worried blue eyes viewing him from across the room.

xXx

**Osaka, Japan**

**9:25AM**

**Thursday Morning**

Shun crossed the street lazily as he made his way home. He was irritated…. Irritated that Echizen had an inhuman amount of luck in his cards since he was, once more, safe and not dead. He wasn't even on his way to being dead… instead his men were captured and he was once more mocked by the underground organization about his failure to rid the brat and bitch…. They had spent so long comparing him to his father… how his father had not managed not to kill the kid and niece.

'_Yet he did a better job compared to his son ne?'_

"Damn bastards!" Shun uttered in anger as he remembered their mocking faces and sneers.

"Not the welcome I wanted from Shun ne?"

"Eh?" Shun glanced up and saw a taller male leaning against the gate to his house. A small smile made its way across the man's face as he straightened himself elegantly as one hand brushed his dark hair back before removing his dark glasses to look at Shun.

"You-"

"Tetsuro Shun… you're still a boy," The man said with a chuckle, making his golden eyes twinkle a bit in mystery.

"Izumi-sensei?" Shun said in disbelief.

"Who else boy?" The man said as he patted Shun's shoulder. "I heard of your fathers tragic death."

"Aa… come inside…"

xXx

**Elsewhere in Osaka**

Kai walked into the small café as he searched for the commander of unit one of the Osaka Police in silence. Noting the wave he got from one of the customers sitting in the café, Kai walked forward and sat across from him as he ordered a cup of coffee.

"Hirasawa," Sanada greeted.

"Sanada-san…" Kai greeted in return. "What was the urgent business you had to see me about?"

"There was actually two." Sanada said taking a sip of the coffee he had been drinking since waiting for Kai.

"Really?" Kai questioned as he nodded his thanks to the waitress who brought his coffee. Turning his attention back to face Sanada, he noted that the commander was very serious from the look in his face.

"There was an incident in Tokyo…thankfully it was solved quickly at Echizen in alive so there should be no reason to worry Nanako-chan over that."

"That's good to hear," Kai said with a nod as he took a sip of his own coffee.

"My concern at the moment is your father," Sanada said looking at Kai intently now.

"My father?" Kai asked putting his coffee down. " What's wrong with my father?"

"He seems to be involved in something with Tetsuro Hana and I was hoping you could enlighten me as to why there is some involvement here…"

"Tetsuro…."Kai whispered as his forehead crinkled in worry and thought…. Why would his father associate with the daughter of the man who murdered Echizen's parents?

xXx

**Tokyo, Japan**

**10:00AM**

**Small café inside Sakura Hotel**

"May I put my two cents in?" Yuuta asked after listening to Syuusuke and Yumiko's intense talk of what happened yesterday morning.

"Sure Yuuta," Yumiko agreed although her disappointed eyes still rested on Syuusuke's face.

"Aniki…. You are being so selfish!" Yuuta summed up in one sentence as Syuusuke looked at his brother in surprise at that statement.

"But-"

"There are no buts- you just want a way out now that your boyfriend's being targeted huh?" Yuuta said with a frown. " I find that unlike you and despicable considering that you ran off in the first place for love."

"I was wrong-"

"So now you admit it was wrong to run for love? After lives are threatened? After he took a bullet for you?" Yuuta asked.

"I'm thankful he did and I feel a bit guilty but-"

"But what? All your doing is giving excuses… even a few minutes ago when he escorted you down here and left into the back, he was concerned first and foremost of you! It's quite selfish of you to be with him while its all good then when it gets rocky to run."

"You don't understand the full situation-" Fuji said with a frown.

"I understand to know that all your doing is running from him… I could clearly see how much you two care for each other… even at this moment, you're eyes have always strayed to the door where he went out to." Yuuta grilled.

"I was just worried for-"

"You don't worry for people you don't care about BAKA!" Yuuta said crossly.

"I'm disappointed in you…" Yumiko admitted to Syuusuke as well. "It's not that hard to admit you love and care for him… despite how the two of you began the relationship, it's only the truth that you two are now deeply in love with one another."

"We aren't!" Syuusuke insisted.

"The harder you pull, the more caught up you'll become." Yumiko said truthfully. " You can't hide what you feel from me Syuusuke…"

"I- Okaa-san…. Otou-san…" Syuusuke said spotting his parents as they walked towards them.

"Syuusuke!" his mother gasped out as she ran the rest of the way to pull her son into a hug. It had been a long time since he had been in her embrace or even near her.

"I missed you mom," Syuusuke said as he honestly gave his mother a tight hug as well.

"You've been well?" She asked backing up to look at her son.

Syuusuke nodded before pulling away to bow to his father in respect. "Otou-san…"

"Where is he?" his father merely asked sitting next to Yumiko.

"He- he'll be here soon, Ryoma had to finish a couple of-"

"Ryoma? I thought you ran after a teacher! Now it's a new guy?" his dad asked gruffly.

"I-"

"No matter, I doubt I'll give my approval either." His father said as he looked at the menu instead of Syuusuke.

"Anata… you said-"

"I'd try, I don't have to like him." He answered waving his wife off to her seat on his right.

"Sorry I took a while," Ryoma said announcing his presence to the family as he walked briskly over with Kirihara trailing him.

"Mom, Dad… this is Echizen Ryoma, the owner of this hotel and my boyfriend." Syuusuke introduced.

"Hn…" his father merely said looking Ryoma up and down. " If he's so damn rich, why is he playing around with you?"

"Kirihara, you may leave." Ryoma said pointedly ignoring Fuji's father's question. Pressing a quick kiss on Fuji's cheek he ushered for Fuji to sit back down while taking the seat Yuuta left to him.

"It's good to finally meet the both of you." Ryoma directed more to Fuji's mother than father.

"Likewise," Fuji's mother said with a smile. "We hope Syuusuke does more than trouble you because-"

"Why don't you try to wake him up and dump him so he can focus on his life with a woman, a stable job and better things in life?" his father asked landing a glare on Ryoma intimidating him to do or say something he could use against him.

"Why don't you realize that I'm not going to leave him nor wake him up if that's what you'd like to see." Ryoma said bluntly back not intimidated in the least by the glare or words. "I'd prefer to think you'd be happy for the both of us because I can tell you that a stable job doesn't need a woman, it only requites skills and someone who unconditionally loves you by your side."

"BULL SHIT!" Syuusuke's father said standing in anger. "Your rich, pretty good looking and all! You think I'd believe that you'd love my son for the rest of your damn life? Everyone knows rich people marry rich people to create more rich people!"

"I'd prefer that you DON'T classify me with the rest of the ton." Ryoma said as politely as he could at the moment. " I believe your opinion and one-sided view doesn't fit well with me at all. If you were but anyone else I'd tell you to shove your opinion and what else up yourself and all but since you're, unfortunately, the father of the one I love, I'll have to refrain myself from that and promptly pretend that you don't think so low of your son and me."

"Psh!" Fuji's father let out with a sneer. " Then what have you done for him? What assurance have you given him about the two of your futures? This hotel you own is nothing when your parents find out whom you are with! They'd never hand over their legacy to a son who can never give them a heir!"

"What I do now is a guarantee that I will definitely provide for him." Ryoma said with a glare to Fuji's father. "I personally own this hotel and all the others in other cities. Insulting me is one thing but saying my parents would not approve of my happiness is crossing the line! If they were alive to see Syuusuke, I'm not sure how they would react but being an ass like you is the farthest thing they'd be!"

"I believe we all need to calm down a bit don't you think?" Yumiko said sternly at her father. " We agreed that even if the difference of opinion is still in the air, we'd tone it down."

"How can I be sure this man won't just use my son and get rid of him?" Fuji's father shouted at Yumiko. "There is no proof! Nothing! He can be here today and gone tomorrow."

"You're right!" Ryoma said looking at Syuusuke's family intently from one to another. "But I can only hope you all trust me and the words I can offer. I love Syuusuke…. Despite how confused he makes me at times, despite the constant frustrations he may give me, I love that damn fool you call a son and I doubt that my heart will change."

Silence followed… no one could say a word as they, for a reason unknown, couldn't meet anyone else's eyes. The silence didn't change until Yuuta suddenly stood making everyone focus on him.

"I'm going to trust you then," Yuuta said with a slight frown. " I don't know why… but I'm going to trust you and the baka I have for a brother."

"Yuuta…" Syuusuke uttered finally finding his voice through all the chaos… he himself couldn't believe Ryoma would take their "relationship" this intense and defend him so honestly against his father's tirade.

"I-"

"Echizen-san?"

Ryoma glanced up to see a waiter by the door as he waited for Ryoma's approval to come forward. Nodding his approval the waiter stepped up and bowed before he mentioned his business.

"It seems Oshitari-san and his wife are wanting to see you urgently before they go on leave." The waiter announced.

"I see," Ryoma said as he motioned with a flick of his wrist for the waiter to leave. " It seems business has once more come up and I have to step out." Ryoma said with a small smile to Fuji's mother while nodding politely at Yumiko, Yuuta and Fuji's father. "Excuse me and please enjoy you're family reunion."

"I'm done here…" Fuji's father said standing to exit behind Ryoma.

"Otou-san!" Syuusuke called out making him pause. "Whether you believe it or not, I'm truly thankful you care about my future…. But I think I'm old enough to chose my path now."

"Hn…" Fuji's father merely uttered as he stepped out followed by Fuji's mother who gave her son an apologetic smile before running a bit to catch up to her husband.

"Well… that didn't go so well…" Yumiko said with a sigh.

'That's why I didn't want to see them…" Syuusuke uttered with a sigh.

"It had to be done sooner or later… although I'm still angry at you aniki."

"Eh?"

"Echizen-san does love you… and if you leave him now, I think you'll regret it." Yuuta announced with a frown.

"I agree with Yuuta as well… Syuusuke… where did my level-headed Tensai go?"

"I'm not sure…" Fuji said noting his sister's concerned face. "But Ryoma was only saying so for our parents sa-"

"BAKA!" Yumiko said with a fierce frown at Syuusuke now. "I looked at him when he said he loved you and there was nothing but sincerity from him… the problem is not him, it's you!"

"I-"

"There's nothing more to say… if you leave that man… then you're a baka…" Yumiko finished off as she ushered for Yuuta to leave with her. " Think about it…"

Syuusuke couldn't say anything as he watched his siblings leave…. He had thought they'd be on his side…. But why? Why were they siding with Ryoma?

xXx

Ryoma sighed as he walked out of the room and didn't look back as he followed the waiter out of the private room to another. He was so close, so close to landing a punch on Fuji's father and cursing that man out…. Yet he held back… because before the meeting he had come to a conclusion.

He had decided he may be in love with Syuusuke actually… and he had also decided that he wasn't going to let Syuusuke go after all…

So when he said he loved Syuusuke… it seemed to flow out easier…

"_It's easier if you're truthful to yourself right Seishounen… that's how you should live above all, never let go of a chance… if I did, your mother and I wouldn't be here."_

"Perhaps you're right Otou-san… it's easier to not fight against yourself…" Ryoma uttered as he walked through the door the waiter held open for him.

xXx

**That Night**

"We are what?" Fuji asked staring at Kirihara and Ryoma.

"Going back to the host club we went to when we first came." Ryoma announced getting dressed.

"Why?" Fuji asked feeling the bitter jealousy of seeing that stupid host again curl inside him.

"Why not?' Ryoma questioned with a raised brow.

Fuji didn't answer as he started to get dressed to go out as well now. He obviously wasn't up to seeing that host or even going out tonight actually.

"Takumi will be there as well right?" Yukimura asked walking in.

"Aa… he'll meet us there." Kirihara said as he followed Ryoma and Yukimura out to the living room to wait for Fuji to finish dressing. Not one noted that the name 'Takumi' raised a hell of a lot more jealously in Fuji's system though.

'Baka Syuu!' Fuji railed at himself mentally. 'YOU HAVE NO RIGHT to be jealous!!!!'

xXx

**Tokyo, Japan**

**11:25PM**

_**Tokyo Star**_

Fuji breathed, as they got ready to enter the club again. He was in no mood to be annoyed at Ryoma's actions or his own thoughts!

"Ryo!"

Fuji clenched his hands into tight fists as Takumi walked over as if he was under spotlight on a runway and swiftly distributed a 'close' kiss with Ryoma. He tried to ignore the wet kiss but the urge to hurt Takumi and Ryoma was swiftly eating at him so he tried to busy himself eliminating the lecher of a host Ryoma had been with last time… no luck! He was heading over right away!

"Echizen-san!" he all but cooed at Ryoma.

"Aa… Yusuke!" Ryoma greeted so informally as he went on to divest another eye-opening kiss on the greedy host.

Damn Ryoma for even remembering the guy's name. It was set that he was going to be in a bad mood!

"Can I sit with you again?" The host now known to Fuji as 'Yusuke' asked.

"Sure… maybe you can sit on my lap too…" Ryoma murmured loud enough for people walking by him could hear.

Yusuke merely smiled as his hands slipped and wrapped around Ryoma's hip to obviously display that he would even lick Ryoma's toes if ordered too.

"Stupid host!" Fuji uttered as he tried to smile at a host who came forward to accompany him. Focusing on the host who was talking to him, he tried to ignore how Takumi and Yusuke all but purred into Ryoma's pants. His level of irritation and annoyance was affecting his ability to be nice and relaxed.

"A bit annoyed?" Yukimura asked as he sat to Fuji's left forcing the host targeting Fuji to sit between Fuji and Takumi.

"What makes you think that?" Fuji asked as he half-listened to Yukimura and half-listened to the host.

"I know you too well?" Yukimura suggested as he turned slightly to smile at Fuji.

"Very funny Sei…" Fuji replied. He was irritated with himself now… his rough reply only made it more obvious to Yukimura that he was in a bad mood.

"So Fuji… can I fondle Ryoma?" Takumi asked

"How can you ask when you are already doing it?" Fuji asked turning away to pick up his drink. "Don't ask what you're going to do anyways."

"Are you jealous that I can do it better than you?" Takumi asked watching Fuji's expression.

Determined not to lose to him Fuji smiled professionally and looked at Takumi with no fear. " Why should I be when I occupy his bed and you don't?"

"You're quite confident aren't you?" Takumi challenged with a smirk.

"I fear I am…"

"How do you I haven't already been where you are?" Takumi asked curious as to why Fuji would directly challenge him tonight when he seemed so meek the other night.

"If you were, he'd have no need for me right?" Fuji stated turning away from Takumi as if he wasn't worth the explanation. "After all, you're no more than a perverted brother to him right?"

"Perverted you say?" Takumi asked ignoring Ryoma's laugh that he was trying to stifle.

"What other brother would have so much guts as to caress and make out with their brother in front of their lover."

"Are you his lover?" Takumi challenged. "No lover would allow the one they love to sit like this with a host and perverted brother would they?"

"I have no reason to ask Ryoma to hold back… if this is his game then I have no qualms with making out with another as well."

"Hn… you'll regret not holding him down."

"I wouldn't hold me down where he doesn't hold me down." Fuji stated. " If he wants to spend his time playing with you two, then it shouldn't bother me since I'm pretty confident of my skills in and out of bed without flaunting my assets." Fuji finished looking directly at Yusuke who was frowning at the development of Fuji as Ryoma's lover.

"Hn… Told you Syuusuke's not easily shaken." Ryoma informed Takumi who merely smiled and shrugged it off.

"Che! All he's shown me is that he's irritated that this boy and I are draped over you and biting back to protect his pride."

Yukimura chuckled at that… which only made Fuji want to kill the lot of them even more than three minutes ago.

'You're a professional Syuu…' Fuji chanted mentally in his head. 'Don't let the lines affect you, don't let them break your mask."

So lost in his own world, he didn't notice Ryoma eyeing him over the rim of his glass. He had no idea how happy he had made Ryoma with those words… it was almost as if he knew Ryoma meant what he said earlier that day… that he truly loved and wanted Syuusuke by his side.

xXx

**Osaka, Japan**

**11:55PM**

**Atobe Corp.**

Momoshiro laughter heartily as Atobe complained to him and Saeki about Tezuka's confession.

"So he finally got around to telling you huh?" Momoshiro said with a huge grin on his face.

"It's not funny you bird brain!" Atobe said with a fierce frown. "I was hoping that I had been reading the wrong signs for the last few months!"

"But we all warned you as well…" Saeki said with a smile at Atobe's outrage at being confessed to.

"I was hoping we were all wrong!" Atobe said with a groan now. He rubbed the temples of his head slightly as he sulked a bit.

"Well we were all right and what was your response?" Momoshiro asked, more interested in the outcome then the story.

"I haven't given him a straight answer yet…" Atobe said with as much maturity as he could. " it wouldn't do to just refuse right off without considering his feelings…"

"In other words, he feels almost the same to Tezuka as well." Saeki said with a sly grin to Momoshiro who nodded in agreement to his conclusion.

"I DO NOT!" Atobe complained at how he had thought they'd sympathize with him… sadly it seemed they came to enjoy his misery.

"Why didn't you give him a straight answer then?" Momoshiro asked pointedly. "You're not one to beat around the bush Atobe!"

"How could I?"

"What was your reaction when he confessed then?" Saeki asked.

"I pretended that I didn't know about it." Atobe admitted with a slight frown.

"You're leading him on!" They both concluded with grins.

"I AM NOT!"

"Atobe, we all know you are not that dense! Especially when Echizen always hints that he knows someone who likes you."

"But he always fakes innocence during those occasions remember?" Momoshiro cut in with a grin. "Pretending ignorance isn't going to make it any better Atobe."

"SHUT UP!" Atobe roared out in annoyance. " Why did I even bother telling you two? I should've just waited for Oshitari to return."

"He'd tell you the same thing," Saeki said with a grin as he ducked when Atobe tossed an envelope at him.

"Ore-sama is NOT pleased with both of your humors!"

xXx

**Tokyo Japan**

**12:45PM**

**Friday Morning**

"That was a good night wasn't it?" Ryoma asked as he tugged his shirt off.

"If you say so," Fuji said distantly.

"You were quite open with our relationship in bed."

"You never said it was a secret." Fuji answered as he stripped down to his boxers without looking at Ryoma. He was positively annoyed that Yusuke and Takumi got to French kiss Ryoma so thoroughly before they left the club. He had wanted to drag Ryoma away but he restrained the impulse… or else it would prove Yukimura right about him being blindly jealous.

'_You're already in too deep… once he captures you, he may not let go.'_

"Hn…" Fuji uttered as he crawled into bed while Ryoma turned off the lights. He was well aware of the game and damn Yukimura if he thought He would give in to Ryoma's way. He had traveled at his own distance till now and he wasn't about to change it!

"Shall we test out our bed life?" Ryoma asked pulling Fuji over to his side.

"Hn… you might not survive the attack." Fuji uttered a bit harshly although his body was betraying the anger and already jumping at the thought of coupling with Ryoma.

"Let's see who survives ne?" Ryoma whispered as he rolled above Fuji and pressed a hot kiss on Fuji's lips as Fuji didn't fight him entry.

Fuji tried not to think of his excitement… it was just sex… the same boring sex he did as a job… so it should mean nothing… right?

xXx

**Osaka, Japan**

**10:00PM**

**Sunday Night**

"It's good to be home ne?" Fuji said as he switched on the lights to Ryoma and his apartment while dropping his bag on the nearest sofa. " I'm quite tired…. Do you mind if I move out the day after tomorrow instead?"

"Syuusuke… I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Ryoma said locking the door as he slipped into slippers and followed Fuji to the hall.

"What?"

"I wanted to properly tell you something I've only told one other person besides you."

"Ryoma-" Fuji started. If it was what he thought it would be, he didn't want to hear it… because it'd only bring more guilt to him.

"I truly like you a lot Syuusuke!" Ryoma said stubbornly blunt anyways. "I want us to try to be together because I think I like…LOVE you.." Ryoma emphasized.

"Ryoma…I…I can't." Fuji protested as he looked at Ryoma's determined face. "I don't believe in love… we both don't believe in love… remember?"

"That was before we cam this far… I'm starting to believe in it again… you've made me think it may actually exist… perhaps it's not fake… because if it is, then what is this feeling I feel for you?" Ryoma questioned searching Fuji's face.

"You've fallen for my charms like other clients-"

"I've fallen for you… not your charm, not your wit… just you." Ryoma said advancing to take a hold of Fuji's hand with a slight frown. " Is that so hard to believe?"

"It is…." Fuji said looking away from Ryoma.

Nanako considered herself pretty sly as she snuck her way into Ryoma's apartment. Tomoe had informed her that they had returned tonight and she wanted to see how they were doing. What she didn't expect to walk into was a fight… a fight that made her re-think their relationship as she caught the last part of the argument.

"I swore Tezuka would be the last… I just don't believe in it anymore… Tezuka's betrayal for Tetsuro Shun was the last straw… I just can't bring myself into that again… especially not with you!"

"Why not?" Ryoma demanded, quite frustrated by the turn of events as well. He was a man who was used to getting what he wanted and this outright refusal from Fuji was NOT what he had been expecting at the moment.

"Because you deserve so much better than me… we live in different worlds Ryoma… we just can't jump into something so silly… we'd only end up hurting each other in the end."

"Why can't we take a chance…. Why won't you give me a chance?"

"Because I can't afford to take another chance without destroying myself! Is that okay with you?" Fuji said roughly with a frown.

"Why don't you tell me how Tezuka destroyed you then?" Ryoma argued

"Then why don't you tell me why Hiruki destroyed you?" Fuji shot back.

A silence filled the air as Ryoma scowled openly while his hands fisted tightly at his side at the mention of his ex.

"You can't talk about it can you? so why do you expect me to talk about an equally painful memory with you?" Fuji said as he turned away from Ryoma. "We're practically strangers… strangers who happened to cross paths!"

"I want to more than that to you!" Ryoma said softly.

"It's best we don't become more!" Fuji countered burying his head within his hands.

It was only the truth… Fuji had long come to terms that sex was a great way to forget about the world and fall into the abyss of memories… it could never mean anything more than a pure lust to mate, a need to feel another pushing against you….

'Not even you can pull me out…. Even if with you I saw the light, I'll never be able to reach it… he'll never let me go… he's branded me…tattooed me for life….'

In the living room, Nanako slinked back towards the door…she has heard enough to confirm that the trip to Tokyo had changed the relationship…or perhaps, there was no relationship.

Either way, she felt it was best to let them be tonight… tomorrow would be soon enough to gather enough data and question them.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will go back to Club 7, Tezuka and Fuji's relationship, a bit more on Ryoma's past with Hiruki, dabble in Tokyo with the Fuji's and Takumi, and a death.

Do review and I promise, if not earlier, by Thrill Pair Day, the next chapter will be up.

A review of encouragement will be positively appreciated though!


	14. Blindly Open

A/N: Today marks my 4th Anniversary on Fanfic!

I'm very proud to have come so far with 20+ stories and more than 10 completed stories here!

I'm happy to have done the themes I've done so far and explored. Each story I wrote came with a perspective that I wanted to share, a view I wanted to show and I feel I accomplished that with each story I've written.

I also want to throw in a quick thank you to the many reviewers that took the time to review for me. It was thanks to your reviews that motivated me to continue posting my stories and hopefully you'll all continue to support me.

My Anniversary this year will not go unmarked without just a huge mass update, but a WHOLE new list of Thrill I wish to bring to all of you.

On my Profile, you'll be able to vote for two stories to join the regular line-up of releases. Like the first time I did this, the first chapter of all the stories are released for the pleasure of your viewing and reading so do take it to account along with the summary when you vote for your favorite two. If you don't have a fanfic account, you may vote via review on the stories of your choice and let me warn you, I'm only tallying people who don't have account via review so if you do have a account on fanfic and vote through review, I won't count it because I will ASSUME you've voted on my profile already.

So Please, Read, Review and vote on 'One Step At A Time', 'Frozen', 'Black Wings' or 'More Than Meets The Eyes'.

Other than that, read the mass release of stories, vote for your favorite two new stories and review for me. :D

WARNING: Short Chapter XP

* * *

Rujoka - Exactly! PoT is awesome and filled with enough bishies to make any girl happy. The host club twist was a spur of the moment when I had a host club obsession. But it's so a bit tiring to do such extensive research just to get the setting, manners and drinks of host clubs right.

- Well, it's more of a day the thrill community picked to celebrate the day. XD

But it's on Jan 27… the day this should've bee updates XP

Kvhottie- Well you didn't expect Fuji to take that sitting down did you? of course that would bruise his pride a bit and have him retaliate.

Ria Sakazaki- D:

That's not exactly what I wanted to hear as an update for WYSLMT, but I'll be hopeful that whatever muse decided to hightail it returns safely so you can finish it. I'm also waiting patiently for the conclusion of that. Call me mean but I'm all for OT5 no matter how bad I feel for the other side D:

Moon ish heartless!!!!!!

MARYLOVER- It's quite all right, :D

I was just wondering if it was worth the effort to even write in a review since not so many reviews came in for this or 'Fated'.

Ryoma's was in denial but he's facing his feelings a bit more honestly now.

Atobe, I must admit, I like this guy to appear in all my fics… even if it's only for a chapter… he has definite flair and offers that in any scene he's in. This particular fic though, he's quite in a dilemma himself with trying to figure out his feelings for the café worker Jirou and stoic doctor Tezuka.

Fuji's father, I felt, had to have a stand against his son's sexual preference just because I know not everyone is okay with being homo. But despite his strong stand, I wanted Ryoma to snap a bit and actually say some things he never would have been able to say unless pressed to.

Well, your guess may or may not be right in the next few chapters since both Fuji and Ryoma were already ready not to love anyone ever again when they met but Ryoma's a bit more open to changing that at the moment while Fuji fights it.

Ryoma's not quite fighting with himself yet so there are a couple more scenes in this chapter with him going in circles although he's found the initial exit from the endless circle they were rounding.

munkyaround- As long as you get around to reading it and commenting then it's fine :D

Yuuta was being very mature and as I was writing I felt as if he became the older brother and Syuusuke became the younger one XD

YanagiYukina- Thanks for supporting it! It's always good to know people look forward to it.

nicki-gurl- Yeah, Fuji is having trouble letting himself get into another relationship after being broken by others. But I'm sure they'll both stop being stubborn about their own boundaries and give in soon. The death may surprise everyone and you a bit… especially since it'll hit a couple people hard.

DeSyvPlager- The encouragement really helps! It makes me sit and write knowing people are awaiting the next chapter. Yeah… people suggested I go back and do some common storylines with different twists… but I don't know… I might if someone suggests a common plot that I may have an idea about.

wuzzgoinon- Aww…. This time I really wasn't trying to leave you wanting for a lot more… I mean it's one of my better endings for chapters. Usually I hang the readers on a huge event with a cliffhanger.

I prefer to think understanding where their past relationships have failed will give them a good understanding of the level of hurt they have.

Read on to see who may be the unfortunate victim this time.

Playgirl Eugene- Well, It's a usual response if the one your interested in is being engulfed. But I thought a mature Yuuta would better classify Yuuta in this story. Just to show that he's grown a bit since he's last seen his brother. Tetsuro will have to find another opening at a later time… maybe sooner than everyone may think as well.

CrystalKitteN-MeW- I'm sure you'll find the next chapter good if not better.

TeNsHi No ToIkI- Hmm…. It may not be who you think it is.

htskskcp- I'm glad you liked the plot, It's something that's been lacking in fanfic lately and I always find a new twist will give a whole new meaning to a story.

fan girl 666- Fuji's father really just wants what's best for his son without him having to get hurt… but some lessons are best learned through experience. :D

lilgurlanima- no they can't… they're just too attached!

* * *

**Club7**

**Rated: M **

** Summary:** "Love is Lies," was Fuji's motto; "Love is fake," was Echizen's…so how did lies and fake become attraction? How did attraction become attachment? It all started in Club 7.

**Pairing: **EchizenXFuji

* * *

**Chapter XIV: Blindly Open**

**_Tokyo, Japan_**

_**8:00 AM**_

_**Thursday Morning**_

"Why can't we be more! Why?" Ryoma asked angrily. "What do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to keep your end of our original bargain… no more no less." Fuji said lowering his voice. "We shouldn't become more even if our bodies are addicted."

"It's more than lust!" Ryoma argued

"I'm telling you NO" Fuji said firmly. "There are things you wouldn't understand about me."

"What things? If you don't tell me how can I know if I understand it or not?" Ryoma questioned taking a hold of Fuji's arm as he tried to turn away.

"Let's just keep it good between us okay!" Fuji said pulling out of his grasp.

"It's already beyond good between us so spill it! What's between you and Tezuka?"

"There's not-"

"Don't bullshit me like that!" Ryoma said angrily seating Fuji on the sofa as he sat beside him torn between anger and rejection. "He's more than a past customer… he must have been a lover!"

"He was!" Fuji shouted at him in anger now. " He was! Are you happy now? He was!"

Ryoma took the anger and gripped Fuji's hands hard as he looked at Fuji closely who had opened his eyes in anger. The blue had darkened to almost a black of the storm. Yet Ryoma chose to be the brave sailor and sail in the storm. He pressed a hard kiss onto Fuji's mouth and pulled the man into his arms as he said in a cross voice.

"Was it that bad to admit that? Won't you tell me a bit of the pain?"

"I'd rather not remember why he changed after meeting Tetsuro Shun." Fuji said almost in a reproachful voice.

"Oh…" Ryoma said hiding a smile as he looked at Fuji. Unwillingly Fuji had just told him a bit.

"So that incident with Tetsuro at Club7 a few weeks ago… what was that about?"

"Oh that… it's because we, most of the members of Club7, were originally from Club Star and broke off almost four years ago. " Fuji explained. "They didn't like how prominent of a club we've become since then."

"Jealously does wonders…" Ryoma said wirily. "But Syuusuke… I can't let you go despite how many times I've tried to separate you and me. I don't want to regret this chance."

"I decline." Fuji said finality. "I appreciate your feelings but I'm a host… I can't do that."

"Yet you could for Tezuka?" Ryoma asked watching him stand and walk towards the hall.

"That was my lesson." Fuji said softly hanging his head down. "I'm going to work tonight… I'll pick up my stuff tomorrow while you're at work."

"Fine" Ryoma said after a second of silence befell the pair. "Run… run from me Syuusuke… because you'll never escape me."

xXx

**Club7**

Daichi didn't comment on Fuji behavior the whole night but he had known Fuji long enough and his situation to tell Fuji was one hundred fake on everything tonight. He seemed to be a bit lonely as if he was having trouble adjusting to other people after a mere week and a half and he seemed to always be glancing at the clock.

'Perhaps I should talk to him…' Daichi wondered.

"Daichi!"

Turning he saw Yunnichi coming up from behind and he lifted a brow in question.

"There's someone towards the back that wanted to see you personally." Yunnichi said with a weird look. " He looks mysterious all covered and all."

"I'll see to it." Daichi said with a nod and ushered Yunnichi back to his clients. Heading to the back to deal with his guest first he decided to talk to Fuji before the end of the night.

"Sorry for keeping you." Daichi said entering the karaoke booth that Yunnichi had pointed him too.

"Not at all… how have you been?"

Daichi whipped around at the sound of that voice and looked closely as he distinguished the figure and confirmed his analysis when the man lowered his glasses to show his piercing gold eyes.

"Izumi-san…."

"Daichi…" He greeted back casually. "I see this run-down club has become half-way decent… and my little Syuu is looking well."

"What do you want?" Daichi asked sitting across from the man. He was aware that Izumi's appearance could mean nothing but trouble.

"Is that any way to ask a old friend anything?" Izumi asked with a half laugh. "I'm merely here for what belongs to me and Shun."

"What do you mean?" Daichi asked confused now at one part.

"Syuu is after all mine and this club is Shun's." Izumi informed.

"I bought this club with the money I saved it has nothing to do with Club Star or Shun, as for Fuji you may just leave him alone and get out."

"Is that a threat?" Izumi asked lighting his cigarette while raising a brow in question at Daichi who sat straight as a board, unbending.

"You don't know how much it crushed him when you left him at Club Star… you abandoned him so leave him be! He's finally just moved on!"

"Moved on?" Izumi let out a loud laugh at that as he flicked his ashes off his cigarette into the seat next to him. "You're wrong he's never forgotten me and he never will."

"You're wrong." Daichi said with a stern look at Izumi. "He's with Echizen-san now and it's Echizen-san that occupies his every thought! Even tonight!"

"You fuckin-" Izumi attacked Daichi as he defended himself trying to strangle Izumi with his gold necklace. As they wrestled for control Daichi felt the chain break and come off in his hand while suddenly feeling real fear as Izumi straddle him and pulled out a handgun holding it to his head.

"Bastard!"

xXx

The whole club was in a panic as two gunshots were heard. Every one was evacuated as various hosts called the police about shooting being heard. Their surprise came when the police responded so fast Sanada and his squad covered the entire club in less than five minutes. It took less than three minutes for Sanada to find Daichi's dead body and even less for every member upon hearing the news to rush in and see if it was true. Tears choked the boys as they looked at the man with two bullets to the head whose eyes were currently being closed by a gloved policeman.

"Come on…" Sanada said to everyone. "I need to know if anyone saw anything suspicious."

While everyone evacuated Fuji stared on as tears streaked down his eyes at seeing one of his oldest friend dead… in a place he had once called a safe haven for any lost soul. His eyes traveled down and for the slightest moment he saw the chain that Daichi clung onto.

'That chain and key pendent… it looks like….'

"_You're mine Syuusuke… your body won't ever forget… you're soul won't ever forget."_

It couldn't be…. Could it?

xXx

**Sakura Hotel**

"So how's everything now that he wants out?" Kirihara asked setting work on the desk.

A deep sigh was heard from where Ryoma was daydreaming out the window before he swiveled his chair back to face Kirihara with a saddened look.

"Hit me." Ryoma commanded.

"Why?" Kirihara asked a bit alarmed now.

"Because… before I knew it, I had accidentally fallen in love again… isn't it horrible?" Ryoma asked as he opened tear-filled golden eyes at Kirihara. "Isn't my taste horrible? He even shows signs of being no better than Hiruki… so why won't my heart say goodbye?"

Kirihara didn't reply as he felt frozen in place. He didn't know what Ryoma needed more at the moment. Comfort or assurance….yet he wondered when Fuji and Ryoma was going to realize that both are so blindly open with their feelings that the only ones who don't see are just themselves.

* * *

  
A/N: Dang… this chapter was short but an update nonetheless. The next chapter will be a bit longer so do wait for the next one. Till then please leave a review of your thoughts and I will love you lots! :3


	15. Run

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day 3

Included in this mass update is everyone's all time most love and requested fics! Please enjoy and leave reviews so I can re-energize and write the next mass update!

Vote for your favorite story to be part of the next mass update on my poll located in my profile as well. Poll goes down on March 5th so I can write whichever story chosen as part of my mass update. Stories not on the poll means it's already set to be released so of course they wouldn't be up to choose from. :D

* * *

**Gyokuei Kuragari- **It was a short chapter to make everyone want more XD

- Izumi appeared in a scene before but that was with Tetsuro.

Kvhottie- You are right on dot! But Fuji's not about to go around admitting that to Ryoma. XD

Ria Sakazaki- I do hope you get around to it though [so eager to find out what happens!]

MARYLOVER- Oh him dying had more than a reason behind Izumi's short fuse but that will gradually come to appear. Izumi will be a regular appearance from now on so there's a lot that's going to be happening right now… slowly but gradually building.

munkyaround- well I ended the chapter there anyways…BUT now you have this chapter to look forward to :)

ketsuekilover- because humans are complex and stubborn like that XD

nicki-gurl- Yup, it's going to be some patience required stuff but Fuji's not planning on flying to Ryoma's arms anytime soon. Life would be so much easier if people realized their stubborn ways but too bad life's not like that XD

JsonShoe- well it's good to know that something you normally don't read caught your attention :) I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as well!

Lusterless – Thank you for the compliment and taking the time to review. Hopefully it'll be a story you finish reading from me then.

TeNsHi No ToIkI- Hiruki is a man from Ryoma's past just like Izumi and Tezuka are from Fuji's.

ASW x0x-TinnKiTn- I only wished I could do more in four years XD But yes, Daichi was a dear character and I wanted his death to be quick and done with. But there's still more coming with Izumi.

tsub4ki- have more faith in the brat! He's not about to let go now and yes Izumi is the one who was with Fuji prior to Tezuka. If you re-cap on Fuji's father's rant about him running after a guy and 'gold eyes' you'll remember that it can't be Tezuka whom he met in Osaka.

Merkka- There will be longer chapters in the future… this one is short XP

* * *

**Club7**

**Rated:** M

**Summary**: "Love is Lies," was Fuji's motto; "Love is fake," was Echizen's…so how did lies and fake become attraction? How did attraction become attachment? It all started in Club 7.

**Pairing: **EchizenXFuji

* * *

**Chapter XV: Run**

_**Osaka, Japan**_

"You can't just keep me, our agreement is off!" Fuji argued as Ryoma blocked his way.

"It's better for you to be here while they look for the killer." Ryoma repeated once more ushering the guys to set Fuji's stuff back in the room he was using.

"What's all this?" Nanako asked coming through the door to see Ryoma frowning at Fuji and Fuji looking furious at Ryoma.

"We're breaking up," Fuji bit out to Nanako.

"We're not!" Ryoma said right after glaring at Fuji now.

"I guess right now is a bad time… why so suddenly?" Nanako asked digging into the situation right away. Something must have either happened during the trip to Tokyo or Ryoma was pulling her leg again with another fake relationship.

Nanako frowned though…. If it was fake; he wouldn't be so against it… and she, honestly, LIKED them together. They made a cute couple….

"We have to get going," Kai said sticking his head into the living room to warn Nanako.

"Hai, Hai Anata." Nanako said through a sigh but looked back at the two who wasn't giving an inch in either direction.

"I'll take care of it," Kirihara promised as he noted the look on Nanako's face.

"Make sure you do Akaya… this attitude hasn't surfaced in a while and I don't think Syuusuke likes being cuddled by Ryoma." Nanako said as she slipped her arm through Kai's.

"I'll do my best," Kirihara promised.

"Is his friend's funeral today as well?" Nanako questioned Kirihara.

"Yes, Daichi-san's funeral is today." Kirihara confirmed. "Fuji has requested that all the guards will not go with him since Ryoma can't go with him but Yukimura will be going along."

"And Atobe's party tonight? Ryoma and you will be careful as always right?" Nanako asked with a slight frown.

"As always… you be careful on your way to Tokyo as well." Kirihara warned.

"Tomoe does a pretty good job of that for me," Nanako laughed out glancing at her guard who was checking the doors.

"We have to…" Kirihara said with a sigh. " Ryoma-san and you are more than handfuls… will Kai-san be going with you?"

"He'll follow but he said he had to talk to his father first." Nanako said glancing up to capture her fiancé's gaze who shifted to their conversation upon hearing his name.

"Does it have to do with what Sanada came earlier to talk about?" Kirihara asked.

"Something like that." Kai said emotionlessly. "He had more important things to say to Ryoma though…"

With a last nod to everyone, Kai led Nanako out followed by Tomoe and two other guards while Kirihara went back to stand next to Yukimura as they tried to make out who was going to win.

"Aren't you and Ryoma-kun supposed to be heading to the office to finish on work since you both have to be at the party later?" Yukimura asked

"Yes but they seem locked in battle at the moment." Kirihara said as if Yukimura wasn't already realizing it himself.

"He's resisting…"

"You resisted as well in the beginning." Kirihara said wrapping an arm loosely around Yukimura.

"It's engrained in a host… we fake our love so we fear the real thing." Yukimura stated. "Hosting a love and being in love is practically the same thing so how can we love when it could be fake?"

"Didn't you take the risk?" Kirihara asked pressing a light kiss on the side of Yukimura's face.

"He did too….but it wasn't real." Yukimura said softly to Kirihara. "twice…"

"Well Ryoma is serious," Kirihara defended and Yukimura chuckled.

"Baka, we only know how to defend the friend we know best but we don't even know how they truly feel."

Their conversation was interrupted as Fuji tried to walk out only to be pulled back to the hall by Ryoma. It seemed their talk which rose to a shout was now getting physical.

"I'll run! I'll run at the first chance possible! Don't think you can cage me here." Fuji said dangerously to Ryoma as his ice cold blue eyes met the angry golden ones of Ryoma.

Fuji expected this to be a fight of anger and power but he was stunned when the anger that had flashed Ryoma's eyes with sparks of gold disappeared and turned to anguish as he loosened his grip on Fuji's wrist and replied almost achingly.

"Then run… so I can cage you again and again…hate me, love me but don't forget me!" Ryoma turned away more in defeat then happiness. "Let's go Kirihara… I trust him to you Yukimura." Ryoma finished as he walked out the door without looking back.

Yukimura waited till he heard their footsteps down the hall before he turned and looked at Fuji who only mildly looked guilty.

"You hurt him," Yukimura stated.

"For the best… it'll hurt less later if I do it now." Fuji merely said.

"He means well," Yukimura said following Fuji to his room. "You didn't even do your customary calls to your clients… instead you texted them."

"I didn't feel like pretending today." Fuji said irritated that even Yukimura was jumping on his back.

"Well the police inspector said something to Ryoma today… did you know that's why he didn't let you go home?"

"What did he say?" Fuji bit out after packing all his things.

"He said that Diachi's death may be connected to you since you were the only one able to distinguish the necklace." Yukimura said softly. "Do you think _he's_ back… for you?"

"He abandoned me here… why would he come back after all this time? Why now?" Fuji asked. "Fact is, he just doesn't want to let me go! I should've listened to you and not entered this deal!"

"I don't know if you made the right choice… but I don't think it was a wrong one either." Yukimura merely said.

xXx

**Ryoma**

"You lost it back there." Kirihara commented quietly as the driver drove them towards headquarters.

"A bit," Ryoma muttered out as he tilted his head up to the roof of the car and closed his eyes.

"That wasn't a bit Ryoma…"

"Can we just drop it?"Ryoma asked feeling worn out physically and emotionally at the moment. "I just don't know what to do anymore…. This shouldn't be happening…. I shouldn't be ding this again."

"Ryoma…"

"I'd be so much easier to blame you on our meeting and my misery but I can't find the strength to do that now… just leave me be for the rest of the night."

Kirihara didn't say more as Ryoma requested. He'd been with Ryoma for a very long time and this was the first time since Hiruki left him that he had asked not to be bothered with small talk. It somewhat scared Kirihara yet comforted him that Ryoma wasn't as unfeeling as people claimed him to be. True this state he was in was going to affect his workflow and thinking but Kirihara was surprised there would exist another person in this world who could affect Ryoma so much.

Ryoma concentrated on breathing beside Kirihara and controlling his emotions while they drove to the hotel. He was losing it and it was scaring him. He had tried for so long to push away the sentiments of love and concentrate on what was true but to have one host, one man he didn't want or need break him to this state was killing him. The pain that ebbed with each beat of his heart had become anything but foreign now. The insane jealously of not receiving Syuusuke's smile was driving him insane, the flat-out refusal and slight repulse Syuusuke gave when he tried to take care of him hurt worse than a knife driving into his flesh. Even now he felt his eyes slightly water in frustration, his head was in turmoil and the mask he had spent long in perfecting for boring occasions such as the one he was going to attend was breaking.

'Damn you Fuji Syuusuke… you're brief appearance in my life has turned my life and head into hell!'

Why? Why couldn't the heart just let go? Why couldn't there be a cure for such needless emotions that burdens one's soul?

xXx

**Tetsuro**

"So he'll be at tonight's party as well?"

"Why not?" Izumi said with a shrug. "It's at his hotel so why wouldn't he play host as well."

"So tonight might be my best shot at finishing what my dad started?" Tetsuro asked looking out the window.

"Yeah… it seems like it is Shun-boy." Izumi said twirling a pocket knife in his hands." Too bad I have my own thing to deal with or else I would go with you tonight… I'd like to see that fucker dead too."

"You didn't even care for him till you heard your whore was screwing with him." Tetsuro complained.

"So what? Syuusuke is mine and no one else's…. I won't forgive anyone else who touches or tries to keep him…. I'll even destroy you if you call him a whore again!"

"hn…well he is.. Even spreading for my clients…."

"I said shut it junior!" Izumi said with anger-filled deadly eyes. "You have no idea of that bastard you're trying so hard to wipe off the face of the planet and my history goes!"

Tetsuro didn't say anymore as he watched Izumi drift out of the room and order a couple men to go with him. Though his father and Izumi were friends, he knew Izumi's fuse had always been shirt and more than anything he knew that man had connections to the underground lords in Japan… he had to count on staying in Izumi's good graces if he wanted the underground lords to extend his father's loans.

'Just wait…. As soon as Echizen's out of the picture our hotels will rise again father and I'll have enough to get rid of the loans and live easily!'

xXx

**Funeral**

Everyone was gathered at the cemetery after the sermon to say their final farewells. The will had been read earlier as well and it was stated that all the hosts were to get equal outcome from his will but he specifically left the club to Syuusuke stating:

"Club 7 is a lucky place that expanded and became a shelter for every single one of you. Hopefully you'll all continue to open the door for all the fallen angels around you."

"You okay?" Yukimura asked after the first hosts started to leave.

"Yeah," Fuji answered. He felt a bit guilty that this was a good friend that died yet he was only dreading the man he'd have to see later tonight. He had asked himself what he was running from so many times today but he couldn't help but lie to himself that it was still the same thing. He didn't want to suffer another breakdown, another loss love and more than anything he was afraid of what laid ahead for the both of them if he admitted that he was starting to really love Ryoma.

"Are you thinking of Echizen again?"

"What makes you think that?" Fuji asked facing Yukimura.

"You can't fool me Syuusuke… you have that same look on your face every time you think of him." Yukimura said with a sigh as he kicked a pebble away from the gravestones."It's not a crime to admit that you like him."

"No it isn't but it'd never work." Fuji said looking back at the tombstone in front of him. "There's too much of a difference to mix business and pleasure… we had agreements and I thought we would follow by them…. But he changed it so suddenly."

"You and I both know that he's doing it for the sake of you." Yukimura said after a while. "I have to admit… you both started the relationship in a way I didn't like at all but with all the trouble I've seen him go through for you; I think he may just be different."

"What trouble are you talking about?"

"Bull shit Syuu-chan! Don't forget he saved the club by interfering with Tetsuro's plan and he stuck up for you in front of your father."

"It was part of the acting."

"So blocking Tetsuro's hit for you was also part of the deal? Lying to your family was part of that deal as well?"

"What choice did he have if people are to believe that we were together?" Fuji asked looking at Yukimura with a frown now.

"There were many ways around it; he didn't have to agree to meet your family nor look for you that morning you disappeared in Tokyo!" Yukimura said fiercely. "Stop using excuses and see with the logic you've always had! Stop pushing his actions off as nothing…. He sincerely meant to block that bullet for you in Tokyo and if he had too, he would do it again and again, Syuusuke-"

"Stop!" Fujis aid turning away from Yukimura.

"He's in love with you and you are with him! You're just scared!" Yukimura stated.

Fuji shook his head in disagreement. It couldn't be… because they both didn't believe in love…. Right?

xXx

**Elsewhere**

"Dad…"

"Ah! Kai!" The elder man smiled. "What's going on?"

"Dad… tell me this wasn't you?" Kai said getting straight to the point with his father as he dropped photos and evidence of money being drawn out of the Sakura hotels.

"Kai I-"

"I asked you a simple question dad…." Kai said looking at his father intently. "Did you do this for Tetsuro Hina's benefit?"

"Kai… I did it for us… so we can go somewhere instead of being steady." He protested.

"Don't you dare say that! Fuck dad! Don't you know you put not only me under suspicion of being your decoy into the Sakura Hotels but you're now a prime suspect in a conspiracy to overthrow and kill Ryoma?" Kai asked in anger

"But it won't hurt Nanako… besides they weren't suppose to kill Ry-"

"You're a criminal!" Kai said angrily with eyes torn of sadness and anger. That was all the confirmation he needed to know his father was guilty. He was betraying Ryoma's parents who chose a local business to supply their hotel with miscellaneous items for the lies of a vicious woman.

xXx

**Atobe's Party**

"It's been a while Tezuka," Ryoma said as he walked into the ballroom of the hotel to greet everyone that had already assembled.

"It has… how have you have been after your trip to Tokyo?" Tezuka asked looking at Ryoma.

"I've been better," Ryoma said emotionlessly as he nodded at Atobe who was walking over.

"About time you got here brat," Atobe complained. "Tezuka…"

Tezuka greeted Atobe back as well as if nothing was wrong with them as well. Thought Atobe quickly turned his attention to Ryoma, Tezuka still held his gaze on Atobe as he talked and insulted Ryoma on his timing.

"Shouldn't you have chosen my hotel from your party instead then Atobe-san?"

All three turned to see Tetsuro Hina dressed in a sensual gown heading staright towards them with a seductive smile placed on her lips.

"Tetsuro-san…" Atobe greeted, "Though Echizen is a brat, he does an excellent job in everything he does."

"Is that so?" She asked sparing Ryoma a single look.

"Of course I'm flawless in everything I do Tetsuro-san," Ryoma said speaking in the same manner as her. "Unlike you who has time to even flirt with mere policeman's I'm busy building my company and hotels."

"I take offense to that Echizen." Hina said in almost a seething angered voice.

"The truth dies hurt doesn't it Tetsuro-san?" Ryoma said bluntly not even caring to soften his blow.  
He wasn't up for games tonight and if the bitch wanted to be scalded so she couldn't even hold her head high then Ryoma would gladly give it to her!

xXx

**Funeral**

"Think about it all through before you lose the chance to redeem anything Syuusuke…" Yukimura stated. "After-"

Fuji heard the grunt of pain from Yukimura before he whirled around to see a lot of policemen surrounding him and a man who was pushing Yukimura to the ground with a wound of a small knife still prodding from his chest.

"What are you guys…"

Fuji froze in mock fear and realization when the man looked up at him.

"Izu…mi"

"Leave this one to die… only him." Izumi said with a smile as darkness flooded Syuusuke's view and he felt himself being hauled away.

Though fear hit him about Yukimura's condition his first thought strayed to Ryoma…

God…. The man he didn't want to see tonight… he might never see again.

* * *

A/N: Yes it was short but it was a update so do review and the next update might come sooner than you expect :)


	16. Can You?

A/N: Well this was supposed to be updated yesterday night but fanfic kept crashing on me so it's a day late but it's a continuation of releases in celebration for my 5th anniversary.

Thank you again and Read/Review for me as usual!

* * *

**Gyokuei Kuragari- **Yeah, life got in the way and I could not get a update up but I finally MADE time to get it all out :)

I'll try not to ignore them so much because the last few chapters had other characters so all the scenes could move but for now they are apart but I'll definitely have more scenes with them in there and the situation.

**Kvhottie-** Well hopefully It's entertaining all of you to see all these frustrations going on. There's still lots more to go through so wait for the next major event coming up.

**irishKaoru**- I really try hard not to be so evil but it's hard. XD

**Ria Sakazaki**- I know you are doing your best as well and I know how life is also like so don't stress yourself over it. LOL

I should be telling myself this too since I constantly never have time to update my stories that I want to so much.

**Lady Monozuki-** Well life itself is complicated so why should stories be any simpler? XD

Yes, it'll take a while longer because they are in the state that they are doing the best for the other person without seeing anything else.

**BleuFleur**- Oh it was an interest that overtook me for a bit and that led to the creation of Club7. XD

I thought I'd be nice to show some of the readers exactly what goes on in a host club and the fact that these hosts are not always the kind that many people think they are. It's not Host Club Ouran for sure XD

The happenings in my story reflect more on the real host club.

The friendships in this story is as important as the main characters because it's the friendship and the deep background they have that will allow everyone to see why the people are like how they are so do keep an eye out for more Kirihara/Yukimura interactions with both mains. Slowly over the next few chapters I'll be slowly connecting all the pieces that had everyone confused. So a few loose ends will be tied up and a few more will reveal a deeper connection.

**munkyaround**- well he may be… will have to read on to find out right? XD

**TennisIsMyLife**- yes I did keep many of you waiting but I'm very sorry that everyone will once more have to wait patiently for each regular chapter now. XD

**hippy101**- Well that wouldn't be good but I'll do my best to regularly update this one again.

**tsub4ki**- For sure this is the thrill we all anticipate in their relationship XD

But yes, both situations are going to be dangerous and it may be surprising for everyone to find out how Ryoma will find out about Fuji's situation.

* * *

**Club7**

**Rated**: M

**Summary:** **"Love is Lies," was Fuji's motto; "Love is fake," was Echizen's…so how did lies and fake become attraction? How did attraction become attachment? It all started in Club 7.**

**Pairing: **EchizenXFuji

* * *

**Chapter XVI: Can You?**

**Recap-**

Fuji heard the grunt of pain from Yukimura before he whirled around to see a lot of policemen surrounding him and a man who was pushing Yukimura to the ground with a wound of a small knife still prodding from his chest.

"What are you guys…"

Fuji froze in mock fear and realization when the man looked up at him.

"Izu…mi"

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**Graveyard**_

Yunnichi cowered in fear behind the other gravestone as he watched the police and a sinister-looking man finally turn and leave. He didn't move till he was absolutely sure there wasn't anyone left before he made a run for Yukimura. He had seen the man do something and Yukimura fell but it wasn't till he saw the knife handle protruding from Yukimura's stomach that he understood the danger.

"You okay?" Yunnichi asked not knowing if he should call for medical help or remove the blade himself. He shook as he decided it was best to call for help. It didn't help when he couldn't seem to remember which pocket his cell phone was in nor the fact that when he finally located it, his hands shook too much to withdraw it smoothly.

"Ryoma…"

Yunnichi glanced down at Yukimura whose face was contorted in pain as he tried to roll to his side.

"Are you oaky?" Yunnichi asked looking at Yukimura. "He got you- Ahh!"

Yunnichi screamed for Yukimura as he saw Yukimura removed the blade swiftly and try to cover the wound with his hand.

"Compression… I'll-" Yunnichi mind raced as he fumbled to remove his jacket and place it on Yukimura's wound.

"Ryoma… call Ryoma… no one else…" Yukimura said roughly through his gritted teeth.

Though Yunnichi didn't particularly like Yukimura nor Fuji for being better hosts then himself, he had no personal beef with either of them. He didn't even know why he was following Yukimura's directions and digging through his pockets to locate his cellphone and call a man who was not a doctor to come help. Either way he continued to tell himself that it was going to be okay and everything was going to be okay… he hoped.

XxX

**Atobe's Party**

"Just kill me now…" Ryoma muttered to Kirihara as he watched yet another family walking towards him. He had been agitated enough when Club Star's Daihyou, Tetsuro Shun had enough balls to come up to him and ask for a visit at the club when he had been beating HIS Syuusuke before their trip to Tokyo.

"Well that's what you get for being rich and good-looking…" Kirihara uttered back in pent-up laughter.

"I'm cutting your pay…" Ryoma growled over before nodding a greeting to the man approaching faster. As Ryoma reached out to grasp the man's hand though the door to the ballroom busted open as elite Tokyo police forces came rushing into ballroom with Sanada leading them. Thinking that Sanda was looking for him, Ryoma moved forward to greet Sanada when he noted that the aim was totally different. In a matter of minutes the force had cornered Tezuka, Atobe and Tetsuro in a corner of the ballroom.

"What's going on?" Kirihara asked Ryoma as he moved towards the front of the circle with Ryoma.

"I don't know…" Ryoma said as he pushed through the crowd to get closer. "But we're about to find out."

"You're under arrest Tetsuro Shun for trying to murder Echizen Ryoma as well as you Tezuka Kunimitsu for cons pirating with him."Sanada announced.

"What the-"Ryoma started before he noted his cell buzzing in his pocket. Pulling it out while listening to the conflict in front of him, he noted the call was from Yukimura.

"What is it?" Ryoma said immediately.

"_Echizen-san…"_

"Who are you?" Ryoma asked not recognizing the voice. A fear crept into his heart as he hoped it wasn't a ransom call…

"_It's Yunnichi… I was asked to call you by Yukimura-san…. He's been stabbed by people and Fuji's been taken. He requests only you-"_

"I'll be there… graveyard?"

"Yes but-"

Ryoma hung up though his hands shook in fear and anger at what was happening. He looked at Kirihara and ordered him to get the car right away while running everyone out of his way so he could reach Sanada.

"Ryoma…"

"Sanada-san! Block all the roads going to and from Osaka right away!" Ryoma ordered. "I want a blockade!"

"What happened?" Sanada asked now worried over Ryoma's rush and the darkening anger in his eyes.

"I'll explain later, just move out the forces!" Ryoma said running out the ballroom. He was in fear but he was fighting it as he tried to think straight… He needed to rescue Syuusuke… needed to hold him and make sure he was all right.

'I'll never forgive you if you leave me now!' Ryoma vowed as he watched Kirihara drive towards him.

Opening the door, He hopped in and shut it ordering Kirihara to drive full speed to the graveyard while he called Oshitari.

"What happened?" Kirihara asked driving as fast as he could.

"They took him…. "Ryoma uttered as he waited for Oshitari to pick up.

"Took Fuji?" Kirihara asked while changing lanes faster than he's ever done before weaving through cars.

"Aa… and Yukimura…. He's been stabbed."

"Fucken asses!" Kirihara shouted pressing on the gas squeezing between two cars. He didn't care if it was a bit reckless now; this was personal!

XxX

**Elsewhere**

"How's it feel after so long sweetheart?" Izumi asked jamming his whole length into Fuji again in slight happiness at Fuji's winch of pain from Izumi entering dry.

"Don't worry… you like it remember… only I can save you… you can only see me like you said right?" Izumi cooed out as he pressed a wet kiss on Fuji's neck.

"What is this Syuu-darling? What is this mark…" Izumi asked looking at the hickey on Fuji's neck already. "Did that bastard try to take what's mine?"

To Fuji at the moment, he was feeling eerily strange. In all the years he slept with his customers; the darkness never left… Izumi's voice never left… Izumi's brand was always there…. Yet her Izumi was. He was under the man who haunted him constantly, the one he thought he loved more than anything… so why was it when the pain was driving deep with each thrust that he could only see Ryoma's face in his head? Why was it that he could only hear Ryoma's voice telling him he loved him and he could only compare this hurt and roughness to Ryoma's hard yet satisfying sex?

Izumi smiled as he thrust in again. Though Fuji had resisted in the beginning, he could see how Fuji was already starting to harden to his roughness….

"Ryoma…"

Izumi's eyes widened in anger as he pulled out and choked Fuji in anger.

"Why do you think of him…. Am I not the one you want? Did I not teach you to only see me?"Izumi shouted

"Izumi…" Fuji gasped out. Izumi let him go but pinned him harshly to the bed as he stared at Fuji angrily.

"How could you betray me Fuji?"

"Why do you hate him so much?" Fuji choked out looking at Izumi. He had never seen such anger in Izumi… not in all the time they knew each other.

"Because his success is my downfall!" Izumi stated

XxX

**Osaka Hospital**

"How do you feel?" Kirihara asked holding onto Yukimura's hand tightly as if he would leave any second if he should loosen his grip.

"It wasn't too deep; he should be awake in a bit." Suzaka said walking into the room. "It was a good thing Yuushi and I was already headed into town when we received the call."

"It was thanks to all that fuss that I also had to babysit." Oshtari complained from the back ashe was cuddling his five month old daughter while his wife fussed over a sleeping Yukimura.

"When I find the bastard that did this!" Kirihara swore…

"Talking about the incident, Ryoma still questioning that other host in the other room?" Oshitari asked glancing at Kirihara.

"Yeah… but he doesn't know much besides what he saw… if only Yukimura could tell us something…"

"Give him an hour," Suzaka said with a sigh as she walked over to her husband and looked at her daughter lovingly while unconsciously rubbing her husband's back.

"I'll be back… I'm going to check on Ryoma and the host." Kirihara said before taking another look at his lover and unwillingly left his side.

"He really likes this guy too huh?" Oshitari asked his wife watching Kirihara walk away.

"Yeah… guess both he and Ryoma are ready to not have children ever." Suzaka said with a sigh.

XxX

"And that's all that you saw?" Ryoma asked Yunnichi for the fifth time to confirm.

"Yes… he suddenly fell and I hid so I wouldn't be seen and when the police with the freaky looking guy drove off, I went over to Yukimura and found him stabbed." Yunnichi repeated.

He had no idea what the whole situation was but he had a feeling it related to the incident that took place two weeks ago.

"No lead at all then…. Especially if you didn't recognize any of them…" Ryoma breathed out as he closed his eyes trying to calm his raging feelings. He was scared… scared he'd never see Syuusuke again.

"Ryoma?"

Ryoma glanced up to se Nanako rushing into the room with her fiancé. "I heard that Sanada had contained two people at Atobe's party for trying to murder you… then I heard you were at the hospital and I lost it and-" Nanako rushed out as she checked every part of him like a mother would to make sure he was okay.

"I'm okay… but Syuusuke is gone." Ryoma said in a strained voice. He waved Yunnichi out of the room before he focused back on Nanako and Kai.

"They're gonna be that low huh?" Kai asked pulling Nanako off of Ryoma.

"Yeah… they are going to use any method I presume…" Ryoma said as calm as he could. Thinking about the situation made him extremely mad.

"Ryoma… about the situation inside the hotel…" Kai started.

"Oh the money disappearing incident?" Ryoma asked looking at Kai who nodded reluctantly.

"Yes…"

"You don't think its Kai do you?" Nanako asked looking at Ryoma's expression.

"No I don't… you ambitious father on the other hand is someone I suspect." Ryoma said bluntly. "I think you know where I'm headed with this Kai."

Kai nodded and looked at Ryoma. "I appreciate that you trust me and I swear I'll get the answers if you give me some time."

"I won't press charges against you father if that's what you're thinking Kai." Ryoma said straight-forwardly as he stood to pace a bit and relieve the tension he had bundled inside. "You both have stood by Nanako and I since my parents death but I also know that your father, despite how kind he is can be very gullible and money-orientated. "

"He is… and I apologize on his behalf for making you question where our loyalty should lie." Kai said softly. "I'll do my best and right the wrongs he's created."

"Thank you… that takes off one worry of mine in this dark time… I'm going to calm myself and asses my situation again if you two would excuse me." Ryoma said although as he said that he was already exiting.

Nanako didn't need Ryoma to say anything to understand how scared he was. He had been the same way when Hiruki disappeared… unable to believe her as she explained that with his disappearance a lot of their money was gone as well.

'My god… Fuji Syuusuke! If you set my precious Ryoma up I'll hunt you down like a dog!' Nanako swore as she turned to grip Kai's hand hard. It seemed her fiancé also understood the pain and anger that Ryoma was emitting as well. His eyes shone with understanding of the situation and he too knew they could do nothing for Ryoma but be here for him like they were in that nasty situation years ago.

"Kai…"

"Yeah honey?"

"Do you know who those two guys that were plotting to kill Ryoma were?" Nanako asked softly as she watched the door slid shut all the way.

"No I don't… who was it?" Kai asked looking at Nanako intently. She was talking like the incident a few years ago when Hiruki disappeared out of Ryoma's life.

"It was Tetsuro-san and Tezuka-san…." Nanako said a bit solemnly. "Not only that but the one who tipped off Sanada mentioned that Syuusuke was a part of the scheme too…"

"You don't think it's a whole set up do you?" Kai asked with widened eyes. The last person surprised him more than Tezuka! Tezuka may have been a good friend through all the years but to even name a person who they didn't even know existed till like a month ago was absurd…. Was meeting Syuusuke a big set up as well then?"

"I don't know… but I don't want to tell him right now…" Nanako whispered still staring at the door Ryoma left out of.

XxX

**Atobe's Party**

"Why me as well?" Tezuka asked surprised by the sudden development of his day.

"You were also named as a conspirator alongside with Tetsuro-san when we were tipped off." Sanada said with a grim look.

"You have no evidence!" Tetsuro complained

Sanada pulled out a recorder and pressed play as Tetsuro's voice could be clearly heard saying.

'Echizen will be dead tonight at the party'

"How do you know that's not fake?" Tetsuro asked angrily.

"I had no idea Hiruki was using me as information," Tezuka offered immediately as well. "You should know me better than that Sanada…. Atobe?"

"How could you do such a thing?"Atobe asked with a frown at Tezuka now. He had thought it strange when Tezuka had occasionally asked him what Ryoma's schedule was in detail but he never thought it was for murder plans. "I thought it was suspicious you asked after the brat a lot lately…"

"It's not like that Atobe…" Tezuka said with a frown. "You honestly don't think-"

"You betrayed the brat….that's the same as betraying us all…" Atobe said angrily.

No one could answer to that…

XxX

**Elsewhere**

Fuji groaned as he rolled onto his side. Izumi had left him momentarily but he had been too tired to do anything than shift slowly and hope that the pain wasn't going to radiate throughout his whole body. Even now, all he could think about was if Ryoma was worried for him at all or were they over because he had done nothing but insist on breaking up in the last few days.

Glancing around the room for the first time since they dragged him here, Syuusuke recognized the hotel room. This was the hotel across the street from Club 7! Forcing himself up, he looked out the window and just like he thought… the club he inherited from Daichi was sitting across the small street.

Fuji knew Izumi would leave him guarded… there was no way he wasn't… so how would he get word out for them to not worry? For Ryoma to not worry?

There was no way he could run to Ryoma… not after getting a taste of Izumi's hatred for Ryoma… he couldn't let Izumi kill Ryoma… he had stabbed Yukimura so easily…if Ryoma and he met-

'NO!' Fuji thought angrily. There was no way he'd endager Ryoma again… he'd rather coax Izumi to leave with him… and if his destiny was to die… he'd take Izumi with him. Turning his head Fuji caught sight of the phone and made his decision in an instant. He picked up the phone and dialed Yukimura's number… if he was okay then he could pass the message.

XxX

**Osaka Hospital**

"I don't ever want to see this happen to you again…" Kirihara whispered to Yukimura.

He merely nodded. He had been awake for less than thirty minutes and already Ryoma was firing questions of the incident at him… He was only able to tell them about Izumi. Ryoma had left the room to figure out things with a fellow Tokyo police, leaving everyone else to question him.

"So this guy he's-" Kirihara started

Ring Ring

All the occupants in the room looked at each other to figure out whose phone it was but only Yukimura reached out his hand to usher for Kirihara to hand his phone to him.

Not recognizing the number, Yukimura picked up anyways.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"_Are you okay Seiichi?"_

"Syuusuke?" Yukimura uttered making everyone's eyes in the room bulge a bit.

"_Yeah… it's me…"_

"Where are you? Are you okay?" Yukimura asked

"_I'm okay… I guess… and you?"_

"I'm okay.. not too deep… what the fuck is Izumi…"

"_I don't know…I don't know what the purpose after this long but tell everyone not to worry..and tell Ryoma I'm sorry… I'm going to go with Izumi."_

"Are you crazy? He stabbed me… what's he going to do with you?" Yukimura yelled sitting up and hurting his wound at the same time making Suzaka step forward and force him to lie back on the bed again.

"_I don't know… but if I go with him then he won't hurt anyone else right?"_

"Can you really do this Syuu? Can you really live without Ryoma? Can you leave him now? Can You???" Yukimura demanded.

"_No one ever said I was going to live without him…."_

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Yukimura yelled into the line but before he could finish the phone call had already ended and all he heard was the click of Fuji hanging up on him. "SYUUSUKE?!?!"

"He hung up?"Kirihara asked in anticipation.

"Trace the call!"

Everyone turned to see an emotionless Ryoma at the door as the guards around him ran to do his bidding. No one could read his expression and that was the reason no one spoke but stared at him till Yukimura found his voice.

"Ryoma-"

"There's no need to tell me what he wanted you to tell me," Ryoma said in a clipped emotionless voice to match his poker face. "If he wants to leave and escape; he has to tell me himself."

No one spoke again as they watched Ryoma tell Yunnichi that he'll drop him off at Club 7 before heading to the hotel. As Yunnichi and he headed out though, everyone turned to look at each other and realized that they themselves had mixed faces. Not one knew where this new information was going to lead to now.

XxX

**Ryoma**

He couldn't describe how mad he was… he couldn't even express it. All he knew was that if he spoke another word about the incident, he was going to blow up on the next person he saw. How the hell did Syuusuke expect him to just be okay with him being kidnapped? With him being held by another? Especially by an ex-lover!!!

"We're here…" Yunnichi said snapping Ryoma out of his thoughts. He hadn't wanted to say a word to the man because he was scared but he needed the man to pull to a stop if he wanted to get out of the enclosing aura that was vibrating off of Echizen. "Thank you…"

"It's not a problem..let me walk you to the elevator." Ryoma said pulling up on the curb before parking and following Yunnichi out. His head was full of thoughts and though he walked, he wasn't aware of anything around him… that was until his gaze met Syuusuke's picture…Hell!

Syuusuke hadn't looked at him that seductively for a week now… the one he held last night looked nothing like his photo.

"Then I'll be going…"

"Aa.." Ryoma responded though didn't even glance twice at Yunnichi. Swiftly he turned and exited the place to head to his car. He needed to get to the hotel and have all the information brought before him. There was no way Syuusuke was out of Osaka yet and that was his best head right now.

"Ryoma…."

Ryoma glanced up and recognized the gray eyes that stared back at him. Though he looked nothing like the last time he sae him; Ryoma knew exactly who stood before him.

"Hiruki…" Ryoma uttered

Without warning Hiruki ran into his arms and his brain short-circuited… he didn't know how to react… so he stood there contemplating how to react with one more problem on his list of problems.

Unknown to the two, across the street two other people unexpectedly saw their reunion. Only the reactions on their side were instantaneous… Izumi and Fuji, who had just exited the hotel, were both stabbed with jealousy in their own way.

* * *

A/N: Short, sweet, and opening for the next huge scenes :]


	17. Hell

A/N: So finally got my ass around to updating :]

Do review and I'll eventually update again!

* * *

**Gyokuei Kuragari- **Yeah, Hiruki is his ex that made him hate love.

Kvhottie- Character list is now at the end for your convenience.

MARYLOVER- I just seem to be very good at leaving things like this XD I thought it was about time we reveal most of the cards on the table now that we are nearing an ending point :] Now to the fireworks!

irishKaoru- I

- Well the reaction might not be what you expect XD

Pri-Chan 1410- I figure it's because I'm naturally evil to my readers and they should expect it by now XD

Kayeluds - If only I could update accordingly then I could be like TV dramas :]

Emerald Sentinel- Tezuka and Ryoma kind of history but I may bring to light later just as an after thought.

magical-tear-  Well I'm not going to deny that I keep stacking problem after problem on but I will try to update more often than not! WOW! Two days of dedication to sit in front of the screem reading is props from my side! Thank you for reviewing!

tsub4ki- It may be hard for that part to resurface in Syuusuke at this point because Izumi has him trained to be obedient but we'll see how far he'll go for Ryoma.

* * *

**Club7**

**Rated**: M

**Summary:** "Love is Lies," was Fuji's motto; "Love is fake," was Echizen's…so how did lies and fake become attraction? How did attraction become attachment? It all started in Club 7.

**Pairing: **EchizenXFuji

* * *

**Chapter XVII: Hell**

**Recap-**

"Ryoma…."

Ryoma glanced up and recognized the gray eyes that stared back at him. Though he looked nothing like the last time he sae him; Ryoma knew exactly who stood before him.

"Hiruki…" Ryoma uttered

Without warning Hiruki ran into his arms and his brain short-circuited… he didn't know how to react… so he stood there contemplating how to react with one more problem on his list of problems.

Unknown to the two, across the street two other people unexpectedly saw their reunion. Only the reactions on their side were instantaneous… Izumi and Fuji, who had just exited the hotel, were both stabbed with jealousy in their own way.

XxX

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**Car**_

Kirihara sighed as he wondered why he allowed himself to be assigned as Ryoma's bodyguard and secretary. It wasn't the pay but the fact that the guy kept disappearing!

Ryoma knew he should've waited for him down in the hospital's lobby but ignored that and went ahead with his own plan to send Yunnichi to the club…. As if he was an average guy with assassins on his trail! To make it worse… the bumbling idiots who calls himself boss was actually idiotic enough to allow Ryoma to practically waltz out!

Pulling on his tie, Kirihara swore under his breath as he glared at the idiots in the back of his car. Their duty was to protect Ryoma and yet here they all were… chasing him down.

'If anything happens to you; I'm going to have first dibs on killing you Ryoma!' Kirihara thought angrily as he tapped his fingers impatiently against the wheel waiting for the light to turn green. Sometimes his life was more complicated than putting his own life at risk everyday! Hell…. There was still the incident at Atobe's party he hadn't even looked into yet!

XxX

**Club7**

Fuji felt the stab of deep jealousy and was reminded of the feeling from the time in Tokyo where a certain host was hanging onto his Ryoma. Except this time he was overcome with the dark evilness and pain that ebbed at him from within. Something about how Ryoma didn't immediately push him off and the guy was so free to hug him made him hate the guy even more… he was steps away from killing the man and had already wished for the man's death at least twice in the few seconds since they embraced. Who was the guy and what was his significance to Ryoma? His thoughts were suddenly broken when a shout next to him woke him up.

"Hiruki!"

Fuji was in shock as he watched Izumi pull out a gun and shot twice with killer intent at Ryoma before he could react… dear god… Izumi wanted to kill Ryoma now!

Ryoma heard the shot but it was Hiruki who reacted from the scream of his name and shots. Ryoma felt a pain right on his chest as he heard Hiruki's cry of pain. Looking up he saw a crazed looking man still holding the gun and a shocked Fuji beside him. He didn't need to think twice to know who had shot Hiruki and him… if only the pain would dull and Hiruki could regain his balance… then he'd be able to reach Fuji.

"Syuusuke…"

XxX

Kirihara heard the gunshots as him and four other guards were walking towards Club7's entrance. He reacted without a thought as he pulled out his gun and prayed to nameless god's that it wasn't Ryoma he was about to see dead on the floor or even close to dying… because he was going to kill that bastard for carelessly driving away without anyone to protect him.

"Move out!" Kirihara shouted as he ran and heard the four guards pulling out their guns as well. Turning the corner he saw Ryoma in a pool of blood and cursed as he looked across the street to see Fuji and another guy across the street.

"Shoot him!" Kirihara said to the guards.

Izumi snapped out of his craze when he saw the guys running with guns turn the corner. He turned and grabbed Fuji, forcing them to break out in a run to a alleyway. They were going to escape and Izumi didn't care anymore… if Hiruki loved him that much than they could go to hell together!

Meanwhile Kirihara numbly dialed Suzako's number… there was so much blood and he didn't know if it was flowing from Ryoma or the guy on top of him.

"Damn you Ryoma!"

"Damn you… what took so long…" Ryoma uttered trying to sit up though his chest throbbed.

"Fuck you, I ran like there was no tomorrow here!" Kirihara shouted. He turned the person on top of Ryoma over and froze…. It was Hiruki

"Kirihara-kun…what is it?"

Though Suzako's voice came over the line Kirihara couldn't find the words to speak. Something horrible was all connecting and he couldn't think clear enough to figure out what it was.

XxX

**Sakura Hotel**

**Atobe's Party**

Tetsuro swallowed hard as he damned whoever could've spilled the plans. He had been so careful all these years and yet the plotting and police had ruined everything… he couldn't let it end now! Pulling out a knife he hid in the sleeve of his suit, he pushed it against Tezuka's neck and pulled Tezuka against him through all the gasps and screams of horror.

"No one come near or else he dies!" Tetsuro shouted backing up towards the door. He needed to get out of here and not come back. He was practically a fugitive now and he couldn't turn back.

"Have you gone mad?" Sanada shouted inching slowly forward. He didn't like the wild, trapped eyes that reflected him from Tetsuro's eyes. One wrong move and Tezuka could get cut and bleed to death.

Tetsuro didn't speak as he continued inching towards the exit while threatening Tezuka. He had to get out… because if he did there would be other chances… for now this was the only way.

Sanada saw his eyes wander for an escape and he struck fast. Knocking Tetsuro across the head with his fist, he was able to swing Tezuka out of Tetsuro's grasp. Tetsuro wasn't about to give up though. He stabbed wildly and everyone watched in horror as Sanada was stabbed twice in the back painfully while protecting Tezuka. Everyone finally reacted after that and the police force pulled Tetsuro down handcuffing him painfully to the floor while others tended to Sanada's injuries.

"Stop!" Hina screamed trying to peel the police off her brother.

"There's something wrong with your brother love…" The police chief said gently to his wife but she shook her head wildly. "There's nothing wrong with him! Get away from him!" She screeched. In panic, she reached for her husband's gun and shot the people holding her brother down. Two police fell in pain before one finally shot her.

"Why'd you shoot her?" The Osaka police chief asked in horror watching his wife fall bleeding.

"She's crazy and there's so many civilians here." The man said lowering his gun.

Atobe was shocked though… his party he wanted reported in every newspaper was about to come true… except not in success but murder and attempted murder.

XxX

**Elsewhere**

"Damn it all!"Izumi shouted angrily as they reached the port. The Police were crawling all over the place blockading any escape from Osaka! There was no way out… but there had to be because his destiny wasn't here… he had better things to do and people to make sure stayed dead!

"Why?" Fuji finally asked after they went into an old warehouse to escape being seen. He was still in shock that his teacher… the person he thought he loved most and would give his life for could just shot a person so cold-heartedly. He had been in a trance the whole time Izumi dragged him about in every direction in Osaka thinking to escape… too bad Izumi didn't predict being seen by Ryoma nor the power Ryoma had.

"Why what?" Izumi asked taking a seat next to Fuji on the torn couch inside the old warehouse.

"Why did you shoot Ry- Echizen-san and that man?" Fuji asked looking at the dark glare of the man he thought he loved.

"Because those two bastards deserve to be sent to Hell together… I hope they've rot and died by now from my gun too… that is the only way to repay such bastards!" Izumi said spitefully.

"What did he ever do to you?"Fuji asked. Perhaps Izumi too knew Ryoma… maybe they're past overlapped somewhere…

"That bastard Echizen stole him from me…" Izumi finally said after a long pause.

"Stole?" Fuji questioned… he didn't understand… Why would Ryoma steal anything when everything that saw the godly man fell hard for him…. He… he was no exception.

"Hiruki was mine…student, my lover and after having a one night stand with that bastard he turned his back on me! The man who taught him all he knew!" Izumi said vengefully angry at the thoughts and memories that tumbled through his memories. Fuji saw how his hands tightened angrily while his jaw tightened and strained. Where had he heard that name before? Hiruki sounded so familiar….

Quite suddenly, Izumi started to speak again. "He had gone to visit his brother and when he returned he wanted to break up with me… said he was going to Osaka because he found someone he loved. I loved him so much yet Hiruki… Hiruki ditched me for a little fucking boy with money!"

"But that-"

"But what? He left and I took many lovers to forget but never did they satisfy me like Hiruki… when I went to get him and blackmailed him back to my side by telling him to run with the brat's money I still wasn't satisfied. The loving boy that left my side came back a broken emotional doll!" Izumi growled out kicking a can on the ground clear across the warehouse."That's when I knew…"

"Knew what?" Fuji asked. When Izumi had explained about Hiruki he remembered where the name had come from… the man who had taught Ryoma that love was fake…. Just as Izumi had taught him that love were lies that one could say and tell.

"That the bastard had to die for my Hiruki to come back… when I realized that I took lovers who could carry it out for me… only one came even close to succeeding…. Too bad the bastard is too dumb to make a good move!."

Fuji took a sharp breath as he listened… the reason Ryoma was mainly in danger was because of… Izumi…

"Sadly the poor fool failed too many times," Izumi spat out, "But I promised…I'll show him what hell is."

Fuji shook slightly in fear… he was sitting here with the mastermind to Ryoma's constant lockdown….

"You… did you call me a couple weeks ago in Tokyo?"

"I did… so you finally figured it was me huh?" Izumi smiled.

Fuji felt fear grip him hard. He had remembered the rush of thrill he got when he first saw that smile as Izumi entered him… but now… now he could see how demented it was.

XxX

**Osaka Hospital**

Suzako sighed as she entered the room where her husband, Kirihara, Tomoe, Kai, Yukimura, Nanako and Ryoma were waiting.

"So?" Kirihara asked seeing her enter.

"He died… he took the bullet in the heart." Suzako said sliding down beside her husband in a slump. "We did all we could as doctors…"

"I see…" Ryoma finally spoke from where he sat. He too was bruised where his heart was located… if it wasn't for the bulletproof vest Kirihara always insisted he wear outside the house he'd have been dead as well. The man now known as "Izumi" was a deadly shot. Hopefully he hadn't killed Syuusuke yet… but then again Ryoma was almost positive that he hadn't yet. Something in him told him that Syuusuke was still all right so he had to hurry.

"We have to find Syuusuke!" Ryoma decided standing up.

"You have to rest mister!" Suzako said with a frown.

"There's no time to lose, did you see that psycho shoot me down?" Ryoma said stubbornly.

"We didn't see anything!" Nanako said with her own frown. "But it's too dangerous! I won't risk losing you again!"

"But Syuusuke-"

"Is bait!" Nanako said bluntly. "For all we know the hint that was sent to the police about him being involved is probably true as well! It was probably calculated that you two would meet!"

"It isn't!" Yukimura and Ryoma said vehemently. Both stared at each other a while before Yukimura continued softly."I've known Syuusuke since almost forever… he'd never do such a thing! He's innocent…"

"Yuki-"

Yukimura shook his head and continued. "Syuusuke was hurt many times and all I ever wanted was him to truly smile after so many falls. His father denied him when he opened to his father about liking guys… our teacher… Izumi… he pretended to understand, coaxed Syuusuke to quit college and come to Osaka only to ditch him here in pain. When he finally found Tezuka… I thought maybe he could finally be happy but even that doctor turned his back on him!"

"Wait! Tezuka and Fuji dated?" Nanako said in shock.

"They were lovers for a while until he found Tetsuro-san."Yukimura said monotonously. "He's given up on love… that's why he can't drop the mask he spent perfecting…. He can't give in or else he may fall again… and I'm scared I won't be able to save him again."

"So that's it….baka…" Ryoma uttered as he got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kirihara asked standing as well.

"Sit down… Tomoe… come with me to see Hiruki's body."

"Aa…" She said and stood to follow. She understood Ryoma well and she knew he requested her presence only when he needed to feel a mother's safe comfort. He had told her she exerted a motherly aura and she hadn't minded in the least that her aura may give her strength. It seemed now he needed her strength to look upon the body he thought he'd never get over.

The door clicked shut with a thud as everyone mulled over the situation and input… Nanako felt a bit guilty for doubting the man she had unknowingly already fully approved to be with her Ryoma.

"Shall I tell Ryoma's hell?" Nanako asked the group.

"Please…" Yukimura said. He too, wanted to understand the man who was as rash as he was stubborn.

"He was an only son… doted on and always had everything he wanted. His parents died in an accident when he was fourteen and I quit college to raise him and take care of the company. We took one trip to our branch hotel in Tokyo… that was where he met Hiruki through his old friend… Yoshikawa Takumi."

"How was that hell?" Yukimura asked.

"Oh no…" Nanako said with a shake of her head. "It was heaven at first. They were in love, together constantly; I liked him… then he upped and left Ryoma. He left with a lot of money and right after that Ryoma quit College. He was hit with everything all at once. He closed his emotions and finished school. He learned how to run the business and buried that past… I tried to get him to be who he once was… I never dreamed that he'd become so serious with Fuji till now. Not even when he was obsessed with Tezuka did he do things this rashly."

"So you're saying he awakened… he's starting to open again?" Yukimura asked.

"Yes… he is."

"So the year Syuusuke and I came here… what was he doing?" Yukimura questioned.

"How old are you?" Nanako asked.

"Twenty eight."

"and your age when you came to Osaka?"

"Twenty one."

"Then Ryoma had just turned nineteen and was capable of running the company after quitting college." Nanako said. "why do you want to know…"

"Excuse us, but there's a lead," A police officer said coming into the room.

"Speak," Kirihara said taking over suddenly. It seemed he was going to have to go get Fuji is his lover and boss was ever going to be sane again.

XxX

**Elsewhere**

**Osaka Port**

**Night**

Fuji held Izumi's hand quite suddenly.

"What?" Izumi asked

"Turn yourself in… He doesn't deserve your grudge… it wasn't his fault they fell in love…" Fuji said softly. He knew what he was saying… he knew that he wished they could go back and change it so Izumi wouldn't have blackmailed Hiruki into leaving Ryoma. He knew that if things didn't turn out the way it played out that Ryoma and he would have never met but he, more than anything wanted Ryoma's happiness.

Izumi stared at him for a long time before a look of disgust covered his face. "Why, is it because you love him?"

Fuji couldn't answer that… he himself hadn't thought that he could ever love Ryoma… care but love? Could it ever be? His job and lies could never make him actually fall in love right?

"You still don't know after all this time do you?" Izumi said with a frown.

"Know what?" Fuji asked a bit confused

"You have no idea that I ordered you to come to Osaka in order to meet and destroy Echizen?"

"What? How's that possible? I just met him!"

"Exactly!" Izumi said backhanding Syuusuke angrily. "You took so long I had thrown so many chances at you to do my duty and yet you didn't even till this year. I thought I finally succeeded but you had to weaken as well to the overloaded bastard!"

"I don't understand at all!" Syuusuke said rubbing the sting from his cheek.

"I sent you to Osaka to make him fall in love with you!" Izumi said in easier terms.

"You planned for me to be his weakness one day…."

"Yes… so you see Syuuusuke love… you were very useful.. if I know that bastard he'll come for you with that lead I gave him and then we'll sink him in Osaka port while I go free and you take the fall."

Izumi laughed insanely but Fuji was thinking of other things. He was doomed either way so the last he could for Ryoma was take away the mastermind and save him… because… he loved Echizen Ryoma. As hard as it was to stomach the truth he was in love with that hotel tycoon and he would always be… the only one who saved him from the darkness that Izumi plunged him into.

"I don't think we'll ever see each other again since we may be headed to different places. Thank you… for loving me… and saving me." Fuji whispered softly. He had to find a way to end it before Ryoma got here.

XxX

**Ryoma & Kirihara**

Ryoma tried to calm down as they headed to Osaka's Port. They had got a heading from one of their underground spies but it was risky… if he did anything wrong Syuusuke could end up dead like Hiruki… he had to be careful because Ryoma knew… he was so sure that if he lost Syuusuke, he'd spend the rest of his days in Hell.

"We're getting close…." Kirihara said grimly as he drove. "I want you to stick to the plan Ryoma…"

Ryoma didn't answer… he looked at the night sky that was darkening even more as a storm headed this way. In a few minutes the heavens would rain and he hoped it wasn't for the worse… but for the better.

* * *

A/N: end of chapter but review and the next one might come flying in sooner than you think!

As requested; here's the character list of all the people who matter…

Why are character lists always so long in my stories? O.o

* * *

Atobe Keigo- The executive of Atobe corp stationed in Tokyo but found himself in Osaka after falling for a coffee shop worker who doesn't notice that he exists beyond his usual drink.

Daichi- Owner of Club7 who acted as a fatherly figure over his hosts though he was only a few years older than the majority of the hosts.

Echizen Nanako-Runs the hotel chains with her young cousin, she worries constantly about her only surviving family member to the point where she won't marry her fiancé till he's settled.

Echizen Ryoma- CEO of the Sakura Hotel chains around Japan. After a bad fall out with his ex and having no success in the love field, he believes love is fake until he unexpectedly is hit with it with the worst sort of man; One who plays the love game well.

Fuji Syuusuke- The Daihyou of Club7 and has a bad habit of pushing the limit on limits. Going through his own downfalls in love along with his profession, He has concluded love is nothing but lies till his saying is challenged by a golden-eyed businessman.

Fuji Yoshiko- She is Fuji's supportive yet submissive mother.

Fuji Yoji- He is against gay marriages or relationships of any kind. He wants his son to settle and have a family

Fuji Yumiko- Syuusuke's sister and support for many years.

Fuji Yuuta- Syuusuke bratty little brother who has matured since the last time Fuji saw him.

Hirasawa Kai- Nanako's fiancé and a business partner who supplies Ryoma with items for his hotels.

Hirasawa-san – Kai's ambitious father who dreams of sitting on the top of the world with a lot of money.

Izumi- Fuji's ex lover though it isn't apparent why he hates Ryoma yet besides the mention of Hiruki.

Kirihara Akaya- He serves as Ryoma's best friend, secretary and bodyguard. He considers himself the closest to understanding the complex hotel tycoon.

Mamori Tetsuro Hana- Shun's sister who married the local Police chief and owns the second biggest hotel chain in Osaka .

Masashira Hiruki- Ryoma's ex lover who destroyed Ryoma thoroughly when he disappeared.

Saeki- A business colleague to Atobe and Ryoma; he's become close and they consider him more a friend than just a partner now.

Sanada Genichirou- One of the best police investigator stationed in Osaka that is helping to protect Ryoma and Nanako from their unknown threat. He happens to like Tezuka a lot.

Oshitari Suzaka- Yuushi's wife and Ryoma's doctor.

Oshitari Yuushi-A close friend of Atobe and Ryoma.

Takuto- Owner of Club Star.

Tetsuro Shun- The Daihyou of Club Star. He has a goal to get rid of Ryoma in revenge for his father.

Tezuka Kunimitsu- A doctor in the Osaka Hospital facility and is seen usually as serious and stoic. He carries feelings for Atobe though he's currently seeing a host to relieve his "stresses" in life. Was, at one point, the person Ryoma liked.

Tomoe- She serves as Nanako's faithful bodyguard under the guise of her secretary. Though she takes her job seriously, she sometimes bends to the will of Nanako.

Yoshikawa Takumi- A photographer Ryoma considers like a big brother. He lives in Tokyo and makes room to always see Ryoma whenever he goes to Tokyo. He introduces Hiruki to Ryoma.

Yukimura Seiichi- The only one Fuji considers a true friend. He has shared the most painful parts of Fuji's life and knows him better than anyone else. He quit being a host to be with his current lover Kirihara

Yunnichi- The second best hosts in Club7 who feels that Fuji doesn't deserve all the love and attention he gets.


	18. The Storm In My Heart

A/N: Happy Halloween!

Moon is back with a vengeance! For disappearing so long, I'm surprised many people still review and find time to PM me to update and come back! Thanks to those people I grabbed my guns and hunted down a muse or two and dedicated my time to writing again. To those people, your dedication has come through and I will now diligently for the next two months at least, have regular updates every 2-3 weeks so do keep up those reviews and naggings. They make me tick!

* * *

**Gyokuei Kuragari- **Yeah, there's way too many characters in there as well.

Kvhottie- Well it seems he was used and didn't even know it either… there's more action to come

MARYLOVER- Maybe one day that day will come but not quite yet XD Sometimes we think too hard outside the box that the answer was inside the box huh?

The Akuma's Sakura Violin- Oh dang… it really has been that long huh? Got to finish this story up soon then XD

Pri-Chan 1410- The sooner you realize it the faster you'll learn it'll keep coming XD

Lady Monozuki- This will stealthily be completed. If I get my way, it'll be completed before my 6th anniversary.

Bethai- Sometimes It's not too bad to switch them around. I like to play on their personalities and inch it too a limit XD

tsub4ki- Life and it's mysteries… the problem is only Fuji knows the true story so everyone still thinks Hiruki is an money hungry evil man.

* * *

**Club7**

**Rated:** M

Summary: **"Love is Lies," was Fuji's motto; "Love is fake," was Echizen's…so how did lies and fake become attraction? How did attraction become attachment? It all started in Club 7.**

**Pairing: **EchizenXFuji

* * *

**Chapter XVIII: The Storm In My Heart**

**Recap-**

"I don't think we'll ever see each other again since we may be headed to different places. Thank you… for loving me… and saving me." Fuji whispered softly. He had to find a way to end it before Ryoma got here.

XxX

Ryoma tried to calm down as they headed to Osaka's Port. They had got a heading from one of their underground spies but it was risky… if he did anything wrong Syuusuke could end up dead like Hiruki… he had to be careful because Ryoma knew… he was so sure that if he lost Syuusuke, he'd spend the rest of his days in Hell.

"We're getting close…." Kirihara said grimly as he drove. "I want you to stick to the plan Ryoma…"

Ryoma didn't answer… he looked at the night sky that was darkening even more as a storm headed this way. In a few minutes the heavens would rain and he hoped it wasn't for the worse… but for the better.

XxX

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**Car**_

Kirihara sighed as he wondered what Ryoma could be thinking as he gripped the gun in his hand periodically as they neared the place their spy had directed them too. He hoped Ryoma would concentrate on the original plan and keep through it because all these years Ryoma had been lucky with his brushes with death but Kirihara had no wish for this time to be the slip-up. Concentrating on the road as he sped through the tiny road he hoped that Fuji wouldn't be thinking of doing something stupid as well. He knew how emotional both could be and emotions influencing them during such a dangerous time would definitely endanger all of them. He hoped the storm would be just a regular storm… at worst, a tsunami could hit Osaka port and then they'd have more troubles then getting out alive against a psycho and his back-up… they;d hae to fight nature as well.

Turning once more quickly to glance at Ryoma, he saw Ryoma clench the gun and his jaw once more in slight anger and disturbance. He had hoped he'd never have to be the one driving a Ryoma who looked like this again… but sadly fate had its own plans for them and here he was again….

Last time he drove Ryoma like this was towards Tokyo when Hiruki ran away with a bulk of Ryoma's money leaving behind a note that he was through using Ryoma. The only difference this time was that Ryoma seemed edgy because he knew the danger.

XxX

**Hospital**

Sanada sighed as he once more told Nanako to sit here with her fiancé. He wasn't expecting Kirihara and Ryoma to jump to their own ends without consulting him. He had wanted to get to Ryoma as soon as possible though he's injured. He had waited patiently enough while they surveyed the damage he took for Tezuka and planned his own way to Osaka Port. Didn't the idiots know that a hurricane was schedule to hit? The shores would be dangerous in such a violent storm!

'That baka!' Sanada thought with a frown.

"Sanada-san… I would like to go too!"

"No," Sanada said without even looking up at Nanako. "It'll be dangerous and I cannot put you in danger while I pull Ryoma out of danger."

"But I need to be there for-"

"You don't need to be anywhere but right next to your fiancé safely tucked away at home." Sanada snapped back as he watched Oshitari's wife handle his release forms.

"So I presume you're headed out as fast as possible?"Oshitari asked from where he sat with Yukimura.

"Of course… I need to beat the storm," Sanada said with a sigh. "I hope they haven't done anything stupid yet."

"Well…. Kirihara has always been capable…" Yukimura said from where he laid.

"Yeah… but no one can ever tell with Ryoma." Sanada countered. Which was true… there had been countless times when Ryoma's location had been unknown for hours… sometimes days.

"I demand I get to go as well!" Nanako said with a pout.

"If you don't mind Sanada-san," Tomoe said from where she stood. "I'll make sure we stay at a safe distance… it's just in case you may need back-up because of the storm."

Sanada sighed and looked at Nanako's expression to Kai's expression. They were determined to go and if Tomoe was taking charge then it should be okay….

XxX

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**Osaka port**_

Fuji felt numb as he looked around. It seemed Izumi had about ten to fifteen men with him scouting the area looking for a boat or passage out of Osaka. It was quite impossible since there was talk of a coming Hurricane which put everyone on hold. The heavy rains had already started and there was no end to the biting wind outside the warehouse either.

'I have to end it as soon as I can…' Fuji thought as he looked for any openings.

"Boss… there's a ship available but the captain's reluctant… we already convinced him though."

"How?" Fuji asked.

"Let's just say he'd rather brave the storm than die on the spot," The man said with a chuckle.

Fui felt sick. Threatening innocent people's lives for their own… he felt sorry for the captain that was caught up by these men.

'Hopefully you won't come for someone like me Ryoma…leave it be…' Fuji thought as he heard Izumi order everyone to board the ship. It seemed it was now or never…. It had to be now!

XxX

"Remember Ryoma… you're the one who'll look but I get to be the main one shooting and negotiation all right? I want you nowhere near the front lines of engaging with that psycho! You are to grab Fuji and that's it."

"I got it… so let's go!" Ryoma said with an impatient laced voice. Every second counted at this moment since the rains started… the weather could swing in anyone's direction and Ryoma didn't want to risk the fact that it might be against them!

"We have five mens with me so leave it to us," Kirihara said signaling the other five to get under their raincoats and arm themselves. All of them should be ready with loaded weapons… this was a life-death situation and hopefully they'd all survive.

"This is what I get for not consulting Sanada first though…' Kirihara thought with a sigh. But Ryoma had been livid that if they didn't formulate a plan and go immediately he'd charge in by himself.

"There they are!" Ryoma said pointing to people heading onto a distant ship.

"Ryoma… OI!" Kirihara cursed as Ryoma took off running after the people forgetting about the danger of the storm and the original plan. "Move out!" He yelled to the others and they all took off running after Ryoma. He'd just have to formulate a plan on the go now then.

As he ran he wondered if Ryoma would be thinking rationally.

'He's always been rational… believe in him a little…' Kirihara chanted as he ran through the heavy rain and winds. Was he even running? It felt more like he was fighting everything just to walk straight!

* * *

A/N: end of chapter but review and the next one might come flying in sooner than you think! We are so near the end… or are we? XD

Atobe Keigo- The executive of Atobe corp stationed in Tokyo but found himself in Osaka after falling for a coffee shop worker who doesn't notice that he exists beyond his usual drink.

Daichi- Owner of Club7 who acted as a fatherly figure over his hosts though he was only a few years older than the majority of the hosts.

Echizen Nanako-Runs the hotel chains with her young cousin, she worries constantly about her only surviving family member to the point where she won't marry her fiancé till he's settled.

Echizen Ryoma- CEO of the Sakura Hotel chains around Japan. After a bad fall out with his ex and having no success in the love field, he believes love is fake until he unexpectedly is hit with it with the worst sort of man; One who plays the love game well.

Fuji Syuusuke- The Daihyou of Club7 and has a bad habit of pushing the limit on limits. Going through his own downfalls in love along with his profession, He has concluded love is nothing but lies till his saying is challenged by a golden-eyed businessman.

Fuji Yoshiko- She is Fuji's supportive yet submissive mother.

Fuji Yoji- He is against gay marriages or relationships of any kind. He wants his son to settle and have a family

Fuji Yumiko- Syuusuke's sister and support for many years.

Fuji Yuuta- Syuusuke bratty little brother who has matured since the last time Fuji saw him.

Hirasawa Kai- Nanako's fiancé and a business partner who supplies Ryoma with items for his hotels.

Hirasawa-san – Kai's ambitious father who dreams of sitting on the top of the world with a lot of money.

Izumi- Fuji's ex lover though it isn't apparent why he hates Ryoma yet besides the mention of Hiruki.

Kirihara Akaya- He serves as Ryoma's best friend, secretary and bodyguard. He considers himself the closest to understanding the complex hotel tycoon.

Mamori Tetsuro Hana- Shun's sister who married the local Police chief and owns the second biggest hotel chain in Osaka .

Masashira Hiruki- Ryoma's ex lover who destroyed Ryoma thoroughly when he disappeared.

Saeki- A business colleague to Atobe and Ryoma; he's become close and they consider him more a friend than just a partner now.

Sanada Genichirou- One of the best police investigator stationed in Osaka that is helping to protect Ryoma and Nanako from their unknown threat. He happens to like Tezuka a lot.

Oshitari Suzaka- Yuushi's wife and Ryoma's doctor.

Oshitari Yuushi-A close friend of Atobe and Ryoma.

Takuto- Owner of Club Star.

Tetsuro Shun- The Daihyou of Club Star. He has a goal to get rid of Ryoma in revenge for his father.

Tezuka Kunimitsu- A doctor in the Osaka Hospital facility and is seen usually as serious and stoic. He carries feelings for Atobe though he's currently seeing a host to relieve his "stresses" in life. Was, at one point, the person Ryoma liked.

Tomoe- She serves as Nanako's faithful bodyguard under the guise of her secretary. Though she takes her job seriously, she sometimes bends to the will of Nanako.

Yoshikawa Takumi- A photographer Ryoma considers like a big brother. He lives in Tokyo and makes room to always see Ryoma whenever he goes to Tokyo. He introduces Hiruki to Ryoma.

Yukimura Seiichi- The only one Fuji considers a true friend. He has shared the most painful parts of Fuji's life and knows him better than anyone else. He quit being a host to be with his current lover Kirihara

Yunnichi- The second best hosts in Club7 who feels that Fuji doesn't deserve all the love and attention he gets.


	19. The Shadow I Follow

A/N: Wow!

It has been a long time fanfic readers! Since I've updated and been writing here. It had been 6 long, full years to the day of dedication to fanfic and thrill.

Sorry for not updating more often but that broken laptop set me back a whole lot and many other unforeseeable events in my life these past few months. Nonetheless I once more attempt a comeback to fanfic with this release.

I owe my faithful readers, followers, and reviewers my thanks and a apology for making them wait so long for this moment. Their constant support has always been close and their time they take to review, comment etc. is appreciated. While I'm at all theses thank you, we might as well all thank my muse for reappearing again as well! XD

Last but certainly not least, this year will also be memorable. It's been a long time since I've released my first thrill PoT story but this year four of my stories will close their books by the end of this year. Koori No Ouji, Fated, Club7 and Secret are winding down which makes room for my 2 new stories I've begun. This year I present Be With Me, and Emotions. Please take the time to read and review them if you have the time and patience to. I will use that as judge to see if they will continue or be dropped while on the first chapter.

Thank you for six long years and go do the major reading :)

* * *

**Club7**

**Rated:** M

**Summary:** "Love is Lies," was Fuji's motto; "Love is fake," was Echizen's…so how did lies and fake become attraction? How did attraction become attachment? It all started in Club 7.

**Pairing: **EchizenXFuji

* * *

**Chapter XIX: The Shadow I Follow**

**Recap-**

"There they are!" Ryoma said pointing to people heading onto a distant ship.

"Ryoma… OI!" Kirihara cursed as Ryoma took off running after the people forgetting about the danger of the storm and the original plan. "Move out!" He yelled to the others and they all took off running after Ryoma. He'd just have to formulate a plan on the go now then.

As he ran he wondered if Ryoma would be thinking rationally.

'He's always been rational… believe in him a little…' Kirihara chanted as he ran through the heavy rain and winds. Was he even running? It felt more like he was fighting everything just to walk straight!

XxX

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**Osaka port**_

"Ryoma!" Kirihara called out searching for his gun as he signaled for the others following to do the same. He had to protect Ryoma… if nothing else he had to do that.

"_You're being hired out to protect Echizen, no matter what he is to stay safe and is top priority. Tomoe beside you is assigned the same job to his cousin Nanako."_

Kirihara cursed under his breath as he remembered those lines so clearly. He had been placed there for his excellence and through the development, he had gotten to know and care for his employer.

"Stop right there Izumi!" Ryoma shouted over the howl and pour of the storm. He had to reach Fuji and the only way was to stand tall and not use the element of surprise.

"Echizen…." Izumi spat out.

"You're the mastermind behind all this aren't you?" Ryoma shouted as he neared.

"Why of course…. Even your dear Fuji here is my plan for you."

"What are you saying…" Ryoma said suddenly looking at Fuji's frantic eyes to Izumi's crazed ones.

"You… I dispise the every breath you take! It was your exsistence that ruined everything for me!" Izumi cried out taking out his gun and pointing it to Fuji. If he was right the little brat came here for none other than his whore. His plan may have worked a little too well since he was fucking sure he had instilled in Fuji to never forget him… yet that little pipsqueak had changed all that… now nothing would ever be the same… not with Nan-kun, not with Hiroki… not with Fuji. He had taken everything from him! And now… it was time to show him a bit of the pain he had went through.

"Don't!" Ryoma said pausing in his pursuit to get closer.

"Then drop your weapon kid!" Izumi said watching Ryoma pull the gun from his back pocket and place it on the floor.

"Get him boys!"

"Don't touch him!" Kirihara called out as he shot the first man reaching out for Ryoma. His training came back as adrenaline rushed through his system as she pulled Ryoma down and shot a couple ruthlessly while the three men covering with him took down some of the other people.

"You should be punished for this as well kid!" Izumi sneered pressing the gun closer to Fuji's head as he backed away with Fuji to the side of the ship. He cursed as he realized there was no escape unless he was willing to jump into the deep angry abyss of a sea.

"Let him go," Ryoma said struggling to get Kirihara off of him and stop Izumi from shooting Fuji.

"Ryoma just get out of here!" Fuji said harshly. He never thought he knew what real fear could be till now. He knew Izumi and in an instant, Izumi would change targets…. He could allow Ryoma to die… not because of him.

"Shut up!" Ryoma merely growled out to Fuji. "I won't let you do this…"

"You're the reason for all this!" Izumi shouted at Ryoma. He was focused on Ryoma which gave Kirihara a moment to glance and see that one of his men was injured but the other two had subdue everyone else and helped the captain off to safety leaving him with Ryoma, a crazed man and the captured host.

"How?" Ryoma said with a frown searching for room to make a mad dash for Fuji without risking his or Fuji's life in the process.

"You really don't know anything do you?" Izumi said with a sneer.

"What is there to know besides the fact that you're acting very crazy?" Ryoma replied getting up. He had to time it right or he'd regret it.

"So I guess you would have no idea that your father was gay."

"That's a lie. He was with my mother and that's how I was born." Ryoma said trying to convince himself that this was a crazed man trying for any angle to get him to freeze and question everything he was going to do.

"Wrong, I was his lover for the longest time behind your mother's back… then you came along and ruined everything!" Izumi raged angriliy. "He had a guilt attach about his future heir and broke it off. But I recovered… yes I did. I eventually moved away to Tokyo and enjoyed a peaceful life there with my lover."

"Then why are you here?" Ryoma asked a bit enraged… was his lover Fuji? Was Fuji running from this crazed man as well?

"You happened!" Izumi raged. "I got my revenge on your father and was about to leave it at that but you just had to come to Tokyo and take Hiruki from me as well!"

"Hiruki?" Ryoma questioned. "Revenge on my father?"

"Yes! That was all me!"

"Well I highly doubt it. My parents were killed by Tetsuro." Ryoma said with a scowl at all the lies this man was talking about.

"Who do you think put him up to it?" Izumi said with an evil grin. "But never did I think you'd take Hiruki from me…. With that I had to come back here and take him from you… but even breaking you down to that wasn't enough… you had taken his heart from me as well and that meant you needed to die!"

"You sick bastard!" Ryoma said charging in anger now. His mind had connected the pieces and he was now positive the bastard HAD planned everything... right down from his dad to this point.

Izumi anticipated him breaking as he did and was ready. He removed the gun from behind Fuji's head and shot quickly. He saw the pain in Ryoma's eyes but it did nothing to the anger he saw behind that. The boy still dove at him and knocked him off balance. He wasn't going alone though, he dragged Fuji as he flipped over the guardrail.

"Syuusuke!" Ryoma shouted grabbing Fuji's arm.

"Ryoma you're bleeding!" Fuji said trying to pry Izumi's hand off of his other arm as well. Meanwhile Kirihara struggled to pull Ryoma and Fuji from flipping as well.

Fuji felt Izumi's arm loosen and he propelled himself more towards Kirihara then Ryoma in case he hurt Ryoma more than he should.

"Ryoma!" Kirihara screamed as he caught Fuji with both arms but saw Ryoma tumble into the dark roaring water with Izumi.

"Ryoma!" Fuji cried out as well looking over the guardrail where all he could see was the angry waves and no sign of the two who dropped in.

Ryoma struggled but the biting cold of the water, the weight of Izumi and the pain of his shot was all combining and making him faint…. He heard the scream for him but the darkness came and he gave in after something knocked him on the head…. He hoped he saved the people he loved… he hoped he'd be remembered well.

In a panic Fuji climbed the guardrail and attempted to go in but Kirihara held him back.

"Let go, I have to- Ryoma!" Fuji said hurriedly.

"No!" Kirihara said harshly. "You're in no state to go and if I go I know you'll be going with me-"

"Then let's go because I'm going!" Fuji shouted only to feel Kirihara slap him hard.

"Don't let Ryoma's attempt be in vain!" Kirihara shouted angrily. "You watch this man, and you over there look for back-up! I'm going to search for Echizen-san!"

Fuji couldn't speak nor feel the pain Kirihara had exacted on his cheek. He was frozen…. The man he thought he was following, the man he thought was there was disappearing in front of him….

XxX

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**Osaka port**_

_**Next Morning**_

"Their bodies weren't found…" the officials said looking at a freezing Kirihara who had spent more than enough time searching with Sanada in and around the water and a silent Fuji who looked more dead than alive.

"Ryoma…" Nanako whispered brokenly as she stuffed her face back into her fiance's chest. Tears poured down her face as she sobbed not able to hold on to the small smile she had hours ago when she assured Fuji they'd find Ryoma safe.

Oshitari and his wife also grieved privately on the side but Yukimura knew as he sat between his best friend and lover that they both were affected much more than the rest. Kirihara had loved and protected Ryoma as a son and Fuji had loved him with no boundaries whether he knew it or not…

"Keep looking," Sanada said gruffly from the side where he was huddled under warm blankets after spending the day and night out in the typhoon and minor flood Osaka experienced.

"Yes," Kirihara said then as well. "We'll keep at it till there's a body…"

Everyone agreed but Yukimura was worried for Fuji. He neither acknowledged that nor anything else. Yukimura knew he was numb with the pressure, the loss.

"Syuu-chan…"

Fuji never answered. He was fighting his own battle inside. He had lost what he tried to save… the person who had saved and showed him love was gone… the one he loved most…. The shadow he followed with every breath had left him…. Just as he had told him to…

Yukimura merely saw a tear drop.

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**Club7**_

_**Three Months Later**_

"Where have you been?" Yukimura asked as Fuji walked into the back to shed his jacket and scarf.

"I went for a walk," Fuji said with a small smile.

"You went back to the port didn't you?" Yukimura asked looking at his friend's face. Though the body was never recovered and friends and family of Ryoma had already buried him and moved on but Fuji refused to give up.

"I did," Fuji said donning his suit. He had been late but he never worried because Yukimura was helping him run Club7. He no longer entertained guests as frequently as he did before but he had recovered something of a smile to run his club now.

"Syuu-chan, I wished he was found too but every day?" Yukimura said with a sigh. "He'd be mad if he knew you were wasting around like this…"

"Yuki…. I loved him… and this is me loving him… opening…. Opening way later than I should have but-" Fuji stopped as he held the tears and pain back. It had taken weeks for him to get back on his feet and now wasn't the time to mope again.

"Nanako has already gathered her wits to run the Sakura Hotels? When will you straighten up and live for him?" Yukimura asked.

"I did straighten up and am I not living everyday as a reminder?' Fuji asked fixing his suit as he got ready to go out to the front and greet guests that had already been arriving for an hour now. Opening the door he attempted to step out.

"Why don't you take time off away from all these reminders then? Why don't you go home for a while?" Yukimura asked edging it in since Yumiko has called and asked that Fuji go home to recover a bit.

"Maybe…" Fuji merely said before letting the door shut on Yukimura.

Yukimura didn't say more. More than anyone else, Syuusuke had shown signs of suffering more than others. His smiles had turned fake to the people he loved, the life had died in his blue eyes and everything he did seemed so half-hearted unless he was going to Osaka port these days.

Sanada had gotten busy with Tetsuro Shun. He had confessed all and was bitter towards everyone about his sister's death and his capture. Hiruki's body was shipped back to Tokyo. He had no family there but Takumi had insisted that he be buried beside his parents. He had felt better when he heard the story that Hiruki was not the bad man they had all thought he was to be. With that clearing his mind of introducing such a person to Ryoma… only Ryoma was no longer here.

"You have no idea how many people miss you Ryoma…" Yukimura uttered as he closed his eyes in thought. He needed to get Kirihara to take Syuusuke to Tokyo… he needed it.

XxX

**Tokyo, Japan**

Kirihara didn't speak as he dropped Fuji off in front of his parents house. The whole of Japan had heard of Ryoma's death… his sister had called expressing her condolences three months earlier but he had not returned her call.

"Thank you for ditching me in a place I didn't want to be in a city I didn't want to see," Fuji tried to say as cheerfully as he could to his best friend's lover and his Ryoma's bodyguard.

"No problem," Kirihara said with a shrug,"I'd rather take your sarcasm then Seiichi's look any day."

Fuji merely nodded and picked up his bag. If he was lucky he'd be out of here by three days and "recovered"

"Syuusuke…" Yumiko said coming outside. "I felt you… yet the cards couldn't read a thing on Echizen… it wasn't death yet there was no life in the cards either and-"

'It's okay," Fuji said with a polite smile.

"Oh Syuu…" Yumiko whispered tearing up. She hated to see her brother so superficial.

"I'll be back," Fuji confirmed handing his bag to his sister.

"Kirihara and I have to drop by a friend's house really quick before I come back and he heads back to Osaka."

"Be back soon," Yumiko said with a nod and watched her brother turn as straight and lifeless as a wind up doll back to the car. If only she could see something….

XxX

**Tokyo, Japan**

"This is where he is," Takumi said stopping in front of a gravestone. Fuji merely stopped and stared at a name he only knew yet never met formally.

"He was a good man after all," Takumi said softly.

"Aa…." Kirihara said offering a prayer to the man for trying to save Ryoma though in the end Ryoma had abandoned them anyways.

Fuji did the same though all he could remember was the man blocking shots meant for his Ryoma… the man hugging his Ryoma… the man who probably was beside Ryoma now.

'Perhaps it's best he came to you…' Fuji thought bitterly 'Because not once did I give in to him... not once did I tell him I truly loved him and would be with him.'

"Are you headed out now?" Fuji asked Kirihara as they headed out of the cementary together with Takumi.

"Aa…. You enjoy and relax okay?" Kirihara said with a small smile. "he'd have wanted that."

Fuji merely nodded.

"Ne… Fuji." Takumi started.

"Yeah?"

"I know we started out the wrong way but if we could go for a drink or so…"

"Sure," Fuji agreed. He'd rather do that then go home. He'd have to endure his dad's 'I-told-you-so' looks, his brother and sister's sympathy and his mom's silence but look.

Takumi nodded and both set out to his favorite bar.

XxX

**Tokyo, Japan**

He didn't know how many it had been since he sat and told his story to Takumi. He felt queasy from the story the alcohol and no matter how much host life had prepared him to kill his liver, he couldn't help but feel weak now after talking and drinking to the man he most wanted to see. Looking up from his drink he could swear he almost saw Ryoma by the door. With that small smirk on his lips as he would turn and stare straight at him with his sharp- golden EYES!

Fuji stood quickly and didn't care if walking towards Ryoma was going to kill him and it might mean that he was here to take him from this life but he didn't care… he just wanted him!

"Oi… Fuji!" Takumi said confused at his abrupt departure.

"Ryoma!" Fuji called out grabbing for him.

"Eh…"

Fuji's heart sank as he grasped the arm of the man and it didn't feel like Ryoma at all though he looked so much like him… or was it just one too many drinks?

"Ryoga, who is that?"

"I don't know?"

* * *

A/n: Do stay tuned because this will be finishing up :]

Atobe Keigo- The executive of Atobe corp stationed in Tokyo but found himself in Osaka after falling for a coffee shop worker who doesn't notice that he exists beyond his usual drink.

Daichi- Owner of Club7 who acted as a fatherly figure over his hosts though he was only a few years older than the majority of the hosts.

Echizen Nanako-Runs the hotel chains with her young cousin, she worries constantly about her only surviving family member to the point where she won't marry her fiancé till he's settled.

Echizen Ryoma- CEO of the Sakura Hotel chains around Japan. After a bad fall out with his ex and having no success in the love field, he believes love is fake until he unexpectedly is hit with it with the worst sort of man; One who plays the love game well.

Fuji Syuusuke- The Daihyou of Club7 and has a bad habit of pushing the limit on limits. Going through his own downfalls in love along with his profession, He has concluded love is nothing but lies till his saying is challenged by a golden-eyed businessman.

Fuji Yoshiko- She is Fuji's supportive yet submissive mother.

Fuji Yoji- He is against gay marriages or relationships of any kind. He wants his son to settle and have a family

Fuji Yumiko- Syuusuke's sister and support for many years.

Fuji Yuuta- Syuusuke bratty little brother who has matured since the last time Fuji saw him.

Hirasawa Kai- Nanako's fiancé and a business partner who supplies Ryoma with items for his hotels.

Hirasawa-san – Kai's ambitious father who dreams of sitting on the top of the world with a lot of money.

Izumi- Fuji's ex lover though it isn't apparent why he hates Ryoma yet besides the mention of Hiruki.

Kirihara Akaya- He serves as Ryoma's best friend, secretary and bodyguard. He considers himself the closest to understanding the complex hotel tycoon.

Mamori Tetsuro Hana- Shun's sister who married the local Police chief and owns the second biggest hotel chain in Osaka .

Masashira Hiruki- Ryoma's ex lover who destroyed Ryoma thoroughly when he disappeared.

Saeki- A business colleague to Atobe and Ryoma; he's become close and they consider him more a friend than just a partner now.

Sanada Genichirou- One of the best police investigator stationed in Osaka that is helping to protect Ryoma and Nanako from their unknown threat. He happens to like Tezuka a lot.

Oshitari Suzaka- Yuushi's wife and Ryoma's doctor.

Oshitari Yuushi-A close friend of Atobe and Ryoma.

Takuto- Owner of Club Star.

Tetsuro Shun- The Daihyou of Club Star. He has a goal to get rid of Ryoma in revenge for his father.

Tezuka Kunimitsu- A doctor in the Osaka Hospital facility and is seen usually as serious and stoic. He carries feelings for Atobe though he's currently seeing a host to relieve his "stresses" in life. Was, at one point, the person Ryoma liked.

Tomoe- She serves as Nanako's faithful bodyguard under the guise of her secretary. Though she takes her job seriously, she sometimes bends to the will of Nanako.

Yoshikawa Takumi- A photographer Ryoma considers like a big brother. He lives in Tokyo and makes room to always see Ryoma whenever he goes to Tokyo. He introduces Hiruki to Ryoma.

Yukimura Seiichi- The only one Fuji considers a true friend. He has shared the most painful parts of Fuji's life and knows him better than anyone else. He quit being a host to be with his current lover Kirihara

Yunnichi- The second best hosts in Club7 who feels that Fuji doesn't deserve all the love and attention he gets.


	20. Walk Forward

A/N: Well, here's the rest of the Thanksgiving release that I didn't get to. This will be a mini prelude to a Christmas release so look forward to that. Review for me to help motivate me please. That's all I ask.

* * *

**Club7**

**Rated**: M

**Summary**: "Love is Lies," was Fuji's motto; "Love is fake," was Echizen's…so how did lies and fake become attraction? How did attraction become attachment? It all started in Club 7.

**Pairing: **EchizenXFuji

* * *

**Chapter XX: Walk Forward**

**Recap-**

Fuji's heart sank as he grasped the arm of the man and it didn't feel like Ryoma at all though he looked so much like him… or was it just one too many drinks?

"Ryoga, who is that?"

"I don't know?"

XxX

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

_**Bar**_

Takumi shook his head slightly as he too froze at the sight of who Fuji was holding by the door. Moving forward he grasped the man on the other side as well and noted the difference almost as fast as he noticed the resemblance. He let the man go and backed up as well. It seemed neither Fuji nor he could comment yet on their weird grab for this particular stranger.

"You two okay?" Ryoga asked in slight concern. He'd already gathered he looked like someone they knew but at the same time was also shocked at the resemblance.

"I'm sorry…" Fuji finally said letting go of the stranger in front of him. It was close to his Ryoma, but it wasn't… it was just God punishing him once more.

"We thought you were somebody else…" Takumi admitted with a slight laugh to shake it off. "Sorry about that… you must have been surprised."

"Its fine when it's handsome mens," Ryoga laughed off.

"Unfortunately I'm straight," Takumi said with a smile to diffuse the situation immediately.

"I decline," Fuji said softly as he squeezed through the door without another word.

"Oi! Fuji!" Takumi called out but he had already disappeared down the corridor. "Shit!" Takumi cursed before heading back to the bar to pay for their drinks and tell the bartender he'd see him another night.

"Oi…" Ryoga finally said stopping Takumi before he left as well. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

Takumi nodded. "He knows he has to be… for a lot of people."

"Then, do you think he'd take this?" Ryoga asked pushing a napkin over with his name and cell phone number.

"Ryoga…" Takumi said with a disbelieving tone. If God was throwing eggs at people, he'd believe one was being thrown at Fuji all right. What kind of sick, twisted fate was this to bring someone so similar in name and looks in front of them?

"I'm interested… do you-"

"He probably is not." Takumi confided. "But it may be best if he is so-"

Takumi paused and took out his own pen to scribble Fuji's cell phone on the other half of the napkin.

"If so…" Royga asked waiting for Takumi to continue where he left off.

Ripping the napkin in half he handed the cell phone number to Ryoga and smiled slightly painful yet hopeful at Ryoga.

"He might need you."

XxX

_**Fuji Residence**_

"You're home a bit early," Yumiko said with a smile as Fuji walked through the door.

"Aa…" Fuji said taking his shoes off.

"Something wrong?" Yumiko asked watching his movements with slight worry. Lately she and Yuuta were trending lightly since they knew he was taking Ryoma's death still pretty hard. It was one of the reasons she had told her parents to not visit since they could set the scale off balance and that was definitely not the plan when Kirihara sent Syuusuke home this way. She noted how he paused in his task and seemed to be contemplating what to tell her… this was not turning out to be good.

"Nothing," Fuji said looking up with a smile.

Yumiko wanted to cry at how her brother was struggling to hold his smile in place for her sake but it was slipping… he couldn't even fool the stupidest person at this moment and that was killing Yumiko. He had never fallen so low and now that he had, no matter how far down the hole she reached, she couldn't pull him up.

"Syuusuke…" Yumiko whispered as she pulled him into her embrace. "Don't do this… you don't have to like in front of Onee…"

"But I'm-"Fuji started.

"You're not." Yumiko said softly as she looked at him with tear filled eyes. "Your smile holds nothing but an empty shell; your eyes are open and distraught…"

"Have I fallen that low already…" Fuji asked not trying to deny what she saw anymore either.

"You just miss him and its okay to let it out." Yumiko said pulling her brother into her kitchen. "Let me make you a cup of tea."

"Can I have some sake instead?" Fuji asked

"What would Ryoma tell you…" Yumiko asked watching his brother's expression.

A look of pain flashed through his face as a painful smile crossed his face. "Stop fucking up my liver."

"So tea will be okay," Yumiko said with a slight smile. Despite the pain Syuusuke felt at losing Ryoma, there were good memories as well.

Fuji nodded numbly. He tried not to think at all but the more he tried, the more Ryoma invaded his mind.

XxX

_**Takumi**_

_**3 days later**_

"Hey,"

Takumi turned slightly and noted Ryoma's look-alike was standing in front of him at his job at the café.

"You again…"

"Yeah… I tried to call that guy but he never picked up." Ryoga admitted with a slight grin. "It was a coincidence to run into you here though."

"Is that so…" Takumi said with a slight smile. "Well… I guess I can try to talk him into meeting you again."

"Would you?" Ryoga asked with a grin. "I'd appreciate it."

"Why are you so interested in him anyways?" Takumi asked looking into Ryoga's hazel eyes. They were very similar to Ryoma's but it didn't have the annoying, yet attractive golden glow to it.

"I don't know honestly…" Ryoga admitted with a small smile. "I just feel this slight attraction to him and I can't forget about it."

Takumi nodded. "I'll try and I hope you'll try as well."

"Try?" Ryoga asked slightly confused at he direction of this conversation.

"Aa.. To pull him out of the hole he buried himself in." Takumi said turning away as new customers walked in the door.

XxX

_**Fuji Residence**_

_**A day later**_

"What are you doing here?" Fuji asked with a solemn face. Today he was completely sober and yet he could only nitpick at the Ryoma he saw in this man.

"Well, you didn't answer my calls so I got that guy you were with at the bar the other day to tell me where you live." Ryoga admitted with a small smile. "Is it too much to extend a hand in friendship?"

"I know where you're trying to go with it and I know Takumi means well with this but I'm not ready and I don't want to." Fuji said cutting it as bluntly as Ryoma ever would have.

"So we can't even be friends?" Ryoga asked looking at Fuji seriously now.

"…" Fuji couldn't answer. In his heart he knew he should keep moving forward and this was probably a sign that he could use this to push his past behind but deeper in his heart and mind, he felt this was a betrayal to Ryoma and himself. Simply because he only liked the similarities he found in this stranger and that wasn't the love Ryoma had taught him.

Fuji knew he was worrying everyone over his silence but he couldn't let go… not now. He hated to admit it but he missed Ryoma with a passion. Ryoma's existence in him was bigger than Izumi… and to forget Izumi was to forget himself as he used to say. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think of Ryoma and even the simplest task he did everyday reminded him of Ryoma. He never thought he needed anyone… not since Izumi but Ryoma had changed everything…. He had shown far more than Fuji wanted to see.

"Won't you even try?" Ryoga's voice cut through his thoughts

"I don't even live here," Fuji said softly.

"Then what would it matter unless you fall deeply for me." Ryoga joked.

"Just one date then…" Fuji relented with a sigh. If he did maybe the guy would leave him alone and it would make Yuuta and Yumiko ease up a little before he left the day after tomorrow. If it seemed he was enjoying life again, people would leave him alone right?

"_It's what he would have wanted"_

"Is it?" Fuji wondered as he replayed how many people had said that to him since Ryoma's confirmed disappearance. It had only been almost four months yet people kept saying he was lingering too long.s

XxX

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**Mount Tenpo**_

"Ryoga…"

"Yeah?"

"You've been feeling a bit down since you've returned… I'm glad your back but you've been quite distant."

The man sitting beside the window stood and smile softly at the male whose brows were knit with worry and walked over to hug him in assurance that nothing was wrong.

"Maybe when my memories are less jumbled and I remember correctly I can seem more normal."

The male nodded with a smile. "I found a traveler who got lost here on the mountain so he'll be staying with us a couple of days till the fog let's up and I can take him to town.

"Can I go as well?"

"No, that's where you got lost and left me last time." The male reminded him.

"Is that so?" he asked. "I don't remember."

"It'll come back in no time." The male reassured him. "Till then, this is Rihito-san… he'll be staying with us in the spare room."

"I'm sorry for troubling you both." Another voice said as the doors slid open and the traveler bowed low in gratitude.

"Come inside Rihito-san."

"Thank you Yamaguchi-san!" The traveler said standing with a smile. His gaze shifted over to the other man that he hadn't met yet and stopped as recognition sunk into him.

Wasn't that man Echizen Ryoma who owned the Sakura Hotels?

XxX

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**3 Week Later**_

Fuji's smile gradually returned and most people were relieved. The club was running smoothly and though he declined to host his former customers, he was courteous and concentrated on running the club to perfection. There was nothing bad about Club7 that anyone could say as even Club Star could not match up to Fuji's determination and drive to make Club7 a dazzling place.

It was the perfect place to dream whether it was your first time or you were a regular. He had established more places than Daichi did with non-smoking areas for customers who did not like that stuff to hiring hostesses as well to cater to more people who preferred women to men.

Yet… Fuji felt burdened by having to reply to Ryoga's texts… or even his proposal to remain friends. It wasn't only that but the people around him were gradually weighing him by his expression. Yukimura and Kirihara did it often enough that Fuji snapped a couple of times but he knew they meant well… just as Nanako meant well when she had stopped by that night to see him.

Fuji glanced down as he realized it was almost time to open ans a new text had just arrived from Ryoga.

'I'm coming to see you in Osaka'

Fuji smiled a bit. He had tried to resist Ryoga for the last month but he was persistent… almost as persistent as his Ryoma as a matter of fact. But slowly he wondered how this might turn out if he gave the green light to Ryoga… as everyone constantly told him.

He had a right to be happy as well so perhaps… he needed to move forward?

* * *

A/N: Grrr!

Finally got it out even if it's short… In going to work hard at trying to bring another release on Christmas for everyone so review like crazy or I might be sad and just lag again. XD


	21. The One I Want

A/N: It's my 7th anniversary! I can't believe it's been this long already but it has :)

I'm happy to have come all this way with all of you faithful reviewers who stuck through the thick and thin with me. This mass update is for all of you as a thank you.

Thank you again and Read/Review for me as usual! It took a lot to bring this all to you so give me a little feedback.

So Close to the end I can taste it!

* * *

Vanilla-Tenshi Markings- That update didn't happen due to lack of funds for a motherboard to fix my computer. But for sure imma aim for this summer to finish this fic!

littlemissy3 – I do my best to. Especially now with everyone getting back into spazzing over Ryoam's re-appearance I should expect twice the PM's and review edging for a update XD

Dimensional Roamer – Yes, Drama makes the world go round so I do have a very healthy dose of it ready at hand.

Lanashe – I don't mean to always put a cliffhanger but then again I purposely do it sometimes. I'm glad you enjoyed the fic and even gave it a try because I never did think a simple want of wanting to write about host boys would turn into this fic XD

MARYLOVER – Must be my tendencies at work again. But we'll see if Ryoma gets there on time or will they permanently go their separate ways as usual for a host and client situation.

The Fuzzy Ficus –Yeah, I really have to be more consistent with updates on my story to save all of you guys the trouble of having to re-read everything but between life and inspiration is a huge gap of having time to write.

Tensai Fon Ryoseii – Yes, better late than never for sure on Syuusuke's part. Let's see what the future holds for them though.

Anon- Ryoga's one of my favorite characters for PoT so I cringe when people wanna kill him off. Nonetheless reunion is on the way.

Trees of leaves- I like to be original since it brings something new instead of the obvious to the table.

Kvhottie – I missed writing this story too XD

The Red Undertaker – well… a meeting is imminent.

* * *

**Club7**

**Rated:** M

**Summary:** "Love is Lies," was Fuji's motto; "Love is fake," was Echizen's…so how did lies and fake become attraction? How did attraction become attachment? It all started in Club 7.

**Pairing: **EchizenXFuji

* * *

**Chapter XI: The One I Want**

**Recap-**

"Thank you Yamaguchi-san!" The traveler said standing with a smile. His gaze shifted over to the other man that he hadn't met yet and stopped as recognition sunk into him.

Wasn't that man Echizen Ryoma who owned the Sakura Hotels?

0o0

Fuji smiled a bit. He had tried to resist Ryoga for the last month but he was persistent… almost as persistent as his Ryoma as a matter of fact. But slowly he wondered how this might turn out if he gave the green light to Ryoga… as everyone constantly told him.

He had a right to be happy as well so perhaps… he needed to move forward?

**XxX**

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**Mount Tenpo**_

Rihito frowned as Yamaguchi fussed over Osaka's richest resident to his knowledge as if he was a boy who couldn't do anything for himself. It seemed a bit crazed like a stalker and it didn't help that he never left the man alone so he could ask if he really was THE Echizen Ryoma. It was too bad he had just come back from overseas to know if the local news was broadcasting the disappearance of the rich hotelier or not either. After all, he could be wrong and this person just resembled the rich guy. He did have a similar name too…

Walking away to wander around the house a little, he decided to ask the questions that were bugging him.

"Yamaguchi-san?"

"Yes?"

"How long have you and Ryoga been living here?"

"A couple of years now… we're lovers." Yamaguchi stated. "It was only recently that Ryoga suffered a head injury that he's a little off."

"Why don't you take him to a hospital then?" Rihito asked.

"No!" Yamaguchi said with malice. "They'll take him from me."

Rihito didn't say anything as he weighed the confession of that statement. Could it be he had something to do with the fact that "Ryoga" didn't remember anything? Turning to his backpack, he bent to find his book to kill time for a while only to have something else capture his attention under a stack of paper beside his bag. Tugging on it slightly, Rihito's eyes widened to find the ID of Echizen Ryoma. Stuffing it into his bag, it was all the confirmation he needed to know he needed to get Echizen away from this stalker-ish man and back to civilization.

XxX

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**Sakura Hotel**_

Nanako leaned against Kai as they both sat trying to finish work that normally Ryoma would be taking care of. They were slowly adjusting to his presence no longer being here crouched over the desk. Even the workers who once thought their boss was too blunt missed how precise and reliable he was as opposed to Nanako who tended to forget one thing if not another.

Ring Ring

"Want me to get that?" Kai asked after the third ring when Nanako made no move to neither get her cell phone nor answer it.

"If it's not from someone outside of work don't pick up. "Nanako said with a frown.

It had already been three full months since that evil day and yet Kai and Nanako were still restless and running whacked schedules.

"It's Takumi,"

Nanako held her hand out and when Kai handed it to her she picked up.

"Takumi?"

"How are you holding up Nana-chan?"

"As good as it'll be Taku," Nanako said with a sigh. "How was Syuusuke's stay with you?"

"That's kind of why I'm calling." Takumi admitted.

"What's wrong? He's been back for a while now I know but I haven't had time to see him yet and- oh god! Is he suicidal? Does he want to die?"

"Whoa Whoa! Slow down love…" Takumi said through the line. "it's just that while he was here someone picked up interest in him and I think it could work if he allowed himself to fall for it."

"So you want me to encourage him to move on?" Nanako asked after a small pause to think what Takumi had just told her.

"Yes… he doesn't have anyone like the rest of you have someone to help move them on… I know you probably wouldn't want to help since it's your cousin's lover we're talking about but-"

"I'll do it," Nanako said suddenly.

"You sure? Because I can always ask-"

"No," Nanako said confidently as she looked at Kai and gripped his hand hard as tears gathered in her eyes. "  
I will not hold a person's life back because of Ryoma… he wouldn't have wanted that."

"…thank you for understanding love…"

"Sumanne (excuse me)"

"What is it Tomoe?' Kai asked looking at her in slight curiosity.

"Sanada-san has informed me that he has not given up hope and till there is a body for that grave, he won't stop looking." Tomoe said clearly to both though her eyes rested on Nanako's tear-filled eyes.

"Cho arigatou…(Thanks a lot)" Nanako whispered as she closed her eyes wondering how she was to tell someone to love the person they love by loving another.

XxX

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**Police station**_

Sanada lifted a corner of his mouth in slight amusement as he stared at his new nametag that sat on his new desk.

"_Do your job and one day I'll make you the chief of police!"_

He had said that on the day that he had met Sanada but what irony was it that it was his case but he wouldn't live to see his promise through?

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in," Sanada said and glanced towards the door. He remained immobile as the door opened to reveal that it was Tezuka. They both didn't speak as both seemed to wait on the other to talk. The silence became unbearable to Sanada so he tore his gaze away and tried not to think about what he liked in the doctor when it was partially his fault he hadn't been with Ryoma to prevent the events that day on the ship.

"Thank you," Tezuka finally said breaking the silence between them.

Sanada nodded knowing that some things didn't need a full explanation to know what it was about. Sanada never felt proud of those moments even when people praised him on it. He had let the mastermind and the one he should've kept safe go.

"Did you love him?" Tezuka asked after a while since Sanada was making no move to verbally accept his thanks.

"I loved him," Sanada agreed. "like any father who would lose his son when there was a chance of saving him."

"Sou…" Tezuka said and the silence continued until the door flew open with a unannounced person.

"Atobe…" Tezuka said recognizing the domineering figure at the door.

"They found his body."

Sadness gripped Sanada as he stood and rushed past both to go see for himself.

XxX

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**Club 7**_

"You've changed quite a few things about this club," Yukimura said looking at the newly designed bar and area.

"Something Ryoma mentioned to me…" Fuji said with a slight smile. "He was trying to tell the Daihyou how to manipulate the owner to bring in more customers."

"He's taught you a lot hasn't he?" Yukimura asked after studying Fuji's look for a second.

"Yeah… although I hate to admit it, that man taught me quite a lot about myself." Fuji said with a small smile.

"Will you tell me what Izumi told you?" Yukimura asked.

"Perhaps… one day…" Fuji said. "It's one of those painful things I don't want to rip open yet."

"Syuusuke,"

"Nanako-chan, Kai-san… what bring you two here tonight?" Fuji asked leaning down to hug Nanako while reaching out to shake Kai's hand.

"We heard there's someone who's interested in you and you may be as well." Nanako said bluntly. "I just wanted you to know that Ryoma would've wanted you to keep on going."

No one spoke for a long time and Fuji figured that the reason they all sought him out today was because a bird from Tokyo enlisted help. There was still doubt in his heart that he could move on but when he saw the concern in their eyes, he wanted to reassure them as well… so what else could he do but put on his best smile and play host.

"You are all right; I need to because the one I wanted is too far for me now."

"Maybe not so far…" Yukimura said looking at Nanako. "The one who wants to date him is named Ryoga…"

Nanako teared a bit but she nodded her understanding and reached out to hold Fuji's hand.

"What else?" Nanako asked as if she was truly interested and not ready to burst into tears.

"He looks like Ryoma…"

Nanako started crying.

XxX

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**Mount Tenpo**_

Rihito watched until Yamaguchi's figure disappeared and even a few minutes more before he finally turned to look for Ryoma. He had said he'd be back in a few hours but Rihito was sure in a few hours he could at least be halfway down the mountain with Ryoma.

"Ryoga…." Rihito said approaching Ryoma though his eyes were glued to the horizon Yamaguchi had disappeared into not even five minutes ago.

"What is it?"

"Do you want to stretch our legs a bit? Take a walk you know?"Rihito suggested as he slung his bag onto his shoulder.

"But Taiki said to not leave the house-"Ryoma started.

'It's just a little walk and we'll be back," Rihito said with a nod. "You can do that right?"

"Yeah…" Ryoma uttered after a while.

Thought Rihito felt horrible for lying to him, there was no time if they needed to make their escape.

"Let's hurry so we can get back ne?"

Ryoma nodded and caught on to Rihito's brisk pace never knowing that they were not coming back.

It'd be almost two hours later of following the stream downhill that they reached the lake near the foot of the mountain. It was where Rihito had started climbing thinking he'd be back in a day to go home since he loved hiking but he had been wrong when he got lost on the mountain.

"Come on Ryoma."

"It's Ryoga and I think we need to head back now, it's getting dark and none of this looks familiar." Ryoma said glancing back up the mountain. "Yama-"

"Listen to me Ryoma…" Rihito said as calmly as he could to not alert Ryoma. "We have to get you away from here and to a hospital."

"No! We weren't suppose to go this far, It's bad and-"Ryoma backed away as Rihito feared he's do. It was understandable that if you awoke to lies it'd be the thing you trusted the most as opposed to a guy who had come to stay for a day.

"I'm going back," Ryoma decided and started heading back up in a rush but Rihito jogged to catch up.

"Wait!"

He shouldn't have because Ryoma ran and in his hurry slipped off a slippery path of grass from the incline and fell into the shallow lake side.

"Ryoma!" Rihito yelled.

Ryoma panicked immediately even if it only came up to his neck.

"_Ryoma!"_

_"Let go, I have to- Ryoma!"_

_The only thought in his head was_

'_Syuusuke…'_

"Ryoma?" Rihito said pulling back to the edge of the lake as he stared into the golden eyes to see if he was responding. It was so shallow and Rihito didn't think the CEO of Sakura Hotels was afraid of water. But he was… he had stiffened and sunk and Rihito had to drop his bag and hop in to join him in the cold lake to retrieve him.

"Syuusuke…" Ryoma uttered slowly as he rubbed his throbbing head. He went unconscious after that and Rihito panicked. How were they going to get to a main road and make a getaway if he was going to suffer from something? Could his head have hit anything?

XxX

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**Club7**_

"Can we date?"Ryoga asked as he stared at Fuji who was currently taking stock on alcohol.

Fuji paused in his writing and glanced up at the man who followed him around from place to place as he wrote and worked.

"I don't see why we can't go out everyone once in a while like we did in Tokyo-"

"That's different from belonging to me Syuusuke…" Ryoga said with a sigh. "I want that much now without the friendly every once in a while like a friend."

"I'm not ready for that step… I told you I just lost someone I love very much." Fuji said tightly.

"But would he wish you to be like this?" Ryoga asked pulling Fuji to face him. "Would he condemn you to be alone because he left you?"

"He's not like that," Fuji said almost angrily now. Who was this guy to judge his Ryoma?

"Then give me a chance to prove that I can be that person you need." Ryoga said seriously.

Fuji didn't speak for a long moment that Ryoga was going to give him more reasons.

"Okay…"

"Really?" Ryoga said with incredulous eyes.

Fuji merely nodded.

XxX

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**2AM**_

"Where am I?"Ryoma asked when he got up.

"We're headed into the heart of Osaka Ryoma." Rihito said from above him.

"That guy awake?"

"Yes, thank you so much for picking us up as well." Rihito said to the man.

"What happened?"

"You fell into the water… do you remember?" Rihito asked. "Do you want to go to the hospital…"

"No, I need to go home… I need…" Ryoma squinted as he tried to sit up but he couldn't seem to concentrate and everything was hazy when he tried to remember or recall anything.

"Relax then… we'll get you to where you need to be soon. Rihito said.

"Here we are at the Sakura Hotel." The man said.

"Thank you…" Rihito said and dug out some cash he had been carrying. "Sorry, I don't have anything more than 5000 yen are me."

"It's fine," Ryoma uttered as he sat up. "Please leave me your name and number and I'll more than reimburse you for the trouble."

After exchanging contact, Rihito slung his bag over him and handed Ryoma's id back to him.

"How'd you-"

"The crazy guy that had you hid it in his stuff and I happened upon it."

"I'm not clicking with the events of my life right now so maybe when it all does, I can fully thank you."

"No problem," Rihito said with a smile. "I'm going to head on home and-"

"Leave me your contact as well." Ryoma said as he held out a hand for it.

Rihito wrote it out for him and handed the kind-hearted driver's information to him as well before waving a hand.

Ryoma walked into the Sakura hotels and up as his mind started to clear up more. He was seeing Syuusuke in his head and that's who he wanted to see before thinking about how long he had been gone to what was happening with the business with him gone. His fingers danced across the code more from unconscious memory rather than knowing to get into his suite in the hotel. He quickly changed out of his wet clothes and into his dry ones. He was a bit suspicious as to why his things were being packed into boxes but thankfully his clothes still hung where they were.

Shaving off his growing beard, he searched for his cologne and put a dab on his neck in memory. He walked back out into the bedroom area and headed towards his closet. Opening his safe behind his tie rack, He grabbed a couple hundred in bills and headed out after one last look. He was looking like he always used to look now. Clean black slacks, business shirt with his sleeves rolled up. Light jacket, damp dark green hair and the normal bored look on his face. It was as if he never left in Ryoma's opinion.

Glancing at the clock on the wall he assumed that Fuji would be still at work and closing up in a couple of hours. Ryoma left the room and down the hall. He'd right up his room later with Nanako and Tomoe, right now he wanted to make sure Syuusuke was all right.

XxX

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**Club7**_

_**2:15 AM**_

Fuji sighed as he locked the doors. It was a slow night so he let the crew off three hours early. Ryoga had left earlier as well telling him that he'd see him tomorrow. It was a long day but Fuji almost enjoyed going home as much as before. The smell of Ryoma lingered at their apartment and sometimes, it seemed as if Ryoma was merely gone for a while and not forever.

Fuji tried not to think about it so much as he entered the elevator and pushed up. He thought of other things than Ryoma and wondered if it would work in his favor if really gave in to Ryoga's advances.

Stepping out of the elevator, Fuji's heart rate sped up as someone grabbed him by the hand suddenly.

"Hey,"

"Ryoga!" Fuji breathed out as he looked at the grinning man. "I thought you left-"

"I did and then I came back to get you." Ryoga said with a slight smile.

"I was just heading home-"

"I will come too if you don't mind since we are dating now…"

"Well…" Fuji started fighting the NO that welled into his head first. He was possessive of his space with Ryoma but if he made no effort to break away then he wouldn't get anywhere.

"Come on…" Ryoga said tightening his fingers that weaved through Fuji's.

"Um-"

Fuji couldn't finish answering as Ryoga pressed a kiss to lips. Fuji didn't resist as he tried to join the enthusiasm that Ryoga eluded. Yet Fuji felt no spark or flames, he felt the simple joining of lips, of hunger from his partner but no excitement was rectified from his part.

Little did the couple know that behind them Ryoma was entering a taxi headed back to the hotel in anger. He was hurt that Fuji was doing things with a client so soon, angry that he missed someone who barely seemed to miss him and it brought back the feeling he once had of hosts. Money was flashed and they would do anything that was how they lived life. There was no commitment only fun and games and it seemed that was all done now between them.

* * *

A/N: dun dun dun…. And Ryoma is back but Fuji is tied

-sighs

Well review and we'll bring about the conclusion to this story.


	22. Priorities

A/N: I can OFFICIALLY say this is the second to last chapter! It's been a journey and who wants to review so the end will seem that much closer?

* * *

sopitaXXmor – I did! It was a long time coming but it came! Timing is bad but life has it's mysterious ways at work.

MARYLOVER – Thank you so much for being here throughout I don't know how many of those years XD

Nonetheless, it's an honor to write for all of you. Thrill's life in this fic has been going downward every since the past started coming into play. SO we will have Thrill have some time together sooner or later since I owe all of you that much after everything they've been through. Shot, drowned, chased, raped, etc….

To hear Ryoma say that is gonna take cookies to convince XD

Tennotsukai no Saiten –Yeah, it only take one misled thought to lead to a hundred problems. It's life though.

Tsubame0104 – Yes, you got the story so far. You just think you're confused but you're not. XD

Skryrssb- I like to think after seven years at it, I can still entertain and have a mob after me with pitchforks. XD

KiTtEn18sMiLe –He's definitely NOT married but their remains the fact that he doesn't even know Ryoma is back so we'll work out that kink in this chapter.

* * *

**Club7**

**Rated:** M

**Summary:** "Love is Lies," was Fuji's motto; "Love is fake," was Echizen's…so how did lies and fake become attraction? How did attraction become attachment? It all started in Club 7.

**Pairing: **EchizenXFuji

* * *

**Chapter XII: Priorities**

**Recap-**

Little did the couple know that behind them Ryoma was entering a taxi headed back to the hotel in anger. He was hurt that Fuji was doing things with a client so soon, angry that he missed someone who barely seemed to miss him and it brought back the feeling he once had of hosts. Money was flashed and they would do anything that was how they lived life. There was no commitment only fun and games and it seemed that was all done now between them.

**XxX**

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**Sakura Hotel**_

Ryoma entered the building still trapped in the scene he had just walked away from. Betrayal still breathed clearly in mind and it was eating at the patience he prided himself to have… before he met that damn host.

Ryoma wondered if he should curse the day he took Kirihara's offer or embrace it. Ryoma had been sure he knew better than to trust anything to do with a fake world but he hadn't. He'd let himself believe it would be different for him and now the gaping hole was a reminder that you could do everything and still end with nothing.

He rushed past a couple of people leaving the hotel and didn't bother to even nod and be respectful to his workers. He merely walked towards the elevator, waited for the door to open after roughly pressing on the button and then chiding himself for letting his anger take advantage of him.

"Can I help you-" The receptionist started before her voice faltered when she recognized the person scowling at himself in the steel less doors of the elevator. She gasped and as she watched the man walk into the elevator, she craned her head to catch a glimpse of his face.

"Excuse me-"A customer started when he realized she was not paying any attention to him.

"Oh my god!" She uttered and sat back down abruptly in her seat when she got a good look at Ryoma. Her hands trembled as she picked up her phone and pressed pound four.

"_What is it?"_

"Tomoe-san, there's something unbelievable that I've just seen!"

"_Make it fast, Nanako-san and I have to head to the police station and Sanada-san."_

"Oh but the elevator…"

Tomoe sighed and hung up on the wonder-filled receptionist. If anything was wrong with the elevator she'd have to call the repairman.

"Who was that?" Nanako asked from where she exited out of her bedroom.

"The receptionist about the elevator, We might have to take the stairs." Tomoe said with a sigh. "Let me go down first and take care of that for you first before you come down then okay?"

Nanako nodded but her eyes fell onto a photo of Ryoma and stayed there. Her eyes lowered in memories and her hand reached out to grasp the photo but she felt like she could never reach it. Nanako took a breath instead and shut her eyes against the dull ache in her chest. Today she was going to see the man that killed Ryoma and find peace that he too also died so no grudge should be held.

Tomoe rushed down the hall and passed by the suite Ryoma used to use and turned to see the elevator moving just fine up towards their level. She frowned knowing there weren't many people who knew the code to use the elevator up to this level.

DING!

Tomoe waited to see who it would be. Every single thought left her mind as she saw the man who exited the elevator. Her voice wouldn't come though her mouth opened, her eyes remained wide open and she froze up. There was no way this was who her mind was telling it was right?

"Tomoe…" Ryoma greeted briskly and all she could do was grasp his arm to see if he was real.

"What do you want?" Ryoma asked in an irritated voice. He had enough surprises for the day and now his cousin's secretary/bodyguard was acting up on him.

"You're alive!" Tomoe finally choked out when Ryoma tried to pull away.

"Well that's pretty obvious if I'm here." Ryoma said with a frown now at the weird greeting he was getting.

"Tomoe! I need-"

Ryoma looked up and saw Nanako exit her room dressed all in black. She was fiddling with her purse before she froze midway down the hall when she had looked up and their eyes connected. Ryoma frowned at the weariness that he saw in her eyes and wondered if doing business for a day or two without him could actually turn his cousin so weary.

"Ryoma…." Nanako whispered as her hand covered her mouth and she inched forward as if not believing her sight.

"Nanako-chan looks horrible…." Ryoma stated going towards his cousin.

Nanako didn't say anything as tears entered her eyes and she ran the rest of the way into Ryoma's arms pressing herself against him to assure herself this was not one of the many dreams she constantly had after his disappearance.

Ryoma let her have her cry as he held her. He wasn't quite sure why she was crying as if she thought she was never going to see him again but he figured a long time ago that women's were best not questioned when they were hysterical. Instead he sorted out the irritating details of the hotel that seemed to have change during his few days of imprisonment in his head and made mental lists of things he needed to do.

Five minutes later, Nanako finally slowed her sobs and tears and Ryoma peeled her off taking note not to cringe at her mascara running, swollen eyes.

"You done being a girl?" Ryoma asked slightly losing his irritation over life in general at the moment to cheer up his cousin.

"Almost…" Nanako said with a weak smile.

"Then I need you to fire whoever decided to re-make my room… possibly yourself if you did it." Ryoma ordered in his usual tone indicating that he was boss.

"God Ryoma…. I'm so happy I could cry all over again!" Nanako said instead grabbing hold of Ryoma's sleeve to hold onto. "Syuusuke was suffering so much he was so much worse off than me and we thought you had died and –"

"Well he certainly moved on fast since because I just saw him practically devouring another person earlier." Ryoma snapped out suddenly cutting Nanako off. He had forgotten about all that until she had mentioned his name and now he felt the anger climbing through his body again.

"What… wait Ryoma, Syuusuke would not-"

"I believe I saw it with my own eyes." Ryoma said coldly and continued on his way to his room and office space. Shutting the door softly but firmly, Nanako didn't know what to say.

"Could it be that guy Takumi was talking about?" Tomoe asked with a slight frown at Ryoma's attitude. Pushing them off as if he had only been gone a couple hours instead of months!

"You're right!" Nanako said going towards Ryoma's room. "Ryoma!"

"Can't I have some peace for a while?" Ryoma asked with a dark frown as Nanako barged into his room like she usually did using his key code since he had locked the door.

"You have to listen and understand the situation first, Fuji-"

"I don't want to hear the explanation, I don't want to hear his name, I want to be alone!" Ryoma raged on and stood going around her and out the door.

"Where are you going Ryoma? You've made a mistake-" Nanako said desperately and tried to catch up only to see Ryoma disappearing down the stairway down.

"RYOMA!"

**XxX**

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**Club7**_

Fuji pulled away a bit forcefully and closed his eyes. He felt pathetic that he couldn't enjoy a simple kiss, a simple embrace now when he was the one running the reins a couple months ago. He had been the Daihyou, the most sought after, the best dream weaver… who would believe that the man who once sat on the top of the Host club ladder now was like an amateur who couldn't even pretend to enjoy a kiss without love.

He felt miserable and though he pasted a smile onto his face to show Ryoga he hadn't meant anything bad about breaking the kiss, he longed for Ryoma's snarky face instead of the Ryoga's. They were so similar yet not… he knew it… he couldn't yet move on. Not for all the people who loved him still in this world could he fake that he could carry on.

"Love is lies…." Fuji uttered to himself to get himself to focus and pretend he was hosting Ryoga.

"What was that?" Ryoga questioned.

"Nothing… I just said I need to go home and get some sleep." Fuji said with a renewed smile.

"Shall I go home to keep you warm?" Ryoga asked with a small smirk forming. It was nothing like Ryoma's…

Ryoma's amusement usually started in his golden eyes, and then pulled at his sensual lip before it curved and formed his cute smirk of victory.

WHAT WAS HE THINKING?

"Is that a no?" Ryoga questioned with a lift of his eyebrow.

"Sorry… I'm too tired, I just want to sleep." Fuji said turning to hail the up-coming taxi.

"Are you sure I can't tempt you to stay up with me?" Ryoga asked as the taxi pulled up.

"Sometimes I need sleep more than sex." Fuji said with another smile.

"Can I take you home then?" Ryoga asked with a frown.

"Sure," Fuji conceded.

Both got into the taxi and kept to themselves in their thoughts as the Taxi moved towards their destination but Fuji knew his reluctance to invite Ryoga over was because of Ryoma. Their apartment that he clung too… he hadn't wanted to dirty it with another. That was currently the only place he could mope and dream of Ryoma without distraction.

Ryoga studied Fuji's serious face from the other side of the seat and wondered if Fuji was falling for his charms at all. Ryoga knew he looked good, he knew his best angles due to being a minor model but why was it that the guy he liked couldn't see that?

The silence continued until the taxi driver announced that they had arrived at the destination jarring both out of their own thoughts.

"Well… good night." Fuji said reaching over to hold Ryoga's hand briefly'

"Are you positive you want me to leave?" Ryoga questioned again.

"Yeah… I'll see you tomorrow," Fuji stated. He climbed out of the taxi and started on his way to the security code or key locked door.

"Which room is yours?" Ryoga asked rolling down the window. He couldn't just let it end like this.

"Far left window is my bedroom window." Fuji said turning back to look at Ryoga.

"Wave to me from there in five minutes or less so I know you'll be safe." Ryoga ordered.

"I'm not a girl," Fuji said with the first genuine smile since this morning.

"Just do it," Ryoga insisted.

Fuji shook his head in helplessness but he eventually nodded in agreement and walked back towards the security door, digging out his coded keycard. Glancing up, he noted that someone else was in front of the door and cursing. He started to ask the person if they had forgotten their code or keycard when he recognized the pose… the pose of a frustrated Ryoma.

Fuji froze in mid-stride to the man though he was less than four feet away now. He couldn't believe it was Ryoma! Yet his heart froze and didn't doubt that the person was Ryoma… everything etched in his mind was telling him that the person standing there was RYOMA.

Fuji was almost content to continue staring at Ryoma but a sudden movement to their right caught them both off guard.

"Ryoga!"

"Who the fuck-"

"How could you leave with that man…. Just like last time, you left me again! How cruel."

"I don't know you," Ryoma said coldly to the man pulling on his arm.

"We need to go home,"

"Let him go," Fuji spoke up. A surge of fear and possessiveness seized him into moving forward, whereas he had been frozen earlier.

"I don't need your help," Ryoma said coldly when he recognized the voice and found that he too, was not mistaken on who it was that was coming to his rescue. Anger ate at him seeing Fuji standing there.

"Ryoma…"

"Don't you both touch me!" Ryoma said angrily looking at both of them now like they were crazy girls after him.

"Ryoma, listen to me-"

"You've already moved on." Ryoma bit out with anger filled eyes that burned his golden eyed pitch black.

"What do you mean," Fuji started

"Ryoga…" The other one uttered with a tone that signified he was getting angry.

So busy dealing with their own dilemma, Ryoga had been able to move forward and see what was going on. He had waited but got impatient when no lights lit the dark room Fuji had said was his.

He paused now as he recognized someone who looked similar to him standing beside Syuusuke and a man dressed as if he came from the rural parts of Osaka.

"Ryoma!" Nanako said exiting a car with Sanada and Tomoe.

"The whole world just fucking loves me!" Ryoma complained with a glare at everyone.

"Sanada-san, this man is crazy." Fuji started. "He wants Ryoma to-"

"HE'S NOT RYOMA!" The man shouted pushing Fuji away from Ryoma. "HE'S MY PRECIOUS-"

"Arrest him."

Everyone once more turned to see who else had joined the group to see Ryoga strolling over with a grim face.

"Do you know him?" Sanada asked trying to stick to the main problem although he wanted to ask if the new guy was related to Ryoma. They looked awfully alike and walked as if they owned the world.

"He's a crazy stalker who I had an unfortunate kidnapping with." Ryoga bit out wrapping an arm around Fuji. "Take him away."

"Ryoga?" The man said turning to Ryoga now with half-crazed eyes. "WHY? Why did you leave me…. So cruel…so-"

THUMP

Everyone's eyes shifted to Tomoe… the perpetrator who took the man down with a swift knock to the head with the shoe.

"Tomoe…." Nanako started.

"He's one crazy man whom we will sort with later." Tomoe said pushing off the incident as something insignificant. "He's clearly a Ryoga fanatic and this man must be the Ryoga he's looking for whom he mistaken for Echizen-san."

"Thank you for clearing that up," Ryoma said with a soft smile before a scowl immediately replaced his expression and he started in on all the people around him in a dead serious tone.

"Now get the hell out of my sight so I can be left in peace!"

"Let me explain something first," Fuji said stepping forward and pushing Ryoga's hand off of him swiftly to follow Ryoma who finally seemed to locate the code to get into the apartment building.

"Oi!" Ryoga said pushing past Fuji to grab onto Ryoma's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Ryoma said in a dead set serious voice. He glared at Ryoga until it intimidated him enough to let go of Ryoma and inch back a bit.

"He's mine now… I want him." Ryoga stated boldly.

Nanako gasped and looked at Fuji who frowned but didn't say anything. No one said anything as tension rose and awkwardness settle between everyone. It seemed they were waiting for someone's reaction… but it seemed Ryoma wasn't about to give it. He merely pushed open the gate and started to head in as if it hadn't meant a thing to him.

"Oi!" Ryoga started again trying to follow.

"Up to him, he's always done as he wanted anyways." Ryoma finally spoke. He didn't turn back once as he entered the building and up the stairs.

Fuji felt pain shoot through his heart at those dead words. Ryoma spoke as if he meant less than anything to him and that hurt. It seared him yet he couldn't help but want that man who didn't even care to look back at him.

"Ryoma…" Fuji uttered starting to follow only to feel a hand grip his arm. He reluctantly turned back to see Nanako holding him back.

"Stay with me and tomorrow… it'll be better." Nanako coaxed softly. She knew that cold stance Ryoma took and she was familiar with it enough to know he was about to start breaking bones if they didn't leave him alone.

"But-"

"I will talk to him and you will deal with your problem…" Nanako reminded him in a whisper looking over at Ryoga. Even she was in shock at the resemblance of the man to Ryoma but that was not her first priority to gawk over right now.

**XxX**

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**Sakura Hotel**_

Ryoma closed his eyes but no sleep would elude the day's event he had just gone through. He had spent the entire day telling Sanada what he could remember, Rhihito filling in some gaps and catching up on work. Despite all that, he should've been tired but Sanada telling him he's been gone for months and the incident last night kept bothering him. In His apartment, he couldn't help but miss Syuusuke 's presence. His scent remained and the memories stayed intact despite it being so bare about the last few weeks in his life. He had purposely come back to the hotel to forget the memories, to forget their love and really, if he was to admit anything, he only ended up missing the man more.

He knew he had better just accept that his heart was breaking, he still loved that fool and be was a bigger fool for almost fighting for the fool last night. He ached for Syuusuke's presence even if he had already gone on and found someone who probably was more mature, someone not so bratty… who would love him without being so selfish!

KNOCK KNOCK

Ryoma didn't answer but the person opened the door and strolled in anyways.

"Ryoma-san…" Yukimura started spotting the man leaning in his leather cushion as if trying to sleep there when the bed was a doorway away.

"Nanako told me you didn't want to listen to the months of hell we went through."

"Damn right I don't." Ryoma agreed. "I have enough problems without hearing about that as well."

"You've always been the one!" Yukimura bit out immediately. He was not going to dance around the subject and close in, he was going right to the root of it.

"Then why is he not here?" Ryoma demanded turning his emotionless, dead, golden eyes to Yukimura.

**XxX**

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**Park**_

"I'm sorry…" Fuji said strongly as he bent in true apology to the man who stood silently before him.

Fuji had debated all night and he had come still to the same solution that he would not move from the one who dragged him out of his hell. The one whose face showed at the end of a dark tunnel… he wasn't willing to let go.

"Why?" The stony figure finally spoke.

"Because I'm a fool in love and a greater one thinking I could ever replace his influence in my life." Fuji said glancing up at Ryoga.

Fuji had come to terms that no matter how promising life could be away from Ryoma with Ryoga, he'd only compare him always to his Ryoma.

"No,"

"No?" Fuji asked staring at Ryoga now. Fuji knew he was hurting Ryoga by the way his fist clenched at the side of him, by the tight lips that drew across his face but he couldn't help it. Happiness was near but only if he reached for it as his sister once told him. He had always been to scared to reach for it but this time hed risk falling a million times as long as he could be beside Ryoma.

"I won't let you go." Ryoga said softly and clenched Fuji's wrist tightly with his hand. "I'll fight for you too… I have just as much right!"

A silence slipped between them as one looked determinedly to the other and the other stared opening searching thethe other's face.

"Is it worth it when the person doesn't want to stay?" Fuji finally asked.

"Aren't you scared he'll only continue to hurt you?" Ryoga countered drawing Fuji forcefully into his arms. "I promised Takumi-san that I would never let you feel that kind of pain again!"

"When you fall in love with someone, it comes with pain." Fuji uttered pulling free from Ryoga's grasps. "Forgive me but my heart won't change."

"I won't." Ryoga said with finality.

"….Please…" Fuji said softly looking at Ryoga will tear filled eyes now. In all his years he could remember, he had never once showed tears and said please in so long. But now… he felt like it was the right thing to say, the right thing to do. He had never been more sure of anything in his life.

"Fine… go to him." Ryoga said softly turning away abruptly from Fuji. He could not stand the crystal tears that strolled down his cheek so slowly… torturing Ryoga when he was but the hero… wasn't he?

"Thank you…" Fuji said hollowly before he turned away as well and walked slowly away. All he could do was apologize in his head for not being able to be the one for Ryoga.

"If it's over between you two, come to me!" Ryoga yelled after him and Fuji looked back. He didn't want to say anything or acknowledge that line. He wouldn't believe it was over… not now, not ever.

He rounded the corner of the block before he began sprinting for a taxi. All he could think about was Ryoma… he got his priorities straight so all he wanted now was Ryoma.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will end this story so please leave a review and we shall find if these two who don't believe in love can start.


	23. Fallen Angels

A/N: This is it people! The end and what a wonderful ride it was. For everyone who has been with me from chapter one, Thank you for sticking by the ups and downs of the story. Wouldn't have made it here without you all.

* * *

sopitaXXmor – We'll see where we put these two as well because I will miss these two brats as well.

Kvhottie- Yes, it is and finally it'll be firmly set on the shelf in glory while I can dwell on the rest of the unfinished stories that keep piling my ever cluttered desk.

MARYLOVER – Sadly, yes. This story turned four in January of this year so I've been at it for a while and kept everyone waiting for this moment. They're both stubborn in their own ways so they'll go about coming together in their own Thrilling way. :D

They have a few misunderstandings to clean up before they get to their romance.

The runt Duchess- I too like the new design because I can review so much faster even from a slow computer. Meaning everyone should review and encourage more writers to continue.

Deathblades- A more clear explanmation of the guy will be explained in this chapter.

JelloXGiggles- They'll do it their way as usual.

* * *

**Club7**

**Rated:** M

**Summary:** "Love is Lies," was Fuji's motto; "Love is fake," was Echizen's…so how did lies and fake become attraction? How did attraction become attachment? It all started in Club 7.

**Pairing: **EchizenXFuji

* * *

**Chapter XIII: Fallen Angels**

**Recap-**

"You've always been the one!" Yukimura bit out immediately. He was not going to dance around the subject and close in, he was going right to the root of it.

"Then why is he not here?" Ryoma demanded turning his emotionless, dead, golden eyes to Yukimura.

**oOo**

"If it's over between you two, come to me!" Ryoga yelled after him and Fuji looked back. He didn't want to say anything or acknowledge that line. He wouldn't believe it was over… not now, not ever.

He rounded the corner of the block before he began sprinting for a taxi. All he could think about was Ryoma… he got his priorities straight so all he wanted now was Ryoma.

**XxX**

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**Sakura Hotel**_

"He would be here with you in a heartbeat if he wasn't taking care of a minor detail." Yukimura assured Ryoma.

A silence befell both but Yukimura was content to let it remain so. He was sure after Ryoma's outburst that the brat was just in as deep as Syuusuke was and God help them when they fought this out. Both were stubborn and for each step they loved, that would be how much they fought.

"Leave me alone," Ryoma finally spoke after the stillness started to bug him and create a stifling atmosphere.

"As long as you know that you cannot avoid him." Yukimura said smoothly. "Syuusuke WILL be as stubborn as you and if there's one thing I learned from being his friend this long, it's that the facade he put up all these years from the damage Izumi done was put together by you. That Syuusuke is what you're going to be facing if you fight against the current."

"What would you know? What would you know what we wanted for ourselves?" Ryoma scoffed out.

"Baka chibi…" Yukimura said with a slow smile. "Hide what you will from the normal people of this world, but this ex-host in front of you is not fooled by the petty jealousies and anger you toss outside to hide that you still. In fact, love him very much."

"Out," Ryoma said bluntly with a dark finality.

Yukimura merely inclined his head in acknowledgement of his abrupt dismissal and left the room to let Ryoma deliberate over what he said. No sane person could push that off and continue working.

A smile broke across Yukimura's face as he recalled his stern talk with Syuusuke the night before when Nanako dropped him off at Kirihara and his apartment. He couldn't believe how similar Echizen and Syuusuke could be.

Reaching for the button to the elevator, a door flying open to his right caught his attention and the smile on his face faded to one of curiosity. Curiosity of why Syuusuke was breathless from running up the stairs of a twenty-eight story building when there was not one, but two perfectly working elevators.

"Is he- here?" Fuji asked between heaving.

"He is, but why did you take the stairs?" Yukimura asked with a raised brow.

"The elevator was moving too slow three stories down with so many people going in and coming out so I ran." Fuji admitted between heaving.

"Then you should go face what you need to right?" Yukimura asked.

Fuji nodded and suddenly he felt nervous. He feared what Ryoma would say, he didn't want to make excuses and run but facing forward was hard as well. Walking down the familiar hall he was so used to walking, Fuji drew a breath and placed his hand on the doorknob. He knew who was on the other side, he had practiced over a million lines in one night and there was nothing left but to go in and face Ryoma.

He stared at the door and wondered which of those million lines should he say? Should he enter with a straight face? A happy face? A-

"Ouch!"

Fuji rubbed his head and looked at the floor to see what the hell had hit him. A pen lay at his feet in guilt and he looked up to see a frowning Yukimura standing there a good four feet away.

"Will you just go in?" Yukimura hissed over.

Fuji frowned but he grasped and turned the doorknob. He froze as his mind blanked on what he should say and before he could think that over, he felt a hand push the door open and shove him in. Next thing he knew, he was across the room from a frowning Ryoma and the door behind him was pulled shut with a definite thud.

"What do you want?" Ryoma asked crossly. "Isn't it enough you've turned my life upside down?"

"It's not," Fuji said answering him swiftly. "I want more than your life upside down."

"What the hell else is there that you want from me then?" Ryoma demanded getting up angrily from his desk as he rounded the table and closed the distance between them in angry, rapid steps. "My money? My hotel? My soul?"

"All of it," Fuji agreed biting his bottom lip. Ryoma was looking so heated that Fuji felt it wasn't right from him to chuckle and laugh it off.

"You-"

"I want all of you Ryoma," Fuji said looking him straight in the eye. "All the good, bad, snarky, blunt sides of you… I love you."

"Fuck you," Ryoma said softly.

"Right now if possible," Fuji said pressing his lips against Ryoma face as he pulled Ryoma into his arms. "I promise I'll hold on tight and not let go."

Silence answered him but he knew Ryoma was losing out. He had come here expecting a fight like Ryoma but he realized somewhere after seeing Ryoma's face that he could be stubborn and get his way without having to fight Ryoma but accommodate him.

"You're not going to let me be mad aren't you?" Ryoma questioned with a suspicious glare and frown.

"You can be mad if you want to," Fuji teased with a small smile. "But I'm not going to be mad at the man I love because he's alive, I'm going to love him and never let him leave my side again."

Fuji saw those golden eyes search his face and suddenly he realized what Yukimura meant when he said he was going to be only with Kirihara.

'_Your mind and body just can't process anything and all the things you've learned as a host to please your customer goes flying out the door. Love is not sensible, it's not predictable, it's just what it is, love.'_

"Ryoma…"

"Shut up!" Ryoma uttered a scant second before crushing his lips onto Fuji's in a harsh kiss.

Fuji didn't fight it, he invited it by opening his mouth under the force and wrapping his tongue around Ryoma's invading one. There was nothing more that he needed in that second then the arm that pulled him close and the hand that dug into his hair to pull him closer still. No thoughts processed as each took their own carnal passions only into account. Neither gave way to the other as each pushed the limit of how close two bodies could get without being one, not one of them wanted the moment to end but their bodies protested.

It wanted to breathe properly.

So the kiss ended with both trying to catch their breath with their hands and arms still entwined. Both cherished the harsh breath against the other's cheek and without meaning to, both looked at one another and slight smirks broke across their faces.

"What do you say we try again?" Fuji asked looking at Ryoma with a soft smile "This time not as the Hotel tycoon and Host but just ourselves?"

Ryoma smiled and nodded.

"Let's."

**XxX**

_**Osaka, Japan**_

_**Club 7**_

_**Two weeks later**_

Ryoma frowned as he once more complained about how Fuji was always here spending too much time looking at the remodeling and fussing over everything when Ryoma was using perfectly good money to hire the best team out there to get things done.

"What's the point of me spending all my money telling them to make it look exactly as you wrote it out and paying another hefty sum to make sure they can handle it on their own if I'm not going to get any ass because my partner is nose deep watching a team I paid more than enough to think for themselves?!" Ryoma started in on his long monologue again as he followed Fuji around while he surveyed the place.

"You didn't use all your money," Fuji laughed out with a grin.

"Most of it," Ryoma grumbled. He moved forward to stand beside Fuji and surveyed the ceiling with his lover. To him it looked perfectly fine with the art depiction…better yet he could picture a whole fuck scene in this private karaoke room while observing the art. Maybe they should try it out first?

"You didn't have to, I could've used mine but mister- I-will-take-care-of-everything wanted to." Fuji reminded him as he pressed a kiss onto Ryoma's neck. It seemed Ryoma's thoughts had strayed and he wasn't about to let Ryoma forget that he was beside him.

Ryoma wrapped an arm possessively around Fuji's waist and looked at him with a smile."That's because it would have worried you for the next two months if I didn't take over."

"You're pretty busy yourself!" Fuji reminded Ryoma with a chuckle.

"Yeah but I get things done and block it from mind when I'm with you," Ryoma said with a sigh. "You are hopeless on that case though."

"Well I don't have a truckload of money to spend on everything like my lover does." Fuji reminded him.

"Then maybe you should do your job of knowing how to extract it from him." Ryoma accused with a smirk as he leaned against Fuji's side. "We're still taking that vacation at the end of the month so you can't back out."

"Or else what?" Fuji challenged with a raised brow. If there was one thing his lover didn't learn from being with him this long was that he didn't take orders easily.

"I'll kidnap you," Ryoma said equally looking him dead in the eye. The slight sparkle of mischief in his golden eyes ruined the seriousness they were trying to stick to but in no way had Fuji ever felt this excited about being kidnap.

"You might have to," Fuji whispered brushing his lips across Ryoma's in slight temptation.

"I might like it," Ryoma shot back capturing his bottom lip with his teeth in further temptation.

"Saa…"

"Hn.."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Echizen-san?"

Ryoma growled lowly but turned to the door and pulled it open anyways going straight back into his business façade.

Fuji knew Ryoma was good at what he did just as he knew he was wonderful at what he could do. Trailing a hand around Ryoma's back, he watched in slight sadism as Ryoma fought to keep his voice even while talking to the contractor about the back room who stood on the other side of the door.

Not letting his momentum go, Fuji purposely trailed lower to Ryoma's lower back and rested his hand there while nudging Ryoma insistently from behind with his erection still clothed underneath his pants. It was almost ecstasy to see Ryoma fidget and adjust his position while trying to push Fuji away with one hand.

It was amusing and yet at the same time his thoughts drifted to Daichi. This place held a very special meaning to Daichi, Seiichi and himself. When they had seen the place, they fell in love with it and pooled their hard-earned money to buy this location. Because Daichi was older and had been a host longer, they agreed to let him handle the club while they worked as the face to draw the women and men who wanted to escape from reality in.

Daichi and he had sat together on the day before their grand opening and talked long about each other's past but what surprised Fuji the most was what Daichi had told him about the hosts he chose to hire.

"_We're all good no matter what bad we did. Its human nature to have both sides and this place is a place for all of us fallen angels who have nowhere to go or call home."_

And that was what he did. As each host was added, we all kept our past between Daichi and ourselves but knowing each had a history was what bonded us as brothers and friends. Fuji wanted to keep the place like Daichi had it, with the intention of cleaning up the angels that had fallen and giving them a sense of place.

"Syuu, did you want to keep the name of this club?" Ryoma asked turning to Fuji abruptly breaking him from his thoughts.

"Yes I do," Fuji said only registering slightly that Ryoma had shut the door and was no longer talking to anyone but him. He didn't sense the danger until Ryoma's eyes narrowed on him and the room seemed to become smaller.

"Why is it even called Club7?" Ryoma asked pulling Fuji against his body. It seemed Ryoma was hardening as well from his earlier tease.

"That's how many hosts we had who put their all into the club in the beginning." Fuji answered and leaned towards Ryoma. He wanted to fell Ryoma as well so there was no use being a prune and not letting his sexy lover have his way either.

"More like the seven sins…" Ryoma muttered as he leaned to nip at the pulse at Fuji's neck slightly.

"Oh… and which would I be?" Fuji questioned pulling Ryoma onto the sofa that had not yet been tried out.

"Everything."Ryoma said pulling at his tie with a smirk. "Or maybe just lust."

"How about we make it 30-40 here right now?" Fuji said softly bringing a leg up to slide against Ryoma's straining pants. He had no interest anymore in the deadly vices, just his lover who was in front of him.

Ryoma merely smirked and slight amusement touched the depths of those golden eyes staring back at Fuji before he responded.

"Mada mada dane."

* * *

A/N: So it ends…

I felt a bit sad yet happy that it's all gone and done XD

Please do review and thank you all once more for forging your way through with Thrill.


End file.
